Beyond the Prestige
by wol-lee
Summary: Hinata, seorang gadis-SMA-perawan-kaya harus menghabiskan sisa masa sekolahnya di neraka terkutuk bernama Suzuran? Sekolah laki-laki yang menempati kelas terendah di kalangan masyarakat. Akankah Hinata menemukan alasan untuk mengubah dirinya sendiri dan sekolah itu menjadi lebih baik? Bahkan jika alasan itu adalah masa lalunya yang sangat gelap lewat pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Hai

H-hai

How's your day guys?

Saya ga bisa berkata apapun lagi. Saya memang brengsek. Ga pernah nongol hampir setengah atau malah satu tahun? Haha. _Ampun, Maaf, Soriiii :(_

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf sampe bungkuk somplak ke kalian yang baik hati mau mengikuti cerita wool-lee selama ini, seandainya saya bisa membayar anda semua tapi ga ada duit :(. Intinya adalah, nemu inspirasi itu memang susah dan lebih susah lagi menuangkannya ke dalam cerinya jadi yaa gini deh hiatus lama banget.

Juga kalian semua tahu fanfic saya dominan bleach, dan... dan... bleach tamat *ini curhat

BLEACH TAMAT ANJIR!

Tahu 'kan saya dan kebanyakan orang normal diluar sama bakal berharap Ichigo end up with Rukia sampe nyokot laptop ketika chapter terakhir keluar. Dan om Kubo berkehendak lain... Ichigo ga berakhir dengan Rukia, malah beranak sama Inoue. FUCK

Jujur saya nangis semaleman, sumpah. Merasa kaya di php cowok, berharap sama pairing itu lebih dari 9 tahun hidup gue dihabisin buat ngayal tampang anak Ichio sama Rukia, but shit was happened. My heart was broken into a pieces, it crushed my soul. Tahu apa yang pertama terlintas di kepala saat lihat ending belach? Fuck Ichihme, Fuck their son, and fuck the ending of Bleach. Bhay world

Seneng aja ga perlu kuatir sama pairing di One Piece. Doi ga pernah ngecewain saya sebagai reader, bakal saya terima apapun ending One Piece nanti. Yang penting Luffy bahagia HAHA

Sori curhat pake ngamuk dan air mata, ngerasa kecewa berat aja sama bleach. Itulah kenapa saya ga bakal nerusin fanfic bleach saya yang sebelumnya. It gives me pain so much even just read bleach's character. Ga sanggup meski sebenarnya udah bikin chapter baru bleach :(

Soooo, saya akhirnya bikin fanfic Naruto. Fanfic yang saya idam-idamkan dari jaman sekolah masih kumel sampe sekarang. Btw, memang sih Naruto juga udah tamat dan pairing di dalamnya berakhir dengan bagus dan sempurna. Saya nge-ship Naruto-Hinata dan Sasuke-Sakura kok, banget malah. Tapi juga ga masalah kalau di balik. Intinya, suka semua yang ada di Naruto.

Jadi fanfc kali ini ngambil Sasuke sama Hinata. Bukan apa-apa, cuma memang suka karakter mereka berdua. Cocok dibikin fanfic cinta-cintaan klise ala komik wkwk. Sori kalau ceritanya cheesy, tapi sekali-kali boleh dong yang kaya komik-komik? Haha *khayalan jomblo

Juga saya ngambil setting ceritanya di Suzuran, itu lho film Crows Zero (saya ga baca komiknya sih). Jadi nama sekolahnya juga nama geng nya persis di Crows Zero. Udah lama mimpiin bikin fanfic harem, satu cewek dikelilingi banyak cowok. Dan Hinata pas jadi pemerannya. Lagian saya udah bikin chapter sampe delapan sih, cuma nunggu respon kalian dulu hehe

So, my very first fanfic of Naruto. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Awan kelabu memenuhi langit Tokyo hingga tak satupun seberkas sinar matahari dapat menembusnya. Angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan beberapa daun-daun busuk efek dari hujan di musim semi, melewati halaman sekolah yang begitu ramai. Seperti biasa, banyak anak yang membolos terlebih lagi pada hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru ini. Nah bisa dibilang sebenarnya mereka _selalu_ membolos. Tak ada peraturan yang mengikat. Well, ada semacam peraturan tertulis mengenai ini-itu atas nama pendidikan—semua sekolah pasti memiliki setidaknya satu. Tapi hal-hal yang berkitan dengan disiplin, integritas, visi, Suzuran tidak memiliki hal itu. Suzuran menolak mempertahankan hal itu. Segala sikap dasar positif remaja SMA _yang_ sewajibnya diajarkan disekolah, sudah terkubur dalam tanah di bawah kaki mereka sendiri. Begitu dalamnya sampai tak ada secuil keberadaban manusiapun yang masih tampak di Suzuran. Dinding sekolah tak memberikan celah sedikitpun untuk bisa mengetahui warna apa sebenarnya cat yang melapisinya, karena hampir seluruhnya tetutupi oleh coretan umpatan kasar, gambar-gambar, dan beberapa tempelan permen karet. Pagar besi yang mengelilingi sisi kanan dan kiri sekolah sudah setengah berkarat dan beberapa ada yang patah. Noda darah yang mengering masih bisa terlihat dengan mata telanjang di setiap pintu kelas yang engselnya sudah rusak, saksi bisu kebiadaban para penghuninya. Dan dapat disimpulkan bahwa, kesan pertama ketika matamu menangkap Suzuran adalah sampah.

Tanah berpasir masih terasa lembab dikarenakan hujan lebat semalam, menyisakan daun membusuk dan rating pohon yang menutupi sebagian besar halaman sekolah, mengingat tak pernah ada petugas kebersihan dan murid Suzuran bukanlah siswa SMA yang berjiwa sosial tinggi. Daun-daun hijau saling bergesekkan tertiup angin kencang, menandakan sebentar lagi awan mendung akan menuangkan isinya. Satu-satunya hal ajaib yang ada di Suzuran adalah bahwa sekolah itu memiliki cukup pohon untuk membuatnya tampak sebagai sekolah yang hidup. Ditambah ketika musim semi, warna hijau menyejukkan serta beberapa bunga sakura yang mulai mekar memenuhi sekolah terkutuk ini. Sebenarnya bukan sekolah ini yang terkutuk, tapi orang-orang di dalamnya.

Beberapa murid sedang membentuk formasi lingkaran, mengelilingi sesuatu yang menarik di lapangan. Sasuke memandang semuanya dari kejauhan, mengamati ratusan anak-anak yang tampak sepenuhnya idiot dengan berteriak-teriak liar seakan menyemangati entah apa itu yang menjadi pusat di lingkaran manusia.

Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya perlahan, berpikir apakah ia melewatkan sesuatu tentang hal yang terjadi di bawah. Ia berdiri persis di belakang pagar rooftop sekolah, mengamati kejadian di bawah dengan penuh tanda tanya. Di sinilah ia biasanya menghabiskan waktu tidur siangnya, main poker, merokok, menempelkan permen karet ke dinding, melontarkan lelucon konyol dengan teman-teman satu kelompoknya. GPS. Yang merupakan kelompok nomor satu saat ini di Suzuran setelah tahun lalu Sasuke merhasil menyeret jatuh pemimpin Suzuran sebelumnya; Gaara Sabaku. Dimana artinya Sasukelah yang sekarang menguasi rantai tertinggi di Suzuran. Karena di Suzuran, memiliki peraturan yang entah sejak kapan selalu dijadikan pedoman dalam menentukan siapa yang memimpin. Orang terkuatlah yang patut dilabeli sebagai pemimpin Suzuran. Kekuatan adalah nomor satu. Nah, tampang baru nomor dua. Otak? Sepertinya hal itu tidak diperhitungkan disini.

Dan di tahun keduanya saat ini, hubungannya dengan Gaara dan antek-anteknya perlahan membaik. Meskipun, belum terjalin rasa saling kepercayaan. Karena kepercayaan adalah suatu hal paling krusial di Suzuran.

"Ada hal menarik apa di bawah sana, Sasuke?" sebuah suara di belakangnya memaksa Sasuke untuk melirik sekilas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Sasuke seadanya. Mengembalikan fokusnya pada kerumunan yang memenuhi lapangan di bawah, dan mengabaikan orang terdekatnya saat ini, Naruto Uzumaki yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Sama-sama menilik kejadian yang berlangsung di bawah sana.

"Oh! Kupikir itu Konohamaru! Hahaha, bocah kelas satu itu akhirnya berani menantang Juugo juga," kikik Naruto. Dia meremas bahu Sasuke pelan, "Sepertinya dia mau mempermalukanmu jika dia berhasil mengalahkan Juugo si Penyendiri," timpalnya lagi dengan senyum licik.

"Ck, tutup mulut," sangkal Sasuke yang sedikit sakit hati karena itu benar bahwa sampai sekarang Sasuke belum berhasil mengalahkan Juugo yang aneh itu. Meskipun ia sudah menjadi pemimpin Suzuran, sampai hari ini paling keras adalah Sasuke berhasil membuat Juugo terpeleset. Belum pernah sekalipun ia membuat si penyendiri itu berlutut di depannya.

"Hmm, bukankah akan sangat menarik jika Konohamaru ternyata lebih sukses darimu dalam menjatuhkan Juugo? Aku akan tertawa yang paling keras nantinya," kata Naruto riang sembari nyengir khas dia.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata tanda bahwa Naruto harus menutup mulutnya sesegera mungkin. Tapi Naruto malah tertawa lebih keras dan mulai membuat lelucon-lelucon tentangnya ("...kalau ternyata Konohamaru menang, Sasuke akan kalah dari bocah belum sunat!" "hahaha!") kepada para temannya yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di belakang mereka. Kiba tertawa palingg keras. Dia adalah orang paling idiot nomor dua setelah Naruto.

"Aku mau nonton dari dekat," kata Shikamaru bangkit dari sofa.

Rooftop ini mirip sebuah kamar berantakan dengan payung besar di pojokannya. Ada pemanggang yang sedikit berkarat di kanan payung, beberapa sofa dan meja penuh kartu poker yang bersebaran, potongan pizza yang sudah separo digigit, tempelan permen karet dan beberapa botol air mineral yang tumpah setengah. Dan kini Shikamaru menambah daftar benda-benda tak berguna di atas meja, dia melempar beberapa lembar uang di atas tupukkan kartu. "Aku bertaruh, Konohamaru akan kalah," katanya mantab.

"Baiklah! Aku juga bertaruh bocah itu akan kalah!" seru Chouji, temannya yang bertubuh paling gemuk, dia menumpuk uang di atas meja juga.

Sai juga bertaruh untuk kekalahan Konohamaru. Tapi bagaimanapun Naruto selalu berusaha membuat Sasuke jengkel, dia dan Kiba bertaruh untuk kemenangan Konohamaru yang sangat-tidak-mungkin.

Mereka sedang sibuk berdebat tentang berapa banyak bonyok yang akan diterima Konohamaru, Naruto tertawa-tawa membayangkannya.

"Apa aku juga boleh ikut bertaruh?"

Suara dalam dan berat membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar, kemudian setelah melihat siapa yang datang, Naruto kembali membuat lelucon kini dengan menyuruh Chouji untuk menghisap pizza lewat lubang hidung.

"Hey! Waah, bocah-bocah ini sudah berani mengabaikan kami ya! Mentang-mentang Sasuke menang dari Gaara!" seru Lee, tangan kanan Garaa memasang wajah tidak percaya atas kelakuan teman-teman Sasuke. Kata-katanya sama sekali tak digubris kecuali oleh Naruto yang mendorong mereka untuk ikut bertaruh. Gara dan pengikutnya berada di kelas tiga. Termasuk orang berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut panjang serta matanya yang menatap tajam, Neji. Kankuro, kakak kandung Gaara terlalu bersemangat malempar uang ke meja bahkan dia memakan pizza yang sudah berumur dua hari tanpa sadar.

Garaa memandang Sasuke sekilas, dia mengeluarkan uang dan menggoyang-goyangkan uang itu sebentar di udara, "Aku bertaruh bocah itu akan menang," ucapnya meremehkan Sasuke dengan sudut bibir terangkat sedikit.

"Kau akan rugi kalau begitu, kau tahu aku tak mungkin kalah dari bocah kelas satu," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan jika cuma berharap," balas Gaara dengan senyum tipis.

"Ayo kita harus memberi dukungan pada Konohmaru agar dia bisa menang dan mempermalukan Sasuke!" ajak Naruto kemudian merangkul Kiba dan Lee dengan menyanyikan yel-yel dengan lirik kotor. Mereka semua sudah hampir menghilang dibalik pintu, ketika Neji—orang terakhir yang akan turun, berhenti melangkah ketika Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Neji," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Neji berbalik sedikit, "Ada apa?"

Sasuke melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, "Apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?"

Neji tersenyum singkat, "Sungguh tipikal Uchiha," Neji tertawa pelan. "Mengkhawatirkan orang lain dibalik wajah dingin mereka, kupikir tadi kau tidak peduli padaku padahal baru kemarin aku keluar dari Rumah Sakit." tambahnya.

"Itu karena aku mengenalmu sejak kecil," kata Sasuke serak menahan sipu.

Neji kini menyunggingkan senyum mengerti, "Aku baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang hanya gegar otak biasa, cuma perlu berhati-hati."

"Oke," gumam Sasuke singkat.

Neji tersenyum tipis mendengar respon cuek Sasuke. "Kau orang kedua yang menanyai keadaan kepalaku hari ini," kata Neji terrdengar samar karena orang itu sudah hampir menuruni tangga.

"Yeah? Siapa yang pertama?" tanya Sasuke tidak tertarik.

"Hinata."

 _Fuck._

Sasuke membalikan badan menghadap pagar lagi. Berdiri menantang kencangnya angin, memandang kerumunan orang dari kejauhan. Melihat lapangan sekolah dipenuhi sorak-sorak dan asap rokok. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari ada satu hal yang berbeda dari biasanya hari itu.

Di pojok lapangan, berdiri mematung seseorang berambut panjang berwarna gelap. Orang itu—gadis itu, sungguh menarik perhatian mata Sasuke. Karena tampak terlalu bersinar di antara berandalan-berandalan di bawah sana.

Siapa?

* * *

"Ah, sepertinya ayah bercanda bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu sudah dilontarkannya sebanyak hampir tujuh kali dalam dua jam terakhir. Dua jam penuh Hinata berdebat sia-sia dengan Hiashi Hyuuga. Perdebatan dengan ayahnya sama saja bunuh diri, karena Hinata akan lelah sendiri menghadapi keteguhan hati ayahnya. Keberadaan Hanabi sama sekali tidak membantu kecuali ketika pada setengah jam terakhir Hanabi akhirnya memiliki ide cerdas untuk membawakan mereka sepiring donat dan teh.

Hinata menyeruput ujung gelas teh nya, air panas itu mengalir melewati kerongkongannya yang hampir kering terkuras tenaganya untuk mengajukan argumen-argumen waras yang masuk akal sejauh ini. Maksud Hinata adalah, mustahil baginya—seorang gadis perawan kaya, untuk bersekolah di SMA Suzuran yang merupakan sekolah sampah?

Sebenarnya bukan soal kualitas sekolah itu yang menjadi topik utama—kualitas nomor dua. Bagaimanapun juga ini semua karena gender. Gender sekolah itu. Suzuran adalah sekolah untuk laki-laki. Jadi tidaklah salah jika Hinata menentang ide sinting ayahnya untuk menjadikan tahun kedua SMA Hinata dihabiskan di Suzuran bukan? Sampai ia lulus?

Hinata hampir pingsan ketika pertama kali ayahnya membuka topik itu, tambahan; dengan santainya.

"Ayah harus mengurusi anak perusahaan kita di Inggris, Hinata. Jadi kau akan pindah ke Tokyo dan meneruskan sekolahmu sampai lulus," kata ayahnya pada suatu pagi yang cerah ketika Hinata sedang mengunyah nasi.

"Kenapa aku tidak ikut ayah saja?" pertanyaan waras satu telah dilontarkan.

"Kau bisa saja ikut, tapi kau harus menjaga aset kita di Jepang," jawaban bijaksana dari Hiashi.

"Lalu kenapa harus ke Tokyo?" pertanyaan serangan. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki pikiran meninggalkan Kyoto untuk kembali ke kota masa kecilnya itu.

"Karena aset terbesar kita ada di sana. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang tersisa untuk bisa kupercaya menjaganya," jawaban ayahnya sedikit menyakiti hatinya kali ini. Seakan Hinata adalah piihan terakhir—dan itu memang benar.

"Baiklah," Hinata menghela napas, lagipula ini kesempatan emas untuknya guna membuktikan kemampuan dan kontribusinya sebagai Hyuuga. Salah satu keluarga bangsawan paling kaya seantero Jepang. "Lalu aku akan sekolah dimana?"

"Suzuran," jawab ayahnya sambil meminum segelas teh.

Hinata tersedak pinggiran roti yang kering, ia terbatuk hebat yang jelas ada hubungannya dengan shock atas pernyataan Hiashi.

"S-suzuran?"

"Benar."

"S-suzuran yang itu?"

Ayahnya menyipitkan mata tersinggung oleh pertanyaan polos Hinata, "Iya. Suzuran yang itu. Suzuran yang kubangun dengan jerih payahku. Suzuran yang merupakan titik awal segala usaha kita."

Hinata hampir kehilangan kesadarannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus dan mencoba menatap mata ayahnya dengan mantab. "A-ayah, itu Suzuran. Suzuran," Hinata nyaris tak bisa menahan nada tinggi yang hampir keluar.

"Hinata, Suzuran adalah sekolah pertama yang ayah bangun. Itu adalah acuanku selama ini untuk terus berbisnis di dunia pendidikan. Suzuran adalah percobaan pertama ayah," kata Hiashi agak dramatis.

"Maksud ayah percobaan pertama yang gagal," gumam Hinata super pelan.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" ayahnya menancapkan garpu begitu keras pada rotinya.

"T-tidak ada," sahut Hinata cepat. Tapi pikirannya masih tidak bisa menerima informasi ini dengan normal, maka pertanyaan waras nomor duapun diajukannya. "Jadi, ayah ingin aku bersekolah di Suzuran? Aku? Satu-satunya perempuan yang akan bersekolah di sana?"

Ayahnya kini tersenyum tipis, "Ya. Kau sudah dewasa Hinata, kau tidak mau bilang kalau kau takut bukan? Lagipula kau adalah anak pendiri Suzuran, para bocah itu tidak akan berbuat maca-macam padamu," katanya persuasif, "Kau bilang bahwa sekarang kau sudah menguasai Taekwondo 'kan?"

"Sabuk hitam," tambah Hinata dengan nada sedikit bangga, setelah bela diri klan Hyuuga ia sudah berhasil menguasai Taekwondo. "Tidak, tapi maksudku adalah Suzuran itu sekarang err..." Hinata menelan ludah, berusaha memutar otak untuk menemukan kata yang pas "sudah kalah dengan sekolah yang lain, a-ayah tahu?"

"Suzuran juga bagus," kata ayahnya. Hinta berusaha keras tidak memutar bola mata. "Aku tidak begitu peduli kau lulus dari mana, Hinata. Yang terpenting adalah Universitas yang akan kau masuki. Aku akan menunggumu dua tahun lagi, dan setelah lulus kau bisa menyusul ayah di Inggris dan kuliah di sana," katanya mantab. Seakan rencana itu begitu sempurna tanpa celah.

Bagaimana kalau Hinata menyusul ke Inggris dengan mnggendong dua anak? Ayahnya benar-benar tidak begitu peduli pada Hinata. Ia tahu itu pasti. Anak yang lebih berpotensi untuknya berbisnins adalah Hanabi, dan bukan ia. Ayahnya bahkan bilang Hanabi akan ikut ayahnya ke Inggris untuk masuk SMP di sana. Selalu seperti itu semenjak Ibu mereka meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jadi bukankah seharusnya Hinata sudah tidak perlu untuk merasakan sakit hati? Rasa nyeri di dadanya tidak akan mengubah keputusan apapun. Ditambah, mungkin ini benar-benar merupakan kesempatan Hinata untuk lepas dari bayang-bayang Hyuuga yang perkasa. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa dia pantas menyandang nama Hyuuga setelah selama ini ia kalah dari adik tersayangnya sendiri.

Hinata menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya mengatakan "Baiklah."

* * *

"Tendang perutnya, brengsek!" seru beberapa orang menyemangati. Naruto berteriak paling keras, karena dia sudah bertaruh banyak untuk bisa melihat Sasuke dipermalukan anak kelas satu. Kiba disampingnya bahkan menyanyikan yel-yel aneh untuk Konohamaru yang sedang terengah-engah setelah satu tonjokan keras mengenai rahang bawahnya.

Mereka berkumpul di lapangan depan sekolah di bawah pohon paling lebat di Suzuran. Sorak-sorai suara para lelaki mengucapkan kata-kata kotor dan asap rokok terlihat dibeberapa tempat memenuhi udara di sana. Sasuke berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah gerombolan besar anak-anak yang terus berteriak agar Konohamaru jangan sampai pingsan.

"Apa dia sudah mati?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia berhasil menerobos kerumunan dari paling belakang hingga ke barisan paling depan penonton bersama Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Hei Sasuke!" Naruto merangkul pundaknya bersemagat, senyumnya dibuat-buat "Bagaimana kalau taruhannya diganti jadi 'aku bertaruh konohamaru akan 'pingsan' daripada 'menang'?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa Naruto! Itu uang jajanku!" seru Shikamari di sebelah mereka. Mendengar itupun Naruto jadi tampak agak pucat.

Dan kemudian terdengar suara dug! Keras menandakan bahwa Konohamaru sudah KO dengan setegah wajahnya memar dan berdarah. Kaum yang bertaruh akan hal itu menang telak. Gaara tampak tersenyum berpuas diri dan yang lain menertawakan Naruto dan Kiba yang tampak sangat jengkel.

"Uhuug!" Konohamaru terbatuk dan meludahkan sedikit darah ke arah Juugo. "Kau hebat juga," katanya degan mata setengah tertutup karena lipatan mata kanannya sobek.

Sasuke tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Konohamaru, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada bocah itu untuk membantunya berdiri. "Boleh juga, tapi satu-satunya orang yang akan mengalahkan Juugo adalah aku," kata Sasuke sembari memberikan tatapan tajam dengan sedikit senyum tipis pada Juugo yang diam tanpa ekspresi.

Terdengar suara "Wooooo~" dari teman-temannya karena kata-kata Sasuke terdengar cukup keren. Tapi ada satu hal yang gajil. Terdengar samar-samar suara yang terlalu pelan untuk dikategorikan sebagai suara laki-laki. Dan suara itu bergerak semkain mendekati inti dari lingkaran gerombolan manusia.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!"

Mata Sasuke melebar ketika seseorang—seorang gadis, menyeruak keluar dari barisan penonton dan berlari ke arah Sasuke. Dan itu bukan hal paling mengejutkan pagi itu, tapi di bagian dimana gadis itu melempar keras tangan Sasuke yang akan menyentuh Konohamaru. Lalu kejadian berikutnya malah terlihat semakin dramatis saat gadis itu berlutut untuk membantu Konohamaru berdiri.

"Konohamaru? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu hancur setengah?!" tanyanya begitu cepat sampai Konohamarupun tampak bingung sebentar sebelum menyadari kalau gaadis itu adalah orang yang dia kenal.

"Hinata-nee!" serunya dan wajahnya yang mengerikan kini tampak berbinar yang malah menjadikan wajahnya lebih aneh lagi.

Dan kejadian yang selanjutnya lebih mencengangkan lagi ketika Neji nyaris berlari ke arah dua orang itu, "Hinata?"

Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga?

TBC

Lihat tombol review? Kalau berkenan boleh banget lho diklik. Plis kasih saran dan masukan supaya saya bisa lebih memuaskan kalian haha. Saya juga memutuskan bakal bales review kalian di chapter depan (sori selama ini jarang bales karena memang bingung mau bales gimana :( )

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys guess who's back? ;) *I know you don't care, nobody care about me eee baper :')

How do you do?

So, saya post chapter 2. Ga banyak bacot, sori kalo cheesy, sori kalo pendek, sori kalo idenya pasaran, sori kalo typo, sori kalo ooc.

Enjoy it!

* * *

Koridor penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang saling berdesakkan untuk bisa mengintip kejadian ajaib yang sedang berlangsung di dalam kelas 2-2. Anak-anak menyebutnya sebagai mukjizat dari Tuhan telah menurunkan seorang gadis ke tengah-tengah lautan sampah ini. Koreksi, gadis yang sangat cantik. Hampir semua anak memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan layaknya pada situasi dimana hanya ada satu potong pizza yang tersisa. Sebagian anak bertingkah aneh dengan menangis tersendu-sendu akan mukjizat tersebut. Tapi yang jelas tidak ada yang tidak peduli. Gadis itu sukses menarik perhatian seantero Suzuran. Tak ada satupun orang yang tak penasaran bagaimana hal penuh misteri itu dapat terjadi. Mukjizat atau kutukan, orang tak bisa memutuskan hal itu dengan mudahnya. Sejak laki-laki memiliki kepercayaan bahwa semua wanita mendatangkan masalah.

Hinata duduk di baris kedua dari belakang dan tepat berada di sebelah jendela agar tidak mati kehabisan napas karena bau bangunan tua, darah, rokok dan alkohol yang mengudara menjadi satu di dalam kelas. Dia dikelilingi oleh teman-teman Neji yang beberapa diantaranya Hinata kenal, seperti Gaara yang notabene adalah cinta pertamanya. Lee, Kankuro, dan Konohamaru, pengikut Neji dan sangat memberikan respek yang tinggi terhadapnya sejak kecil. Itu menjelaskan betapa terkejutnya Hinata pagi ini. Disaat dia dengan bodohnya berharap setidaknya mendapat sambutan—paling tidak, normal, pada hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di Suzuran. Ia terlalu dibuaikan oleh pemandangan betapa rimbun dan sejuknya halaman Suzuran dari jarak lima ratus meter, tepat sebelum Hinata menyadari keadaan pagar tembok sekolah itu. Mirip gerbang depan sebuah pemakaman. Dan yang lebih parah lagi ketika ia melihat Konohamaru menjadi pusat perhatian dari rombongan laki-laki yang mengelilinginya. Wajahnya hancur separuh.

Ini mimpi buruk.

Ia berusaha agar tidak panik sepanjang jalan Neji mengantarnya melewati koridor sekolah. Beberapa kali Neji menendang tepat di muka orang yang berusaha menerjang mereka. Kehadiran Hinata bagaikan presiden yang mengunjungi tempat terisolir di tengah hutan. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil selamat tanpa cacat apapun ke kelas Hinata. Kelas 2-2.

Hinata melihat ngeri gerombolan laki-laki yang memberikan tatapan yang didominasi keingintahuan atau nafsu, entah mana yang lebih menakutkan. Hinata mempererat kaitan tangannya pada lengan Neji.

"Kalau tahu kau akan datang kesini kau bisa menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu, Hinata," kata Neji sepanjang perjalanan tapi yang ada Hinata malah semakin mempererat pegangannya pada Neji. "Ada apa?" tanya Neji.

Hinata menatap Neji heran, bagaimana mungkin kakak sepupunya itu masih bertanya ada apa meski mereka berada dalam situasi yang sangat-tidak-sekolahan-normal-lainnya ini.

"Apa kau masih sakit?" tanya Hinata agak cemas.

Neji malah menganggap hal itu sangat manis ketika dia pikir Hinata mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia tesenyum lembut sembari menepuk pelan kepala Hinata, "Jangan terlalu mencemaskanku, Hinata."

Kakaknya terlalu menyanjung diri. Hinata menghela napas pasrah, hanya berharap ia dapat melalui hari ini dan tidak berakhir ke seorang pskiater.

Serombongan laki-laki nyaris berlari ke arah Hinata duduk. Ia sudah bersiap bersembunyi di balik bahu Neji untuk menghindari darah yang muncrat ketika Neji menendang mereka. Tapi rupanya hal itu tidak terjadi. Neji hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak senang atas kehadiran rombongan tersebut. Ada satu hal yang menarik mata Hinata karena orang itu memiliki sesuatu yang lain diantara rombongan tersebut. rambutnya berwarna pirang. Dan ketika orang itu tepat di hadapan Hinata, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata biru yang sangat jernih menatap kearahnya. Senyum orang itu mengembang luar biasa sampai mungkin bisa membelah wajahnya sendiri.

"Kau adiknya Neji?" tanya orang itu, masih nyengir lebar.

Hinata hanya mengangguk samar, masih tidak nyaman atas rombongan yang tampak sangat tidak meyakinkan ini. Ada yang memiliki gigi hampir seluruhnya taring. Ada yang memiliki tato merah darah di kedua sisi pipinya—tapi dia tampak ramah. Ada yang rambutnya dikuncir seperti nanas. Dan sisinya tidak bisa diuraikan satu-satu betapa abnormalnya penampilan mereka semua.

"Wah! Kau punya adik yang sangat mirip denganmu, Neji! Hai! Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto saja! Atau si tampan juga boleh!" kata orang itu nyaris berteriak saking semangatnya. Naruto menyambar tangan Hinata begitu saja dan menjabat tangannya naik-turun dengan kecepatan yang bukan main.

"B-baik," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Hei, Naruto, sudah. Kau mengotori tangan Hinata," kata Neji sembari melerai tangan mereka berdua dan memberikan tatapan peringatan pada teman-teman Naruto yang mengantri untuk bisa bersalaman dengan Hinata.

"Yaa~ Neji pelit sekali kau hari ini! Kenapa kau menghalangi kami menjalin hubungan sosial yang baik dengan adikmu?" tanya orang yang memiliki tato di pipinya.

Neji mendengus keras mendengarnya, "Hubungan sosial dengkulmu."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kiba, Hinata!" seru orang bertato itu dan dia akan menerjang Hinata sebelum sebuah tangan menahan dahi Kiba dengan keras.

Gaara tak mengucapkan satu katapun tapi cukup mengikis habis semangat Kiba untuk dapat menyentuh Hinata. Mata Hinata melebar, Gaara memang selalu seperti itu. Sejak Hinata mengenalnya ketika Neji SMP, Gaara selalu membantu Hinata tanpa menunjukkan tampang ingin membantu. Seolah orang itu membantu Hinata tanpa ada keinginan, hanya sekedar formalitas belaka. Maka Hinata bisa mengambil kesimpulan, Gaara hanya sekedar membantunya. Untuk apa Hinata berfantasi bahwa Gaara sering membantunya karena orang itu benar-benar menganggap Hinata sebagai orang yang dia pedulikan. Gaara hanyalah cinta pertamanya yang bersikap dingin dengan hati yang lembut. Tak lebih. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun, orang itu masih tidak tertarik untuk melihat Hinata secara penuh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara ketika dia menangkap basah Hinata memandanginya dengan tatapan putus asa.

"T-tidak," jawab Hinata.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hinata?" tanya Gaara tanpa melihatnya. Orang itu seakan hanya menyodorkan pertanyaan sebagai tanpa rasa ingin tahu, berbanding terbalik pada umumnya. Mata hijau lembutnya itu sama sekali tak mengarah kepada Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Hinata mendadak merasa tidak dihargai.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Neji sambil menyentuh bahu Hinata agar ia bisa kembali fokus.

"M-maksudku, ayah dan Hanabi akan tinggal di Inggris untuk menangani perusahaan cabang di sana. Jadi, yah, aku tinggal disini karena beliau bersikeras Suzuran adalah tempat yang terbaik untukku," jawab Hinata cepat.

Ledakan tawa menyusul pernyataan Hinata, seakan itu adalah kalimat terlucu pagi ini. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sampa air liurnya muncrat mengenai Neji.

"Hahaha, baru pertama kalinya aku dengar orang tua seorang anak perempuan bilang seperti itu," kata Naruto sambil terbahak keras.

"Bagiku itu terdengar seperti sebuah kutukan," tambah Kiba lebih menyakitkan.

 _See?_ Bahkan orang macam mereka saja menertawakan keputusan ayahnya. Rasanya agak menyakitkan ditertawakan oleh orang-orang karena ketidakpedulian ayahnya. Hinata memandang berkeliling sekali lagi pada orang-orang didepannya. Tak ada sama sekali yang membuat Hinata merasa ia ada di tempat yang tepat. Dilihat berapa kalipun anak-anak Suzuran memang menyedihkan, tapi lebih menyedihkan lagi keadaan Hinata sampai harus menghabiskan waktu di Jepangnya dengan Suzuran.

Hinata memandang berkeliling kelas yang sekarang ia tempati. Pemandangan kelas normal tak bisa ia temukan di sini. Catnya mengelupas dan sudah separo tembok tertutupi dengan grafiti. Loker berwarna biru kusam berdiri rapuh dibelakang kelas, papan tulis memiliki beberapa bercak darah yang sudah mengering dan permanen. Sambil berusaha tidak sesak napas dengan asap rokok Gaara yang tepat terarah padanya (jika saja itu bukan Gaara Hinata pasti sudah protes), dan mengelap sedikit demi sedikit air liur Kiba dan Naruto yang muncrat ketika salah satu dari mereka melontarkan lelucon dan terbahak bersama. Hinata masih berkonsentrasi memutar otak untuk menemukan satu saja hal baik yang bisa ditemukannya di sini, selain tawa renyah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Harus diakui, tawa orang itu benar-benar cerah meskipun terkadang air liurnya muncrat kemana-mana ketika tertawa. Mungkin rasanya Hinata bisa berteman dengan orang itu.

Hinata mencoba tegar dan berusaha keras agar suara tawanya bisa terdengar meyakinkan atas semua lelucon-lelucon yang sebagian besar Hinata sama sekali tak mengerti tapi ia yakin bahwa itu merupakan lelucon yang kotor dan kasar. Tapi sesekali, entah mengapa Hinata benar-benar tersenyum, bahkan nyaris tertawa dengan semua hal yang Naruto ucapkan. Orang itu benar-benar memiliki aura positif yang menginfluensi setiap orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Jika diperhatikan lebih dalam, memang sepertinya Narutolah yang berperan sebagai _mood maker_ kelas ini. Ketika orang itu nyengir lebar dengan wajah bodohnya, membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum dan menghangatkan suasana. Satu dua kali mata Naruto menangkap kontak Hinata dan entah mengapa Hinata cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, menolak mengaku telah memandangi anak itu. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan membuka buku favoritnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto heran, begitu juga teman-temannya yang memandang ngeri buku yang terletak diatas meja Hinata saat ini.

"B-belajar, kukira. Bukankah sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai? Aku tak ingin terlihat bodoh karena masih baru di sini," jawab Hinata jujur. Setidaknya hari ini Hinata harus menunjukkan bahwa darah Hyuuga adalah klan yang berpendidikan.

Ada jeda sedetik sebelum terjadi ledakan tawa dari mereka semua. Bahkan Neji ikut tertawa meskipun dia berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat sedang menertawakan Hinata. Hinata memandang tajam Gaara yang secara mengejutkan bisa tertawa kalem juga.

"Huahahahaha! Ya ampun, adikmu sangat luar biasa, Neji!" seru Lee diiringi tawa dari geng Naruto.

Naruto memegang bahu Hinata sembari mengusap sedikit air mata di ujung matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa, "Hinata-chan, kau adalah orang pertama yang membawa buku di Suzuran! Selain komik dan majalah dewasa, maksudku."

Tawa menyusul pernyataan Naruto. Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tidak percayanya, dia menatap bingung kejadian ini. Memejamkan mata, Hinata berpikir keras untuk memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Well, jika yang dikatakan Naruto benar maka sistem kegiatan belajar mengajar disini sudah tamat, kurikulum tak diterapkan disini, semua muridnya maniak berkelahi. Hinata mencoba mencari cara bernapas dengan tepat. Ini adalah mimpi terburuknya!

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya begitu mendadak sampai otot tubuhnya terasa tegang semua. Sambil mengusap sedikit keringat di dahinya, Hinata mencoba mengatur napas. Ia mengambil segelas air putih di dapur dan segera tersedak begitu mengingat mimpi buruknya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjalani hari ini dengan tenang setelah bermimpi tentang berpesta dansa di lapangan Suzuran dengan sapi yang memiliki rambut merah.

Setengah jam kemudian Hinata sudah siap setelah mandi dan menelan beberapa helai roti selai dengan cepat. Ia melihat refleksinya di depan cermin besar di dalam kamar yang didominasi warna putih dan ungu mudanya itu. Hinata membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai begitu saja, kemudian mengoleskan sedikit lipgloss secara tipis dan merata pada bibir tipisnya. Tak perlu memakai bedak jika Hinata tak ingin dikira seorang mayat hidup. Kemudian dengan enggan Hinata mengambil almamater navy di atas kasur dan memakainya tanpa ada rasa kebanggaan sedikitpun layaknya seorang murid baru. Logo Suzuran yang berbentuk burung gagak dengan rantai emas dan tombak pada sisi kanan blazernya tampak sangat konyol dipakainya. Menghela napas, Hinata berusaha melihat sisi positifnya. Ia mendapat rumah baru sendiri yang diinginkannya meskipun minimalis namun nyaman ditinggali, ia bisa terbebas dari omelan dan pidato-pidato ayahnya yang kadang menyakitkan, ia bisa memakan telur setengah matangnya tanpa harus direbut Hanabi. Mendadak pikirannya berhenti, Hinata menunduk. Ia sangat merindukan adiknya.

Ia berusaha berangkat pagi agar tidak bertemu dengan anak-anak di depan gerbang—semoga ia tidak harus berhadapan dengan anak-anak sepagi ini. Hinata keluar dari rumah dengan persiapan hati yang mantab. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjalani dua tahunnya di Suzuran dengan cepat. Ia tidak akan peduli tentang sekolah itu, orang-orang didalamnya, dan masalah-masalah lain. Bahkan kini Hinata agak menyesali perbuatannya menolong Konohamaru kemarin karena selain usaha penyelamatannya kemarin terlalu dramatis, sekarang seantero Suzuran tahu wajahnya. Ia hanya akan berangkat sekolah—peduli setan dengaan pelajaran yang tidak pernah seratus persen ada, pulang kerumah kesayangannya, menjalani hobinya, menuntaskan rutinitas itu selama dua tahun dan lulus SMA. Semoga rencananya tersebut tak ada halang rintang untuk melewatinya.

Setelah turun di pemberhentian bus terakhir, Hinata masih berusaha mengumpulkan jiwanya agar tidak kena serangan jantung jika sesuatu hal buruk terjadi nanti. Hei, dia di Suzuran. Sekolah laki-laki pertama di Tokyo, dan kini Hinata ada di dalamnya. Jadi, tak akan ada hal yang lebih buruk yang akan terjadi ketimbang fakta itu kan?

Hinata menelan ludah begitu kakinya melangkah di antara tanah berkabut, karena sebenarnya ini masih jam setengah tujuh pagi. Hinata hanya melakukan tindakan antisipasi oke. Tak ada salahnya berangkat lebih—terlalu pagi. Ia melangkah kaku takut-takut jika ada seseorang menerjangnya karena ia tahu area Suzuran bagaikan ladang ranjau akan masalah. Bersikap paranoid ditempat seperti ini sebenarnya sangat dibutuhkan. Jadi jangan salahkan Hinata ketika mendapati tubuhnya menegang mendengar suara ranting patah yang entah dari mana asalnya. Tanah dibawahnya masih lembab oleh air hujan semalam, pohon-pohon di sekeliing Suzuran tampak sangat segar dengan beberapa kali embun dari daun menetes turun. Hinata merasakan aroma tanah basah dan hawa pagi begitu menyegarkan. Mungkin satu-satunya hal baik yang bisa didapatkannya di Suzuran sampai saat ini.

Sebuah tangan mendadak menyeretnya begitu kasar, sampai Hinata yang tidak siap ikut terseret karena terlalu kaget. Jatungnya berpacu cepat saking kagetnya dan sudah mengerahkan tenaga ekstra untuk melepaskan diri sembari mengesampingkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang berkecamuk di kepalanya saat ini. Tapi tenaga orang itu luar biasa. Seakan dia sedang dalam keadaan marah, dalam tahap tiada ampun. Kenapa orang ini marah? Pada Hinata?

Keringat Hinata menetes jatuh ketika tubuhnya dilemparkan ke permukaan sebuah batang pohon yang kasar. Dia mendesak tubuh Hinata hingga terhempit pohon dan tubuh orang itu. Hinata bisa merasakan punggung tangannya lecet saat orang itu mengunci kedua tangan Hinata dikedua sisi kepalanya. Napas orang itu begitu berat dan terkesan tergesa-gesa, Hinata sendiri menahan napas berusaha tidak menunjukkan bahwa napasnya tersengal karena takut. Kabut masih saja mengambang disekitar mereka sampai Hinata tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang itu, tapi ketika mata gelap orang itu mendekat, Hinata bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bahkan cerita dibalik mata yang menatapnya sedingin danau yang beku itu sudah ketahuan.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

Nama itu sudah terlanjur disebut. Nama bungsu Uchiha dan satu-satunya anak laki-laki keluarga pembisnis dan mafia paling tersohor di Jepang itu sudah meluncur keluar dari mulut Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika Sasuke menyipitkan mata penuh kebencian saat namanya keluar dari mulut Hinata. Jantungnya bukan main berdebar kencang, campuran antara rasa terkejut, takut, bersalah, sedih, malu dan mungkin juga rindu. Hinata tidak bisa menentukan mana yang lebih besar saat ini. Namun wajah Sasuke tak mungkin dilupakannya meski sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Teman masa kecilnya itu mempunyai peran besar dalam separo mimpi buruk yang menghantui Hinata selama ini. Tatapan mata penuh kebencian itu persis tak berubah ketika terakhir kali Hinata meihatnya saat kelas dua SMP. Mata Sasuke seakan dipenehui kegelapan menusuk iris ungu pucat milik Hinata.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya ketika dia membuka mulut, "Ini ternyata memang bukan lelucon," katanya pada diri sendiri.

Kemudian Sasuke tertawa miris tanpa ada nada riang di dalamnya, "Kau benar-benar ada di sini, Hinata." ujarnya penuh penekanan pada nama Hinata.

Karena Hinata diam saja, Sasuke meneruskan bicaranya. "Kau membuatku terkejut sampai kehilangan keberanianku untuk menemuimu kemarin saat kau berlari seperti orang bodoh untuk Konohamaru," kata Sasuke masih dengan wajah tak percaya bahwa Hinata berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Sasuke kembali menatap mata Hinata dalam diam, desakannya semakin terasa dan cengkeraman di kedua tangan Hinata semakin kencang sampai Hinata bisa menebak pergelangan tangannya luka.

"Aku masih tidak bisa percaya kau muncul di hidupku lagi," lanjut Sasuke nyaris berbisik. "Tentu saja setelah kau menghancurkannya maksudku," tambahnya sarkasme.

Ada jeda lama sekali setelah pernyataan Sasuke sebelumnya. Keheningan melanda mereka membentuk sebuah kengerian akan langkah apa yang akan diambil selanjutnya, atau perasaan apa yang akan dikorbankan dalam pembicaraan terkutuk ini. Hinata tahu Sasuke marah—well, murka. Dia sangat berhak untuk itu, dan Hinata harus menerimanya. Karena sejak awal memang kesalahan Hinata. Kesalahan yang sama sekali tak disesalinya sampai sekarang, meskipun Sasuke membencinya dan mengutuknya setengah mati. Kesalahan yang memaksa mereka berdua mengakhiri hubungan pertemanan sejak kecil mereka. Kesalahan yang tepat dilakukannya.

"Aku memang sudah menghancurkan hidupmu," ucap Hinata sekasual mungkin berusaha menyamarkan suaranya yang nyaris bergetar menghadapi Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya menghadapi perasaan bersalah yang luar biasa pada Sasuke. Hinata sadar, rasa bersalah ini nyata. Setelah melihat mata Sasuke yang menatapnya begitu dingin, Hinata yakin tak ada kemungkinan Sasuke memaafkannya. Berharap saja Hinata tidak berani. Jadi, Hinata harus tahu posisinya. Ia harus tahu batasannya pada orang itu. Maka ia hanya harus melanjutkan perannya yang sudah terlanjur terbentuk sejak Sasuke memutuskan untuk membencinya seumur hidup. Hinata hanya perlu memerankan Hinata yang kejam di mata Sasuke. Sehingga tidak akan ada yang terluka lagi.

Sasuke mendengus hebat, "Bagus. Kalau kau bisa mengatakan hal itu, maka kau masih punya otak," oloknya enteng.

Hinata tak membalas, tenggorokannya terasa sakit menahan keinginan untuk menangis. Melihat wajah Sasuke saat ini benar-benar suatu petir di siang hari. Ia sama sekali tak pernah bermimpi sedetikpun melihat Sasuke lagi apalagi di Suzuran. Dia sama sekali tak berubah. Hanya wajahnya semakin tegas dan tampak begitu tampan.

"Enyahlah dari sini," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya, penuh penekanan menegaskan bahwa itu perintah. Tipikal Uchiha. Berpikir bahwa mereka bisa memerintah semua orang seenak jidatnya.

"K-kenapa aku harus?" tantang Hinata kemudian segera menyesal ketika Sasuke mendesaknya lebih keras. Wajahnya benar-benar tinggal beberapa senti dari wajah Hinata, mengintimidasinya dengan kedekatan mereka.

Napas Sasuke terasa sangat berat, "Demi kebaikanmu Hinata, pergilah," ancamnya.

Hinata menarik napas dalam, "Sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku, Sasuke-kun. Demi kebaikanmu juga." Hinata berpura-pura sinis.

Sasuke tertawa kosong mendengarnya, kemudian matanya melotot penuh murka pada Hinata. "Kau gila? Kau kehilangan akalmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu marah tentang apa, tapi sebaiknya kau—"

"Aku pergi ke makam Itachi kemarin karenamu!" seru Sasuke marah. Hinata membeku. Nama Itachi Uchiha seakan menjadi bogem mentah non verbal yang memukul mental Hinata seketika nama itu disebut. Sekarang tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa kaku karena menahan tangis.

"U-untuk apa kau memberitahuku aktivitasmu? Maaf tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik—"

Sasuke meluncurkan tinjunya tepat di samping sisi kanan Hinata. Hinata bisa merasakan getarannya sampai beberapa daun yang sudah menguning berjatuhan dari atas mereka.

"Enyahlah, jalang. Selagi aku minta baik-baik," desis Sasuke begitu kelam.

"K-kalau ini tentang Itachi, kurasa sudah selesai bertahun lalu—"

"BERANI SEKALI KAU SEBUT NAMANYA DENGAN MULUTMU!"

"Sasuke!"

Mereka berdua membeku ditempat. Tepat sebelum Sasuke meringsek Hinata lebih jauh, seseorang memanggil nama pemuda itu. Mata birunya menyipit seraya berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada curiga.

Baik napas Sasuke maupun Hinata terdengar putus-putus. Pembicaraan terkutuk ini benar-benar menguras tenaga mereka walau hanya sekedar saling melontarkan argumen dan cemooh. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Sampai akhirnya Naruto berdiri di dekat mereka yang mematung. Sasuke tampak lebih marah saat Naruto menginterupsi pembicaraan intim mereka.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya," ujar Naruto kalem. Dia sepertinya berusaha menghentikan entah apa yang sahabatnya coba lakukan. "Sasuke, _your fucking hand please."_

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Hinata dengan kasar. Dia memberikan pandangan sekilas namun tepat sasaran enyah-sebelum-ku-bunuh-kau pada Hinata, sebelum akhirnya orang itu pergi setelah menubruk bahu Naruto dengan sengaja kemudian dia menghilang di tengah kabut yang mulai menipis.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menahan napas kini bisa menghembuskannya dengan lega setelah Sasuke meninggalkan mereka. Ia nyaris merosot jatuh jika tangan Naruto tidak buru-buru menangkap bahunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata masih mengtur napas, jantungnya masih berdebar hebat karena pertikaiannya dengan Sasuke barusan. "Y-ya, terimakasih Naruto-kun."

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan tadi?" tanya Naruto saat mereka berdua berjalan memasuki sekolah.

"Bukan apa-apa kok," jawab Hinata dengan seulas senyum yang ia rasa cukup meyakinkan.

Sepertinya Naruto mengerti bahwa Hinata tak ingin membicarakannya lebih jauh lagi. "Baiklah, tapi... apa kau mengenal Sasuke?"

Hinata tersenyum seadanya, "Begitulah."

"Wahh, kelihatannya kau tidak mau cerita ya Hinata-chan? Baiklah aku tidak akan menanyaimu lebih jauh lagi karena wajahmu sudah pucat begitu," kata Naruto sambil tertawa riang dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dengan santai, berusaha mencerahkan suasana.

Hinata tersenyum tulus, "Terimakasih Naruto-kun."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya sebentar, kemudian nyengir lebar seperti biasa. "Senyummu benar-benar manis, Hinata-chan! Kau memang malaikat yang diturunkan dewa untuk Suzuran!"

Mereka tertawa bersama meski Hinata merasa kalimat Naruto bukanlah pujian tapi lebih seperti kutukan.

"Ah, kenapa Naruto-kun ada di sini? Sekarang baru jam tujuh pagi?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Hehe, aku tidur di atap semalam bersama Sasuke juga. Dia mabuk berat kemarin," jawab Naruto.

"Eh, t-tidur di sini bersama Sasuke?" Hinata berwajah ngeri ketika menanyakan hal yang kedengaran ambigu itu.

"Iya—hei! Bukan tidur bersama seperti yang kau pikirkan Hinata! Aduh, kau ini pikirannya liar juga ya ternyata!" sanggah Naruto sambil tertawa dan mengacak rambut Hinata pelan.

Hinata bisa bernapas lega mendengar jawaban Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokok lewat mulutnya. Matanya menatap kosong langit yang mulai mendung sambil berbaring di atas sofa kusam di atap Suzuran. Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan beberapa daun sampai ke atas sini. Emosinya sudah bisa terkendali setelah berbaring dan merokok selama hampir dua jam lamanya semenjak bertemu Hinata Hyuuga.

Gadis gila itu.

Pikirannya masih berpacu, menemukan alasan yang masuk akal tentang bagaimana seorang Hinata bisa muncul di hidupnya lagi. Ia tidak peduli dengan penjelasan Neji di telpon kemarin tepat setelah Sasuke melarikan diri saat melihat gadis itu menolong Konohamaru kemarin. Ia tak peduli. Ia tak mau peduli apapun alasan keparat tentang Hinata yang dipaksa ayahnya bersekolah di Suzuran dan gadis itu ditinggal ke luar negeri oleh keluarganya. Sasuke tidak peduli sialan. Gadis itu terlalu jahat untuk mendapat kepeduliannya. Bahkan Sasuke muak harus memikirkan apapun tentang gadis itu, karena sebenarnya ia sendiri tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Hinata.

Mata gadis itu tak berubah setelah sekian tahun. Matanya yang indah itu membuat Sasuke semakin ingin menatapnya secara dingin untuk mengintimidasi orang itu. Mengingatkan betapa bencinya Sasuke akan eksistensinya. Mengingatkan kesalahan yang tak mungkin bisa diabaikan begitu saja olehnya. Mengingatkan bahwa gadis itulah yang telah menghancurkan keluarga Uchiha-nya.

Dia masih tak berubah. Kegagapannya dalam berbicara jika dia tegang. Keberanian lugunya dengan berjalan begitu santai di lorong Suzuran. Kebaikan begonya menolong seseorang seperti ketika dia menolong Konohamaru.

Dia masih tak berubah. Wajahnya sama cantiknya ketika Sasuke terkahir melihatnya. Tidak. Bahkan kini jadi lebih cantik berkali lipat. Kulit sepucat porselennya itu tepat menyentuh wajah Sasuke ketika ia menghimpitnya pagi tadi. Sasuke masih bisa merasakan sentuhan mereka sampai saat ini. Rambutnya kini panjang sampai mencapai pinggangnya. Parasnya luar biasa manis dan memiliki kelas. Garis wajahnya merupakan komposisi yang sempurna dan Sasuke heran bagaimana gadis itu bisa berkedip dengan lancar mengingat bulu matanya yang sangat panjang.

Gadis gila itu.

Siapapun betah menatap wajah cantik itu semalam suntuk.

Tetapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Kecantikan Hinata tidak akan bekerja untuknya. Emosi dan nafsu sangatlah tidak berarti dibandingkan dengan rasa bencinya yang sudah mengakar dalam hati Sasuke. Mengingatkannya akan apa yang sudah gadis itu lakukan padanya. Pada kakaknya tersayang.

"Oi!" seru seseorang.

Sasuke melirikkan matanya sebentar ke arah pintu melihat siapa yang mendatanginya. Naruto berjalan paling depan, kemudian Shikamaru lalu Gaara, Lee dan Neji. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya menatap langit.

"Oi Sasuke! Ngapain disini?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di sebelahnya dan membuka bungkus keripik milik Choji yang ketinggalan kemarin.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Kau tampak pucat, Sasuke?" sapa Shikamaru sambil menyalakan pematik api dengan rokok diujung mulutnya.

"Hn."

"Kau kemana kemarin? Seharian tidak kelihatan. Housen terus mencari masalah denga kita," kini Gaara membuka mulut, membahas tentang sekolah sebelah yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan Suzuran.

Sasuke penasaran maka ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati angin.

"Bajingan-bajingan itu memukuli Chouji dan Sai di warung makan kemarin! Geez orang-orang dungu itu, aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka!" cibir Lee berapi-api.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Kita harus menghajar keparat yang telah melukai Chouji dan Sai!" timpal Naruto tak kalah berapi-api. "Aku menyesal menolak ajakan mereka makan ramen bersama kemarin malam. Tahu begitu aku tidak akan menemanimu tidur di sekolah!" tambah Naruto sambil menendang kaleng kosong marah.

"Kau tidur di sini semalam?" tanya Neji heran.

Sasuke membuka matanya, "Benar, dan itu karena adik sialanmu."

Hening sesaat sebelum Naruto menimpali perkataannya. "Maksudmu Hinata-chan?"

Neji berwajah keras karena dia tahu pembicaraan ini semakin intim. "Apa ini masih tentang Itachi?"

Brak!

Naruto dan Lee terlonjak kaget mendengar Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan murka sampai semua barang diatasnya berjatuhan.

"Masih tentang Itachi?" ulang Sasuke dengan nada menyindir. "Tentu saja tentang dia! Semuanya adalah tentang dia, brengsek! Kenapa jalang itu muncul lagi?! Kenapa dia berani datang kemari?! Kenapa dia harus ada di Suzuran?!" Sasuke menendang meja hingga terbalik dan nyaris patah.

Neji menerjangnya, "Kenapa kau memanggilnya jalang?!"

Mereka berdua berguling menyakitkan lalu berdiri kembali secara cepat dengan masing-masing tangan menarik kerah seragam mereka. "Kau tahu dia bukan seperti itu!" seru Neji.

"Oh yang benar saja. Kau membelanya?! Kau membela seseorang yang menghancurkan hidupku!"

"Menghancurkan hidupmu? Hidupmu baik-baik saja Sasuke—"

"Dia membunuh Itachi, keparat! Dan kau tahu Itachi adalah hidupku! Dia membunuhnya!"

Keheningan hebat menyusul pernyataan Sasuke. Tak ada yang berani bergerak maupun bersuara. Mereka tahu dengan jelas Sasuke marah, sangat marah. Sasuke sendiri merasa ia marah akan segala hal saat ini juga. Ia marah akan Hinata, ia marah pada teman-temannya, ia marah pada dirinya sendri. _Fuck_. Benar-benar mengingat mendiang kakaknya memang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Neji dan mendorong tubuh orang itu dengan kasar. "Kau tahu aku menghormatimu. Pertemanan kita bisa sampai sejauh ini. Tapi Hinata bukanlah temanku lagi dan kau tahu itu," kata Sasuke tajam kemudian berjalan pergi karena muak.

Ia sudah ada di ambang pintu untuk turun ketika Naruto memanggilnya, "O-oi, Sasuke! Setelah ini kau haus masuk kelas. Hari ini jadwalnya Matematika, kau tahu."

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan omogan Naruto dan kembali turun lalu menghilang dibalik tangga.

"Waaaah," erang semua orang yang ternyata sedari tadi menahan napas melihat tingkah beringas orang nomor satu di Suzuran itu.

"Ya ampun, aku sampai merinding tadi," kata Shikamaru.

Lee dan Naruto berusaha menempatkan meja yang terbalik atas ulah Sasuke kembali berdiri dengan tepat. Lee mengusap keringat di dahinya, "Waah, aku belum pernah melihat Sasuke murka seperti itu. Tapi mungkin karena aku belum begitu mengenalnya," ucap Lee seraya membereskan kartu poker dan putung rokok yang berserakan di lantai.

Naruto menatap kosong kedepan, "Tidak. Kau benar. Aku saja belum pernah melihatnya semarah itu."

"Yaah. Mungkin dia sedang PMS? Hahaha," kekeh Lee.

"Lee, demi Tuhan, jangan membuat lelucon disaat seperti ini," Shikamaru menghela napas.

Gaara yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kegilaan itu akhirnya angkat bicara. Dia mendekati Neji dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, menuntut penjelasan. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya masalah dengan Sasuke? Maksudku, kelihatannya masalah yang sangat besar."

Neji mengerutkan alisnya, lalu memijit pelipisnya seraya duduk di pinggir sofa.

"Bukan aku yang bermasalah dengan Sasuke. Tapi Hinata," katanya menghela napas.

"Hinata?" tanya mereka bebarengan dengan nada heran.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya heran. "Bagaimanapun aku melihatnya, dia jelas bukan tipe yang bisa membuat masalah?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu adalah cerita yang panjang."

Mereka semua dengan cepat mengerubungi Neji seolah dia adalah pengasuh yang akan membacakan cerita dongeng pada anak-anak TK. Mata Naruto nyaris berbinar menunut cerita yang lebih jelas. Neji tahu mereka semua mengkuatirkan Sasuke, bagaimanapun juga sudah mejadi rahasia umum Sasuke sebenarnya anak yang lemah jika sudah terluka perasaannya. Hanya karena pembawaan Uchiha yang dingin dan menjaga privasi mereka dengan hebat tidak membuat Sasuke sepenuhnya menjadi orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan.

"Kalian tahu Sasuke memiliki kakak laki-laki," Neji membuka cerita yang sangat jauh untuk bisa disebut cerita dongeng itu.

"Yang sudah mati itu maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Itachi Uchiha sudah mati," terang Neji kemudian mengambil napas dalam. "Lalu..."

Brak!

Mereka semua telonjak kaget ketika pintu dibuka dengan gamblang oleh seseorang. Sosok Kiba berdiri di sana. "Hei kalian! Sedang ngapain sih?! Cepat turun, sebentar lagi nenek gila itu akan masuk kelas!" serunya heboh.

"Fuck!" Naruto mengelus dadanya. "Kau membuatku hampir kena serangan jantung, idiot! Kupikir tadi Sasuke yang datang," tambahnya kemudian berdiri dan mengibskan debu di bokongnya.

"Hei Neji, kau berhutang cerita kepada kami ya! Heish, guru sial itu! Kenapa juga sih dia masih mengajar hal yang sama sekali kita tidak mengerti," cibir Naruto seraya mengajak Shikamaru untuk kembali ke kelas.

Karena Gaara dan Lee kelas tiga, jadi mereka tetap tinggal mengingat tak ada pelajaran penting pagi ini dan mulai mendengarkan apa yang Neji tahu sampai selesai.

TBC

Pendek ya? Ga asik ya? Garing kaya jemuranku yg udh 2 hari ga diangkat?

Kalo mau lebih asik lagi bisa review loh biar saya dapet pencerahan dari kalian haha. BENER LOH REVIEWKALIAN BIKIN AKU SENYAM SENYUM SENDIRI DAN BIKIN SEMANGAT.

Btw tiap saya baca ff sasuhina kebanyakan Sasukenya juahat pol deh. Bejat, suka merkosa cewek, mabok dan judi yang kebangetan. Tapi itu kreasi author sih ya biar bagus, orang saya aja ngikuti haha. Jadi intinya saya bikin karakter Sasuke disini ga nakal buanget kok. Originalnya kan dia memang cuma dingin doang di Naruto, kaya si doi *eh

Juga saya mau minta maaf kepada yg merasa tersinggung atau apa baca curhatan saya soal bleach. Saya ga benci sedalem itu mikirin bleach kok, intinya lapang dada aja ngadepin endingnya bleach. Toh itu cuma gamar dua dimensi *yg bikin baper :(

Cuma mau ngingetin teman2, selupa-lupa waktunya km baca fanfic or manga, km masih punya kehidupan asli. Masih ada orang tua yg harus dibahagiain, masih ada dosen killer yg harus dibacain ayat kursi, masih ada wisuda yg harus dikejar, dan masih ada pelaminan yang harus dinaiki.

Jadi ini fanfic cuma buat hiburan aja yah, slow aja ya kan hehe :D

 **Balesan review**

Miyuchin2307, youzawainshi, ana, : Hai there! Salam kenal juga ;) Iya nih hinata kan memang sebenernya kuat hehe. makasih banyak banget loh udh mau review and semangatin aku muahh luv

lenacchi, sasuhina69, : Duhh seneng deh ada jg yg ngerti perasaanku sesama fans bleach haha. Makasih ya reviewnya, iyaa ini lanjut lagi ceritanya

gete-virus, guest: iya harem nih, suka ga? hehe, oke ini saya update kok

Ozel-hime: kelihatan banget ooc ya hinata? duh iya nih tau-tau jadi kek gitu hehe, makasih yaa

SolirishDikara, dearsha: Iyaa, makasih ya

HipHipHuraHura, Uchiha sahi, ika chan: Iya nih RIP my soul :( Iya ini lanjut sasuhina kok hehe, makasih ya

piupiuchan: Iyakah? jd pingin nnton itu film hehe. makasih ya

No name: waduhh makasih banget lho nyemangatin sampe gitu jd berapi-api nih saya haha. Iyaa Inuyasha bangus bgt, btw makasih ya

hiru nesaan: waduh maaf banget ya, ak ga sanggup lagi bikin bleach. soalnya bikin potek hati :( baca yg ini aja ya haha

Kammora: biarkan ak menangis di bahumu :( haha becanda. makasih yaa ini lanjut kok

Hyugahime: apa?! Sasuke suka sama Neji? tidak boleh! Sasuke itu miliku *loh sarap ni author

Rossa350: semuanya akan terungkap seiring koneksi internetku ya ;) makasih bagett muah

next chpter mungkin ga bakal bisa bales semua review ya maaf, takut reader lain ntar ngerasa annoyed :(

Review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there! Kamu! Iyaaa kamu~

Sori lama update guys. Buanyak tugas, banyak presentasi, banyak hal yang harus dipikirin, kaya kamu. Iyaa, kamuu.

Sori kalo jelek, sori kalo typo, sori kalau ooc, sori kalau kita tak akan pernah satu ehh.

Doesn't need more speech from me, so let's check this out!

Enjoy!

* * *

Entah bagaimana langit tampak luar biasa cerah hari ini. Hanya ada beberapa awan tipis yang menggantung lemah dilangit, selebihnya merupakan hamparan luas langit biru yang begitu jernih. Pemandangan yang begitu tak wajar mengingat seminggu terakhir ini hujan turun tanpa henti. Hinata menatap langit melewati jendela disampingnya dengan tangan menyangga dagu malas. Sudah seminggu lebih Hinata melompat dalam lubang penuh buaya Suzuran. Tak ada kejadian menghebohkan semenjak perang akbar dengan Sasuke terakhir kali. Karena sebenarnya Hinata tidak masuk dua hari setelah kejadian itu. Satu hari penuh ia habiskan untuk menangis dan menjedotkan kepalanya ke pintu sampai tengah malam, kemudian hari berikutkan ia gunakan untuk memohon-mohon pada ayahnya untuk keluar dari Suzuran dan berakhir dengan hasil nihil meskipun Hinata sudah nyaris pingsan menjelaskan bahwa ada Uchiha Sasuke di sana. Ayahnya tidak begitu peduli, seperti biasa. Maka Hinata tidak perlu membuang tenaganya untuk hal sia-sia. Ia harus menghadapi apapun yang terjadi karena sudah terlanjur berada di tempat terkutuk ini.

Bahkan pelajaran di Suzuran luar biasa menyedihkan. Presentase ketertarikan anak-anak Suzuran pada pelajaran hanyalah sebesar satu persen, dan itu adalah Hinata yang memperhatikan karena merasa ia memang setidaknya harus mendapat ilmu di masa SMA dan karena rasa kasihan melihat guru jika tidak diperhatikan. Tapi Hinata bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan bagaimana cara kerja murid Suzuran menerima pelajaran setelah sebulan lebih bersekolah di sini. Dari semua pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh guru, hanya ada dua mata pelajaran yang benar-benar —sebenarnya lebih ke pura-pura—diperhatikan oleh anak-anak.

Pertama, pelajaran Tsunade-sensei. Alasan utama, beliau guru matematika yang sangat mengerikan dan tidak segan melempari muridnya meja agar mau menghitung angka-angka. Alasan lainnya, dadanya besar. Lumayan untuk bahan fantasi nanti malam.

Kedua, adalah pelajaran Kakashi-sensei. Alasan utama, orang itu menarik perhatian muridnya dengan presentasi materi ekonomi dengan gambar-gambar paling oke dari situs dewasa yang dikelolanya sendiri. Alasan lainnya, dia memang berjiwa muda sehingga mudah berbaur dengan para muridnya.

Selebihnya, mata pelajaran lain biasanya hanya dihadiri sedikit orang. Hinata selalu ada. Yang lain ke kelas untuk tidur ataupun bermalas-malasan. Intinya, mereka percaya diri dengan mengatakan bahwa tidak perlu mengikuti pelajaran tidak menarik itu, yang penting saat ujian bisa lulus. Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti darimana kepercayaan diri semacam itu datang.

Seperti pagi ini, ketika Hinata dikagetkan dengan sura langkah kaki yang terburu-buru memasuki kelas. Beberapa orang memilih melompat melewati jendela dari koridor untuk masuk kelas ketimbang berdesak-desakkan di pintu yang sempit. Terkadang Hinata ikut berdebar karena kepanikan anak-anak saat jam pertama matematika. Melihat mereka bersemangat masuk kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran—meskipun sebenarnya karena takut, tapi memberikan sedikit harapan Hinata bahwa mungkin, _mungkin_ , kelasnya bisa mengerti arti sekolah sesungguhnya.

"Gosh! Sialan! Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah apes! Harus menginjak kotoran anjing lagi," geram Naruto yang melepar tas ke bangku sebelah Hinata, kemudian duduk dengan menggerutu keras.

Hinata mengernyitkan hidung karena bau yang menguar dari sepatu sport bertali milik Naruto. Jangan salahkan kesensian Hinata pagi ini. Hari pertama menstruasi memang selalu membutnya dipenuhi emosi. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebotol penuh cairan parfum yang sengaja dibelinya saat terakhir kali Naruto kentut tepat di depannya. Hinata menyemprotkan isi parfumnya pada sepatu Naruto dalam diam karena menahan napas.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Ah, aku sedang mencoba parfum baru yang kemarin kubeli. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" dalih Hinata sambil ternsenyum.

"Ooh, iya tidak apa-apa! Wah, kau ini terkadang membawa barang-barang aneh ya, Hinata-chan?" canda Naruto sambil tertawa.

Memang siapa yang kemarin mengeluarkan botol beer yang sudah kardaluarsa dari dalam tas-nya.

"Hei Hinata!" panggil Kiba mendekati tempat duduknya. "Wow, apa itu Hinata?" tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk botol kecil berwarna ungu yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"Parfum," jawab Hinata. "Kurasa Kiba juga harus menggunakannya?" saran Hinata sembari menyerahkan botol itu, mengingat Kiba selalu berbau mirip anjing.

Kiba mengenduskan hidungnya yang sensitif pada botol itu kemudian menyemprotkannya sedikit. "Wah! Ini adalah bau tubuh Hinata! Hmm, benar-benar wangi," ucap Kiba tampak senang.

Naruto memukul kepala Kiba dari belakang, "Hei! Kau kedengaran sangat mesum!" seru Naruto dan terjadilah perkelahian kecil di antara mereka seperti biasa.

Hinata benar-benar menjadi tak sabar melihat tingkah mirip anak kecil mereka, mungkin di hari normal lainnya Hinata akan tertawa kecil melihatnya karena bagaimanapun perkelahian-perkelahian kecil di kelas mereka tampak sangat didasari persahabatan dan itu sangat manis. Tapi karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya dan perut Hinata mulai bergejolak sakit, ia tak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Ehm! Sebenarnya ada apa Kiba memanggilku?" tanya Hinata tak sabar.

Mereka sama sekali tak menggubris pertanyaan Hinata ketika Naruto masih sibuk meninju-ninju bokong Kiba dengan bersemangat. Urat dahi Hinata muai tampak, ia mulai marah. Hinata yang selalu sopan dan lembut sama sekali menghilang jika sudah masuk periode bulanannya.

Brak!

Hinata menggebrak mejanya begitu keras sampai selama beberpa detik kelas menjadi hening karena kaget.

"Ada apa Kiba memanggilku tadi?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum yang mungkin dinilai Kiba sebagai ancaman.

"O-oh iya! Itu tadi Gaara menyuruhku memanggilmu," sahut Kiba sambil mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah pintu.

"Gaara?" tanya Hinata pelan, entah pada siapa. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kelas.

Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan dalam tanya.

"Waah, Hinata-chan bisa marah juga ya?" gumam Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya sendiri.

"Kupikir dia bukan tipe yang bisa marah begitu," kata Kiba.

Naruto menjitak kepala Kiba sekali lagi, "Yah kita tidak tahu banyak tentang di 'kan? Lagipul ini semua salahmu, kalau kau tidak muncul saat itu pasti aku bisa tahu cerita hidup Hinata dan Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu, idiot?" tanya Kiba sambil menggaruk kepalanya bekas jitakan Naruto.

"Argh! Pokoknya itu salahmu! Waktu aku tagih cerita, Neji sudah tidak mau mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sialan!" Naruto tampak marah-marah sendiri dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kiba yang sangat penasaran.

Hinata mengintip di koridor, celingukan mencari sosok berambut merah yang katanya mencarinya. Well, sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Gaara duluan yang mencarinya. Di masa lalu, Gaara seakan tidak pernah mencari siapapun. Dia adalah orang yang sebenarnya peyendiri dan tidak perlu mencari orang karena dia tidak terlalu butuh.

"Hinata," panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya.

"G-gaara-kun? Ada apa? Ah! Selamat pagi," Hinata cepat-cepat membungkuk memberi salam.

Gaara tersenyum tipis melihatnya, "Pagi," balasnya singkat.

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Hinata lugas.

"Kenapa kau langsung bertanya? Seperti aku tidak pernah ada perlu denganmu saja," ujarnya tampak bebasa-basi. Wow. Sabaku Gaara berbasa-basi. Sungguh diluar dugaan. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikannya.

"Memang tidak pernah 'kan," jawab Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Gaara tampak berpikir dengan mengerutkan alisnya sedikit, "Kurasa kau benar. Dulu waktu masih SMP kau yang selalu mencariku," katanya mengangkat bahu.

Kurang ajar.

"Ada apa sebenarnya sampai Gaara-kun yang sibuk sampai mencariku?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah merah, merasa dipermalukan.

Gaara diam sebentar, matanya bergerak mengamati koridor yang penuh oleh orang-orang yang berlarian. Bahkan ada kursi meluncur keluar melewati jendela dan hancur di tembok koridor. Sepertinya kelas sebelah sedang ada pemanasan pagi.

"Kita bicara sambil jalan," ajak Gaara.

"T-tapi pelajaran Tsunade-sensei sudah hampir mulai," kilah Hinata merasa agak takut.

"Jangan kuatir. Percaya padaku," kata Gaara persuasif, tampak begitu santai.

Hinata tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti Gaara dari belakang. Mengesampingkan rasa takutnya jika terlambat saat pelajaran matematika. Selama berjalan Hinata hanya bisa membayangkan benda apa yang akan dilempar Tsunade-sensei pada orang yang membuka pintu untuk masuk saat pelajarannya tengah berlangsung. Hinata sedikit bergidik mengingat penggaris besi yang tepat menancap di pintu saat Sasuke telat pada hari itu. Hari saat pertengkaran terkutuk mereka yang terakhir kali. Setelah itu tak pernah mereka saling melontarkan kata satu sama lain. Ketika berpasasan entah di kelas, koridor, atau lapangan. Melirikpun Sasuke tampak tidak berminat. Hanya terkadang Hinata bisa dengan jelas merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sesak saat tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke tidak akan pernah—selamanya—melihat Hinata dengan tatapan yang sama lagi. Sasuke tidak mungkin akan pernah melihat Hinata sebagai temannya. Hinata akan selalu menjadi gadis jalang brengsek bagi Sasuke. Dan Hinata sama sekali tidak boleh keberatan. Ia tak memiliki hak untuk keberatan atas pandangan kebencian dari Sasuke. Ia pantas menerimanya.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata menangkat kepalanya terkejut. Gaara berhenti berjalan dan tampak heran.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Hinata cepat. Ia baru sadar kalau mereka sudah berjalan sampai ke halaman belakang sekolah yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon rimbun. Beberapa tetes embun jatuh turun menetesi tubuh Hinata.

"Dari tadi kau menunduk terus." Gaara tampak berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Hinata.

"A-aku memang biasanya menunduk," elak Hinata, berusaha menutup pikirannya agar Gaara tak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Apa itu tentang Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan itu menimbulkan keheningan yang begitu mendadak. Hinata sangat terkejut mendengar Gaara bertanya tentang Sasuke.

"T-tidak," sahut Hinata singkat.

Gaara menatapnya dingin. "Jadi benar tentang dia."

Hinata memang tidak begitu pandai berbohong, apalagi jika dihadapkan dengan Gaara. Tatapan mata emerlandnya begitu keras seakan tak ada yang bisa disembunyikan darinya. Gaara menghela napas pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara padamu tentang itu sejak lama, tapi tidak pernah ada waktu yang tepat. Maaf," kata Gaara kemudian menambahkan. "Kau pasti sudah melewati banyak hal berat."

"Kenapa.. Kenapa Gaara-kun minta maaf?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Ia tak bisa menutupi kemarahan yang tak jelas alasannya ketika Gaara mulai membicarakan Sasuke. Kenapa dia kedengarannya menyesal? Memang siapa Gaara sampai dia harus menyesali masalah antara Sasuke dan Hinata?

Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan iba.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, "Apa ini yang mau kaubicarakan? Apa ini yang memaksamu memanggilku terlebih dahulu disaat kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi duniamu sendiri? Apa cerita tentang Sasuke dan aku akhirnya membuatmu menyadari keberadaanku?" Hinata nyaris kedengaran marah. Napasnya agak terputus-putus ketika akan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kau pasti mendengarnya dari Neji," gumam Hinata pelan, putus asa.

Hinata tak memberikan kesempatan Gaara yang sudah membuka mulut bersiap mengatakan argumennya. Hinata menatap Gaara dengan agak sayu, mendadak ia merasa lelah dan karena merasa bahwa orang yang dikenalnya juga ikut menyalahkan Hinata. Memang, memang benar itu salah Hinata. Tapi kenapa Gaara juga harus menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan?

"Tapi Gaara-kun tidak tahu apa-apa, karena itu kumohon jangan bicara seolah-olah memahami situasinya. Gaara-kun tidak pernah peduli padaku bukan?" Hinata menarik napas berat. "Jadi tolong tetaplah seperti itu," pinta Hinata dengan suara yang nyaris bergetar.

Gaara tampak tertegun menerima reaksi Hinata yang diluar bayangannya. Hinata tak pernah sekalipun meninggikan suaranya pada Gaara. Hinata tidak pernah berani menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dengan sangkalan yang berlebihan. Hinata juga tak pernah membalas tatapan Gaara dengan pandangan marah ataupun lelah. Tapi semua berbeda jika menyangkut Sasuke. Segalanya tentang Sasuke membangkitkan titik-titik sensitif Hinata baik mental maupun fisik. Bahkan jika itu Gaara atau ayahnya sekalipun, Hinata tidak akan membiarkan mereka berkata seakan mengetahui alur cerita mimpi buruk tentang Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi," ucap Hinata membalikkan tubuh dengan cepat.

Pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram erat secara mendadak, tangan Gaara menahan agar Hinata tidak pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Aku... aku juga mau memberikan ini dulu sebelum kau pergi," kata Gaara seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat dari dalam kantong celananya. "Itu tugas matematika dari Tsunade-sensei, dia tidak bisa masuk hari ini dan menyampaikannya padaku kemarin untuk kelasmu. Dia bilang jawabannya harus ada di mejanya hari ini juga kalau tidak minggu depan adalah minggu terakhir kalian hidup, begitu pesannya."

Hinata terpaku sebentar, kemudian menertawai dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena sudah setengah berharap Gaara akan memberinya entah apa itu untuk menghiburnya. Well, soal matematika juga bisa masuk hitungan juga.

"Baik," balas Hinata. "Terimakasih," tambahnya kemudian beranjak pergi.

Baru beberapa langkah Hinata menjauh, Gaara meneriakinya.

"Kau bilang aku ingin membicarakan tentang itu padahal aku tidak pernah peduli padamu?" tanya Gaara dengan suara agak keras. "Justru aku ingin bicara padamu tentang itu karena aku peduli padamu."

.

Ucapan Gaara seakan terus mengulang-ulang di dalam pikiran Hinata sampai kembali ke kelas. Hinata tertawa kosong mengingat itu. Peduli katanya. Hinata masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Gaara _peduli_ padanya, atau orang itu memiliki rasa kepedulian. Ah, Gaara memang terkadang peduli, dia sebenarnya memiliki sisi baik dan tak segan menolong orang meski diimbangi dengan sikap dinginnya. Dia memang baik, tapi Hinata ragu kalau kebaikannya karena didasari rasa kepedulian. Gaara adalah tipe yang bertindak sesuatu karena memang harus terlihat seperti itu. Dia adalah orang yang membantu seorang nenek untuk menyebrang jalan bukan karena dia peduli, tapi memang karena hukumnya manusia seperti itu, memang jika seorang lansia butuh bantuan maka orang yang lebih muda harus bergerak membantu. Seakan Gaara tidak menyadari bahwa tindakan seperti itu harusnya didasari perasaan, dan Gaara bukanlah orang yang dipenuhi perasaan.

Kenapa Hinata bisa menyimpulkan pribadi seseorang seperti itu? Bukannya ia mengarang cerita. Tapi beberapa tahun mengenal Gaara dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya cukup membuat Hinata berani menilai orang. Sama seperti waktu itu. Ketika SMP Hinata memiliki kesulitan menjadi panitia festival sekolah, Gaara menemaninya dari pagi sampai tengah malam di sekolah dan membantunya mengerjakan apa yang kurang. Tentu saja darah Hinata bergejolak atas tindakan Gaara yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'tindakan seorang lelaki sejati'. Dia masih kelas tiga SMP, maka Hinata yang masih dalam masa pubertas dan dipenuhi fantasi cerita dongeng karena hormonnya jadilah Hinata menjadi berharap. Bahwa Gaara membantunya karena dilandasi perasaaan juga.

Namun ketika Hinata bertanya kenapa Gaara harus membantunya, orang itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan "Karena kau tampak sedang kesusahan dan kau adiknya Neji."

Tamat.

Secepat itu juga perasaan Hinata pada Gaara selesai. Ia hanya tak ingin menjadi orang yang berharap, karena nantinya ia yang akan menjadi orang yang paling sakit. Hinata paham bahwa Gaara adalah orang baik meskipun dia tidak pernah benar-benar peduli pada Hinata, maka hal itu tak mengurangi rasa kagum dan hormat Hinata padanya sedikitkpun. Ia masih menganggap Gaara adalah orang yang disayanginya.

"Eh Hinata-chan! Habis dari mana?" seru Naruto dari pojok kelas ketika melihat Hinata menggeser pintu masuk. Dia tampak berkutat dengan bola sepak yang dimainkannya dengan Kiba di dalam kelas.

Baru saja mulutnya membuka untuk memberikan jawaban ketika matanya menangkap kepala Sasuke yang bergerak dibarisan paling depan. Orang itu baru bangun tidur dan tak sengaja pula melihat Hinata yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

Matanya yang semula tidak fokus karena kantuk berubah berkilat penuh kebencian hanya dalam sedetik. Pura-pura acuh, mata orang itu kemudian mengikuti Hinata yang bergerak ke depan kelas.

Berdehem sebentar untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Hinata nyaris berteriak di depan anak-anak. "Ehm! Semuanya?" sapa Hinata yang ternyata lebih pelan dari dugaan. Sebenarnya bukannya dia yang terlalu pelan, tapi suara kencang Naruto yang meneriakkan yel-yel saat berhasil memasukkan bola dalam gawang buatan Kiba dari meja.

Tak ada harapan. Cara ini tentu tak akan berhasil. Orang-orang dihadapannya lebih liar dari sekumpulan serigala. Mendadak darahnya naik lagi, Hinata merasa emosinya bisa membuncah setiap saat tanpa ada peringatan terlebih dahulu dan ia dalam kondisi yang tidak mood untuk mengontrol emosinya sendiri.

Brak!

Sekali lagi Hinata memukul meja guru di depannya, yang membuat meja setengah rusak itu menjadi tampak lebih menyedihkan lagi. Luar biasa. Hanya Suzuranlah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa mengubah Hinata untuk menunjukkan sisi kerasnya.

"Tsunade-sensei tidak bisa masuk hari ini, jadi—"

"HORE!"

Hembusan angin sampai terasa menghempas tubuh Hinata ketika anak-anak berdiri dalam sorak sorai penuh suka cita. Belum ada satu detik gelombang kemenangan itu menghilang bersamaan mereka yang saling berdesakkan untuk berebut keluar dari kelas.

Tangan Hinata sampai kebas menahan kepalan penuh emosi.

"AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA SIALAN!"

Hinata mematahkan penggaris kayu ketika membenturkannya pada meja. Penggaris itu patah jadi dua dan Hinata melempar masing-masing dari benda itu pada pintu keluar kelas dimana anak-anak membeku seketika di tempat.

Ya ampun. Hinata mengumpat. Rasanya Hinata bisa mendengar teriakkan marah ayahnya dari Inggris ("Segala ucapan Hyuuga adalah keindahan! Ingat itu! Keindahan!")

"Jangan berani ada yang melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas ini, sampai kalian selesai mengumpulkan tugasnya," desis Hinata menyipitkan mata kemudian mengambil kapur untuk mulai menuliskan tugas di papan tulis.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat jaket almamater entah milik siapa menggantung di papan tulis dan mengeluarkan bau rokok dan darah yang membuat Hinata menjadi pening.

Hinata menahan napas penuh kejengkelan, "Apa ini?" tanyanya berusaha kalem.

Tak ada yang berani menjawab. Mereka semua masih merasakan pukulan syok atas selip lidah Hinata tadi. Meski malu karena tak seharusnya dia mengumpat, tapi Hinata tahu itulah yang terbaik. Orang-orang Suzuran seperti mereka tidak akan mau mendengarkan orang jika tak dirasa berharga untuk dilihat. Hinata hanya merasa harus membuat dirinya dihiraukan oleh mereka. Meski itu keluar jalur dari keinginan Hinata agar bisa hidup tenang di Suzuran tanpa harus menarik perhatian, namun faktanya ia tak akan bisa bertahan disini jika terus diabaikan. Hinta lelah diabaikan. Entah oleh Sasuke, atau ayahnya. Tapi yang pasti Suzuran tak boleh mengabaikannya. Hinatalah yang seharusnya mengabaikan Suzuran. Ia tak boleh kalah dan diinjak di Suzuran.

"Apa kau buta?" sindir seseorang.

Sasuke berjalan kedepan dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Orang itu terus berjalan meski dia tahu tempat yang ditujunya adalah tempat Hinata berdiri. Entah mengapa Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mundur selangkah, atau dua tiga karena Sasuke tak menunjukkan niat berhenti menuju kearahnya. Jarak mereka semakin habis dan napas Hinata mulai tertahan karena tegang. Takut apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, atau sebenarnya takut kenapa Sasuke mau mendekatinya.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depannya. Dada sasuke tepat di hidung Hinata karena orang itu seakan menghimpitnya diantara tubuhnya dan papan tulis. Lalu tangannya terjulur dan Hinata memejamkan matanya erat.

"Ini milikku," katanya datar namun penuh penekanan. Sasuke mengambil almamaternya yang menggantung di papan tulis.

Hinata melepaskan napas yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Tak ada satupun yang membuatnya merasa takut di Suzuran. Ia tak boleh takut karena dia seorang Hyuuga dan gadis yang mandiri. Tapi sebuah pengecualian jika itu menyangkut Sasuke. Segala hal tentang Sasuke membuatnya takut. Takut akan semua masa lalu dan masa depan mereka.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu kelas, merasa tidak ada alasan untuk tetap tinggal lebih lama dalam kelas.

"Get your fucking ass off here," ancam Sasuke pada gerombolan anak yang sedang terjebak karena terjepit pada ambang pintu yang penuh sesak.

"Eh? Ya, oke. Ayo makan saja," Naruto menyahut dengan ling-lung karena tidak mengerti sama sekali situasi yang sedang terjadi.

Mereka sedang menguraikan satu persatu bokong yang terjebak di pintu maupun jendela ketika Hinata meninju meja lagi.

"Mau kemana? Aku bahkan belum menulis soalnya," ujar Hinata penuh aura maut yang membuat mereka semua bergidik ngeri.

Menelan ludah, Naruto berkata "Eh? Hinata-chan karena kau murid baru jadi kau belum paham benar iya 'kan?" Naruto tertawa dengan kesan dibuat-buat, sambil melirik-lirik takut pada Sasuke yang tampak seperti akan mematahkan leher seseorang menatap Hinata. "T-tapi kita tak perlu mengerjakan soal itu Hinata-chan, nenek tua itu sudah biasa memukuli kita setelah itu dan kita bisa menghadapinya, kok."

Astaga. Mereka masih saja tidak mengerti, anak-anak itu. Hinata tahu anak SMA berandalan normal lainnya juga akan mengacuhkan tugas, tapi itu bukan tujuan Hinata marah pada mereka.

Ini bukan tentang menerima hukuman dari guru jika tidak mengerjakkan tugas, tapi tentang tanggung jawab.

"Tidak ada yang boleh kabur sebelum mengumpulkan tugas padaku," kata Hinata keras sambil mengambil kapur dan mulai menuliskan soal logaritma yang ternyata setelah diamati cukup mudah.

"Dan siapa kau sampai kami harus mendengarkan omong kosong ini?" tukas Sasuke dingin.

Hinata berhenti sejenak, ia menelan ludah. "S-sasuke-kun juga harus mengerjakan tugas—"

Prangg!

Kini giliran Sasuke yang membanting vas bunga yang sudah retak di dekatnya. Dia membantingnya tanpa ekspresi marah, hanya tampak agak terganggu. "Aku tak ingin mendengar bualanmu lagi di sini," katanya sedingin es.

Hinata terus menulis soal kedua dalam diam, tulisannya mulai tampak bengkok karena tangannya agak bergetar. "Sudah kukatakan kalian _semua_ harus mengumpulkannya hari ini."

Sasuke mendengus hebat, lalu seulas seringai tampak di wajahnya. "Brengsek," umpatnya pelan. "Kau pikir kau siapa?" dia menambahkan dengan ejekan.

Kapur ditangan Hinata patah karen ia terlalu menekannya, "Memangnya Sasuke-kun pikir siapa dirimu?"

Hinata sudah terlanjur menyiram minyak, kini Sasuke tampak melancarkan tatapan membunuhnya. "Aku orang nomer satu di Suzuran, dan _kau_ , kau hanyalah gadis perawan yang bego karena berpikir hidupmu bisa aman di sini. Jadi, Hinata, demi keselamatanmu sendiri, tutup mulut sialanmu itu sekarang juga." Itu adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke lontarkan untuk Hinata sejak mereka memutuskan tidak melihat satu sama lain lagi. Meskipun semua isi kalimatnya menyakiti Hinata, ia merasa Sasuke kini mengakui bahwa Hinata eksis di tempat dan waktu yang sama dengannya lagi. Hinata sudah memaksa keberadaanya diakui oleh Sasuke. Maka mungkin satu ketakutannya sekarang sudah berkurang.

"Salah," potong Hinata menahan napas. "Sasuke-kun belum mengalahkan Juugo. Kau masih sama arogannya seperti dulu," timpalnya makin berani. Mengingat sejarah panjang rantai makanan di Suzuran dari ocehan Neji ternyata bermanfaat juga.

Sasuke tertawa tanpa ada keriangan di dalamnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri ya."

Jatungnnya berhenti sedetik karena ucapan Sasuke. Seakan kalimat itu ditujukannya karena kesalahan masa lalu, bukan karena pembelotan hari ini.

"Tidak ada alasan aku harus menuruti perkataan Sasuke-kun. Begitu juga kalian semua," ujar Hinata menatapi anak-anak yang tertegun. Wajah-wajah bodoh itu memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Bodoh," gumam Hinata dengan senyum putus asa.

"Apa yang kalian banggakan saat ini? Apa yang membuat kalian pikir sekolah itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang? Berkelahi? Seperti orang bego saja. Membuat kelas menurut kekuatan fisik? Menggelikan," olok Hinata kejam. Ia hanya ingin mereka semua sadar akan alasan apa yang seharusnya ada jika bersekolah.

"Oi, kau sudah keterlaluan Hinata!" seru Kiba tidak terima.

"Benar! Kau tahu, kau seorang perempuan dan artinya kaulah yang paling lemah disini, Hinata," timpal orang yang kalau tidak salah namanya Suigetsu.

"Apa?" tukas Hinata marah. "Apa yang membuat kalian berpikir kalau aku lemah?" Hinata tahu ia sudah melewati batas.

"Bukankah Suigetsu sudah mengatakannya?" Kini Naruto buka suara. Hinata menatapnya kecewa, ternyata Naruto sama saja dengan yang lain. Hinata lah yang begitu bodoh menganggap bahwa dia berbeda hanya karena sikap ramahnya. Naruto balik menatap Hinata tampak marah, "Karena kau perempuan."

Pernyataan Naruto sudah mengobarkan dukungan dari teman-teman sekelas. Bahkan Shino yang selalu diam, tampak ikut jengkel. Mereka mulai mengerecoki Hinata dengan makian kata-kata kotor yang dominasi dengan deskriminasi gender.

"Jangan berlagak manis dan mengatur kami semua Hinata. Perlu kau tahu, bahkan guru di sini tak bisa mengatur kami. Jadi kau," kata Suigetsu lagi, "Kau bukanlah apa-apa di sini. Kami hanya senang karena kau bisa jadi penghibur, jangan ngelunjak. Kau tahu, sungguh menyenangkan melihat gadis sepertimu ada disini. Kau _hot_ —"

" _Huh?_ " sela Hinata yang tampak kehabisan napas menahan gejolak kemarahan yang sungguh sulit dikendalikannya saat ini.

Shikamaru kini melihatnya, "Kau hanyalah perempuan Hinata. Makhluk yang membangkitkan nafsu kami. Jadi mungkin yang Suigetsu ingin katakan adalah, kau jangan banyak bertingkah jika ingin selamat." Katanya mengangkat bahu enteng.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan entah apa itu, tapi Hinata tak pernah merasa semurka ini. Tak pernah ada dalam sejarah hidupnya, darahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun mengakibatkan wajahnya merah luar biasa. Wajah Hinata yang memerah sudah tertutup poninya karena dalam posisi menunduk. Kepalan tangannya begitu kencang sampai Hinata merasa sakit saat kuku-kuku tangannya melukai telapaknya sendiri. Keinginan untuk menangis yang sedari tadi dirasakannya berangsur menghilang dan digantikan dengan rasa marah yang luar biasa.

Dan kengerian itu bertambah buruk ketika tak sengaja mata Hinata menangkap seringai kemenangan yang terulas di wajah Sasuke. Seakan orang itu ingin membuktikan bahwa tak ada di dunia ini yang bisa mematahkan kuasanya. Begitu arogan orang itu hingga membuat Hinata muak.

Sasuke kembali ke ekspresinya yang dingin, "Sekarang berhentilah—"

DAARRR!

Meja guru didepannya terbelah menjadi dua dengan tidak rapi. Tangan Hinata berdenyut sakit tapi itu tak ada artinya bila dibandingkan rasa yang mencengkeram dadanya. Hinata mengusap air mata kemarahannya dengan cepat, kemudian mengubah air mukanya sekalem mungkin menghadapi mereka semua.

"Aku yang akan memerintah kalian disini," ucap Hinata sekata demi sekata penuh penekanan.

"Demi Tuhan apa yang ada di kepalamu, Hinata-chan? Jangan ngelantur—"

"Aku adalah pemimpin di Suzuran," Hinata menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Naruto sampai membuat orang itu terperanjat. Lalu dengan langkah ringan namun keras Hinata berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Ia berdiri tepat di depan hidung Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku akan menggeser posisi orang nomer satu di Suzuran saat ini sehingga kalian segera telanlah lagi semua yang kalian semburkan padaku sebelumnya," tegas Hinata dengan mata berkilat, menatap tepat di depan Sasuke. Berusaha menembus mata gelap didepannya itu dengan keberanian.

Sasuke masih tanpa ekspresi, hanya tatapannya terasa seratus kali lebih dingin. Berusaha membekukan segala usaha yang Hinata buat.

"Gadis sinting," geram Sasuke.

Hinata mengacuhkannya, meski jantungnya berdegup luar biasa kencang saat ini ia sudah membulatkan tekad. Konfrontasi hari ini menjadi bukti nyata bahwa Suzuran benar-benar merupakan tempat liar yang tanpa aturan. Mereka tidak akan mencapai apa-apa kecuali menjadi pengangguran atau preman jika kondisi ini terus berlanjut hingga kiamat. Ya. Kecuali Hinata yang akan merubahnya.

Ia sudah bersumpah akan mengubah Suzuran beserta orang-orang di dalamnya menjadi lebih baik.

Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan satu-satunya cara ia bisa membungkam habis mulut kotor mereka ialah dengan mendapat pengakuan mereka terlebih dahulu. Dengan menjadi pemimpin Suzuran.

Hinata melangkah melewati Sasuke dan dengan sengaja membenturkan sedikit bahu mereka karena murni kemarahan yang mendasari tindakan nekadnya.

"Hoi mau kemana Hinata?! Katanya mau melawan Sasuke?!" seru Kiba disusul dengan tawa cemoohan dari mereka semua saat melihat Hinata berjalan di koridor dan pergi menghilang dibalik tangga turun.

Agak lama mereka semua tertawa sambil keluar kelas dengan santai, menganggap segala hal yang dikatakan Hinata hanya gurauan sinting yang terlalu nekad sampai ketika Chouji dibuat terperangah menatap keluar jendela.

"Hei! Bukankah itu Hinata?" seru Chouji dengan jari menunjuk-nunjuk arah lapangan. Tepat di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang berbunga.

"A-apa yang dilakukannya di bawah situ?" tanya Naruto melotot.

Semua menjadi heboh dan mulai berbondong-bondong turun untuk menyaksikan secara langsung kegilaan Hinata.

Sasuke mengintip di balik jendela, napasnya berhenti sebentar melihat pemandangan diluar nalar itu. Gadis bodoh itu berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura, mengusik jatah tidur siang sang penunggu.

Juugo.

Sai berkata di sebelahnya dengan senyum menakutkan. "Hinata-san memang benar menantang orang nomor satu di Suzuran bukan?

* * *

Hinata menatap ngeri sesosok manusia yang berukuran diluar normal sedang berbaring pada sofa bekas di bawah pohon Sakura. Beberapa detik ia habiskan untuk berpikir mundur untuk menemukan ide gila darimana ia akan menantang orang yang berukuran mirip beruang ini. Ah, benar. Karena harga dirinya sebagai Hyuuga harus dipertahankan dari olokan orang-orang Suzuran. Ini juga demi kelangsungan hidup Hinata di Suzuran karena ia tahu besok ia akan menjadi daging cincang kalau tidak bertindak sesuatu setelah pertengkaran akbar antaranya dan kelas 2-2.

Benar. Hinata mantab melakukan ini.

Groook~

Hinata terperanjat mendengar dengkuran mirip knalpot bobrok keluar dari mulut orang yang namanya Juugo itu.

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Hinata tidak bisa. Ia menyerah. Mungkin setelah ini Hinata akan memohon pada ayahnya lagi agar dipindah. Tapi itu sama saja dengan kabur. Tidak. Nyawanya lebih penting ketimbang harga diri. Tidak. Seringai Sasuke sungguh menjengkelkannya. Tidak. Dia masih belum menikah jadi belum boleh mati dulu.

"Siapa kau?"

Suara berat orang itu mengagetkannya. Mata Hinata membulat melihat orang itu bangun dari tidurnya. Dia terduduk sambil mengamati Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga atas tanpa eksresi yang berarti.

"P-pagi, Hinata disini," sapa Hinata bego. Hinata mengutuk dalam hati, kenapa malah menyapa idiot?! Kenapa tidak sekalian tanya dia mau sarapan apa?!

Juugo tak menunjukkan eksprsi lain selain mengamati Hinata dalam diam.

"M-maaf mengganggu tidur siangmu, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu!" Hinata membungkuk dalam-dalam dan segera berniat pergi sebelum kejadian buruk bisa terjadi. Baru sedetik ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kabur, rombongan Naruto berlari ke arah mereka dengan tergesa-gesa dan secepat itu pula Hinata sudah menjadi inti dari lingkaran berlapis orang-orang yang datang untuk melihat—well, membuktikkan omongan Hinata. Hinata bergidik ngeri melihat lebih banyak orang yang datang dan bagian terburuknya adalah saat melihat Sasuke berdiri paling depan berikut geng GPS-nya yang memasang wajah tak percaya melihat Hinata.

"Hentikan! Hentikan semua ini!" seru seseorang menyeruak keluar dari lautan manusia dengan panik. Neji berlari menerjangnya dengan wajah tidak karuan. Dia memeluk Hinata sebentar, kemudian mengguncangkan bahu Hinata kasar.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Neji meremas bahunya seakan ingin menyadarkan pikiran Hinata yang kelewat batas.

"Neji-nii," panggil Hinata lirih.

"Sudah, jangan katakan apapun. Kita pergi dari sini," Neji berkata seakan itu perintah. Dia menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan menjauh dari bawah pohon, berusaha keluar dari kerumunan yang semakin bertambah banyak.

"Mau kabur?" tanya seseorang saat mereka mencoba melewati lapis pertama.

Hinata berhenti bergerak. Sasuke Uchiha berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, mata gelapnya melirik Hinata yang berhenti tepat di sampingnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Pengecut," kata Sasuke tajam. Hinata menatapnya dan orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya secepat dia bisa. Menolak memandang mata Hinata terlalu lama. Masih dengan seringai khasnya, dia berkata sembari menatap Jugoo yang berdiri di bawah pohon. "Benar-benar tipikal Hinata Hyuuga. Penakut. Lari dari kesalahan yang kau buat sendiri. Mau kabur seperti saat kau meninggalkan Itachi, huh?"

Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang, mencekik lehernya saat nama Itachi keluar dari mulut adiknya sendiri. Hinata merasa tak bisa bernapas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kita pergi, hanya membuang waktu." Ujar Sasuke pada teman-temannya.

Sedangkan Hinata masih tertunduk, namun tangannya yang dari tadi bergetar kini sudah mengepal kencang. Ia mengambil napas banyak-banyak dan membulatkan tekadnya. Ia tidak akan goyah oleh siapapun, entah itu suara dengkuran, ratusan pasang mata yang menonton, atau bahkan Uchiha Sasuke. Tak ada. Tak boleh ada yang menghentikan Hinata melakukan ini.

Jika ia tidak bertindak sekarang, maka tidak ada hal yang tersisa untuk bisa dirubah.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata membuka satu persatu kancing almamaternya hingga lepas semua dan segera menyerahkannya pada Neji. Hal itu membuat rombongan Sasuke harus membalikkan badan untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Neji-nii," panggil Hinata dengan tatapan penuh tekad. Neji menelan ludah, karena hanya dalam sedikit kesempatan dia pernah melihat tatapan mata yang seperti itu dari Hinata. Hinata tersenyum meyakinkan, "Tolong siapkan saja ruang UKS-nya."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin kau terluka—"

"Untuk dia," potong Hinata cepat sambil membalikkan badan menghadap orang yang masih berdiri saja di bawah pohon. "Untuk Juugo-san, maksudku."

Rahang Neji jatuh drastis mendengar ucapan yang terdengar sangat gila itu.

Hinata melangkah maju. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah seragam putih berdasi merah maroon yang Hinata pakai, kemudian ia menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku. Menghela napas, ia membungkuk sebentar pada Jugoo yang terheran-heran.

"Jika aku mengalahkanmu, maka artinya akulah yang terkuat di Suzuran, benar?" tanya Hinata mengkonfirmasi.

Juugo masih tanpa ekspresi agak lama, tapi sepertinya dia mengerti maksud dan tujuan Hinata. Dia mengangguk samar. "Aku tidak tahu kau percaya sistem itu," katanya megejutkan karena terdengar tegang.

"Aku tidak percaya pada pensisteman tak masuk akal seperti itu," kata Hinata disusul geraman dari belakang yang ia percayai GPS. "Tapi kita hidup diadalamnya dimana orang-orang ini menganut sistem itu. Maka, ya, aku akan mengikuti sistem itu. Jadi, aku akan mengalahkanmu."

Tawa cemoohan terdengar dari segala penjuru saat Hinata mengatakan hal itu. Juugo tak terusik juga, tapi Hinata bisa melihat orang itu bergerak-gerak tidak normal. Seperti... gelisah? Aneh. Tapi bukan masalah besar.

Juugo menghembuskan napas panjang, "Kau... perempuan."

Tawa membahana kembali, wajah Hinata memerah sedikit. "Tentu saja aku perempuan. Dan aku adalah perempuan pertama yang akan mengalahkanmu."

"Woooooooo~"

"Ucapannya lebih keren daripada Sasuke, hahaha!"

"Kami tidak disini untuk mendengarkan kalian latihan drama, hoi!"

Hinata mengatupkan rahangnya malu. Dia menghela napas panjang. Berdoa ia masih diberi kesempatan melihat wajah adik dan ayahnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku!" seru Hinata kencang dan ia berlari menerjang Juugo yang masih mematung.

Duuk!

Tendangan dari Hinata mengenai sisi kanan perut orang itu. Suara riuh sorakkan penonton memenuhi udara di lapangan depan Suzuran, bahkan samar-samar sepertinya ada yang menabuh tong kosong untuk memanaskan suasana. Juugo tak bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya, walaupun Hinata bisa melihat ekspresinya berubah saat tendangan Hinata tadi mengenainya.

"Aku tak akan melawanmu," kata Juugo.

"Itu bukan yang kuinginkan," sahut Hinata sambill berteriak menyerang.

Hinata menyerang lagi. Lebih cepat, lebih kuat sampai akhirnya Juugo tak punya pilihan selain menghadapi Hinata. Ia lebih banyak menangkis semua pukulan dan tendangan Hinata daripada balik menyerang. Sampai saat Hinata lengah, bogem mentah orang itu mendarat telak mengenai perutnya. Hinata mundur agak jauh, meludahkan sedikit air liur bercampur darah sebentar sambil memegangi perutnya yang mungkin akan membiru.

Ini tidak akan mudah.

Hinata tidak pernah berlari secepat itu, menghilang dalam angin dan saat Juugo tak menyadarinya, Hinata sudah melompat kearahnya. Dengan menggunakan sikutnya ia berhasil mengenai tulang pipi Juugo sangat keras sampai orang itu mundur beberapa langkah. Pipinya memar. Siku dan tangan Hinata lecet di sana sini. Ia kembali menyerang Juugo, menarik leher orang itu dengan kedua lengannya, tapi karena Juugo terlalu kuat, Hinata dibuat melayang saat orang itu menegakkan lehernya. Hinata mengambil kesempatan sekecil mungkin untuk terus bergelayutan di leher Juugo kemudian menghujamkan lututnya dengan keras dan berkali-kali pada dada Juugo sampai orang itu merasakan sakit dan melepaskan Hinata. Hinata jatuh terengah-engah. Juugo memegangi dadanya.

Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda orang itu akan jatuh.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Lalu ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Menghirup napas sangat dalam, ia mencoba membuka semua tenaga dalamnya. Hinata mundur beberapa langkah menyiapkan kuda-kuda khas klan Hyuuga. Keluarganya memiliki seni bela diri sendiri. Bukan teknik petarung jalanan yang rata-rata dimiliki orang Suzuran.

"Hyaaaaa!"

Cepat dan tepat. Itulah inti bela diri Hyuuga. Tentu, Neji lebih ahli darinya dan Hanabi lebih kuat darinya. Tapi Hinata lebih cepat dan terampil. Ia mengetahui seluk beluk titik vital manusia, bahkan yang tidak diajarkan di buku. Pengetahuan lama klan Hyuuga. Mereka menyebutnya teknik 64 pukulan.

Hinata menyerang sebelum Juugo sempat berkedip, menotok keras titik-titik vital di tubuhnya sampai berjumlah 64 pukulan. Pukulan terakhir benar-benar membuat Juugo nyaris berlutut. Tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Hinata sudah hampir kehabisan napas, matanya membulat melihat Juugo masih bisa berdiri karena orang normal—pencopet dan orang mesum yang pernah dihadapinya, akan jatuh pingsan karena pukulannya tadi. Hinata benar-benar dibuat terperangah. Apa orang ini benar-benar seekor beruang?!

Hinata mencoba bangkit berdiri dengan tangan kanan memegangi perutnya yang kini terasa sangat pegal di tambah sakit perut karena menstruasi benar-benar membuatnya pucat.

"Hinata hentikan!" Neji meraung dramatis campuran antara marah dan cemas.

Hinata tidak menghiraukan teriakkan peringatan kakaknya. Ia tidak akan menyerah, apapun itu ia adalah gadis yang tidak ingin menyerah karena itu akan dianggap lemah.

"Hentikan saja," kata Juugo memperingatkannya dengan napas tersengal juga.

"Dalam mimpimu," balas Hinata dan ia kembali menyerang.

Walau sudah melambat dan agak lemah, Hinata berusaha menendang Juugo lagi. Tapi kemudian ia terpeleset dan jatuh menimpa orang itu. Hinata berada di atas Juugo. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah dibasahi keringat dan darah yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya, mata Hinata membulat penuh melihat Juugo tampak menganga seperti orang bodoh. Kemudian orang itu tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah seperti kebakaran jenggot.

"M-menyingkirlah!" seru Juugo.

Hinata yang kaget segera berusaha bangun tapi tangannya yang sakit tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Sekali lagi Hinata terjatuh di dada orang itu dan... dada mereka tak sengaja saling menekan satu sama lain.

Jrooooot!

"Wahhhh!" Hinata berteriak kaget saat darah muncrat keluar dari hidung Juugo. Ia segera berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah dan menjauh dari tubuh orang itu yang masih terlentang dan mimisan hebat. Juugo berusaha bangun untuk duduk sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mengucurkan darah begitu deras.

"K-kau...!" seru Juugo terdengar marah, masih dengan darah mengucur dari hidungnya kini tampak menyedihkan. "Kau perempuan... yang seksi."

Kemudian dia tersungkur pingsan.

 _Speechless._

Keheningan yang luar biasa menyergap mereka begitu cepat. Tong sudah tidak lagi ditabuh. Sorak sorai tak lagi terdengar. Suara angin yang lewat dengan kencang seakan menertawai kejadian ini.

Hinata berdiri dengan wajah melongo hebat. Tapi orang-orang disekelilingnya tampak lebih dungu. Kiba ikut pingsan dan semua orang menganga tampak kehabisan napas melihat pemandangan ajaib ini.

"D-dia pingsan," kata Naruto dengan wajah tolol. "D-dia pingsan!" timpalnya heboh dengan mencengkeram kedua sisi kepalanya tak percaya.

"JUUGO DIKALAHKAN!"

Euforia kemenangan meledak begitu dahsyat. Semua orang berteriak hebat sampai mungkin akan terdengar sampai di seberang jalan. Ada yang melempar jaket, sepatu bahkan melempar orang ke udara juga. Bahkan ada yang banjir air mata dan ingus dan menelpon ibu mereka. Adrenalin kehebohan dan suka cita bercampur rasa tak percaya itu bercampur menjadi satu memenuhi udara. Kemudian terdengar nyayian, yel-yel, tabuhan tong kosong memeriahkan suasana ajaib ini.

Hinata masih membeku ditempatnya, tak berani bergerak sedikitpun karena masih belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi. Ia masih memprosesnya dengan cermat. Orang itu pingsan... karena bersentuhan dengan dada Hinata.

Orang itu...

"Sialan! Ternyata selama ini Juugo lemah terhadap perempuan!" seru Naruto heboh dengan panci bekas yang entah didapat dari mana, ia kenakan di kepala seperti orang bodoh.

"Dia ternyata orang mesum! Brengsek! Aku tertawa sampai hampir ngompol!" sahut Lee kemudian. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi dia selama ini mencuri majalah playboy-ku!" tuduh Naruto disambut tawa heboh dari teman-temannya.

Hinata masih saja terperangah atas kejadian sinting ini. Tapi, ia berhasil membuat orang itu pingsan. Dengan kata lain... Hinata menang.

"Ukhh," Hinata melengkuh sakit saat perutnya berdenyut hebat. Perutnya bergejolak nyeri dan perih, sakit sekali dan ia tahu darah mengalir keluar lebih deras dari bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan nyaris terjatuh jika lengan seseorang dengan sigap menyangganya agar tidak merosot. Pandangannya kabur, ia hanya sempat melihat mata hitam gelap itu menatapnya sebelum semuanya berubah mejadi hitam.

.

Suara kelontangan mengganggu tidurnya. Hentikan, _please_. Ia masih ingin tenggelam dalam tidurnya yang sangat nyaman ini. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali Hinata tidak tidur seenak ini.

"Brengsek! Dua pangkat dua itu delapan tahu!" seru seseorang.

 _Ugh, hentikan keributan itu._

"Dasar dungu! Kau tidak lulus SD ya? Kok bisa sih masuk SMA?!" seru yang lainnya.

 _Hentikan._

"Aku juara lomba matematika tingkat komlpeks kau tahu tidak!"

"Yang tinggal di kompleksmu pasti bego semua! Sudah kubilang pangkat itu sama saja kali!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi bilang lima pangkat tiga itu 125?! Kalau sama saja kali maka seharusnya jawabannya lima belas!"

"DIAM!"

Semua suara yang mengganggu itu mendadak hilang tak bersisa saat Hinata berteriak bangun. Ia bangun terlalu cepat sampai tubuhnya menegang kaku. Ia bisa melihat Naruto masih menganga atas argumennya yang terpotong dan Shikamaru yang siap melempar kursi di tangannya harus terhenti diudara karena teriakkan Hinata.

"Ukh," Hinata melengkuh kaget saat perutnya terasa sakit.

"Hinata!" seru seseorang menghampirinya khawatir. Neji memegang bahunya cemas, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji.

"Rasanya ingin muntah," sahut Hinata merasa pening. Ia melihat berkeliling, dan terkejut menemukan dirisnya sendiri ada dalam UKS yang bobrok ini dan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang itu. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Shino, Lee, Suigetsu, Konohamaru, Gaara dan Neji yang sedang merangkulnya. Kamar UKS ini benar-benar mirip salah satu kamar pasien rumah sakit yang sudah jatuh tempo. Temboknya belum disemen dengan sempurna, catnya mengelupas di sana-sini, wadah lampu neon diatasnya bergerak-gerak lepas bisa terjatuh kapan saja, bau alkohol dan darah menjadi satu. Hinata menatap jedela yang tidak ada kacanya, sinar matahari begitu terik tandanya sudah memasuki puncak siang hari.

"Apa yang kalian—ouch!" seru Hinata saat memegang perutnya yang ternyata diperban.

"Jangan banyak bergerak!" seru Neji dengan alis berkerut cemas.

"Siapa... siapa yang memakaikan perban padaku?" tanya Hinata sedikit ngeri.

"Aku!" seru Naruto mengangkat tangan tanpa dosa dengan cengirannya itu.

Hinata melongo tak percaya sebelum akhirnya Neji menendangnya menjauh dari ranjang mirip rumah sakit tapi catnya sudah mengelupas.

"Aku yang memakaikannya, aku juga yang mengobati semua luka ditubuhmu," kata Neji meyakinkan.

 _Astaga, semua?_

Naruto bangkit setelah tendangan Neji tadi, "Ehm! Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto tampak ragu, mirip anak kecil yang takut bilang kalau dia mengambil uang kembalian dari belanjaan Ibunya. "K-kami minta maaf," katanya kemudian.

"Maaf?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya! Kami rasa kami sudah keterlaluan mengejekmu waktu di kelas. Juga, juga kau secara harfiah bisa membuat Juugo jatuh. Hal yang sebelumnya belum pernah dilakukan bahkan oleh Sasuke sekalipun, jadi..."

"Diam," potong Hinata.

"Ehhhh?" Naruto tampak sangat kecewa dengan sikap ketus Hinata. "Kami benar-benar minta maaf—"

"Pergi dari sini!" seru Hinata membentak.

Semua orang tampak kaget atas reaksi Hinata yang diluar harapan mereka. Dengan loyo, mereka menuruti perkataan Hinata dan berjalan keluar dari kamar kecuali Neji dan Gaara.

"Mau kemana kalian?" tanya Hinata mendadak.

"Loh bukannya kau menyuruh kami pergi?" tanya Kiba balik.

Hinata tersenyum yang bisa dibilang sedikit, jahat?

"Kalian, kelas 2-2 dan GPS semua masih ada di sini bukan?" tanya Hinata dijawab dengan anggukan bingung dari semua orang. "Kalau begitu ini tugas pertama kalian dariku—"

"Tugas? Memangnya kau siapa memerintah kami—"

"AKU PEMIMPIN SUZURAN," potong Hinata penuh penekanan disetiap suku katanya.

"Tapi Hinata, pemimpin di sini itu hanya simbol bahwa dialah yang terkuat di Suzuran bukan berarti bisa memerintah kami—"

"Kau bilang apa?" Hinata menyela dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Senyum malaikatnya yang... sangat mengancam.

Glek! Semua orang bergidik ngeri melihat senyum manis yang biasanya Hinata tampilkan, menjadi terkesan mengerikan seperti ini.

"Masih berani mempertanyakan posisiku di sini, setelah kalian melihat kejadian tadi?" sindir Hinata dengan senyum kemenangan.

"T-tapi kami sudah mengerjakkan tugas nenek itu kok! Lihat!" seru Naruto menggoyangkan kertas di depan hidung Hinata berisi jawaban mereka yang belum selesai.

"Itu karena aku memaksa kalian melakukannya," ujar Neji membenarkan.

"Tapi, tapi, tapi..."

"Pergilah," kata Hinata memejamkan mata. Dia menghela napas, kemudian melihat ke arah anak-anak yang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar. "Ke supermarket, ini mendesak."

Kamar ini menjadi sepi, hanya ada suara dengkuran keras dari kasur sebelah yang terbarik sesosok laki-laki bertubuh besar. Juugo masih tertidur dengan tisu menyumpali kedua hidungnya yang tadi mimisan. Wajahnya agak pucat karena darahnya mengucur lancar tadi dan sekarang dia tampak kekurangan darah.

"Hinata, kau itu punya nyali juga," kata Neji yang duduk di kursi di samping kasurnya.

Hinata tersenyum, "Nekad ya?"

Neji tertawa pelan, "Nekad dan bertindak gila itu beda tipis," katanya. "Kau juga cukup berani memaksa mereka semua membeli benda itu untukmu," tambahnya kini benar-benar tertawa.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Untuk pelajaran pertama mereka."

Neji memandangnya dengan tatapan memuji, kemudian dia berdecak "Kau serius melakukan ini?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata mantab. Ia menyentuh luka di tubuhnya, "Bukankah ini sudah cukup membuatmu yakin kalau aku ingin mengubah Suzuran?"

Neji memejamkan mata, berpikir sebentar kemudian menghela napas tanda kalah. Dia melihat Hinata dengan tatapan tajam, "Kau mungkin akan lebih terluka daripada ini mulai dari sekarang."

Hinata terdiam agak lama. Ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk meyakinkan kakaknya, karena sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak menemukan keyakinan yang masuk akal untuk dirinya sendiri mengubah Suzuran. Tapi ia yakin, ia akan bisa menemukan alasan itu seiring berjalannya waktu.

Hinata terseyum tipis, "Tidak mungkin ada kejadian yang lebih buruk lagi daripada bertemu Sasuke Uchiha bukan?"

Neji mengangguk pelan, "Mungkin yang lebih buruk lagi akan terjadi ketika kau jatuh cinta padanya." Neji bergumam tak jelas.

"Apa?" Hinata bergerak mendadak, "Neji-nii ini bicara apa?!" Hinata nyaris meneriaki Neji.

Neji mengangkat bahu sembarangan. "Siapa tahu? Kalian dulu dekat."

"Sebagai teman," ujar Hinata tegas. "Dan Neji-nii tau pasti itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku meyakininya sebesar aku yakin bahwa bumi itu bulat," Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Marah, atau kaget. Entahlah.

"Oke, oke. Maaf. Tapi orang terbaik yang bisa tahu hal itu adalah dirimu sendiri."

Hinata memalingkan wajah dari Neji, kesal pada kakaknya yang terkadang suka bicara ngelantur tak masuk akal. Ia menolak melihat wajah Neji selama beberapa saat, tapi sepertinya tak ada niat dari kakaknya meminta maaf. Huh. Kenapa dia diam saja?

"Bukankah seharusnya kau minta ma—" kalimat Hinata tak selesai karena terkejut melihat sosok Neji berganti menjadi orang berambut merah yang duduk di kursi itu.

"Gaara-kun," ucap Hinata pelan.

Gaara menatap Hinata tanpa senyum, "Neji pergi sebentar untuk menerima telepon," katanya.

"O-oh, baik," respon Hinata seadanya. Mengingat pertemuan mereka tadi pagi dan Hinata malah marah padanya membuat Hinata tak berani menatap langsung mata Gaara dan lebih memilih untuk menunduk. Menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dengan rambutnya yang turun.

Hinata terkesiap saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya dan menyelipkannya pada telinga sebelah kirinya. Tangan Gaara terasa dingin menyentuh kulitnya.

"Kau... benar benar sesuatu yang lain," katanya lirih. Tangannya bergerak turun untuk menyentuh pipi Hinata.

Hinata tak menyahut. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena atmosfer yang membuatnya tegang.

Suara napas Gaara terdengar begitu keras karena keadaan kamar yang sepi. Dengan memberanikan diri, Hinata mencuri pandang dan nyaris bergidik kaget saat melihat Gaara masih menatap wajahnya. Hinata cepat-cepat menunduk lagi. Berusaha membuat pikirannya kembali bekerja dengan benar. _Dia hanya bertindak baik. Dia hanya bertindak baik dan kau tahu itu._

"Gaara-kun, tanganmu," kata Hinata menyadarkan lamunan Gaara.

Gaara menarik tangannya dari wajah Hinata dengan cepat. Kemudian mereka berdua diam dalam canggung, masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Hinata mencoba melihat Gaara dan sekali lagi menemukan Gaara menatapnya secara intens. Astaga, ada apa dengan orang ini.

Gaara bergerak mengambil kain basah bekas kompresan di rak sebelah mereka, kemudian memerasnya sebentar dan tangan yang satunya menarik dagu Hinata agar menghadap wajah orang itu.

"Bibirmu masih bengkak," katanya lalu membersihkan darah yang mengering pada luka di ujung bibir Hinata.

"T-tidak perlu," sanggah Hinata berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Gaara dan yang ada malah orang itu menahan tangan Hinata dengan cara menggenggamnya erat.

"Diamlah," katanya datar namun berisi perintah. "Dan aku melakukan ini karena aku _memang_ peduli padamu," tambanhnya kini menatap mata Hinata dan Hinata tak bisa mencegah jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

* * *

Sasuke tidak mengerti sama sekali. Hatinya mengutuk-ngutuk tindakan Sasuke yang mau saja di seret ke tempat ini. Sekarang mereka—Sasuke,Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Suigetsu dan Lee (entah kenapa dia ada di sini) berdiri berjejer-jejer layaknya orang bego di depan Minimarket. Tak ada diantara mereka yang berani bergerak duluan. Sasuke menoleh cepat dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah Naruto, begitu juga semua orang menoleh ke arah paling pojok kanan dimana pirang idiot itu yang menyeret mereka semua untuk memenuhi keinginan gadis gila itu.

"Aku pergi," kata Sasuke membuang muka.

Mereka semua dengan kompak menahan lengan Sasuke.

"Mau kemana kau, huh? Bukannya kau yang paling mengejek Hinata tadi pagi?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya mendekat, luar biasa jengkel pada Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto menarik leher Sasuke untuk ikut membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

Naruto menghirup napas dalam-dalam sampai kedua lubang hidungnya melar besar sekali, "Batu kertas gunting!"

Jreeng!

Mereka harus mengulanginya sampai sepuluh kali untuk menentukan siapa yang harus masuk ke minimarket itu. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke menemukan dirinya berdiri konyol di depan kasir minimarket. Ia melamun sampai suara cekikikan menyadarkannya. Beberapa anak gadis berseragam melihatnya dengan tawa ("Dia keren sekali, aduh matanya indah banget!")

Sasuke menelan ludah, ia segera melangkahkan kaki ke bagian yang dirasanya benar. Tapi sialnya anak-anak gadis itu berada dalam bagian yang sama dengan Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibir, berpura-pura melihat-lihat alat cukur sementara matanya sebenarnya bergerak ke samping melihat merek-merek bungkusan warna-warni yang ada di sebelah pisau cukur.

"Aduuh, di melihat-lihat pisau cukur! Jantan banget~"

Sasuke memejamkan mata mendengar bisikan gadis-gadis di sebelahya.

Ini. Harus. Segera. Berakhir.

"Permisi," sapa Sasuke pada ketiga gadis itu.

Mereka tampak kaget sekali diajak bicara terlebih dahulu olehnya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya gadis yang memiliki banyak jerawat dihidungnya.

"Boleh bertanya? Aku butuh salah satu dari kalian untuk membantuku memilih," kata Sasuke sekalem mungkin.

"Eeehhh?" seru merek heboh sekali. Sasuke memeriksa keadaan sekitar dengan takut karena malu.

"Baik! Baik! Akan kubantu!" seru satunya lagi yang berambut kepang dua, "Kalau ayahku biasanya memilih merek ini karena pisaunya lebih tajam—"

"Mm, bukan." kata Sasuke menghela napas. "Tolong... tolong tunjukkan padaku pembalut yang ada sayapnya."

Sasuke bisa mendengar gelak tawa Naruto dan yang lain dari luar minimarket terkutuk ini.

TBC

Ya ampun cheesy bgt ya maafkan :(

Kalau mau lebih baik lagi, bisa banget lho kalian review ff ini. Jangan cuma dibaca aja ya, review untuk kita bersama HAHA

*Udah nonton movie Me Before You? Satu-satunya film romantis yang bisa bikin saya nangis. that's the only one. Very recommended buat jomblo biar pada baper eeeeh*

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hai kamuu! Iyaa kamuuu~

How's life? Is everything fine? Or just normal-boring-life like mine? Hahaha *jomblo sih

Akhirnya update juga. Sori ya lama, memang sengaja soalnya bikin chapter lanjutannya dulu menguras banyak tenaga HAHAHA

Makasihh buanget yang bersedia review daripada silent, saya ngehargain semua pembaca yang ada kok muah

Sori kalo cheesy, sori kalo typo, sori bosenin, sori kalo kalian banyak tugas tapi pingin baca fanfic haha

So, let's have fun while reading this chapter! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Sebutir keringat menetes jatuh dari dagu Sasuke bersamaan dengan erangan orang yang baru saja terlempar beberapa meter karena tendangan telak dari Sasuke. Napasnya terengah-engah, ia kembali berdiri dan meludahkan darah dari mulutnya tepat pada tubuh orang yang tergeletak menyedihkan di hadapan Sasuke. Cahaya bulan seakan berusaha menembus sela sempit bangunan-bangunan tinggi di kanan kirinya, mencipatakan berkas-berkas cahaya yang menerangi sebagian gang buntu sempit dan gelap ini. Bau sampah dan aspal yang basah karena hujan beberapa waktu yang lalu mempengaruhi penciumnnya. Dentuman musik terdengar agak samar di telinganya. Bangunan di samping mereka sedang berpesta, dan Sasuke tidak bisa ikut bergabung hanya untuk melayani orang brengsek kiriman kakeknya untuk kesekian kali dalam bulan ini.

Kakek tua itu.

Sasuke mengacuhkan erangan orang bertubuh paling besar yang pernah kakeknya kirim untuk menyeretnya kembali ke kediaman Uchiha, memaksanya untuk berhenti keluyuran. Kemudian ia beranjak memasuki bangunan di sampingnya lewat pintu belakang. Setelah berjalan melintasi dapur dan dengan sengaja menyamber satu botol minuman keras yang berdiri kesepian di meja dapur, ia membuka pintu terkhir dan segera disambut dengan suara nyanyian dari sebuah band yang sedang manggung tak jauh dari meja bar.

Sasuke meneguk sekali air dari dalam botol itu, dan rasanya selalu sama. Melegakan. Membuat pikiran-pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya berkurang. Hanya ada dua hal yang selama ini sukses membuatnya melupakan segala tetek bengek masalah hidupnya yang terkutuk: alkohol dan berkelahi. Khas laki-laki normal. Hanya terkadang Sasuke suka berlebihan karena ia menyukai rasa tubuhnya terbakar dalam adrenalin. Ia suka rasanya melepas masalah yang membuatnya pening dan melampiaskannya ada seseorang maupun minuman keras. Dua-duanya membuatnya candu.

Ia hanya sudah lelah tak menemukan apa yang benar-benar membuatnya bahagia.

"Kau berkeringat," sapa seseorang menarik Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata. Orang-orang tampak sedang dimabuk musik yang berdentum keras dengan menyalurkannya lewat tarian.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang mulai duduk di kursi sebelahnya, malah ia menyalakan pematik api dan membakar ujung putung rokok di jarinya.

"Minta yang biasanya ya," kata gadis itu sembari tersenyum kepada bartender.

"Okay," sahut si bartender berambut putih itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian dua gelas besar berisi wiski mendarat di atas meja di depan mereka.

"Terimakasih," kata gadis di sebelahnya, Kabuto mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada mereka berdua sebelum kembali melayani pelanggan lain.

Mereka berdua menyeruput gelas masing-masing dalam diam, Sasuke sedang tidak mood berbicara pada siapapun. Bahkan mantan pacarnya sekalipun, ia sedang tidak ada minat.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" mulai gadis itu berwajah agak cemas.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menghisap rokoknya lagi.

Wajah gadis itu mendekat, meneliti wajah Sasuke dengan cermat. Kemudian dia tersenyum, "Kau habis berkelahi lagi ya?"

Sasuke tak perlu menjawab itu karena ia yakin gadis itu tidak buta, dia bisa melihat darah di sudut bibir Sasuke. Gadis itu menarik selembar tisu dari kotak di dekat mereka, kemudian menyeka darah di bibir Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, Sakura," kilah Sasuke.

Sakura melotot padanya, gadis itu memiliki kemampuan memerintah yang luar biasa. Membuat orang-orang menuruti perkataanya. Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu kuat dan penuh semangat. Dia selalu ceria seakan tidak memiliki beban hidup yang berat, atau sebenarnya dia bukanlah tipe yang terlalu serius memikirkan sesuatu. Itulah yang menjadi pertimbangan Sasuke saat tahun terakhir SMP dulu gadis itu bilang 'cinta' padanya, well sebenarnya dia sudah mengejar Sasuke sejak pertama kali masuk SMP. Bahkan ketika itu Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir apa arti cinta yang sering diperdebatkan umat manusia. Ia hanya meyakini kata cinta dengan arti harfiahnya saja, _nafsu_. Apapun itu yang membuat orang-orang berpikir kalau mereka sedang 'jatuh cinta', semuanya terdengar konyol.

Menggelikan.

Agaknya rela mati demi cinta adalah bukti konkrit suatu ketololan. Mereka melupakan satu hal krusial saat jatuh cinta, sifatnya membutakannya. Mereka menolak berpikir waras karena terblokir oleh cinta yang sama sekali tak memberi mereka apa-apa selain kebahagiaan, _katanya._ Cinta tidak akan memberimu uang, atau mendapat promosi pekerjaan, atau membisikkan nomer lotere begitu saja bukan? Cinta hanya fantasi sementara yang selalu pada akhirnya berakhir buruk. Seperti yang terjadi pada Itachi.

Itulah yang Sasuke dapat pelajari dari cerita cinta singkat dari sang kakak yang berakhir buruk. Bahkan lelaki sesempurna dirinya berakhir tragis karena cinta.

Itachi.

"Sasuke?" suara Sakura menyadarkannya dari khayalan masa lalu. Dia melihat paras manis gadis bermata emerland itu, dan ia tidak menyesal pernah merasakan 'cinta' darinya. Walaupun pada akhirnya Sasuke tetap tidak mengerti apa yang gadis itu harapkan tentang cinta padanya sampai sekarang. Ia tidak begitu peduli.

"Sepertinya aku pulang saja," kata Sasuke buru-buru, mendadak pening.

"Secepat itu?" Sakura tampak marajuk.

"Bye," beranjak pergi.

Dia membuka pintu depan bar dengan langkah yang agak timpang, tanpa memperhatikan betapa ramainya jalan oleh lalu lalang mobil dan orang-orang yang cuma mejeng memenuhi pinggiran trotoar. Kini kepalanya benar-benar pusing, dan ia bisa merasakan air naik kembali memenuhi kerongkongannya. Sasuke berlari ke arah tiang listrik terdekat di depan bar dan mengeluarkan hampir separo isi perutnya. Ia terbatuk setelahnya selama beberapa saat kemudian mengusap mulutnya yang terasa pahit dengan menggunakan ujung lengan seragam almamaternya.

Sial, minuman apa yang disambernya saat di dapur tadi.

Suara langkah kaki yang tegas dan sesuatu seperti benturan tongkat di jalanan terdengar mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Menyedihkan," komentar seseorang di belakangnya.

Sasuke menoleh dengan mata tidak fokus karena masih merasa mual. Tampak sesosok orang tua agak bungkuk namun tubuhnya sangat jelas kekar dan terlartih terbalut dengan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi bermotif kipas, berdiri menggunakan tongkat hitam bermata kepala naga di ujunya.

"Kenapa repot-repot mengirim orang kalau ternyata muncul sendiri juga," kata Sasuke sambil meludahkan sisa muntahannya di tanah.

"Maaf, kebiasaan lama." Sahutnya tenang. "Menyeretmu kembali ke rumah saat kecil bukanlah hobiku sebenarnya," tambahnya kemudian tertawa serak.

Sasuke mengalihkan padangannya dari si kakek lalu mendengus senang, "Tapi kau menikmatinya."

Madara Uchiha tertawa agak menakutkan. Tapi Sasuke hafal, semakin mengerikan tawa kakek itu semakin senang perasaanya. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Satu-satunya hiburan hidupnya di rumah Uchiha hanyalah si kakek yang nekad-masih-hidup ini. Membantunya menarik sendi-sendinya yang kaku, menonton siaran komedi lama kesukaan kakeknya hingga membuat mereka berdua terbahak-bahak, atau sekedar mendengar suara dengkurannya saat mereka ketiduran berdua. Tentu saja bertiga, _dulu_ dengan Itachi.

Hal-hal sederhana tentang orang tua itu sungguh membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin pulang kerumah," kata Sasuke setelah rasa mualnya hilang.

Madara memejamkan mata dengan senyum tipisnya, "Hari ini kau tidak boleh pulang kerumah."

"Huh?"

.

Butuh setengah jam lebih sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka matanya setelah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sepanjang perjalanan kemari. Suara pintu mobil di buka. Dia mengambil napas dalam, kemudian turun dari mobil dan segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung yang didominasi warna putih itu. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya atau mungkin sedikit berlari.

Mengabaikan segala bau obat dan sedikit menubruki orang-orang yang memenuhi koridor, ia segera sampai di depan pintu salah satu kamar yang kelihatan mahal. Menggigit bibir, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menggeser pintu masuk.

Uchiha Fugaku terbaring dalam diam di atas ranjang yang ada di tengah ruangan luas ini. Alat bantu napas terpasang sempurna di hidungnya dan beberapa kabel sepertinya tersambung masuk menempel pada dadanya dibalik baju rumah sakit.

Napas Sasuke yang terengah-engah beradu dengan suara mesin monitor jantung di dalam ruangan yang sepi ini. Seseorang terbangung kaget karena suara pintu yang Sasuke buka. Sebuah novel berkonten erotis (sampulnya berlogo lelaki dan wanita berpakaian seksi) terjatuh diikuti dengan jatuhnya orang yang sedang ketiduran di sofa dekat jendela.

"Aduh!" serunya sembari menggosok bokongnya. "Sasuke, kau datang juga!" katanya bangkit berdiri. Wajah yang bagian kirinya agak rusak, mirip kulit keriput yang disambung kembali—meskipun itu tak mengurangi ketampanannya, bersinar cerah melihat Sasuke berdiri canggung di depan pintu.

Obito Uchiha berlari memeluknya sebentar, lalu merangkulnya—menyeretnya ke pinggir ranjang tempat dimana ayahnya berbaring.

"Kau pasti terkejut ya, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan senyum kasih. "Dia tidak akan apa-apa kok, santai saja."

Sasuke masih terdiam. "Kau yakin, paman?" tanyanya tanpa harus melirik Obito di sebelahnya, matanya sibuk memeriksa detil terkecil sekalipun di tubuh ayahnya.

Obito menepuk-nepuk pundaknya memberi semangat, "Yah, hatinya agak bermasalah karena terlalu banyak minum alkhol. Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja setelah dioperasi beberapa hari lagi, dokter jamin itu tadi."

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah. Bukan rasa sedih, tapi cenderung ke syok. Karena tidak pernah sedetikpun terlintas dalam kepalanya bahwa Uchiha Fugaku sang bos mafia berkedok pengusaha sukses ini bisa terbaring juga di kamar rumah sakit. Ayahnya bukanlah tipe ayah yang menunjukkan secara langsung kasih sayangnya pada keluarga. Hanya terkadang dalam beberapa kali kesempatan, jika Sasuke beruntung dia akan dapat melihat ayahnya tersenyum bangga padanya. Meski sebagian besar perhatian ayahnya didapat oleh Itachi, itu tak membuat ayahnya lupa kalau punya anak Sasuke. Dan meskipun itu terdengar agak kejam, tapi baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya seseorang di belakang mereka.

Madara memasuki kamar dengan bunyi khas miliknya—suara tongkat kayu miliknya. Sebenarnya dialah sosok yang mendominasi soal permafiaan keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku lebih memilih mengurusi perusahaan dan itu menghasilkan duo anak-ayah yang hebat.

"Mandi saja dulu, Sasuke. Kau bau alkohol dan seragammu kecipratan muntahan," kata Madara kemudian. Orang tua berambut panjang dan abu-abu putih itu duduk di sofa, Obito menyusulnya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke seadanya.

Ia memang merasa ingin mandi melepaskan segala beban pikirannya hari ini. Sasuke menyabet sebuah handuk di dekat meja, kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendadak aroma harum bunga yang sangat manis lewat di hidungnya. Dia menoleh ke arah meja rak di samping sofa. Sebuah vas berwarna hitam diisi oleh bunga berwana ungu, lavender, yang tampak begitu segar dan beraroma manis menenangkan.

Cuek. "Siapa yang mengirimi bunga untuknya? Ayah akan lebih senang kalau diberi uang."

Obito meliriknya dari balik halaman novel yang dia baca, "Dua-duanya dia kirim kok, uang juga bunga. Temanmu itu benar-benar baik," ucap Obito dengan senyum mengembang.

"Teman yang mana?" tanya Sasuke di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Kini Madara membuka mulut tanpa harus bangun dari tidurnya, "Hyuuga memang memiliki hati yang besar. Hinata bahkan lebih dulu datang daripada kau tadi siang."

"APA?!" Sasuke berteriak tanpa disadarinya.

Obito menutup kedua telinganya jengkel, "Astaga! Kau mau membangunkan orang mati?" tegurnya sambil melempar sebuah jeruk pada Sasuke dengan kesal. Dia membenarkan posisi novelnya yang sempat lepas tadi. "Kenapa harus kaget? Hinata 'kan dekat denganmu, juga keluarga kita."

Sasuke sempat tidak berkedip, darahnya mengalir lebih cepat tanpa di komando jika nama Hinata muncul. "Paman gila? Kenapa membiarkan dia kemari?"

Obito menaikkan alisnya, "Karena dia sudah seperti keluarga—"

Sasuke menendang tempat sampah di dekat pintu kamar mandi, "Yang benar saja paman. Dia gadis itu! Apa kau lupa? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lupa siapa yang membuat kakakku mati?!"

Dak!

Madara mengetukkan tongkatnya pada ubin marmer yang keras dan membuat mereka berdua berhenti bercek-cok. Madara mendecak, "Kau seperti anak kecil saja, Sasuke."

"Apa?"

Madara meliriknya dengan tajam. "Berapa kali lagi aku harus mendengar kau merengek tentang Itachi. Dia mati karena pilihannya sendiri, dan itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Sudah saatnya kau dewasa dan mengerti akan hal itu," ujar Madara kemudian memejamkan mata, seakan kata-katanya adalah mutlak dan tidak ada yang boleh melawan.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal begitu kuat sampai terasa kebas, darahnya bergejolak menahan keinginan untuk tidak membanting barang seisi kamar.

"Pilihan katamu?" suaranya nyaris bergetar. "Mati adalah sebuah pilihan, huh?" Sasuke mengambil napas dalam. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk bisa tersenyum sinis saat ini, "Sejak kapan Uchiha jadi sebaik ini?"

Madara dan Obito memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti... kasihan? Yang jelas Sasuke tidak suka.

"Sasuke," panggil Madara lirih. "Kau masih belum dewasa. Kau masih saja melihat segala sesuatu hanya dari satu sisi. Sisimu yang selalu kau anggap paling benar—"

"Karena aku tahu itu memang benar."

"Kau tidak tahu," sambung Madara. "Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kakakmu mati karena terbutakan oleh cinta? Karena kasih sayangmu yang begitu besar pada Itachi jugalah, yang membuatmu saat ini buta."

Kata-kata itu seakan menohok dadanya, memberikan efek non visual yang sangat membuatnya sakit. Madara tidak pernah berkomentar tentang masalah Hinata sepanjang lebar ini, dia lebih suka tidak terlalu banyak omong soal Itachi dan Hinata. Dan entah kenapa kata-kata Madara terasa begitu benar, begitu nyata. Hinata Hyuuga memang gadis baik, sudah bukan rahasia lagi. Sasuke tahu itu dengan kesadaran penuh, dan ia mengakuinya. Tapi Sasuke tahu, ia yakin ia tidak buta melihat kejadian malam itu. Mereka semua pikir Sasuke tidak tahu karena mereka menyembunyikannya begitu rapi. Tapi Sasuke tahu.

"Itu tidak mengubah apapun," ujar Sasuke tegas.

"Memang tidak akan membuat Itachi hidup lagi," timpal Madara. "Tapi mungkin akan mengubah hidupmu menjadi lebih baik."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, "Aku suka hidupku yang sekarang."

Madara tertawa sinis, "Tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin Suzuran, mabuk-mabukkan sampai muntah, kemungkinan lulus SMA pas-pasan, juga kemungkinan menjadi yatim piatu?"

Sasuke mengerling Madara marah. Tapi kakeknya hanya tersenyum, "Kau tahu kau tidak akan menjadi apa-apa kalau berhenti pada titik ini terus. Siapa tahu besok ayahmu kritis, siapa tahu besok aku bangkrut dan mati, siapa tahu besok Obito menikah dan meninggalkanmu juga. Kau mau apa?"

Sasuke bergidik mendengarnya. Ia tak bisa mencegah membayangkan hal-hal semacam itu terjadi pada detik ini juga. Ia belum siap. Butuh bertahun-tahun ia menerima kematian Itachi, apalagi jika kejadian itu harus terjadi dia mungkin bisa depresi.

"Omong kosong," Sasuke bersikukuh. "Paman Obito 'kan masih perjaka, sok mau menikah," oloknya tanpa senyum.

"Hei!" teriak Obito tidak terima dengan wajah merona.

Madara tersenyum dangkal mendengarnya, "Yah pada intinya kau tidak perlu menjadi seorang brengsek yang keras kepala seperti ini, Sasuke. Cukup ikuti saja aliran airnya. Jadi kau juga harus bekerja keras dan membuatmu menjadi manusia yang berguna untuk festival nanti."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Maaf? Festival apa?"

Obito berdiri mendadak, tampak berapi-api. "Festival olahraga tentu saja! Kakek sudah memberikan uang banyak sekali untuk Hinata!" serunya bersemangat.

Sasuke nyaris menganga, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia dibuat bingung kali ini.

Obito yang menyadari air muka Sasuke yang agak pucat segera merangkul pundak keponakannya, dia nyengir lebar. "Festival Olahraga tahunan Suzuran! Kau lupa?"

Sasuke menatap ngeri atas pernyataan pamannya, "Tidak pernah ada _festival yang sebenarnya_ di Suzuranselama bertahun-tahun ini, kau tahu itu?"

Obito mengerucutkan bibinya dan mengelus dagunya berpikir, "Kau benar. Suzuran adalah tempat yang menyedihkan dan berisi cecurut pecundang seperti kalian." Kemudian wajah Obito tampak cerah kembali, "Karena itulah aku dan kakek sangat mendukung ide Hinata untuk mengadakan kembali festival! Pada awalnya aku mengusulkan festival bunga Sakura dan cafe kelas seperti yang ada di komik-komik, hahaha, Hinata berwajah pucat saat kuberitahu itu. Dia bilang image yang cocok untuk Suzuran adalah festival olahraga! Tidak buruk bukan?" tanya Obito dengan senyum merekah.

Sasuke sampai tak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun juga. Ia hanya melongo bego pada Obito dan Madara.

"Yah, aku juga memberinya uang untuk itu. Kau tahu, sejak aku lupa kalau aku adalah komite Suzuran saking menyedihkannya tempat itu. Tapi kemudian Hinata muncul, aku baru tahu kalau dia sekolah di Suzuran. Gadis manis itu," kata Madara kemudian dengan senyum.

Sasuke tak berkata apapun selain berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan ia jamin seisi rumah sakit dapat mendengar teriakkannya dari dalam.

* * *

Hinata berjalan ringan melewati koridor yang sepi, ia mengerling halaman sekolah yang sangat ramai dipenuh anak-anak yang masih saja berkelahi atau bermain sepak bola. Pemandangan mengerikan, tapi justru Hinata kini bisa beradaptasi dengan pemandangan macam itu. Ditambah dengan kelopak Sakura yang kadang berguguran dan terbawa angin, menambah nilai semacam ikut bahagia melihat Suzuran yang seperti ini. Jam istirahat siang digunakan sepenuh hati oleh anak-anak Suzuran untuk keluyuran di sekitar sekolah maupun luar. Well, sebenarnya tidak banyak bedanya karena jam pelajaranpun mereka manfaatkan untuk berkeliaran entah kemana. Hinata sudah berusaha setengah mati mengefektifkan kembali sistem belajar mengajar di Suzuran selama seminggu lebih ini (memasang spanduk besar berisi slogan pendidikan, yang besoknya sudah terbakar separuh dan dijadikan media gambar tak senonoh kemudian jatuh menyedihkan. Atau memberikan masing-masing kelas buku paket kurikulum terbaru keluaran Hyuuga Edu, dimana mereka lebih menemukan manfaatnya untuk bantal. Ataupun juga terpaksa menyeret kerah mereka satu-satu untuk mendengarkan pelajaran guru-guru yang biasa diabaikan—Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei dan yang lain)

Terlalu banyak hal yang dia harus lakukan untuk Suzuran. Diam-diam di saat tengah malam ia biasanya akan terbangun dari tidurnya, menangis darah menyesali keinginan mustahilnya untuk merubah Suzuran kemudian tertawa sendirian karena menyadari karena ia sudah terlanjur basah dengan masalah ini. Memang sulit, bahkan terlalu berat untuk Hinata menghadapi situasi ini. Tapi ia tidak akan mundur. Ia pernah melewati hal yang beratus kali lebih buruk dari ini. Suzuran bukanlah apa-apa.

"Wah kau punya daftar yang panjang sekali," bisik seseorang mengagetkannya di dekat telinga Hinata.

Hinata terlonjak kecil, "K-kakashi-sensei," sapa Hinata kemudian membungkuk padanya.

Guru ekonominya yang berada di awal tiga puluhan itu tersenyum dibalik masker putih yang selalu ia kenakan—entah untuk menutupi apa, terori paling populer di Suzuran adalah karena giginya tonggos. Kakashi adalah sosok yang cukup jangkung, tampan bahkan dengan masker menutupi wajahnya, bermata ramah ketika tersenyum, cerdas dan mesum.

"Hinata-san memang berlian di tengah lumpur, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang membungkuk memberi salam padaku." Katanya seakan itu adalah tindakan yang mengharukan.

Kakashi memandangnya ingin tahu. "Apa itu adalah seperti yang aku pikirkan?" tanyanya dengan telunjuk menyentuh kertas panjang di tangan kanan Hinata, karena tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menyangga tugas prtotipe proposal usaha yang memang sengaja ia akan kumpulkan untuk guru di depannya.

"Memang apa yang sensei pikirkan?" tanya Hinata.

"Semacam list yang akan kau gunakan dalam usahamu mengubah Suzuran?" tebaknya tepat sasaran. Melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah, Kakashi tertawa pelan. "Kau sungguh punya keberanian untuk ukuran satu-satunya perempuan di sekolah ini."

Hinata menaikkan alisnya, "Apa itu sebuah ejekan?"

"Oh tidak, tentu saja itu adalah pujian," Kakashi tersenyum kembali. "Hinata-san, anak-anak itu mengolokmu sebagai perempuan karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang benar dilakukan. Mereka belum pernah dihadapkan dengan teman baru yang seorang perempuan. Kau tahu maksudku? Seperti mereka mengoceh tidak jelas, karena mereka tidak tahu bagaimana harus memperlakukanmu sebagai orang Suzuran."

"Jadi menurut anda, mereka bingung menjalin hubungan dengan saya?"

Kakashi teersenyum meyakinkan, "Yah. Karena selain fakta bahwa kau seorang gadis, kau juga orang yang berkemauan kuat dan tidak menunjukkan takut terhadap mereka. Well, mereka hanya remaja. Seperti kau juga. Kurasa kalianlah yang lebih memahami satu sama lain ketimbang aku ini. Tapi kau jelas mengerti kalau mereka bukanlah tipe orang yang memahami orang lain terlebih dahulu, gengsi anak Suzuran cukup tinggi. Jadi mungkin jika kau ingin memperpendek list mu itu—karena kemunginan tidak banyak berguna—, kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kau mengubah dirimu terlebih dahulu. Pandanglah mereka sebagai teman, bukan bawahan."

Hinata sempat merasa kata-kata Kakashi memenuhi dadanya, membuat gemuruh badai petir yang selalu dia rasakan di Suzuran berangsur reda. Menghangatkan tubuhnya. Mendadak ia merasa jika ia juga salah, karena tidak mungkin semua hal buruk ada di Suzuran, mereka masih punya sisi putih. Ia percaya itu sekarang.

Hinata mendongak untuk menatap Kakashi, ia melebarkan senyum untuknya. "Terimakasih Kakashi sensei—"

Suara getaran memotong pernyataan terima kasihnya. Hinata merogoh saku nya dan menemukan ponselnya baru saja menerima pesan. Setelah minta waktu sebentar dari Kakashi, ia membuka pesan yang ternyata dari Tenten, teman SMA-nya yang dulu di Kyoto. Gadis cantik berambut coklat itu mengirimkan sebuah gambar dia dan Ino sedang beridri di depan stand Festival budaya tahunan SMA-nya dulu degan senyum lebar dan teks singkat menanyakan kabar.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kakashi menyadarkannya.

Hinata tersenyum, "Tidak ada kok. Hanya temanku di Kyoto mengirmkan gambar saat Festival Budaya di SMA-ku dulu."

Kakashi bergerak mendekatinya dengan cepat. Wajahnya tampak sedikit berisinar, "Ide bagus Hinata-san. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengadakan Festival di Suzuran juga?" usul Kakashi sumringah.

Hinata tampak seperti salah mendengar. "Festival? Di Suzuran?"

Festival apa judi tinju?

"Tepat sekali! Bukankah itu brilian? Jika kau masih ada keinginan untuk mengubah Suzuran, aku melihatnya sebagai kesempatan untuk mempersatukan Suzuran yang berkoloni-koloni ini. Juga," Kakashi mengambil tugas proposal usaha dari tangan Hinata, dia kelihatanya tersenyum licik. "Untuk tugasku selanjutnya, sekaligus untuk nilai akhir semester, kuharap kalian bisa mewujudkan proposal ini dengan membuka stand atau terserah padamu yang penting kalian harus menunjukkan laporan perolehan laba maupun rugi dari usaha kalian. Hm?"

Hinata menjadi panik, "T-tapi, tapi..."

Kakashi menekan mulut Hinata dengan telunjuknya, mirip orang mesum. "Shh, ini tugas dariku."

Hinata mundur selangkah, "K-kakashi-sensei!"

Orang itu tertawa puas, "Aku hanya bercanda, menggodamu asik juga. Tapi aku serius tentang tugas akhir semester itu Hinata-san."

"T-tapi, uang, uang darimana..."

Kakashi menerawang ke atas, tampak berpikir. "Hmm, mungkin kau harus minta kepala sekolah."

"Ehh? Tsunade-sensei kan sangat pelit soal uang. J-juga, aku bukan siapa-siapa."

Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, matanya tampak tersenyum penuh wibawa. "Kau ingin merubah Suzuran dengan cara yang lebih efektif bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan menelan ludahnya.

"Ini adalah cara yang tepat," ucap Kakashi tampak yakin. Kemudian kedua tangan orang itu memegangg erat bahu Hinata, "Kau juga adalah pemimpin Suzuran. Dan, dengan ini kunyatakan kau menjabat sebagai ketua Osis Suzuran efektif segera—tak pernah jalan satupun organisasi resmi sekolah selama bertahun-tahun."

Mereka terdiam bersama. Hinata masih tampak bingung karena pelantikan ketua Osis dadakan yang sanggat ajaib ini.

"Nah, sudah 'kan? Sekarang kau resmi menjadi ketua Osis dan kau punya alasan untuk menemui kepala sekolah, jika dia ada dikantor bukannya di tempat judi," Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Atau kau bisa minta dana dari komite sekolah."

"K-komite?"

"Uchiha Madara yang aku tahu paling tidak sibuk, ah lagipula dia sedang ada di rumah sakit saat ini."

Hinata mengerjap kaget, "U-uchiha Madara di rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata beruntun membuat Kakashi agak heran.

Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ah, anaknya yang sakit."

"F-fugaku-san atau Obito-san?" tanya Hinata kini tambah panik.

"Seingatku Fugaku Uchiha, tunggu. Kau kenal mereka?"

Pertanyaan Kakashi terpaksa diabaikan Hinata karena ia sudah berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Kakashi yang mematung. Dari kejauhan, Hinata berteriak terima kasih sambil membungkuk sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik koridor. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang tersenyum senang melihat ada muridnya yang bersemangat seperti itu.

* * *

Seratus satu... Seratus dua...

Sebulir keringat menetes turun dari dagu Sasuke. Wajah dan lehernya sudah basah oleh keringat, ia mencoba mengatur napasnya kemudian menendang bantal tinju untuk ke seratus tiga kali-nya pagi ini. Ia senang pemanasan sebentar sebelum memulai aktifitasnya. Berhari-hari tidur di rumah sakit menemani ayahnya membuat pinggangnya jadi agak sakit. Sasuke menyeka keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya, ia merasa gerah dan kulitnya mulai terbakar matahari yang semakin tinggi. Maklum, ia sedang latihan di atap sekolah dan bertelanjang dada pula. Musim panas sudah dekat. Bahkan Naruto tampak seperti anjing kepanasan, dia mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan buku paket paling tipis.

"Panaas~" erang Naruto dibarengi dengan gumaman setuju oleh teman-teman mereka, juga ada pengikut Gaara. Naruto beranjak bangun, "Oi Sasuke! Kau bisa jadi daging panggang kalau di sana terus!" seru Naruto memperingatkan. Mereka harus menggeser sofa agar terkena banyangan dari bangunan paling atas di atap sekolah, Shikamaru bahkan membawa payung ekstra untuk ditancapkan di base camp mereka.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti setelah mencapai tendangan ke seratus sepuluh, bukannya tidak kuat hanya saja hawa panas ini semakin lama semakin membakar kulitnya. Sasuke berjalan dengan lelah kemudian melempar bokongnya ke sofa di sebelah Naruto. Ia memakai kemeja seragamnya asal tanpa perlu mengancingkannya lalu menyamber sebotol air yang ada di atas meja yang dipenuhi dengan tumpahan keripik kentang Chouji.

Sasuke meneguk beberapa kali sampai ia merasakan dahaganya terbayar sudah, ia melirik Chouji "Hei Chouji, mereka sudah tidak bikin ulah lagi sejak malam itu 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Chouji yang sepertinya mengembang karena kepanasan menjawabnya dengan lungai, "Maksudmu sejak aku dan Sai di _gangbang_ Housen?"

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Mereka pasti tidak laku sampai mau _gangbang_ dengan kalian!" Mereka tertawa bersama dengan keras.

"Bajingan-banjingan Housen itu tidak muncul lagi sih setelah kalian membalas memukuli siapa itu yang kelihatan mirip maniak namanya?" tanya Chouji.

"Hidan," koreksi Shikamaru yang paling bersemangat menghajar pecundang itu habis-habisan, dia paling tidak suka ada orang mengganggu Chouji.

"Menurutku situasi kita dan mereka sekarang sudah oke," kata Sai dengan senyum.

Naruto menyodok-nyodok kening Sai dengan buku, "Kau masih bisa senyum saja setelah dihajar mereka. Kalau dipukulipun sepertinya kau akan tetap tersenyum, Sai."

Sai yang tersenyum mendengar itu malah membuat Naruto naik darah, mereka berdua bertengkar seperti biasanya.

Sasuke melerai mereka dengan menjauhkan cekikkan Naruto pada Sai. "Hentikan kalian, yang penting kita waspada. Lagipula aku tidak keberatan menghajar bokong mereka semua bahkan jika tidak ada masalah."

Naruto menggeruto, "Heish Sasuke kau ini suka cari gara-gara ya."

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya sok bijak, "Kau tidak ingat kau hampir membuat kita tawuran masal dengan mereka saat kau pertama menjadi pemimpin Suzuran dengan menentang pemimpin Housen? Dasar tukang cari ribut."

"Cih, lagipula kalian terbakar juga 'kan waktu itu, Naruto katanya ingin bertarung sampai rambut pirangnya berubah merah. Siapa yang bersikap berlebihan kalau begitu," kata Sasuke.

"Itu sih karena Naruto berotak dangkal," ujar Kiba sembari menyeruput minuman dalam kotaknya. Kemudian seperti biasa Naruto tidak terima dan mereka bertengkar.

"Tapi," kata Naruto seakan teringat sesuatu. "Sekarang 'kan pemimpin Suzuran sudah berubah jadi cewek, hahaha!" Naruto tertawa tepat di depan hidungnya, mencemooh Sasuke kejam. Mereka tertawa dan mulai membuat lelucon tentang hal itu.

Naruto dan Lee segera memeragakan adengan ketika Hinata berdiri menantang Sasuke, dan Naruto mengubahnya menjadi lebih dramatis. "Aku akan mengalahkan Sasuke-kun yang berkepala besar ini," kata Naruto dengan suara dibuat-buat terdengar mirip banci.

Lee lebih menjengkelkan lagi ketika dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan mimik ketakutan, "Aaah! Aku takut," katanya dramatis.

Naruto menunjuk sesuatu di langit, "Lihat itu! Kelihatannya seperti harga dirimu, biar aku tangkap!" Naruto berpura-pura menangkap angin kosong kemudian menginjak-injaknya sebagai simbol bahwa harga diri Sasuke kini sedang jatuh di tangan seorang perempuan. Mereka tertawa ngakak bersama, kecuali Sasuke. Namun ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa gelinya melihat tingkah konyol teman-teman idiotnya itu.

"Hinata benar-benar gadis yang luar biasa," kata Naruto kini kembali ke suaranya yang biasa. Kemudian matanya berubah jahil, "Juugo saja dibuat KO olehnya. Aku suka cewek seksi yang kuat."

"Aku masih tidak percaya Juugo tumbang karena Hinata," ujar Kiba. "Tapi kalau aku sendiri sih bakal mimisan juga jika ada gadis cantik dan seksi sepertinya ada di atasku, aku suka _woman on top_." Kankuro bersiul dan mereka tertawa bersama. Mulai memperdebatkan soal darimana Hinata bisa memiliki dada sebesar itu, atau wajah secantik itu. Neji bersikukuh gen mereka adalah yang terbaik karena bisa dilihat bentuk Neji seperti apa.

"Ck," Naruto bedecak pinggang. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata bersusah payah untuk mendapat pengakuan dari kita. Bertarung sampai babak belur segala lagi, maksudku, perempuan mana yang berkelahi seperti itu untuk bisa diakui oleh orang-orang seperti kita."

Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati. Tentu saja ia tahu kenapa. Alasan gadis itu berkeras diri untuk memperoleh pengakuan. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Hinata sejak masih ingusan, membuatnya hafal apa yang suka dan tidak disukai gadis itu. Apa yang diperjuangkannya selama ini. Pengakuan ayahnya.

"Pengakuan ayahnya."

Sasuke menoleh. Gaara bicara sambil menyesap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah. "Aku tahu dia dari SMP. Seberapa berdarahpun Hinata, ayahnya tidak akan begitu peduli padanya."

Pembicaraan ini mulai terasa intim dan Sasuke tidak suka. Ia benci mengungkit tentang gadis itu, apapun mengenainya membuat Sasuke marah. Marah karena ia tahu segalanya tentang Hinata dan kenapa sampai sekarang ia masih saja tidak bisa melupakannya. Sifatnya, kepribadiannya, parasnya tak pernah sedetikpun Sasuke bisa lupa.

Naruto tampak serius menganga, "Kenapa?"

Neji yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya rapat mulai tampak terusik, "Karena memang seperti itulah keluarga kami. Jadi lebih baik kalian tutup mulut karena aku tidak mau mengungkitnya dan Hinata mungkin akan mendengarnya."

"Mendengar apa?"

Mereka semua terlonjak kaget saat mengetahui Hinata berdiri di dekat pintu dekat tangga dengan wajah dingin, meskipun sepertinya dia tidak menyadarinya tapi gadis itu datang tepat saat namanya disebut. Itu adalah pertama kali Sasuke melihat Hinata hari ini. Dia mengikat rambutnya tinggi dan menggulung lengan seragamnya hingga sebatas siku, tampak kegerahan juga. Gadis itu menangkap tatapan mata tidak suka dari Sasuke, dan reaksinya selalu instan. Dia akan menjadi gelisah dan gugup. Selama ini Sasuke yakin Hinata berani menatap matanya karena sedang berpura-pura tidak takut.

Hinata memilih tidak mengorek lebih dalam tentang pembicaraan mereka tadi. Dia berdehem kecil, kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan langkah gugup. Menelan ludah, gadis itu mengibaskan sebuah kertas, mirip pamflet dengan banyak tulisan besar-besar.

"Festival Olahraga tahunan Suzuran," katanya berusaha terdengar seperti membacakan judul rencana karirnya pada seorang bos.

Wajah-wajah heran mulai berdesakan untuk membaca apa yang sebenarnya sedang Hinata pegang.

Naruto merebut pamflet itu dari tangan Hinata, membacanya secara detail dengan mata bergerak cepat menelusuri tiap kata di sana. Kemudian wajahnya terperangah seperti orang bodoh.

"Ini tidak nyata 'kan?" tanya Naruto dengan tawa dipaksakan.

Hinata melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "Senyata fakta bahwa kalian barusaja membicarakanku."

Rahang Naruto dan sebagian dari mereka drop. "Yang benar saja, Hinata!" seru Kiba.

"A-apanya?" Hinata berusaha cuek. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi kegugupannya. Sasuke yakin betul bahwa gadis itu tahu apa yang sedang dideklarasikannya adalah suatu hal yang mustahil terjadi di Suzuran.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata dengan sebelah mata berdenyut karena jengkel, dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada pamflet itu sampai tampak lecek. "Festival Olahraga?" Naruto mencoba mengoreksi dengan dramatis. "Kakek buyutku akan tertawa dari kuburnya mendengar ini!" seru Naruto kemudian tertawa sendiri.

Hinata tampak terluka. "Aku tidak melihat bagian mana yang mengandung unsur komedi di Festival Olahraga. Lagipula, ini juga sarana kalian memenuhi nilai ujian akhir semester dari Kakashi-sensei. Kalian harus membuat usaha sendiri dan mendapat uang darinya," katanya bersikeras.

"Hah? Ujian apa?" tanya Suigetsu dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

Hinata tampak geram, "Ujian akhir semester untuk mata pelajaran ekonomi. Aku sudah menyebutnya sepuluh kali di kelas pertama tadi. Kalian tidak ingat?"

"Ingat dong!"

"Tidak."

"Kelas apa ya?"

Hinata memukul dahinya sendiri frustasi. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan menyerah, toh apapun yang akan dia katakan akan ditolak mentah-mentah dengan mudahnya oleh mereka semua.

Sasuke tertawa sinis, membuat Hinata menoleh padanya. "Dari mana ide absurd itu muncul? Ah," kata Sasuke berlagak menyadari sesuatu. "Tentu saja semua hal sinting selama ini pasti keluar dari kepala kosongmu itu."

Hanya Suigetsu satu-satunya yang tertawa. Naruto memberi isyarat untuk menutup mulut Sasuke dengan takut-takut. Sasuke mengacuhkannya, ia senang mengolok Hinata. Atau apapun bentuk tindakan membuat-hancur-hati-Hinata adalah favoritnya saat ini, karena bagaimanapun, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat gadis itu bahagia setelah kematian Itachi. Membuatnya menyerah akan Suzuran adalah prioritas utama Sasuke saat ini.

Hinata membuang napas kesal, "Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kalian semua katakan. Tapi perlu kuingatkan pada kalian semua kalau aku pemimpin—!" tangan Hinata yang terkepal di udara saking marahnya berhenti mendadak. Dia tampak tersadarkan oleh sesuatu, membuatnya mundur selangkah kemudian wajahnya memancarkan aura yang baru yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Semacam, kemantaban? Bukan kenekadan seperti yang biasanya gadis itu tunjukkan.

"Kalian harus mengikuti festival ini. Aku bicara ini demi kebaikan kalian juga. Juga, bukankah kedengarannya lumayan? Festival olahraga sangat cocok untuk kalian. Mungkin kalian bisa membuktikan siapa yang paling tangguh sebenarnya? Atau menggaet cewek baru karena aku jamin banyak pendatang luar dari sekolah lain juga—aku sudah pasang pamfletnya di separo Tokyo. Ah! Bukankah fantastis? Kuyakin banyak gadis-gadis yang datang kemari. Sejak kalian memiliki wajah yang er... oke?" Hinata persuasif.

Efeknya ternyata diluar dugaan. Mereka semua tampak benar-benar memikirkan perkataan Hinata mirip ibu-ibu yang tergoda membeli panci di demo masak. Naruto meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri, "A-aku oke?"

Hinata tersenyum padanya, "Naruto-kun tampan." Katanya benar-benar kelihatan tulus.

Wajah Naruto mendadak menjadi merah sempurna. Dia berubah ling-lung lalu tertawa canggung, "Aduh Hinata-chan memang pintar menilai! Kau adalah perempuan kedua yang bilang aku tampan setelah Ibuku. Hahaha!" Naruto salah tingah.

Kiba menelan ludah bergairah sebelum bicara, "Kau yakin Hinata? Akan ada banyak gadis kemari, maksudku?"

"Temanku sudah berjanji akan datang," tambah Hinata cepat dengan bangga.

"Wow!" seru Chouji. "Aku sih sama sekali tidak keberatan karena pasti banyak makanan di sana!" timpalnya bersemangat mengunyah keripik.

Satu persatu mulai menyatakan setuju dengan ide Hinata. Tentu saja, kecuali Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sudi," ucap Sasuke datar. Mereka semua terdiam, tapi sekali lagi, gadis itu maju.

"Kenapa?"

Ada ratusan alasan Sasuke menolak segala kegiatan yang memaksanya berinteraksi dengan Hinata. Gadis itu juga pasti tahu, Sasuke bisa melihatnya dari mata pucat itu. Tapi Sasuke tidak boleh membawa perasaan dalam omongannya yang menyangkut orang banyak. Sasuke bangkit dari sofa, kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Karena itu konyol dan kau mendapat dana dari kakekku, bukan?"

Hinata tersentak kaget, "M-memang, karena beliau adalah komite."

"Dan aku adalah cucunya, kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat mimpi konyolmu itu hancur dalam hitungan jam dan aku akan sangat menikmati melihat wajahmu yang putus asa setelahnya," kata Sasuke bohonh habis-habisan karena ia tahu betul bahkan jika Sasuke mencium kaki Madara untuk menarik dananya kembali, kakek tua itu tetap akan memilih membantu Hinata.

Hinata menggigit bibir merasakan jalan buntu.

"Kecuali," sambung Sasuke. "Kau mohonlah pada kami sweetheart, mungkin akan kupertimbangkan."

 _Itu juga kalau kau mau menurunkan egomu._

Hyuuga juga adalah klan yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, meski tak seberapa dibandingkan Uchiha. maka seharusnya jika Hinata berpikir waras seperti Hyuuga normal lainnya, dia tidak akan mau menunduk untuk Sasuke.

Hinata tampak gelisah, dia menggigit bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya seperti biasa. Sepertinya terjadi pergulatan batin dalam dirinya. "Baik," katanya mengejutkan setelah beberapa saat. Dia mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri di depan Sasuke tadi, kemudian hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Hinata membungkuk—dalam kepada mereka semua. "Aku mohon kerja sama kalian. Aku... aku tidak bisa melakukan ini sendirian, maafkan aku juga karena selalu bertindak seenaknya memerintah kalian," Hinata tampak mengangkat wajah sedikit memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman yang luar biasa membuat siapapun nyaman melihatnya. "Aku hanyalah pemimpin Suzuran hanya sebagai simbol. Tapi aku yakin kalianlah yang membuat Suzuran kuat selama ini dan jika kalian tidak keberatan, aku ingin kalian membantu Suzuran kali ini juga. Menunjukkan bahwa Suzuran adalah tempat sekolah laki-laki terbaik di sini."

Mereka semua terpana. Bahkan Sasuke menyadari dirinya sendiri agak terperangah melihat tindakan Hinata yang tak pernah dibayangkannya. Gadis itu selalu marah jika anak-anak menentangnya, dia selalu bersikap sok kuat dan tegar menghadapi mereka. Memerintah mereka hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa sekarang gadis itulah pemimpinnya dan Suzuran harus mengakui itu. Tapi kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Gadis itu menyentuh sisi lain dari orang-orang Suzuran, dan itu berhasil membuat mereka benar-benar mendengarkan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan," gumam Naruto tampak agak sedih. Orang itu bergerak untuk memegang bahu Hinata, dengan wajah tersenyum cerah Naruto berkata. "Kami akan membantumu."

Mata Hinata melebar mendengarnya. "Terimakasih!" seru Hinata membungkuk sekali lagi. Lee merengek kemudian memeluk Hinata dengan cucuran air mata. "Inilah semangat dari seorang gadis muda! Huee" Lee mendekap gadis itu erat disusul oleh Naruto dan Kiba yang tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan.

Hinata yang gelagapan segera ditarik keluar dari grup memeluk itu oleh Neji. Kakaknya mendekap bahu Hinata protektif, Neji menyipitkan mata tanda waspada kepada siapa saja yang berani menyentuh Hinata lagi.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Ah ya, mmm jadi kita akan mengadakan kurang lebih lima jenis olahraga yang akan diikuti semua orang Suzuran. Perwakilan tiap kelas, terserah mau mengajukan berapa yang penting semuanya ikut berpartisipasi. Hanya tinggal membuat arena lintasan lombanya saja juga dekor, dan kita perlu memasang pamflet lebih banyak lagi kukira."

"Waktu yang tersisa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sehabis berbaring di sofa.

"T-tiga minggu?"

"Secepat itu?" tanya Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"K-karena semua proposalnya sudah kuurus, yang kurang hanya tinggal dua hal yang kusebutkan sebelumnya. Aku juga sudah membicarakannya pada Konohamaru sebagai perwakilan kelas satu dan Gaara-kun ada di sini sebagai kelas tiga. Semuanya hampir beres, tapi mungkin aku harus mengajukan proposal lagi untuk mencari tambahan sponsor," Hinata tampak agak bingung.

Shikamaru menghampirinya, "Relax. Aku akan membantumu soal itu." Hinata tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Semua orang kini tampak dipenuhi energi karena senyuman Hinata. Naruto memandu mereka semua untuk mulai bergerak memasang pamflet terlebih dahulu. Hinata menyerahkan proposal umum Festival itu pada Sai yang dirasanya cukup bertanggung jawab daripada yang lain. Mereka berbondong-bondong turun, menyisakan Sasuke yang tak bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya berdiri dan Hinata yang ternyata tidak juga ikut menghilang.

Angin berhembus kencang membawa sedikit debu dari lapangan naik hingga ke atas rooftop. Sinar matahari semakin terik terasa menyengat, pori-pori Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Dia merasakan pening kembali jika mendapati bahwa Hinata ada di dekatnya dan hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat yang sama. Mereka berdua berdiri canggung dalam diam. Tak ada yang memulai bicara sampai akhirnya gadis itu merasa terintimidasi terlebih dahulu oleh Sasuke dan mulai bergerak tak nyaman. Hinata kemudian berjongkok di depan meja dan membersihkan meja yang sangat berantakan.

Sasuke memutar bola mata melihatnya, dia berjalan menuju sofa kembali. Ia duduk tepat di belakang Hinata yang sedang membersihkan sebaran kartu. "Tidak usah sok membersihkan meja segala untuk menutupi kegelisahanmu," kata Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

Reaksinya seperti yang sudah ditebak. Gadis itu tambah gelisah sampai menumpahkan botol air yang terbuka, untung isinya tinggal sedikit. Ada semacam kesedihan yang tertutupi oleh kegugupan tampak tiap Sasuke melihat mata gadis itu jika sedang berduaan dengannya saja. Sasuke tidak perlu bertanya pada langit alasan gadis itu gugup di dekatnya. Tapi yang Sasuke tidak mengerti adalah adanya setitik kesedihan tiap menatap matanya. Untuk apa? Untuk membuat Itachi mati? Untuk membuat hidup Sasuke bagai di neraka setelahnya?

Sasuke menahan kuat keinginan untuk mencekik gadis itu dari belakang. Lehernya yang terbuka menggodanya untuk mencekiknya hingga mati, tapi keinginannya terhenti saat melihat bekas seperti cakaran yang berubah coklat seiring waktu di dekat lehernya. Sisa bukti pertarungannya dengan Juugo. Sasuke menatap luka itu dengan kosong. Kenapa gadis ini dengan begonya mau memperoleh luka seperti itu demi Suzuran. Bagaimana mungkin mimpi sebesar itu—membuat Suzuran menjadi baik— bisa dia masukkan dalam tubuh sekecil itu. Apa yang dia cari dari pengorbanannya yang tak masuk akal.

Terkadang Sasuke pernah dua tiga kali mencari Hinata dan berdiri diam di depan rumahnya untuk menghajarnya sampai mati tapi tidak pernah dilakukannya sampai saat ini. Selalu muncul alarm bawah sadar yang menyadarkannya kembali dari kegilaan untuk membunuh gadis itu. Semacam hati nurani? Blah, kaya Sasuke punya saja. Yang jelas, ia tidak bisa menyakiti gadis itu secara fisik. Tapi ia menikmati setiap momen membuat gadis itu gugup, sakit hati, takut dan menangis. Ia akan menyiksanya perlahan-lahan. Ia menginginkan gadis itu merasakan sakitnya hati Sasuke yang teriris kecil-kecil saat kakaknya mati. Hanya itu yang diinginkannya dari Hinata.

Hanya sebatas itu saja.

"T-terimakasih ya," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke fokus padanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Untuk pembalutnya waktu itu."

 _Brengsek._

Gadis ini benar-benar tahu baik cara menjungkir balikkan perasaan Sasuke hanya dalam hitungan detik. Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. "Kau tidak berharap aku berterimakasih juga atas bunga yang kau kirim bukan?"

Hinata tampak terkejut, dia refleks menoleh ke belakang. "A-apa Fugaku-san baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mengarahkan matanya turun sedikit untuk melihat wajah Hinata. "Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

Hinata menggigit bibir kemudian kembali memfokuskan untuk membersihkan meja. "Aku kuatir," jawabnya singkat.

Sasuke tertawa sinis mendengarnya, "Kau tidak berharap kalau aku akan mempercayai hal itu 'kan."

Hinata tidak merespon. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Dia selalu kehabisan kata-kata jika Sasuke sudah membahas masalah masa lalu, dan Sasuke akan terus membahasnya, mengintimidasinya sampai merasakan orang itu kalah. Ia hanya ingin memberikan keadilan pada Itachi, meskipun itu artinya ia akan meneror Hinata dengan segala kutukan maupun kengerian yang akan ia berikan dengan senang hati padanya.

"Jangan berlagak peduli," kata Sasuke datar, matanya masih betah menatap perawakan gadis itu dari belakang. _Jangan. Sasuke mohon jangan pernah mengucapkan kata peduli pada hidup Sasuke dengan wajah setulus itu. Jangan membuat Sasuke menjadi benar-benar percaya kalau gadis itu memang peduli._

Tangan Hinata berhenti bergerak untuk mengelap meja. "Aku selalu peduli." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya frustasi, giginya nyaris bergemelatuk menahan perasaan marah. Ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk bergerak ke belakang Hinata dengan cepat, menjulurkan kedua tangannya pada sisi kanan-kiri Hinata kemudian menggebrak meja di depan mereka dengan keras. Punggung Hinata menempel pada dada Sasuke saat ia meringsek lebih maju lagi. Tubuh gadis itu dirasakannya mulai bergetar, terhimpit antara meja dan tubuh Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke bisa merasakan panas menjalar sampai ke telinga Hinata ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kanan gadis itu.

"S-sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata terdengar menahan napas.

"Kenapa..." kata Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan Hinata. Gadis itu bergidik merasakan napas Sasuke di telinganya saat ia berbisik lagi, "Lalu kenapa kau bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Sasuke semakin terdengar menyedihkan. "Jika kau memang peduli pada kami, kenapa kau meninggalkan Itachi dan membuatnya mati?!" Sasuke berseru. "Kau meninggalkannya begitu saja, sialan." Kata Sasuke putus asa, ia mendorong wajahnya pada sisi kanan wajah Hinata. "Brengsek," tambahnya miris dengan mata terpejam keras.

Hinata tidak menyahut, tapi bahu gadis itu bergetar hebat. Kemudian Sasuke bisa melihat air jatuh dari mata Hinata dan membasahi tangannya yang terkepal erat memegang kain lap. Sasuke melirik wajah Hinata, gadis itu tampak kepayahan menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh lebih banyak. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan senggukan. Sasuke terdiam melihatnya, mendadak dadanya serasa dicengkeram oleh tangan tak kasat mata, membuat napas Sasuke agak sesak melihat wajah Hinata.

Apa dia juga merasakannya? Apa gadis itu meraskan emosi batin Sasuke yang remuk saat membahas masa lalu dengannya langsung? Untuk itukah gadis itu meneteskan air mata? Tapi apakah dia punya hak untuk menangisi Itachi walaupun dialah yang membuatnya mati?

Segala sesuatu tentang Hinata selalu berhasil membuatnya kacau. Seakan Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun menemukan kebenaran pada gadis itu. Segalanya menjadi lebih rumit, bahkan untuk bernapas di dekatnya saja terasa lebih susah.

"Cengeng," cibir Sasuke tersenyum kosong.

Kini Sasuke bisa mendengar suara menyedihkan dari tangisan Hinata yang semakin jebol. "M-maaf," ucap gadis itu dengan suara yang bergetar hebat.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya lagi, tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu," katanya pelan. "Tidak akan pernah bisa," tambahnya dengan suara serak yang teredam ke dalam rambut Hinata.

Hinata berusaha menghapus air matanya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghadap wajah Sasuke secara langsung. Gadis itu memaksakan senyum yang terlihat jadi agak bengkok karena menahan air mata, "K-kau melakukan hal yang benar. Itu memang adalah kesalahanku sehingga Itachi-san meninggal." Hinata menggigit bibirnya kencang, berusaha agar kata-katanya tetap terucap dengan benar bukannya suara tangisan yang keluar. "Percaya saja apa yang telah kau lihat malam itu. Jangan memaafkanku. Jangan pernah memaafkanku," timpalnya kemudian akhirnya Hinata tersenyum begitu lembut padanya.

Sasuke nyaris tak berkedip, ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik kencang ke masa lalu. Masa ketika Hinata kecil selalu tersenyum seperti itu padanya tiap kali Sasuke merasa susah. Sasuke pun juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika Hinata sedang menangis karena dimarahi oleh ayahnya atau ketika gadis itu roknya sobek saat dikejar anjing tetangga. Sasuke hanya akan menertawakan dan mengoloknya sebentar, kemudian pada akhirnya dia selalu menolong Hinata. Itulah yang mereka lakukan sejak dulu, menjaga satu sama lain agar tetap merasakan bahagia dibawah tekanan nama besar keluarga masing-masing. Masa dimana tak pernah ada teriakkan, sumpah serapah, cemoohan, ataupun air mata.

Segalanya sudah berubah.

Kecuali senyum gadis itu selalu sama. Selalu sama manisnya, sama tulusnya, sama indahnya. Mata Sasuke menjadi fokus pada bibir tipis Hinata yang tampak kemerahan. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, nafsunya yang entah datang darimana membuat Sasuke goyah. Tak ada lelaki normal diluar sana yang hormonnya tidak bekerja di dalam jarak sedekat ini, meski logikanya terus mengutuk untuk segera sadar bahwa gadis didepannya adalah seorang musuh.

Tapi bibir itu...

Astaga. Sasuke pernah merasakan betapa manisnya bibir gadis itu. Hanya sekali. Satu kali saja namun cukup membuat Sasuke tidak keberatan untuk terus mengulanginya.

Tidak.

"Jika itu maumu," kata Sasuke menatap Hinata lebih dalam. Tangannya bergerak tanpa disadarinya, menyentuh pipi pucat gadis itu dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di sana. "Aku bersumpah untuk tidak memaafkamu, Hina—"

Suara irama keras tiba-tiba terdengar mengagetkan mereka berdua. Sasuke menarik tangannya buru-buru, dan Hinata segera berpura-pura membersihkan meja lagi dengan wajah masih basah. Sasuke mengumpat pelan kemudian beranjak berdiri untuk menerima telpon dari ponselnya yang terus berdering. Membaca nama yang muncul di layarnya sekilas, "Apa?"

"Ih ketus sekali kau, kedengaran seperti rentenir saja," kata sebuah suara di sana.

"Mau bicara apa sebenarnya, paman?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar sambil matanya memeriksa apa yang dilakukan Hinata dan menemukan gadis itu masih membersihkan meja yang sebenarnya kini sudah tampak bersinar.

"Ah ya, aku harus menggantikan ayahmu untuk pembukaan cabang baru di Nagasaki yang luar biasa penting padahal punggungku masih pegal—Fuck! kakek tua itu sudah datang! Kau tungguilah ayahmu selama beberapa hari kedepan dan menemaninya saat dioperasi—"

Suara benda berbenturan keras memotong kalimat Obito, Sasuke menunduk sekilas dan melihat kecerobohan Hinata yang biasa. Gadis itu tak sengaja menyenggol asbak marmer berwarna putih gading favorit Sasuke hingga jatuh membentur lantai, mungkin retak.

"Suara apa itu Sasuke?" tanya Obito curiga. Hinata meminta maaf berulang kali entah pada siapa sampai Obito bisa mendengarnya. "Eh?! Apa kau sedang bersama Hinata-chan? Hmm kenapa tidak kau ajak saja Hyuuga itu, mengingat kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan cairan infus dan hemoglobin, rasanya lebih bijak kalau ada wanita yang membantumu, oke. Duh, sialan kakek itu sudah menggedok pintuku! Bye Sasuke! Jadilah anak yang berbakti!"

"Apa-apaan—!"

Obito memutus teleponnya. Urat kepala Sasuke berdenyut keras, ia menggeram sebentar kemudian menunduk untuk melihat Hinata yang tampak menelan ludah membalas tatapan Sasuke.

Brengsek.

TBC

Who's excited fo Doctor Strange this November? Whooooo~

Btw, pernah ga sih kalian ga begitu dihargain di suatu organisasi tapi giliran kalian mau keluar karena udah muak malah ga diboleh-bolehin sama organisasi itu? Kan upil hmmm

Revie please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey kamu! Iyaa~ Kamuuu

Suuuup guys!

Akhirnya update nih, berkat semua review dan semangat dari kalian saya bisa update lagi setelah muales banget buat ngelanjutin ini fic.

Tapi apa sih yang enggak buat kamu? Iyaa~ Kamuu

As always, sori kalo boring, sori kalo cheesy, sori kalo typo, sori kalau temen kampus lo udah nikah meanwhile kita masih digantungin di pohon toge.

So, Enjoy!

* * *

Trriiriring! Triririring!

"Astaga!" pekik Hinata saat kakinya nyaris tergelincir karena masih basah ditambah ia sedang berlari menuju meja di ruang tengah dengan setengah telanjang sebab belum sempat menyelesaikan rutinitas mandinya. Hinata berpegangan pada ambang pintu kemudian mengangkat telepon yang terus berdering.

"Halo?" Hinata bertanya.

"Kakak!" seru suara diseberang penuh dengan semangat.

Air muka Hinata berubah cerah, "Hanabi—!"

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat ponselmu sih?! Kau sudah mengabaikan panggilanku sampai lima kali! Padahal kau tahu sendiri biaya telepon ke luar negeri mahal, Hinata-nee benar-benar kejam! Apa gunanya jadi kaya kau selalu saja lupa pada ponselmu sendiri!" Hanabi mengomelinya habis-habisan.

Hinata tertawa ringan, "Apa gunanya juga jadi kaya kalau kau masih memikirkan biaya telepon." Hinatata tersenyum adiknya mau menghubunginya dahulu karena sejauh ini selalu Hinata yang menanyakan kabar. "Ada apa? Sekolahmu baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Yah, begitulah. Malah sekarang aku berpikir untuk menikahi salah satu orang Inggris di sini." Mereka tertawa sesaat. "Oh iya aku menghubungi karena iseng saja, ingin bicara bahasa Jepang santai saja dengan Hinata-nee," tambah Hanabi.

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya, sulit menemukan momen dimana Hanabi menghubungi Hinata karena rindu. Hinata hafal betul adiknya memiliki gengsi yang tinggi untuk berterus terang kalau sedang kesepian.

"Well, kau membuatku nyaris terpeleset saat mengangkat teleponmu, bahkan masih ada busa di sikuku," kata Hinata sambil mengamati tubuhnya yang hanya terlilit handuk masih ditempeli sisa busa.

"Kakak sedang mandi? Tumben sekali, biasanya kau mandi pagi karena memang selalu bangun pagi?"

Hinata melirik jam yang menempel pada dinding di atas Televisi. Sudah hampir siang karena jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Mata Hinata melebar menyadari kalau waktunya kurang dari setengah jam lagi untuk bersiap-siap juga belum termasuk waktu yang akan ia gunakan untuk menunggu bus. Bahunya berjingkat kaget saat handphonenya yang tergeletak di sofa ruang tengah bergetar kemudian disusul suara perempuan yang tidak lain adalah suara Hinata sendiri untuk dijadikan nada dering khusus. "Hati-hati mengangkatnya! Sasuke Uchiha yang menelepon!" dering ponselnya berulang kali membuat Hinata menjadi panik.

"Maaf Hanabi, aku harus mengangat telepon lain atau kau tidak akan bisa melihat wajah kakakmu lagi! Jangan lupa makan nasi dan jangan sampai sakit! Bye, aku mencintaimu," kata Hinata buru-buru kemudian memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Hanabi yang kendengaran protes. Kali ini ia terpeleset dan dengan perhitungan tepat berhasil terjatuh di atas sofa. Hinata segera menyamber ponselnya lalu berdehem sebentar. "H-halo, Sasuke-kun?"

"Pastikan bokongmu sudah siap satu jam lagi, aku jemput."

Teleponnya ditutup.

Hinata menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dengan wajah ngeri, tubuhnya bergidik membayangkan bahwa omongan Sasuke tempo hari benar-benar serius. Well, orang itu memang selalu serius. Tapi kali ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal? Atas dasar apa pemuda itu mengajak Hinata 'kencan?'. Hahaha, Hinata menertawai dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya kata 'kencan' terdengar terlalu berlebihan. Orang itu sebenarnya hanya menyemburkan kata-kata tak jelas tentang Obito yang sakit pinggang kemudian memerintahkan Hinata untuk menemaninya mengunjungi Fugaku Uchiha. Meski Sasuke sudah mengiriminya pesan teks tiga jam sehari untuk mengingatkan Hinata yang berisi 'Madara mengancamku. Kau hanya perlu ikut denganku ke rumah sakit melihat ayah. Kita bicarakan bisnis. _Aku dipaksa.'_

Seakan Sasuke memberinya peringatan keras agar tak berpikir kalau ini murni tindakan sosial, karena Uchiha tak sebaik itu. Selalu ada yang harus diambil keuntungannya untuk mereka. Hinata yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengikuti pola berpikir keluarga Uchiha sadar betul bahwa ia tidak boleh dimanfaatkan begitu saja, ia juga harus menjadi pihak yang mengambil untung. Jadi dengan dalih tersebut, Hinata setuju untuk pergi persama Sasuke. Toh kali ini ia juga memanfaatkan Sasuke untuk membeli properti festival dan sponsor lebih agar festival nanti sukses.

Hinata tersentak begitu sadar ia sudah melamun cukup lama hingga mempersempit waktunya untuk bersiap-siap. Ia segera berlari ke kamar untuk ganti baju dan tanpa berpikir panjang mengelap semua busa yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Ketakutannya jika telat dihadapan Sasuke melebihi rasa malunya. Hinata mengobrak-abrik isi lemari kayunya yang tidak begitu besar di pojok ruangan, menempelkan satu-persatu semua baju yang ada pada tubuhnya dan masih merasa tidak puas dengan yang ia punya. Ia merasa segala pakaian apapun yang ia kenakan tidak pernah menjadi perhatian Sasuke Uchiha. Dulu bahkan Sasuke sempat mengira kalau Hinata adalah petugas kebersihan di kediamannya sendiri dengan kimono compang-camping dan agak lusuh (Hanabi sering menggunakan kimono Hinata sebagai lap ingus) saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Hinata jadi harus berpikir dua kali jika ingin berpenampilan layak jika orang yang akan ditemuinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Apa ia harus pinjam dress mahal di tempat laundry? Apa ia pakai seragam sekolah saja biar aman? Ide-ide di kepalanya semakin liar karena panik, sampai akhirnya Hinata mendengar bel depan rumahnya berbunyi. Ia segera mengenakan piamanya asal kemudian beranjak untuk membukakkan pintu sambil menggerutu siapa gerangan yang memperlambatnya berpakaian. Ia membuka pintu dan terlihat seorang nenek tua dengan bercak kecoklatan di bawah matanya, tersenyum melihat Hinata.

"Nenek Chiyo?" sapa Hinata membungkuk sebentar dengan senyum mengembang. Nenek tua itu adalah tetangga samping rumahnya. Rumahnya dua kali lebih besar dan bertingkat dari milik Hinata yang minimalis. Dia adalah nenek tua samping rumah yang tegas dan jarang tersenyum, tapi dia benar-benar baik. Hinata tahu nenek itu ternyata baik saat pindah kemari pertama kali, nenek itu membantu Hinata mengurus barang-barangnya dengan menggerutu layaknya wanit tua normal yang pinggangnya sakit tapi Hinata tidak pernah melihat nenek Chiyo berwajah tidak tulus. Dia selalu membantu Hinata, dan saling menghibur satu sama lain karena nenek itu sering mengeluh kesepian karena cucunya yang jarang pulang hingga meninggalkan nenek itu sendirian di rumah besar hanya dengan pembantu-pembantunya. Jadi tiap akhir pekan biasanya Hinata membantu nenek untuk berbelanja dan mereka akan memasak bersama di dapur nenek yang lebih besar dari teras Hinata.

Hinata melihat kantong kertas yang dijunjung nenek Chiyo memperlihatkan beberapa ujung wortel dan selada di atasnya. "Astaga, nenek aku lupa kalau akhir pekan ini aku tidak bisa bersamamu," ujar Hinata.

Nenek Chiyo tampak kecewa, tapi itu tidak menghentikannya untuk masuk ke rumah Hinata. Sambil menggerutu, dia melepas sandal dan segera masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Nenek! Jangan masuk, sedang sangat berantakan," Hinata berusaha menghentikan nenek Chiyo yang sama sekali tidak digubrisnya.

Nene Chiyo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, baju-baju, celana bahkan pakain dalam masih berserakan sampai ke ruang tengah karena ulah Hinata tadi. Nenek Chiyo menoleh padanya, "Kau mau berkencan ya? Sampai meninggalkanku segala?"

Hinata berwajah memohon. "Bukan seperti itu," rengek Hinata. Mereka sampai ke dapur, dan Nenek Chiyo meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di meja pantry. Dia berdecak pinggak menatap Hinata, "Kau mau berkencan bukan? Jujurlah," ancam Nenek Chiyo.

"B-bukan kencan, aku hanya akan menemui ayahnya saja," elak Hinata kemudian menyadari kata-katanya terdengar ambigu.

Nenek Chiyo yang berkerut kemudian menjadi cerah, dia tertawa sebentar. "Kau tidak pernah cerita punya pacar dan hubungan kalian sudah sampai sejauh itu."

"B-bukan seperti itu," pekik Hinata dengan wajah merah. Ia merasa seakan sedang menghadapi pembicaraan intens antara ibu dan anak tentang masa depan suaminya dimana Hinata tak pernah mengalaminya. Diam-diam ia bersyukur nenek Chiyo ada disini bersamanya.

"Bukan seperti itu bagaimana? Jelas-jelas kau tampak seperti gadis bodoh mengacak-acak isi lemarimu. Kau merasa tidak ada yang cocok 'kan?" tanya nenek terdengar mendesak.

"Eh? B-bagaimana nenek bisa tahu?"

Nenek Chiyo tertawa, "Kau boleh percaya, dulu aku ini bunga di desa tempatku tinggal lho," katanya sok muda dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Hinata tertawa kecil yang dianggap nenek Chiyo sebagai bentuk penghinaan. Dia tersenyum agak seram pada Hinata, "Kau harus menggunakan gayaku agar berhasil pada kencanmu hari ini!"

Hinata mengecek dirinya sendiri sekali lagi dari ujung kaki hingga rambut. Nenek Chiyo benar-benar berhasil mengubah Hinata seperti orang lain hari ini. Ia menyentuh pipinya sendiri tegang, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Bibirnya tampak lebih terang dengan lipstik berwarna orange—Hinata tidak pernah memakai lipstik kecuali dipaksa ayahnya untuk ke pesta. Meski tetap tampak natural dengan rambutnya yang tergerai biasa, tapi Hinata tetap merasa agak berlebihan.

Dan juga pakaian yang sekarang melekat di tubuhnya.

Hinata membalikkan badannya menghadap nenek Chiyo, berwajah mirip seekor kucing yang baru diberi makan. "Ya Tuhan, ini menakjubkan!" seru Hinata kemudian memeluk tubuh nenek itu sebantar dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Terimakasih," tambahnya dengan senyum tulus. Ia menghapus dengan cepat pikiran untuk membohongi Sasuke kalau sedang diare lima belas menit yang lalu.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum bangga, "Kau sudah luar biasa bahkan tanpa bantuanku."

Suara klakson mobil dari luar menyentaknya sadar. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang hingga ia nyaris tersandung saat akan membuka pintu. Ia membungkuk pada nenek Chiyo kemudian memeluknya sekali agar hatinya mantab. Menghela napas, Hinata bersumpah untuk tidak mati di tangan Uchiha Sasuke hari ini.

* * *

Senyum Hinata yang manis melebar saat berdiri di depan kaca mobil Sasuke. Sasuke menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya perlahan dan membuat Hinata bisa melihat wajahnya yang dingin seperti biasa, dia hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam lengan panjang yang dia gulung sebatas siku dan celana yang berwarna sama.

"Kau sudah bawa baju ganti?" tanyanya tanpa perlu repot menoleh untuk melihat Hinata.

"S-sudah," jawab Hinata mengingat bahwa ia harus menginap beberapa hari di rumah sakit demi Fugaku juga demi kelangsungan festival.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja sekarang?"

"Eh? A-apa kita pergi dengan mobil?" tanya Hinata gugup, memegang tali samping tasnya erat.

Sasuke menghela napas kesal, akhirnya itu memaksanya untuk menoleh pada Hinata. Sasuke baru akan mengucapkan sesuatu saat matanya terhenti bergerak saat melihat Hinata. Pandangannya yang terpaku pada wajah Hinata selama beberapa detik membuat mereka berdua tidak nyaman, kemudian matanya turun mengamati penampilan Hinata. Tangan Hinata sampai berkeringat dingin menanti komentar final dari mulut orang itu. Sial, kenapa Hinata harus gugup? Ia bukanlah tipe gadis-gadis yang ingin dipuji penampilannya. Hanya saja... Hinata ingin Uchiha Sasuke yang angkuh dan bisa melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis. Bukannya objek kebenciannya selama ini. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke melihatnya.

"Kau mirip wanita gila."

 _Sial._ Entah kenapa Hinata masih merasa terkejut mendengar komentar Sasuke yang normal itu.

"Masuklah sebelum orang lain melihat aku menjemput seseorang dari jaman 80-an," sambung Sasuke mulai tak sabar. Hinata tahu ini akan terjadi jika ia mengenakan rok sepan berwarna cokelat susu mermotif bunga-bunga merah jambu, senada dengan blazer bermotif sama yang menutupi sebagian kemeja putih dengan leher tinggi dan berpita. Selera nenek Chiyo memang luar biasa. Pada jamannya.

"Cepat masuklah nenek tua," panggil Sasuke dan dia nyaris gagal menyembunyikan seulas senyum meskipun itu adalah senyum mengejek. Hinata merona karena malu, dengan langkah berat ia kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

Sasuke mengemudi dalam diam dan tak jauh beda dari Hinata, kecuali gadis itu berkali-kali membuat suara dengan bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Hinata memeluk tas besarnya mirip seorang anak kecil yang sedang diculik. Meruntuki setiap detik yang ia habiskan saat ini bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa ia selalu saja berakhir dengan menuruti perkataan Uchiha, seakan Hinata tidak pernah sanggup menolak permintaan mereka. Yah, Hinata memang biasanya tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang lain. Disuruh ayahnya bersekolah di neraka juga ia turuti. Tapi sepertinya keputusan Hinata untuk tinggal di Suzuran membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Menghadapi orang-orang bebal Suzuran setiap harinya, bertemu Uchiha Sasuke setiap hari juga membuatnya semakin kuat. Mungkin Suzuran mengajarinya banyak hal juga tanpa diasadari.

Seperti melihat gambar yang lebih besar dari sekedar secuil potret kehidupan premanisasi di sana. Siapa yang mengira bahwa ada anak sepintar Shikamaru, atau orang seceria Naruto diluar penampilan kehidupan mereka yang mengerikan. Selalu ada sisi lain yang luar biasa di setiap anak Suzuran jika Hinata mau melihatnya lebih dalam. Tapi mengapa itu menjadi hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan jika dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Bertahun-tahun mengenalnya cukup membuat Hinata tahu dia pemuda yang seperti apa. Tapi orang itu tak pernah mengijinkannya melihatnya lebih dalam, bahkan mendekatinya pun sangat terlarang. Hinata mengerti mengapa Sasuke menciptakan tembok itu, mereka berdua mengerti alasan mengapa mereka tak boleh bersama. Tapi tidak mungkin Hinata bisa melupakan sosok Sasuke yang dulu. Ia hanya ingin melihat Sasuke menjadi dirinya yang dulu ketika semua kekacauan yang Hinata buat belum terjadi. Meski untuk sehari saja, Hinata ingin melihat hubungan baik mereka yang dulu walaupun mustahil terjadi.

Hinata tahu Sasuke membencinya sampai ke tulang, tapi melihatnya tersenyum melihat penampilan Hinata yang dianggap konyol olehnya tadi, sungguh membuat Hinata ingin melihat orang itu tertawa. Mungkin bukan hanya Suzuran yang ingin ia rubah.

"Astaga," ucap Sasuke mendadak. "Bau orang tua," timpalnya mengernyitkan hidung sebentar dengan tatapan masih fokus pada jalan.

Hinata mengendus-endus pakaiannya dan benar ia berbau mirip orang tua. Bau nenek Chiyo melekat kuat di pakaiannya. Hinata semakin menyesal ketika ia sadar kalau lupa memakai deodoran pagi ini. Hinata memejamkan mata malu, kemudian ia mendapat ide ketika melihat kaleng botol kecil berwarna cerah di atas dashboard dan segera mengambilnya. Hinata menyemprotkannya di sekitar tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hei!" seru Sasuke memperingatkan, dia merampas kaleng itu dari tangan Hinata. Dia mengerling Hinata tampak marah. "Kau bercanda? Untuk apa menyemprotkan pewangi mobil pada tubuhmu. tolol," oloknya.

"Kenapa tidak? Sama-sama wangi kok," kilah Hinata dengan senyum, sebenarnya sudah seminggu terakhir ini ia memakai pewangi ruangan sebagai ganti parfumnya yang sudah habis untuk menyemproti Naruto dan Kiba. "Pilihan yang menarik, wangi rumput yang baru dipotong? Aku suka," timpalnya ketika membaca komposisi yang tertera di kaleng.

Sasuke menginjak gas lebih keras, tampak terganggu. "Aku tidak peduli kau suka aroma apa, lebih baik tidak usah bernapas saja" katanya datar. Sasuke mengerlingnya, "Apa kau pernah menyadari kalau kau punya banyak uang? Kenapa selalu bertindak seperti orang melarat."

Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Yang kaya 'kan ayahku."

Sasuke mendengus, "Selalu berkata seperti itu."

Rasanya ada sedikit rasa yang menyenangkan mendengar respon Sasuke, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke seakan ingat alasan yang selalu Hinata gunakan sejak kecil jika ada orang meminta uang padanya. Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke, "Kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya segala."

Sasuke tertawa pelan, bukan tertawa persahabatan tentunya. "Aku tidak bertanya karena tertarik pada kehidupan sialanmu itu, darling. Hanya mempertanyakan bagaimana cara kerja otakmu yang sederhana padahal uang ada dimana-mana," ucapnya enteng. Sepertinya dia sedang dalam mood yang bagus karena olokan selalu keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali berkata.

"Aku menabungnya," kata Hinata mengangkat bahu.

Kini Sasuke benar-benar tertawa, terdengar agak mengerikan sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum.

"Dasar sinting," katanya pelan, masih dengan senyum di sudut bibirnya. Hinata memperhatikan bagaimana cara Sasuke tersenyum, sungguh itu membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum karena melihat hal yang ajaib pagi ini membuatnya ikut senang.

Sepertinya Sasuke menyadari tatapan berbinar di sampingnya. Pemuda itu segera mendatarkan kembali ekspresinya dengan cepat. Hinata tertawa ringan begitu pelan agar orang di sampingnya tak bisa mendengarnya. Mendadak dadanya terasa lebih ringan setelah beberapa menit lalu dipenuhi rasa sesak karena bersama Sasuke. Pemuda di sampingnya tidak pernah gagal membuat perasaan Hinata kacau. Tidak pernah Hinata merasa aman, tenang jika di sampingnya. Tapi itulah yang membuat Hinata selalu merasa hidup jika di dekat Sasuke.

Mereka tiba di distrik Shibuya, pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Tokyo dan siapapun bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau bahkan jika itu ilegal. Selama masih ada uang, mendapatkan barang dengan cara tidak benar dan cepat sangatlah bisa. Karena itu Hinata mau mengikuti Sasuke hari ini. Orang itu memiliki koneksi dengan siapapun orang yang berbisnis di Tokyo. Karena hari-H festival sudah mepet, memanfaatkan sedikit nama Uchiha seharusnya bukan masalah untuk mendapat barang yang murah dan cepat. Tentu saja sebagai gantinya Hinata harus mau menuruti permintaan Sasuke _yang dipaksa_ untuk menemani ayahnya di rumah sakit.

Hinata turun dari mobil segera setelah Sasuke memarkirkannya dengan benar. Namun ternyata Sasuke tidak ada niat melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata. Hinata mengetuk kaca mobil Sasuke dari luar dan akhirnya Sasuke mau menurunkan kaca mobilnya separuh.

"K-kau tidak turun?" tanya Hinata dengan nada memohon berharap Sasuke mengerti kalau ia sedang berusaha meminta sesuatu darinya.

"Kenapa kau pikir aku mau turun?"

Hinata tersenyum masam, "Perjanjian kita, mungkin?" tawar Hinata. Sasuke tak bergeming, tapi orang itu menghela napas kesal. Hinata berusaha memberanikan diri, "Kumohon Sasuke-kun. A-aku membutuhkanmu," pinta Hinata yang bersusah payah menahan rona di wajahnya.

Sasuke menggerakkan bola matanya untuk menatap Hinata tanpa harus menoleh terlebih dahulu, kemudian membuang napas tanda kalah. Dia membuka pintu mobil, setelah sepertinya berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu," katanya berdiri di depan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku tahu. Terimakasih."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar dari marmer hitam yang terlihat mengkilap karena pantulan sinar matahari. Matahari sudah mulai naik, angin musim panas mulai terasa berhembus membuat suhu udara di sekitar mereka menjadi sedikit bikin gerah. Hinata bersyukur dalam hati ketika mereka berjalan dibawah bayang-bayang gedung raksasa yang berdiri kokoh di sepanjang jalanan. Hinata memasuki satu toko ke toko yang lain untuk mendapat semua properti untuk festival dan tentu saja peran Sasuke berjalan saat ini, karena dialah Hinata berhasil mendapat segalanya dengan harga murah. Setiap toko yang mereka masuki mendadak memberikan diskon besar begitu Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Meski merasa bersalah, tapi Hinata ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk membangun Suzuran. Hinata menatap langit biru yang sangat cerah dengan sedikit awan tipis yang menggantung di atas sana, dengan senyum ia membayangkan bisa mendapat pengalaman seperti anak perempuan SMA normal lainnya. Festival olahraga.

"Bisa tidak lima detika saja kau jangan melakukan hal konyol," kata Sasuke. "Kau membuatku seperti sedang jalan dengan orang sakit jiwa yang senyum-senyum sendiri," tambahnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak terlihat sepeti orang gila," Hinata berdecak pinggang. Mereka berjalan pelan karena kedua tangan Hinata penuh dengan tas-tas besar berisi properti hiasan maupun cat kalengan dan Sasuke tak ada niat untuk membantunya.

Sasuke menunduk untuk melihatnya, sejak orang itu tumbuh tinggi sekali dan membuat Hinata terlihat kecil berjalan di sampingnya. Hinata baru menyadari tinggi tubuh Sasuke sudah sama tinggi dengan egonya. Dulu sewaktu mereka anak-anak, tinggi orang itu sama dengan Hinata. Kini dengan berjalan di sampingnya, diam-diam Hinata memperhatikan perbedaan mereka. Bocah Uchiha itu benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang pemuda yang selalu dia banggakan.

"Kau persis peserta fetival abad pertengahan," kata Sasuke dengan seringainya.

Hinata berusaha keras untuk tidak menggembungkan pipinya sebal karena akan dianggap bertingkah kekanak-kanakakkan oleh orang di sampingnya. "Baju ini bagus kok, hanya sedikit membuat gerah."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Tidak bisa dipercaya," keluhnya pelan.

Mereka melanjutkan berjalan saat mata Hinata tak sengaja menangkap stand minuman yang sangat menggoda dengan papan menu besar di depannya dipenuhi dengan gambar segelas es yang sangat menggoda. Meggigit bibir, Hinata ragu apakah dia akan memberitahu Sasuke keinginannya untuk membeli segelas es karena ia yakin kalau Sasuke tidak tertarik mengetahui tentang apa yang diinginkan Hinata. Dengan fakta yang ia pelajari sebelumnya tersebut, Hinata berbelok untuk menuju ke stand tanpa bilang apa-apa pada Sasuke. Setelah memesan satu gelas soda dengan es serut dan sirup, Hinata memberikan uang pada penjual. Ia berdiri dengan senyum diwajahnya sampai ketika bahunya di tepuk dari belakang agak keras.

"Brengsek," kata Sasuke menatapnya galak. "Kau membuatku tampak konyol dengan bicara pada diriku sendiri sepanjang jalan."

Nyaris saja tawa kecil terlepas dari mulutnya mendengar hal itu. Hinata menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan, "Sayang aku melewatkannya."

Sasuke meliriknya tajam dan Hinata segera kembali bersikap kasual agak takut. Ia berdehem kalem, "Apa Sasuke-kun mau?" tanya Hinata dengan telunjuk mengarah ke menu minuman.

Mata Sasuke meneliti papan menu dihadapannya, setelah sempat terlihat ragu dia kemudian tetap terdiam meski matanya nyaris melotot menatap salah satu menu disana. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya, tentu saja, Uchiha selalu ingin membuat orang lain memohon pada mereka. Hinata bukanlah tipe orang yang mau diatur dengan mudah oleh orang lain. Tapi etah kenapa ia tidak keberatan jika itu adalah Sasuke. Karena seumur hidup pun Hinata mau memohon ampun padanya.

"Tolong yang merah ini satu," ucap Hinata kepada penjual. Ia tersenyum tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dingin disampingnya. Tapi tak ada protes yang dilayangkan pemuda di sebelahnya. Hinata masih berdiri mengamati dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana si penjual bisa cekatan seperti itu dalam menuang sirup dan es kemudian menyulapnya menjadi sesuatu yang tampak layak untuk dimakan, sampai akhirnya Hinata mendapat ide. Ia merogoh dalam tas selempangan dari kulit miliknya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah map yang berisi proposal Festival Suzuran.

"Permisi," kata Hinata untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari si penjual yang seorang pria 30-an dan baru ia sadari kalau orang itu memiliki alis yang sangat tebal dan potongan rambutnya yang unik benar-benar bikin jengkel. Hinata tersenyum menatapnya, "Apa anda tertarik untuk mengisi stand pada Festival olahraga sekolah kami?" Hinata bertaya dengan sopan.

"Ehh?" orang itu berseru heboh. Dia menyambar map yang Hinata ulurkan dengan cepat secepat matanya membaca tiap baris dari proposal itu. Wajahnya berubah dari bersemangat dalam menyerut es, kini menjadi berapi-api. "Sekolah laki-lak Suzuran? Suzuran sampah itu?" tanyanya mendekatkan wajah pada Hinata dengan menggebu-gebu.

Hinata memundurkan wajahnya risih bercampur geli. "Iya. Suzuran yang itu." Ternyata opini umum tentang Suzuran adalah sampah benar-benar sudah melekat baik dengan pemikiran publik Tokyo. Hinata tidak bisa menyalahkan orang yang meremehkan Suzuran karena pada kenyataannya memang Suzuran belum banyak berubah sekarang. Gebrakan paling terlihat yang dilakukan Hinata saat ini adalah Suzuran kini memliki kebun bunga dan buah di halaman belakang. Meski terkadang kebun kecilnya sering terkena bercak darah maupun bau pesing, itu tidak akan menghentikan Hinata.

"Okay!" seru si penjual tiba-tiba meloncat bersemangat dan menaiki meja stand milikya sendiri. Dia mengacungkan jempolnya ke udara dengan gaya yang berlebihan. "Inilah saat yang kutunggu selama ini. Aku, Mighty Guy akan menunjukkan pada rival abadiku kekuatan masa muda yang sebenarnya! Tunggu saja, Kakashi!" dia berseru bagaikan memakai pegeras suara. Beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka dan Hinata bisa mendengar Sasuke menggeram pelan di sampingnya menuntut Hinata menyelesaikan kekacauan yang ia buat.

Hinata mencoba menenangkan Guy dan membujuk agar orang itu turun dari stand nya sendiri. Guy turun dengan gigi yang masih bersinar karena terlalu lebar tersenyum, "Jadi kalian murid Suzuran, ya?"

"I-iya. Kedengarannya seperti anda mengenal Kakashi-sensei—"

Guy menekan jempol tangannya ke mulut Hinata, menyuruhnya diam. "Jangan! Jangan sebut orang mesum itu dengan title sensei! Itu sangat melukai harga dirikuu," dia mulai merengek. Hinata melihat sebuah tangan melempar kasar jempol Guy agar lepas dari mulut Hinata, Sasuke memandang galak ke arah Guy yang kelihatannya langsung mengenali sikap khas Uchiha.

"Okay, okay," ucap Guy mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Dia milikmu ya, Uchiha Sasuke?" sambung Guy kemudian tertawa.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan absurd tersebut. Dia hanya mendengus dengan sinis seakan sedang berbincang dengan orang gila. Sasuke kemudian menyambar minuman dingin miliknya dari atas meja kemudian melangkah pergi tanda mengatakan apapun lagi.

Guy tertawa lagi, "Pacar Uchihamu galak juga. Tapi semua Uchiha memang menakutkan bukan, hahaha!"

Hinata hanya ikut tertawa canggung mendengarnya. "Dia bukan pacarku. Jadi, anda akan membuka stand di Festival kami?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan dari topik aneh tadi.

"Oh ya! Tentu saja! Aku harus memberi berapa untuk sewa tempat?" tanya Guy berseri-seri.

"Oh tidak perlu, kau datang saja sudah akan mejadi keajaiban bagi kami. Tolong tanda tangani surat perjanjian saja di dalam map itu," sahut Hinata dengan senyum. Guy kemudian mengeluarkan pulpen dari saku jaket hijau mencoloknya dan mengangkatnya ke udara tinggi-tinggi seakan benda itu adalah pedang, lalu segera menandatangi surat perjanjian dengan dramatis. Hinata menerimanya kemudian dengan senyum yang mengembang, "Anda bersemangat sekali," kata Hinata.

Guy tertawa begitu keras lagi, "Tentu saja! Karena penawaranmu membuat api masa mudaku berkobar kembali mengingat aku akan ke Suzuran!"

"Great," timpal Hinata yang tidak megerti kenapa orang itu bergitu bersemangat dengan Suzuran, hal yang jarang dilakukan orang normal lainnya. Ia senang membayangkan stand kelas 2-2 (tugas akhir Kakashi) bertarung untuk menarik pelanggan dengan stand Guy. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu anda di Suzuran dan kusarankan lebih baik anda membawa alat pelindung atau semacamnya. Ah, dan silahkan baca proposalnya jika kau ingin tahu lebih banyak," jelas Hinata. Ia suka tersenyum pada Guy karena orang itu membalasnya dengan senyum yang lebih lebar.

"Oh! Tunggu sebentar!" seru Guy teringat sesuatu. Ia berlari ke stand di sampingnya yang merupakan stand penjual topi. Dia mengambil dua topi dengan cepat dan kembali ke hadapan Hinata. Melihat wajah Hinata yang seakan akan meneriakinya maling, Guy meringis kepadanya. "Tenang saja! Stand itu juga aku yang punya, hahaha!" dia suka sekali tertawa. Guy menyodorkan kedua topi berwana sama itu ke bawah hidung Hinata, "Lebih baik kau menyimpan ini sebagai ganti jaminanku," kata Guy kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hinata dengan takut-takut menerima topi tersebut. "Lalu kenapa anda memberiku dua?"

"Tentu saja satu untuk Uchiha-mu!" masih mengedipkan matanya.

Hinata nyaris tertawa mendengarnya. Benda klise seperti itu akan diberikannya untuk Sasuke? Lebih baik Hinata menelannya saja. Ia memeriksa kedua topi di kedua tangannya. Ternyata benar sama, keduanya berwarna navy. Hinata tertawa kecil. "Satu saja untukku," katanya seseopan mungkin dan menyodorkan kembali yang bergaris hitam pada Guy.

"Loh, memang sebenarnya hanya kuberi satu sih, yang satu memang bonus. Kau tidak mau mengambil yang gratis?"

Hinata menarik kembali topi yang ingin dikembalikannya perlahan, "Gratis?" ulangnya memastikan.

Guy mengangguk dan Hinata tidak bisa menolak hal ini. Maksudnya, mana ada manusia yang tidak menyukai sesuatu yang gratis? Lagipula ini 'kan memang bonus. Maka dari itu Hinata menerimanya dengan senyum. Setelah berterimakasih dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Guy, ia segera berjalan pergi. Kakinya melangkah lebih cepat tanpa disadarinya, dan mata Hinata bergerak untuk mencari seseorang yang meninggalkannya duluan tadi, mungkin Hinata dengan senang akan memberitahunya kalau ia sukses memperbanyak pengisi stand untuk festival.

Astaga, apa ia sedang mencari Sasuke? Untuk memberitahukan atas pencapaiannya siang ini? Sungguh Hinata sedang tidak berpikir waras seharian. Untuk apa melaporkan aktivitasnya pada Uchiha Sasuke yang pasti akan mengacuhkan semua omongan Hinata? Bahkan sepanjang siang ini selalu Hinata yang memulai pembicaraan dulu demi memecah atmosfir dingin jika salah satu di antara mereka tak ada yang buka mulut.

Hinata menjitak-jitak kepalanya frustasi, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau kegiatan mencari sponsor dan properti acara sekolah ini bukanlah kencan seperti yang selalu dibicarakan anak-anak gadis yang lain. Astaga, Hinata hanya terlalu mendalami momen ini dan ia tahu kalu tak seharusnya terlalu jauh berpikir untuk hanya sekedar bersama Sasuke. Hinata berani bertaruh tak pernah sekalipun di dalam kepala Sasuke terdapat pikiran-pikiran murahan seperti kencan dan makan siang bersama. Pikirannya dipenuhi hal keji dan dingin karena memang seperti itulah sifat darah Uchiha yang mengaliri setiap pembuluh darahnya.

Hinata berjalan menunduk memikirkan segala fantasinya yang menggelikan sepanjang jalan sampai ia tidak sadar kalau baru saja tubuhnya nyaris terjatuh kebelakang karena menubruk sesuatu. Hinata menggosok hidungnya yang terbentur, ia mendongak agak tinggi karena perawakan orang yang di tubruknya sangat tinggi. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke memberikan tatapan mata dingin favoritnya, orang itu menunduk seakan untuk berbicara padanya. Bahkan Hinata sempat melihat mulut orang itu nyaris terbuka tipis untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian dia menelannya lagi. Sepertinya suaranya terlalu berharga untuk hanya dihabiskan untuk mengomeli Hinata. Dia memutuskan diam saja, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arah mereka memarkirkan mobil.

Berusaha keras mengabaikan pikiran konyolnya lagi tentang Sasuke yang _mau_ menunggunya dari tadi, Hinata berjalan mengekori Sasuke dari belakang seperti orang bodoh.

"Hinata?"

Seseorang memanggil namanya, dan itu membuat mereka berdua menghentikan langkah secara bersamaan karena terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, bertemu dengan Gaara Sabaku di tengah siang bolong sangatlah kecil kemungkinannya. Tapi hal itulah yang tengah berlangsung ketika Gaara berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidak percayaan dengan pertemuan tak terduga ini. "Hei," sapanya masih dengan wajah terkejut yang dibuat sedatar mungkin.

Hinata masih setengah menganga ketika menyapa balik dengan senyumn canggung. "H-hai, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Entahlah, mm, tidak. Maksudku..." dia tampak tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena masih di dalam tahap takjub akan pertemuan ini.

"He's with me," timpal seseorang tiba-tiba menyeruak di antara mereka. Seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu dan memiliki mata hijau yang sama dengan Gaara tersenyum kecil memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi. Gadis itu memakai pakaian kemeja formal yang ketat dan rok pendek seksi yang sungguh membuat penampilannya menawan sebagai wanita dewasa. Berbanding terbalik dengan Gaara yang hanya mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna putih dan santai.

"Right, she's my sister." kata Gaara sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit malu.

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Astaga, kalau begitu kau pasti Temari-san?" tebak Hinata takjub. Ia sering mendengar Gaara berbicara tentang kakak perempuannya yang kuliah di Amerika karena dia adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang sering dibicarakan oleh Gaara. Tapi baru hari ini Hinata bisa bertemu dengannya secara tatap muka langsung dan Hinata bisa melihat betapa kakak Gaara memiliki wajah yang berkelas dan tentu saja cantik.

Temari tampak membuka mulutnya dan dia baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata saat bola mata hijaunya menangkap sosok yang berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Holy shit, is that you mr. arrogant-with-no-expression-really-bastards-but-still-hot?" tanya Temari sembari mendengus tak percaya menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke balas mendengus. "You forget one word, 'super rich'?"

Temari tertawa kecil. "That's two words, honey."

"I mean one phrase," kilah Sasuke lagi. Temari tertawa kecil dengan senang permainan katanya dengan Sasuke dan dia memeluk Sasuke sebentar, dia melepas pelakaannya dan memegang bahu Sasuke erat. "Oh my God, apa kau tidak pernah tersenyum selama setahun terakhir ini? Wajahmu sama kakunya dengan milik Gaara."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya asal. "Kurasa itulah adalah pesonaku."

Temari tertawa lagi, kemudian akhirnya ia berpaling kepada Hinata yang berdiri tegang di sebelahnya. Temari berdehem dengan wajah ramah yang sopan, "Dan kau adalah..."

Hinata terperanjat dan segera membungkukkan badannya memberi salam. "Ah! Namaku adalah Hinata Hyuuga kelas 2 SMA, golongan darahku AB—"

Temari membuat suara aneh semacam suara burung gagak yang memekik karena terkejut. Dia buru-buru mendekati Hinata dan meraih kedua tangannya seakan mereka sedang berdoa bersama. "Kau Hinata Hyuuga? Hinata yang itu?" tanya Temari dengan mata nyaris berbinar.

Hinata menoleh meminta bantuan. "Err... ya, kurasa?"

Lalu dalam sekejap mata Hinata sudah berada dalam dekapan dengan tenaga ekstra dari Temari, sampai saat Hinata hampir susah bernapas, Temari akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Mata hijaunya menelusuri tiap detil dari tubuh Hinata kemudian mengangguk seakan telah berhasil memecahkan sebuah kajian teori.

"Kau melebihi ekspektasiku," kata Temari dengan senyum mengembang lalu dia berbalik menghadap Gaara dengan tangan masih merangkul Hinata. "Dia lebih cantik dari yang kau elu-elukan, hm?" protes Temari pada adiknya.

Gaara sedikit terkejut dan berusaha menarik kembali baju kakaknya agar menjauh dari Hinata. "Shut up," Gaara tampak agak panik.

"Kenapa? Kau mengoceh tentang gadis yang selalu membuatmu tertarik sepanjang jalan—"

"Whoo!" seru Gaara menyeret Temari agar berada di sampingnya. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan agar Temari tidak bicara lebih jauh lagi. "You have gone too far, sis." nadanya memperingatkan.

Temari tertawa kecil. "Kau jadi manis sekali ketika panik, kau benar-benar menyukainya ya kalau begitu—"

Gaara membekap mulut kakaknya kasar dan segera menyeretnya menjauh, Temari tampak memberontak dengan cara menggigit tangan Gaara. "Hey wait! Aku harus megambil selfie dengannya terlebih dahulu!" teriakkan kakaknya sama sekali tak digubris Gaara sampai Hinata bisa melihat Gaara menjejalkan tubuh Temari dengan susah payah ke dalam mobil merah di dekat parkiran, mirip sebuah adegan penculikan di dalam film hanya saja kali ini Gaara kembali kepada mereka dengan wajah agak lebam.

Dia tersenyum tipis yang canggung. "Well, dia memang seperti itu," katanya kepada Hinata yang masih berdiri dengan kebingungan kemudian dia tertawa aneh sendiri dimana malah membuat situasi menjadi lebih canggung.

Bahkan Sasuke tidak segan mengutarakan ketidaknyamanan ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang entah bagaimana mengandung makna implisit, menyuruh Gaara pergi.

Gaara membuka mulut. "Hanya menjadi korban dari kakak perempuanku yang masih Jet-lag—itu menjelaskan kenapa dia bicara ngelantur tadi— dan yah, kemari karena diseretnya untuk menemani belanja," jelas Gaara sangat cepat. Tapi penjelasannya tak direspon baik Hinata maupun Sasuke jadi dia melanjutkan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Berdua?" tanyanya menjadi penasaran.

Otak Hinata menjadi bekerja lebih keras untuk mencari alasan yang masuk akal dan pantas menjadi sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan Gaara. Tapi demi Tuhan dia benar, apa yang dilakukan Hinata dan Sasuke berdua dengan puluhan tas belanjaan di tangan Hinata?

Hinata baru akan berdalih melakukan tugas sponsorship saat Sasuke menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kami akan ke rumah sakit," kata Sasuke dingin.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya samar. "Ayahmu ya. Lalu kenapa Hinata ikut? Dengan bawaan sebanyak itu?"

Sasuke menyeringai tajam. "Bukan urusanmu sih," katanya cepat lalu menambahkan. "Sepertinya aku akan ketinggalan jam besuk. Sampaikan saja salamku pada Temari," kata Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat pergi. Dia berlalu setelah menepuk pelan bahu Gaara sebagai salam.

Mata Gaara mengikuti Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menjauh, lalu fokusnya kembali kepada Hinata. "Benarkah yang dikatakannya itu?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata tak bis memutar otak lagi, hawa panas parkiran dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka membuatnya gerah. "Yah, b-begitulah."

Gaara masih terdiam, wajahnya kentara sekali tidak percaya. Tapi setelah agak lama diam akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur yang ada. "Baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya banyak, kalau begitu biarkan aku membantumu membawa tas-tas itu sampai ke mobil Sasuke."

"T-tidak perlu!" seru Hinata panik saat Gaara nekat mendekatinya dan merebut hampir semua tas yang memenuhi kedua tangan Hinata. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, selain udara musim panas yang membuat Hinata pening keberadaan Gaara memang membuatnya mati kutu. Bahkan orang itu sekali lagi membantunya. Meski Hinata tidak bisa menebak apa dasar semua tindakan Gaara selama ini padanya, ia menyukai fakta bahwa Gaara memang adalah orang baik. Lebih baik lagi karena dia memiliki wajah yang tampan.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Gaara mengagetkannya.

"T-tidak," sahut Hinata nyaris gugup. Kemudian dia melirik Gaara lagi, hari ini wajahnya tampak lebih cerah mungin karena dia berteua dengan kakaknya. Hinata tersenyum, "Kau mirip dengan Temari-san. Terlebih mata kalian," kata Hinata.

Gaara menoleh padanya. "Benarkah? Tapi kurasa kepribadian kami jauh berbeda."

"Benar sekali, kepribadian kalian semua unik. Itu yang membuatku menyukai kalian, Kankuro-san juga."

Gaara memperhatikan cara Hinat tertawa kecil, gadis itu menerawang ke arah atas saat menyadari tatapan Gaara yang begitu tajam. "A-ada apa?"

Gaara menggigit bibirnya samar. "Kau tampak agak beda hari ini," katanya.

Hinata segera mengecek penampilannya dan merapihkan rok bunga-bunganya. "Ah, ini ulah nenek sebelah rumahku dia tahu kalau ada laki-laki yang akan datang dan... em," Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan. "M-maaf jika aneh," tambahnya.

"Kau cantik," puji Gaara mendadak.

Kalimat itu membuat atmosfer di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih panas. Hinata tidak mau memikirkan kata-kata Gaara terlalu dalam, atau dia akan menjadi gugup. Hinata hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Mereka sudah berdiri di bagian belakang mobil Sasuke. Gaara memasukkan semua barang-barang itu ke dalam bagasi. Kemudian menutupnya dengan keras.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan dan Hinata sedang berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat sebagai ucapan sampai jumpa.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi. "Maksudku dengan Sasuke," timpalnya.

"Eh? Iya. Aku masih baik-baik saja kok," jawab Hinata.

Gaara menghela napas. "Yakinkan aku kalau kau akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya serius.

Hinata tersenyum menyakinkan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Gaara-kun. Hanya mengunjungi ayahnya di rumah sakit tidak akan membuatku mati 'kan?"

Gaara masih tampak tidak percaya. "Tapi aku tahu kalau Sasuke membencimu setengah mati," ucapnya masih tidak terima.

"Aku tahu tentang dirinya lebih banyak, tenang saja." Hinata tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya. "Kalau begitu sampai jum—"

Pergelangan tangannya ditarik mendadak, wajahnya nyaris membentur dada Gaara saking kuatnya tarikan orang itu. Hinata mendongak dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap bingung sekaligus gugup. Setelah ia sadari Gaara memakaikan sesuatu pada tangannya, ternyata pergelangan tangannya sudah dihiasi dengan sebuah gelang perak dengan puluhan mata berlian putih yang sangat indah.

"A-apa ini?"

Gaara mengalihkan padangannya. "Well, Temari membawa itu sebagai oleh-oleh dan kupikir mustahil untukku dan Kankuro memakainya jadi, yah..." Gaara menatap mata Hinata sembari tersenyum tipis. "Itu lebih cocok untukmu."

"T-tapi..." Hinata berusaha mengelak namun Gaara sudah terlanjur berjalan pergi menjauh. Hinata berteriak terimakasih dan dibalas dengan lambaian singkat dari pemuda berambut merah itu. Astaga, orang itu memang sulit ditebak.

* * *

Hinata memutar AC mobil agar lebih ke tingkat yang benar-benar membuat dingin karena sekarang ia berkeringat karena baru masuk ke dalamnya. Hinata menyeka keringat di sekitar hidungnya, kemudian keheningan kembali tercipta setelah mereka berjalan beberapa menit. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang karena keheningan yang menyiksa ini. Selain Hinata benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu, Sasuke rupanya juga tampak berkutat untuk ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa itu di tanganmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak tahan lagi.

"Hm?" Hinat masih bingung kemudian menyadari bahwa yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah gelang yang menggantung indah di pergelangan tangannya. "Ah, G-gaara-kun memberikannya. Katanya oleh-oleh dari Temari-san." Hinata menyentuh gelang itu canggung.

Ia bisa mendengar Sasuke mendengus sambil menginjak gas lebih kencang lagi. "Oleh-oleh jidatnya," umpat Sasuke pelan sampai Hinata tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak ada," sahut Sasuke cepat kemudian matanya kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Hinata menggigit bibir gugup, kemudian ia memakai topinya. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah tidak wajar Hinata hanya mendengus pelan. Tapi kemudian bola matanya agak membesar melihat Hinata mengulurkan benda yang terlihat sama di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih bersikeras tidak mau bicara, ia hanya menatap tajam Hinata.

"I-ini jaminan pak Guy untuk sewa stand nanti. Jadi, jadi kurasa Sasuke-kun perlu memakainya," kata Hinata cepat.

Sasuke memandang lelah pada dirinya. "Kau gila?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "T-tidak."

Sasuke ternyata pura-pura tidak mendengar Hinata untuk mengabaikan ide gila darinya. Karena Sasuke diam saja sambil memfokuskan diri menyetir karena jalan di depan mereka macet, Hinata mengambil inisiatif duluan dengan memakaikan secara paksa topi itu di kepala Sasuke.

"Fuck!" umpat Sasuke saat tangan Hinata tidak sengaja memukul kepalanya saat berusaha memakaikan topi tersebut.

Tangan Sasuke baru terangkat setengah ke udara untuk melempar topi itu saat klakson mobil lain mulai berbunyi ke arah mereka. Sasuke yang menjadi agak panik segera menginjak pedal gas dengan hati-hati dan melaju terus. Sasuke berkumur-kumur dengan segala macam umpatan yang ia tahu sambil memegang setir kemudi dengan kesal. Dan susah bagi Hinata untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat adengan yang sangat jarang ini. Sasuke tampak ling-lung dan meneriaki pengendara lain dengan sumpah serapah, bahkan dia tampak berkeringat karena harus hati-hati berkendara di tengah kemacetan di akhir musim semi. Dia tidak ingin mobil mahalnya lecet.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam dengan cepat. "Kau tertawa?" tanyanya heran.

Hinata berusaha menutup mulutnya, meski masih keluar sedikit tawa yang tersendat karena Sasuke bisa lebih marah lagi tapi Hinata benar-benar merasa terhibur.

Hinata tersenyum, kemudian menurunkan kaca mobil di sampingnya perlahan. Mengacuhkan protes Sasuke (Jangan kampungan!) Ia malah mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya dari kaca jendela. Membiarkan poninya menjadi berantakkan diterpa angin musim semi yang tersisa sebeum mereka memasuki musim panas. Mobil Sasuke menyapu jalanan dengan cepat, membuat pemandangan kota Tokyo menjadi banyangan kabur tapi tak mengurangi keindahannya. Semakin banyak pohon terlihat, meninggalkan gedung-gedung tinggi seiring mereka menjauhi pusat kota. Daun-daun berwarna hijau pekat tampak berguguran sepanjang jalan. Rumah Sakit yang mereka tuju berada di pinggiran Tokyo. Perumahan tingkat mulai berubah menjadi rumah-rumah sederhana yang berjarak antara satu-sama lain. Suara bising klakson kendaraan yang tak sabarpun sudah mereka tinggalkan setelah melewati lampu merah terakhir tadi.

Mata Hinata menangkap papan nama sebuah toko, ia nyaris meneriaki Sasuke. "Berhenti!" serunya.

Sasuke menginjak rem sangat mendadak sampai mereka nyaris terjungkal mendadak. Beruntung jalanan sepi sehingga tidak terjadi hal buruk. Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Hinata.

"Setidaknya aku harus membawakan paman bunga," kata Hinata mengabaikan Sasuke yang segera memutar bola matanya. Ia segera turun dari mobil dan segera melangkah ke toko bunga yang bangunannya didominasi oleh kayu tersebut. Hinata disambut oleh pemilik toko yang merupakan seorang nenek paruh baya dengan senyum ramahnya. Mereka berbicara sebentar sebelum akhirnya Hinata digiring menuju rumah kaca yang tersambung dengan toko. Warna-warna bunga yang mekar tampak begitu menakjubkan menghiasi setiap sudut rumah kaca. Sepertinya pemiliknya baru saja memberikan air pada seluruh isi rumah kaca ini karena Hinata bisa mencium aroma tanah yang masih basah begitu adiktif.

"Ini luar biasa," kata Hinata berpaling kepada si nenek yang tersenyum mendengarnya. Si nenek berjalan perlahan, Hinata mengikutinya dan mereka berjalan di sepanjang rak pot bunga yang ditata rapi berbanjar.

"Karena kau bilang ingin bunga yang segar maka aku membawamu kemari, sekarang pilihlah," saran si nenek dan akhirnya berjalan pergi meinggalkan Hinata sendirian. Hinata menghirup udara yang begitu segar di sekitarnya dalam-dalam, lalu mulai mencari bunga yang cocok untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya bukannya pada rak-rak berisi bunga wana-warni, melainkan ia terpaku di depan pot-pot yang menggantung dan dari dalamnya menjulur bunga anggrek bulan putih yang ujungnya masih kuncup, membuatnya telrihat seperti tirai raksasa dari bunga. Beberapa diantara mereka sudah mekar dan sungguh terlihat menakjubkan. Hinata menyentuh ujung bunga anggrek yang menjuntai di depannya.

"Ide bagus."

Hinata terperanjat mendengar suara berat berbisik di belakang punggungnya secara tiba-tiba, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan matanya melebar ketika menemukan dada Sasuke tepat berada di depannya. Sasuke menunduk untuk melihatnya dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu karena kedekatan mereka saat ini sudah cukup membuat Hinata berkeringat.

"Sepertinya kali ini kau membuat keputusan cerdas dengan tidak membuat satu ruangan bersin-bersin karena bunga konyolmu yang dulu," ucapnya lagi.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya keras kemudian membalikkan badannya lagi berpura-pura mengamati semut yang sedang merangkak di salah satu batang anggrek. Menelan ludah. "A-aku tidak tahu kalian punya alergi bunga lavender."

Sasuke mendengus tepat di belakang punggung Hinata. "Segala hal darimu membuatku alergi."

Rahang Hinata mengeras mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya marah. "Well, lalu kenapa sekarang kau tidak gatal-gatal karena memakai topi itu?" tanya Hinata yang menyadari kalau Sasuke masuk ke rumah kaca dengan topi yang masih bertengger di kepalanya.

Suara tawa mencemooh terdengar, "Percayalah ketika aku mengatakan kalau kepalaku memang gatal memakai topi ini." Sasuke mundur selangkah, kemudian berjalan mengamati seisi rumah kaca dengan asal. "Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang benda ini dari orang gila tadi dan juga aku barusan menemukan manfaat memakai topi ini mengingat akan ada banyak orang dan wartawan yang mengenaliku nan—" kalimatnya terputus saat Sasuke berdiri mematung beberapa meter dari Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke samping dan membekap mulutnya sendiri saat melihat Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun, itu..." ucap Hinata pelan sambil menunjuk sesuatu di bahu kanan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke yang mengepal tampak bergetar menahan gejolak untuk berteriak. Dia menelan ludah sebelum memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang tak pernah sekalipun dia sudi berikan pada Hinata. Sasuke tampak memohon padanya, "Singkirkan makhluk sialan ini."

Hinata berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke dengan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, susah sekali untuk tidak tertawa di situasi seperti ini. Namun usahanya gagal ketika tawa Hinata pecah saat berhenti di depan Sasuke, ia tidak betah melihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah menjadi ungu dan keringat mengalir dari dahinya. Hinata tertawa lembut, ia benar-benar terhibur hari ini dan anehnya itu karena Sasuke.

"Brengsek, berhenti tertawa." umpat Sasuke memelototinya. "Singkirkan belalang ini sekarang juga!" teriakkan Sasuke malah membuat belalang yang sebesar jempol orang dewasa itu meloncat mendekat ke leher Sasuke dan akhirnya Sasuke mengumpat keras sekali. Suara tawa Hinata sampai terdengar mirip sesak napas saking lucunya.

"Hinata!" seru Sasuke marah. Hinata agak terkejut Sasuke mau memanggil namanya. Dengan masih tertawa kecil, Hinata akhirnya melakukan gerakan cepat dan detik selanjutnya belalang itu sudah ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Hinata segera melepaskan belalang itu di sebuah pohon mini di dekat mereka dan serangga itu melompat menjauh setelah kekacauan yang telah dia buat.

Tubuh Sasuke seketika itu nyaris terjatuh ke belakang namun dia berhasil mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali. Hinata baru akan meraih tubuh orang itu takut Sasuke roboh, tapi melihat Sasuke masih bisa berdiri lagi membuat Hinata berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. Masih terdengar sisa tawa lembut Hinata, ia menatap Sasuke. "Itu akan menjadi berita yang menarik jika wartawan tahu kalau penerus Uchiha takut serangga," kata Hinata dan hal yang berikutnya terjadi diluar kesadarannya, ketika tangannya terjulur untuk membersihkan bekas air dari daun-daun yang basah dan pupuk disekitar mereka pada kemeja Sasuke saat orang itu nyaris jatuh barusan.

Sepertinya mereka berdua menyadari tindakan Hinata terlihat tidak wajar. Memang normal membantu membersihkan baju yang basah, tapi jika itu dilakukan Hinata untuk Sasuke maka menjadi hal yang absurd. Bahkan Sasuke tampak heran melihat kebaikan Hinata dan bagi Hinata sendiri sudah terlambat untuk melepas tangannya dari bahu Sasuke. Jika ia melepasnya sekarang maka yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal basi, wajahnya akan merah padam dan bicaranya gagap serta ngelantur kemudian Sasuke akan mengejeknya. Maka Hinata memutuskan untuk berpura-pura lebih lama membersihkan semua debu yang ada di baju Sasuke, meski matanya sesekali melihat ke arah lain meminta bantuan pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Tiba-tiba gerakan tangan Hinata terhenti. Tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata agar berhenti melakukan adegan konyol itu lebih lama lagi. Hinata menggigit bibirnya tegang, takut Sasuke marah dan entah alasan _lain_ yang tak ingin dipikirkannya. Mata Hinata mencoba melirik ke atas dengan hati-hati, tapi Sasuke tak melakukan apapun selain memberinya tatapan tajam.

Hinata tertawa pelan yang terdengar aneh karena hanya merupakan tindakan kamuflase. "S-sasuke-kun tidak berubah ternyata. Masih kelihatan pucat melihat serangga."

Tak terdengar sahutan dari Sasuke agak lama. Kemudian, "Kau masih mengingatnya," ucapnya terdengar berat.

Hinata mengangguk samar. Ia tersenyum mengingat betapa dulu Sasuke mudah menangis meski dia tidak pernah mengaku kalau takut belalang, bahkan pernah sekali nyaris ngompol karena setelah itu Hinata yang mencucikan celananya sebab Sasuke malu jika pulang dengan celana basah, setelah mereka seharian bermain di gunung bersama Itachi dan Shisui tiap musim panas. Hinata selalu ingin tahu bagaimana seorang Uchiha memiliki harga diri yang besar meski dalam tubuh sekecil itu.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, aku yang mencuci semua celanamu tiap kali Sasuke-kun ketakutan." Tutur Hinata tersenyum dengan mata menerawang masa lalu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya jengkel, "Diam. Itu hanya tindakan antisipasi jika makhluk sialan itu melompat. Maksudku, dia berkaki banyak dan kasar serta bisa melompat."

Hinata tertawa, "Maksudmu mengompol adalalah tindakan antisipasi?"

Sasuke meremas tangannya lebih kencang, "Tutup mulutmu. Kau benar-benar punya nyali besar seharian ini," kata Sasuke dengan wajah agak merah.

Hinata tersenyum lagi, tangannya bergerak nyaman dalam genggaman Sasuke. Hinata benar-benar baru menyadari perbedaan fisik mereka berdua sudah terlampau jauh. Tangan Sasuke terasa begitu besar jika hanya dibandingkan dengan tangan Hinata. Otot nadi orang itu juga tercetak jelas di sekitar tangannya, mengingat dia selalu melatih fisiknya di Suzuran.

Hinata masih mengamati tangan Sasuke dengan teliti. "Sasuke-kun sudah berubah banyak juga." Katanya dengan senyum tipis terulas di wajah Hinata, merujuk perbedaan fisik mereka saat ini.

Mata Sasuke membeku tak bergerak, untuk sedetik dia terpaku melihat Hinata. "Kau tidak berubah," kata Sasuke cepat sampai Hinata nyaris tidak menyadarinya maksudnya. "Kau masih sama cantiknya."

Sasuke menghela napas, "Tapi banyak hal di antara yang sudah berubah, kau tahu persis." Sasuke menatapnya, sedikit memaksa agar Hinata membalas tatapannya.

Hinata tahu kalimat itu merujuk kepada Itachi. Benar. Satu kesalahan bisa merusak segalanya, dan satu kejadian bisa merubah segalanya. Hubungan mereka tidak akan mungkin pernah sama lagi sejak kematian Itachi. Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata tidak akan membiarkan hubungan mereka seperti dulu lagi. Apalagi Hinata, ia tidak akan mengijinkan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupan Sasuke lebih jauh lagi karena ia harus tahu diri. Ia berkali-kali mengingatkan betapa fatalnya kesalahan Hinata di masa lalu sehingga tidak mungkin bagi Sasuke untuk memaafkannya.

Seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Melihat Sasuke bisa tersenyum pagi tadi saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Genggaman Sasuke kepada tangan Hinata terasa lebih erat ketika mereka berdua dikagetkan dengan suara benda terjatuh. Tangan mereka berdua lepas seketika melihat seseorang memasuki rumah kaca. Ternyata pelanggan lain yang merupakan sekumpulan anak yang kelihatannya masih SMA. Tiga orang pemuda itu tampak terkejut melihat keberadaan mereka berdua, dan anehnya Sasuke juga tampak kaget atas pertemuan tak diharapkan ini.

Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut abu-abu yang licin bersiul, "Astaga. Kutukan macam apa yang membawa Sasuke Uchiha di sini."

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah tempat Sasuke yang berdiri waspada menatap orang-orang itu berjalan semakin mendekat. Mereka berhenti di depan Sasuke yang maju selangkah. Sasuke menyeringai enteng, "Sungguh sial harus melihat wajah-wajah mirip bokong kalian di siang bolong."

Orang berambut abu-abu itu tampak murka mendengarnya, dia nyaris meringsek maju kalau tidak segera dihentikan oleh orang berambut oranye. Sungguh tampangnya sangat sadis dengan piercing memenuhi wajahnya. Mata orang berambut oranye yang sepertinya paling dituruti oleh kedua orang lain, menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus.

"Sasuke," sapa orang berambut orange itu.

"Yahiko," sapa Sasuke balik dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

TBC

Review please :)

Wish me luck on those midterm tests!


	6. Chapter 6

Hai guys!

Wol-lee in your areyahhh

Gimana nih, udah ketemu jodoh kamu apa belum? Iyaa, kamuu~

Sori lama update, uts memang menguras banyak darah dan keringat. Begitu juga ini chapter dan chapter depan yang bakal langsung saya pos minggu ini soalnya chapter-chapter ini bakal pendek, hahaha.

As usual, sori kalau boring, sori kalau pendek, sori kalau jelek.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Seriously, dude. Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus?" tanya si rambut abu-abu. Senyum lebarnya terlihat agak menakutkan seakan ingin memakan seseorang.

Orang yang dipanggil Yahiko diam saja, aura dinginnya bahkan melebihi milik Sasuke. Kini orang terakhir yang berambut merah angkat bicara, setelah dari tadi menghisap rokok di mulutnya terus. "Lebih baik kita tidak membuat kekacauan di sini, Hidan?" orang itu bernada persuasif. Si rambut abu-abu bernama Hidan itu meremas kepalanya frustasi.

Seberapapun Hinata melihat penampilan mereka, hanya menambah poin buruk terharadap penilaiannya. Meskipun wajah mereka yang semuanya tampan, tapi aura preman dari mereka sungguh mirip milik Suzuran. Hinata mulai tampak terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka serta atmosfir menegangkan yang tercipta. Ini akan memburuk jika seseorang tidak menghentikannya.

Hinata berdehem pelan. "Permisi," ucap Hinata menyeruak ke depan Sasuke. Mata Sasuke nyaris keluar saking kuatnya memelototi tindakan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum sebisanya. "Ehm, sebenarnya di sini dilarang merokok," kata Hinata merujuk kepada orang berambut merah yang tampak sedang menghembuskan keluar asap dari mulutnya. Mereka melihat ke arah Hinata dengan mata melebar, seakan Hinata menyatakan keinginannya menjadi walikota. Selang beberapa detik atas gelombang kejut yang Hinata buat, suara tawa mulai terdengar. Pria berambut abu-abu itu mengeluarkan suata tawa paling keras. Ia sampai nyaris terjatuh karena tertawa.

"Hahaha!" tawa Hidan tak kunjung reda, disusul tawa pelan dari si rambut merah. Hidan bergerak maju dengan masih terkekeh ke arah Hinata dan secepat itu pula Sasuke juga ikut maju, tangannya mendorong paksa Hinata agar kembali ada di belakangnya. Melihat tindakan waspada Sasuke membuat Hidan memundurkan kepalanya heran. "Astaga, apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Hidan menoleh ke belakang mencoba memancing kedua temannya agar ikut tertawa.

"Siapa gadis ini? Berani sekali melarang Sasori merokok? Apa kau tahu kalau Sasori tidak bisa melepas rokoknya? Man, dia setok rokok banyak sekali pagi ini untuk kami semua. Kau tidak bisa melarangnya begitu saja, gadis manis." Hidan merancau dengan seringai lebar, matanya tampak melirik Hinata penuh keingin tahuan.

"Just fuck off," tegas Sasuke, matanya terlihat- benar-benar mengamati dengan teliti. Kewaspadaannya meningkat meski melihat satu gerakan kecil saja.

Hidan mendengus di sela tawanya, dia menatap Sasuke galak. "Don't sware at me, prick." Hidan memperingatkan dengan maju selangkah. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan niat untuk mundur, ia maju menghadang Hidan lebih dekat lagi.

Dada mereka sudah nyaris beradu dalam jarak sedekat itu. Sasuke menatap Hidan kemudian dua orang lainnya bergantian. Sasuke tersenyum di sudut bibirnya, "There's the door, go on." katanya dengan dagu menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar rumah kaca.

"Don't fuck with me, mate. You're nothing here," geram Hidan mengarahkan telunjuknya di depan Sasuke dengan emosi.

Sasuke tak bergeming sama sekali, tapi matanya lebih gelap dari biasanya menatap Hidan seakan ingin mematahkan lehernya. "Fucking waste my time. Go fucking out of here, wankers. We're here first. Go find another fucking place that would accept your damn ugly face—"

"Astaga, Sasuke-kun!" potong Hinata menyeruak ke depan. Hinata berdiri di samping Sasuke menantang, ia memberikan tatapan galak terhadap Sasuke sebentar. "Bicaramu kasar sekali," tegur Hinata dengan alis mengerut marah. Mereka semua tampak terperangah atas aksi heroik yang tak biasa ini. Bahkan Sasuke tampak tidak marah meski Hinata menegurnya.

Hinata mengganti fokusnya ke arah mereka bertiga. Ia kemudian membungkuk sebentar, lalu memberikan senyumnya yang biasa. "Maafkan atas kelancanganku tadi. Juga tempramen Sasuke yang buruk. Jadi," Hinata berhenti sesaat mengambil napas. "S-sepertinya kalian memiliki masalah yang tampak serius. Tapi aku mohon jangan di sini. Ini bukan tujuan kalian datang ke sini bukan?"

Sasori tertawa pelan, kemudian melanjutkan menghabiskan rokoknya yang tinggal separuh lalu melemparnya ke tanah dan menginjaknya. Orang itu berjalan ke depan dengan kedua tangan masuk ke kantong celana. "Yah, memang tujuan kami kemari bukan untuk cek-cok. Kami sebenarnya akan membeli karangan bunga yang besar untuk festival di Suzuran. For fuck's shake, festival katanya."

Sasori tertawa, diikuti Hidan dengan tawa yang lebih keras. Sepertinya orang yang bernama Yahiko tak pernah tertawa selama bertahun-tahun. Dia diam saja di belakang punggung kedua temannya.

"Kalian akan mengirimi kami karangan bunga?" tanya Hinata memastikan. "Baik sekali," pujinya. Hinata tidak habis pikir dari mana mereka memiliki ide memberi karangan bunga untuk festival pertama di Suzuran. Bukankah itu lumayan baik? Meski kelihatannya mereka berseteru dengan Suzuran, Hinata yakin itu malah membuat ikatan antar dua sekolah ini semakin kuat. Hinata baru ingat kalau mereka dari Housen, musuh alami Suzuran, setelah melihat lebih rinci wajah Yahiko. Neji memberinya sebendel daftar orang-yang-harus-dihindari yang kebanyakan merupakan musuh Suzuran.

Hidan terkekeh, dia bergerak mendekati Hinata dan berhenti tepat di depannya. "Yah, karangan bunga untuk pemakaman sebenarnya. Kami akan menambahkan sedikit kotoran di atasnya, cocok untuk Suzuran bukan?" dia tertawa lagi.

Hinata agak terkejut mendengarnya, ia sudah mendengar segala cemoohan ataupun label jelek untuk Suzuran dari masyarakat umum. Tapi mendengar Suzuran dijelekkan oleh orang yang bahkan tidak lebih baik dari Suzuran, terdengar sangat tidak adil.

Hinata menajamkan matanya menatap Hidan, "Itu kasar sekali."

Tawa Hidan mulai berkurang melihat reaksi tidak suka terpancar dari wajah Hinata. Dia maju lagi mendekatinya, "Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau tidak suka? Memangnya kau siapa?"

Hinata berwajah keras menjawabnya, "Karena yang kau ejek barusan adalah ideku. Festival." Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jangan kaget maupun iri dengan hal hebat yang ada di sekolah kami. Kalian terlihat lebih menyedihkan lagi."

Hidan tampak murka, "Iri? Bagaimana mungkin kami..." dia membuang napas kesal sekali. Orang itu memegang dagu Hinata kasar dan agak mengangkatnya, mata Hidan menelusuri tubuh Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau cantik sekali, tapi jalang sepertimu seharusnya tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan mulutmu. Kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya untuk mengoral milikku daripada bicara omong koso—"

Sasuke hampir saja memukul Hidan dari samping, tapi dia kalah cepat dari kepalan tangan Hinata yang melayang mengenai hidung Hidan dengan keras. Diikuti dengan umpatan Hidan, orang itu terhuyung kebelakang dengan tangan memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah. "Fuck! You bitch!"

Hinata menatap mereka dengan kesal, "Kami tidak butuh karangan bunga dari kalian. Terimakasih," katanya singkat dan akan berlalu pergi ketika Hidan berlari untuk menerjangnya. Tapi Sasuke sudah berdiri untuk menghalangi dan Hidan ditarik lengannya oleh Yahiko dan Sasori. "Tidak sekarang, Hidan." Kata Yahiko dengan suara yang sangat dingin dan berat.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan mereka berdua berlalu pergi setelah dia melempar senyum sinisnya kepada mereka. Hinata masih bisa mendengar erangan penuh murka dari Hidan bahkan saat Hinata sudah di dalam mobil.

Sasori tertawa melihat Hidan memejamkan mata kesakitan, dia mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. "Fuck, apa hidungku patah?" tanya Hidan pada dirinya sendiri sambil meraba hidungnya dengan hati-hati. Kini hanya tinggal tersisa mereka bertiga di dalam rumah kaca. Suara penyiram rumput otomatis terdengar lebih jelas sekarang.

"Astaga, apa-apaan itu tadi. Sungguh menghibur," kata Sasori terkekeh pelan.

Hidan tampak murka, "Kau tertawa?!" tanyanya marah.

"Well, sebenarnya aku sudah ingin menonjokmu dari tadi pagi saat kau menghilangkan pematik api favoritku, terimakasih padanya." balas Sasori.

"Damn," umpat Hidan kemudian duduk di bangku taman. "Berani sekali cewek itu? Maksudku siapa dia? Pukulannya luar biasa," tambah Hidan.

"Dia pasti pacarnya Sasuke. Lihat saja wajah Sasuke tadi saat kau menyentuh gadis itu, juga topi yang mereka pakai tampak sama," ucap Sasori yakin.

Hidan tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasori, entah bagaimana itu terdengar sangat lucu. "Kau bercanda? Sasuke bukanlah tipe lelaki yang memakai benda yang sama dengan seorang gadis. Bisa kiamat kalau ternyata Sasuke suka hal-hal murahan seperti itu."

Sasori mendengus, "Kau hanya iri karena dia adalah cewek yang sangat cantik."

Hidan marah-marah dengan wajah yang merona, "Bicara apa kau tadi? Aku tidak iri! Sasuke saja yang pecundang, mau saja digaet ceweknya kesana-kemari."

Yahiko sedari tadi masih melihat arah pintu keluar akhirnya angkat bicara. "Itu artinya gadis itu memang sesuatu untuk Sasuke. Gadis itu sekolah di Suzuran."

Tak ada yang merespon karena terlalu terkejut. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak ada memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Sasori memiringkan kepalanya heran, "Itu mustahil."

Yahiko melirik mereka, "Kalian seharusnya sudah dengar kabar angin kalau Suzuran kini dipimpin oleh seorang perempuan. Gadis itu juga menyebutkan kalau Suzuran adalah sekolahnya."

Hidan tertawa keras, "Itu hanya bualan, kau tahu. Suzuran masih sekolah laki-laki sampah kok. Juga mana mungkin gadis itu mengalahkan Sasuke? Maksudku, mana ada cewek yang bisa mengalahkan laki-laki?"

Yahiko mendengus mendengar pembelaan Hidan, "Barusan aku melihat seorang perempuan mengalahkan laki-laki."

Sasori terkekeh dan Hidan tampak tidak terima, tapi Yahiko tidak peduli. "Lebih baik cari tahu tentang dia lebih jauh." Kemudian senyum tipis tampak di wajah Yahiko. "Dia sangat menarik."

* * *

Sasuke memuka pintu mobil dengan kasar, kemudian dia melempar sebuah pot agak besar kepada Hinata yang terkejut namun berhasil menangkapnya. Sasuke kemudian segera masuk dan menutup pintu mobil, detik selanjutnya ia sudah memacu mobilnya menyapu jalanan dengan cepat. Matanya melirik ke arah Hinata yang mendekap bunga anggrek putih-nya dengan erat. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, sepertinya dia tahu kalau sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menyemburnya dengan pidato kasar yang panjang.

Dan Sasuke memang akan melakukannya.

"Fucking hell, Hinata," kata Sasuke singkat. Ia mendengus, "Kau benar-benar...!" Sasuke sudah hampir meledak tapi ditahannya. Ia memukul setir mobil dengan keras, lalu mendengus. "Aku tahu kau punya nyali tapi tidak tahu kalau itu membuatmu menjadi tidak waras. Aku tahu kau ini sinting tapi tidak menyangka kau akan segila ini."

Hinata tidak menjawab, malah membuat Sasuke merasa menjadi seorang ibu-ibu yang mengomeli anaknya karena dapat nilai merah di hari pengambilan rapor. Sasuke menginjak gas lebih keras dan mereka melaju lebih kencang melewati pepohonan, Hinata tampak memekik kecil saat Sasuke mengendalikan mobilnya asal. Sasuke benar-benar dibuat emosi di sini, ia segera mengaduk-aduk isi dashoboradnya sampai akhirnya tangannya menemukan benda yang ia cari. Dengan cakap, tangannya bisa mengendalikan setir sementara menyalakan rokok di mulutnya. Sasuke menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam, merasakan tiap sensasi menyenangkan melewati pernapasannya dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut. Efeknya sungguh menyenangkan, stressnya mendadak terasa berkurang setengah. Sasuke menurunkan jendela disampingnya agar asap rokok tak memenuhi udara di dalam mobil.

Bagaimana mungkin ia berada dalam situasi sialan tadi? Kutukan macam apa yang membuat mereka harus bertemu Housen keparat itu? Sasuke menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi dengan frustasi. Sudut matanya bergerak untuk melihat Hinata yang tampak takut untuk menegur Sasuke agar tidak merokok dalam mobil. Ia tahu kalau Hinata akan memintanya membuang rokok, tapi sepertinya dia tidak berani membuka mulut saat ini.

Ia tahu Hinata akan selalu mengingatkannya agar tidak memperburuk kesehatan Sasuke sendiri. Keberaniannya untuk mengusung kebaikan benar-benar tolol. Apa dia tidak mengerti jatung Sasuke rasanya sempat melompar keluar dari tubuhnya melihat gadis itu menantang Hidan tadi? Apa gadis itu memang sepolos kelihatannya? Apa dia memang tidak punya logika yang bekerja dimana seharusnya perempuan seperti dirinya tidak boleh memancing emosi seorang laki-laki?

Suara berdecit tajam terdengar dan tubuh Hinata hampir terlempar kedepan saking menadadaknya Sasuke menginjak rem. Mobil mereka berhenti dipinggir jalan yang agak sepi. Beberapa daun terjatuh di depan kaca mobil, menciptakan efek keheningan yang sangat janggal. Sasuke meniup keluar asap rokok dari mulutnya begitu banyak, kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata. Memperhatikannya tanpa mengatakan apapun seperti ini pasti membuat gadis itu gelisah. Sasuke menikmati melihat gadis itu gugup karena dirinya.

Meski tiap kali Sasuke melihatnya hari ini selalu membuatnya ingin tertawa karena penampilan kuno-nya, itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kecantikan yang terpancar dari gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa gadis bego ingusannya dulu kini bertambah cantik seperti sekarang. Tapi sepertinya kebegoan gadis itu ikut tumbuh semakin dia dewasa.

Hinata mencoba mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika langsung terkejut mendapati betapa intens Sasuke sedang menatapnya. Dia menjadi lebih gugup lagi. Akhirnya gadis itu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang berguna. "M-maafkan aku."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Yeah. Sepertinya hanya kata itu yang kau tahu selama hidupmu."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, "Tapi mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya. Mereka menghinaku dan juga Suzuran—"

"Diam!" bentak Sasuke keras, ia melihat Hinata frustasi. "God, apa kau memang sebego itu? Mereka Housen! Dan semua Housen adalah keparat yang tak boleh didekati, apa kau mengerti? Apa nalarmu itu berjalan? Cewek gila mana yang mau menantang mereka untuk orang-orang Suzuran?!"

Hinata tampak menelan ludahnya, dia ingin membalas perkataan Sasuke tapi ragu. Mata mereka bertatapan cukup lama sampai saat Hinata berkata, "A-aku pemimpin Suzuran. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menginjakku ataupun Suzuran."

Napas Sasuke berhenti sesaat mendengarnya. Pernyataan Hinata begitu terdengar konyol, tapi bersamaan pula terdengar begitu tulus. Seumur hidup baru kali ini Sasuke mendengar seseorang mempertaruhkan harga dirinya untuk membela Suzuran. Hinata, seandainya kau dan mimpi konyolmu tahu betapa rendahnya Suzuran serta kekejian apa yang telah mereka lakukan selama ini, gadis itu mungkin bisa pingsan. Keonaran yang gadis itu lihat sehari-hari di Suzuran hanyalah di permukaannya saja. Suzuran yang sebenarnya sungguh tak layak untuk dibela oleh orang seperti tadi.

Tapi Sasuke tak mungkin bilang kalau perkataan Hinata terdengar sangat bijak bukan? Dia masihlah seorang Uchiha yang membencinya. Jadi Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinis favoritnya, "Bicaramu sudah seperti presiden saja." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, mencoba menatap mata ungu pucat itu dalam-dalam, mencoba mengintimidasinya. "Kau masih belum mengalahkanku, pemimpin Suzuran yang resmi." Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

Hinata tak sanggup membalas perkataan Sasuke. Dia memundurkan wajahnya seiring kedekatan yang dibuat Sasuke padanya. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dagu Hinata, membuat gadis itu terperanjat ketika Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Mata Hinata membulat penuh menatap mata gelap Sasuke.

"Apa bajingan itu menyakiti dagumu?" tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuat Hinata gelagapan mengingat Hidan menekan leher serta dagu Hinata di rumah kaca tadi.

"T-tidak," jawab Hinata nyaris terdengar bergetar.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kau bisa menyiapkan dirimu sendiri untuk menghadapi mereka jika terjadi sesuatu di masa depan. Kau tanggung sendiri akibat perbuatanmu tadi," kata Sasuke menyeringai. Ia puas telah mempermainkan Hinata yang masih menahan napas karena tindakan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke nyaris tertawa melihat ekspresi Hinata, apa dia mengharapkan sesuatu? Sasuke tetaplah seorang Uchiha yang membencinya bukan? Lupakah dia kalau batas kebencian itu membentuk tembok yang berdiri kokoh diantara mereka?

Atau malah mungkin Sasuke yang lupa.

* * *

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar begitu Sasuke menggesernya. Ruangan ini terlihat kosong karena terlalu luas hanya untuk diisi sedikit orang. Salah satu anak buah Fugaku berdiri dari sofa kemudian membungkuk tegang kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melewatinya kemudian berdiri di dekat ranjang. Matanya menulusuri setiap detil terkecil yang tampak di tubuh ayahnya. Suara tetesan infus bahkan bisa terdengar memenuhi ruangan saat ini.

"Kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu," kata Fugaku tiba-tiba membuka mata.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya kalem, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sasuke formal.

Fugaku menggaruk tangannya yang gatal karena jarum selang infus, "Rasanya seperti sembelit."

Jawaban sok kuat itu sudah dihafal Sasuke, jadi ia hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Ia berpaling kepada anak buah Fugaku yang berbaju serba hitam. "Kau bisa pulang dahulu," kata Sasuke terdengar seperti perintah.

Orang itu mengangguk samar. "Besok pagi adalah hari operasinya, pukul 10.20 mereka sudah siap. Kau temanilah beliau sampai tuan Obito kemari," ucapnya.

Sasuke menelan ludah. "Kapan paman akan kembali?"

Orang itu mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Kalau penerbangannya tak bermasalah besok mungkin sudah ada di sini."

"Hn," respon Sasuke kemudian melihat anak buah ayahnya membungkuk sebentar kepadanya dan Hinata yang sedang berdiri canggung di belakang Sasuke, kemudian orang itu pergi keluar menyisakan mereka bertiga yang tenggelam dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya Hinata bergerak maju untuk memberi salam kepada Fugaku.

Gadis itu membungkuk dalam kemudian tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Fugaku-san?"

Fugaku tampak terkejut melihat keberadaan gadis itu, dia memandang Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian menunut jawaban rasional dari anaknya. Bagaimanapun juga Fugaku tahu persis betapa Sasuke memiliki kebencian yang besar terhadap gadis itu. Sasuke hanya bisa menghindari tatapan Fugaku dengan berpra-pura menterjemahkan komposisi infus yang menggantung di atasnya.

Fugaku menyunggingkan sedikit senyum. "Ternyata kabar kalau kau pindah ke Tokyo bukan omong kosong?"

"Aku pindah ke Tokyo sendiri juga bersekolah di Suzuran," terangnya.

Fugaku kini tampak tertarik. "Biar kutebak, Hiashi yang menyuruhmu menjaga perusahaannya di Jepang dan pergi ke luar negeri sendirian bukan?"

Hinata tersenyum tanda kalah, "Tepat. Beliau juga memaksaku untuk tinggal di Suzuran."

Tawa agak serak Fugaku tedengar nyaring, "Hiashi masih sama. Dia benar-benar menyiapkan anak-anaknya dengan baik, percayalah dia memiliki rencana yang besar untukmu. Jangan terlalu kecewa ditinggal oleh ayahmu, itu artinya dia menyerahkan segalanya yang ada di Jepang kepadamu. Karena kau keluarganya," Fugaku tersenyum tipis.

Hinata tampak terpaku mendengar kata-kata Fugaku padanya, kemudian matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dengan cepat. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, "Anda benar. Kupikir itu juga yang membuat Sasuke-kun berkeringat mendengar laporan persiapan operasi Anda besok. Karena kalian keluarga."

Perubahan air muka Fugaku kentara sekali, begitu juga atmosfir dalam ruangan ini. Hubungan ayah-anak Uchiha ini tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai hubungan keluarga yang peduli kasih dan semelankolis perkataan Hinata. Setidaknya masing-masing tidak mau mengakui kalau saling kuatir sebab ego yang membatasi. Tapi ucapan Hinata benar-benar mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke memikirkan arti keluarga.

Cih. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu bisa dibagi menjadi dua hal, kalau tidak terdengar konyol, maka akan terdengar meyentuh hati.

Fugaku tertawa kecil, "Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Selalu baik hati."

Hinata tersenyum sebagai balasannya, kemudian dia segera berjalan terhuyung karena pot besar berisi bunga anggrek yang ada di tangannya. Dia meletakkan tanaman itu di meja dekat kamar mandi. Gadis itu juga mengeluarkan beberapa buah dan camilan sehat dari dalam tas-nya dan segera mengisi penuh loker rak di sana dengan makanan. Terakhir, gadis itu tampak berkutat dengan tutup termos berukura sedang dari alumunium, berusaha membukanya.

"Astaga, apa itu Hinata? Kau tak perlu serepot ini," kata Fugaku kini berusaha duduk di ranjang.

"Ah, ini bubur yang tadi pagi sempat kubuat. Masih hangat kok!" kata Hinata dengan wajah merah.

Sasuke masih mengamati usaha gadis itu, dia senang melihat Hinata bersusah payah untuk sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari tatapan tajam dari Fugaku, kau-laki-laki-'kan? Sasuke membuang napas jengkel. Kakinya melangkah ke seberang ruangan untuk membantu Hinata membuka tutup termos. Sungguh hari ini gadis itu sukses membuat Sasuke melakukan hal-hal menggelikan yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Menyeret Hinata hari ini untuk ikut bersamanya menemui Fugaku memaksa Sasuke juga untuk mengingat masa kecil mereka, dimana ia seharusnya tidak keberatan dengan semua tindakan baik Hinata.

Hinata menuangkan isi termos itu ke dalam tiga mangkuk yang berbeda. Kemudian menyodorkannya pertama kepada Fugaku yang bersikeras masih bisa mengangkat sendok sendiri. Lalu ketika ia menyodorkan mangkuk kedua tepat di bawah hidung Sasuke, gadis itu tersenyum memohon. Melihat tak ada reaksi tertarik untuk menerima mangkuk itu dari Sasuke, Hinata berbisik kepadanya. "Kita belum makan siang, makan saja ini jadi bisa berhemat tidak perlu beli makanan di luar."

Entah mengapa Sasuke masih saja terkejut dengan kekolotan yang dimiliki gadis ini. Namun mempertimbangkan bahwa perutnya sudah mulai bergemuruh, ia juga tak ingin membuang napasnya sia-sia dengan mengolok Hinata disini. Jadi ia menerimanya dengan cepat dan segera duduk di sofa yang ada di bawah jendela.

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata menyeret kursi untuk duduk di dekat ranjang dan menemani Fugaku, mereka mengobrol tentang kolesterol. Ia hanya memandangi mereka dari sofa sembari memenuhi mulutnya dengan bubur yang secara mengejutkan memiliki rasa yang benar-benar enak. Ia bisa membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kalau Hinata memasukkan racun dalam bubur ketika suapan terakhir masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke mengambi botol air di atas meja dan meneguknya hingga menyisakan setengah.

Sasuke mengelap ujung mulutnya yang basah menggunakan punggung tangannya, memikirkan betapa Hinata sudah mempersiapkan kebutuhan orang yang menginap di rumah sakit dengan sangat teliti. Tak ada satupun benda yang terlewatkan dia bawa meski pihak rumah sakit sudah pasti menyediakan hal itu juga. Mendadak kepalanya menjadi agak pening mengingat masa lalu. Tentu saja gadis itu sudah ahli dalam hal seperti ini, sejak ibunya dulu keluar masuk rumah sakit sudah seperti tempat lotere saja.

Meski pada akhirnya segala usaha Hinata sia-sia begitu nyawa ibunya tak lagi bisa di selamatkan karena penyakit berkepanjangannya. Sasuke masih ingat betul wajah tak karuan Hinata saat pemakaman besar-besaran khas Hyuuga. Meski dengan tangan masih menggendong adik perempuannya yang masih bayi, gadis itu masih bisa memaksakan senyum sembari ikut menyajikan minuman kepada para lelayat. Mengingat Hiashi Hyuuga tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya duduk untuk meratap di depan foto mendiang istrinya. Semuanya Hinata yang urus, dia punya keahlian yang baik untuk mengurusi orang lain.

Bahkan ketika itu Sasuke tidak berani mengajaknya bicara saking takutnya malah akan membuat Hinata menangis. Dimana ia menyesalkan tindakan pengecutnya ketika tahun-tahun berlalu dan giliran Mikoto Uchiha yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Karena pada saat itu hanya Hinata dan Neji yang menemaninya di pemakaman sepanjang waktu, karena Itachi sibuk mengurusi ini itu menggantikan Fugaku yang juga agak depresi waktu itu.

Itulah yang mereka berdua lakukan selama ini, saling menjaga satu sama lain agar tetap hidup normal dibawah tekanan nama besar keluarga masing-masing. Saling ada jika salah satu dari mereka jatuh, atau nilai ujiannya merosot, atau ketika ada yang sakit. Karena adanya kepedulian.

Tapi tak ada lagi kepedulian yang tersisa dari Sasuke ketika pemakaman Itachi. Ia bahkan heran bagaimana dulu ia bisa menahan tangannya sendiri untuk tidak mencekik leher Hinata. Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk membunuh Hinata, ia tidak pernah bisa. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya keras, menampar batinnya sampai titik terdalam pikiran Sasuke. Sesuatu yang bahkan tak ia kenali apakah itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya takut.

Melihat Fugaku tertawa bersama Hinata di masa ini entah bagaimana bisa membuat Sasuke tenang. Sungguh pemandangan klasik, senyum mereka berdua tampak begitu tulus. Seperti masa lalu. Orang-orang yang dicintainya berkumpul dan membuat kenangan yang menyenangkan bersama. Mungkin masa itu adalah waktu terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Sasuke. Mengkhayal akan kenangan masa lalu membuat matanya terasa berat, karena perasaan itu membuat tubuhnya jadi ringan hingga Sasuke bisa merasa kantuk itu merayapi tubuhnya.

.

Ia hanya mendengarnya sekilas, tapi Sasuke bersumpah suara Fugaku terdengar begitu hati-hati. Mereka berdua seperti sedang berbisik, berusaha agar Sasuke tak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau harus menderita selama ini, Hinata. Dan aku tahu itu salahku." Suara Fugaku terdengar berat.

"Ini adalah kesalahan yang kubuat sendiri," balas Hinata lirih.

Suara helaan napas Fugaku terdengar keras. "Kau tidak pantas mendapat semua ini."

"Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku membuat keputusan itu karena aku menyayangi Itachi-kun dan Sasuke-kun."

"Tapi..." jeda sebentar sebelum Fugaku melanjutkan. "Jika kau lelah, kau bisa bicara fakta yang sesungguhnya. Tak kusangka Sasuke begitu membencimu sampai seperti itu. Hubungan mereka berdua memang luar biasa."

"Maka aku tidak bisa membiarkan hubungan mereka berdua berubah bukan?"

.

Sasuke terbangun begitu cepat sampai lehernya yang kaku menjadi tegang. Lampu kamar sudah dinyalakan, ia tak perlu menebak lagi siapa yang menghidupkan lampu. Sasuke baru akan mengubah posisinya ke duduk saat menyadari tubuhnya sudah ditutupi oleh selimut berwarna kuning pudar. Rupanya ia tertidur sampai langit menjadi gelap. Di melempar selimut itu ke seberang sofa. Memijiit lehernya yang masih kaku, Sasuke duduk dan mengamati seisi ruangan kamar yang sepi.

Fugaku tampak masih berbaring saja di atas kasurnya, lalu matanya menemukan Hinata yang tertidur di kursi berlengan dengan posisi duduk. Blazer bunga-bunga kuno miliknya menggantung di sisi kursi yang dia tempati.

Pembicaraan di mimpinya terasa begitu nyata.

Sembari menggaruk pipinya yang gatal, ia berjalan ke arah ranjang yang ada di tengah ruangan. Sasuke memeriksa Fugaku sebentar, sampai matanya tak tahan untuk tidak melirik ke arah Hinata. Perlahan ia mendekati dimana gadis itu tertidur. Posisinya sungguh kelihatan tak nyaman, tapi itu malah membuatnya tampak tertidur pulas. Sasuke menunduk untuk mengamatinya.

Wajahnya benar-benar seputih porselen, lengkap dengan komposisi wajahnya yang sempurna. Gadis itu tampak... sangat indah. Matanya yang terpejam malah menambah efek lebih terhadap bulu matanya yang panjang. Sasuke menghela napas dalam. Tangannya bergerak tanpa ia sadari, telunjuknya berusaha menyingkirkan ikal rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah Hinata.

Rasanya tidak adil, Sasuke sering mengejeknya mengerikan meskipun ia tahu bahwa Hinata secantik ini. Rasanya tidak adil, seberapapun Sasuke membenci dan mengutuknya namun gadis itu tetap bersikap baik padanya. Rasanya tidak adil, kematian kakaknya malah membuat mereka berdua kembali bertemu.

Itachi, apa kau sedang menertawakan sikap adikmu yang sangat irasional dari liang kubur sana? Rasanya saat ini teriakan Itachi menggema di kepalanya, menyuruhnya berhenti untuk menyentuh gadis di depannya karena itu bukanlah hal yang normal dilakukan oleh Sasuke yang semestinya membenci Hinata sampai ke dalam-dalam. Kenapa gadis ini masih saja peduli padanya? kenapa pula Sasuke mesti merasa masih ada kepedulian yang tersisa darinya untuk gadis ini?

Ia tak pernah peduli pada apapun sebesar kepeduliannya saat ini kepada Hinata.

Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Hinata, mensejajarkan agar tubuhnya tepat ada di depan gadis itu. Saat menelusuri wajah gadis itu untuk kesiakian kalinya, Sasuke menemukan tangannya sendiri sudah menyentuh pipi si Hyuuga. Ia tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak mengusap pipi Hinata dengan pelan.

Jarinya menyentuh bibir Hinata, mengusapnya perlahan hingga ia tidak mampu menahannya lagi.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, berpikir sampai kepalanya terasa panas apakah tindakannya ini masuk akal. Yang ada malah ia semakin menginginkan gadis ini.

Bibir Sasuke menekan bibir Hinata perlahan. Mendadak darahnya bergejolak keras, mendorongnya untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak kenikmatan.

Sasuke melumat pelan bibir itu, mengecupnya lebih dalam dan nyaris akan membuka mulut Hinata untuk mencari kehangatan.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya mendadak.

Ini tidak benar.

Brengsek.

* * *

Triit trrit triit.

Suara nyaring yang menyebalkan itu mengganggu tidurnya. Sasuke masih ingin melanjutkan mimpinya tentang menjegal Juugo di klub malam dengan latar belakang musik senam, tapi suara yang lebih gaduh lagi kini tak bisa ditolerir, terlebih ketika suara itu meneriakkan namanya.

"...suke Uchiha! Bangunlah!"

Sasuke terperanjat saat tangan Hinata mengguncang keras bahu Sasuke. Ototnya jadi kejang semua dan sinar matahari pagi sudah menyusup masuk lewat celah-celah ventilasi. Nyawanya sudah benar-benar terkumpul ketika Hinata sudah berlarian panik sambil menekan-nekan tombol darurat yang menempel di tembok di atas ranjang.

Suara mesin monitor pasien terdengar lebih nyata sekarang. Tubuh Fugaku tampak lebih pucat terbaring di ranjang. Sasuke segara bangun dan memeriksa kondisi ayahnya yang tidak normal.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke sedikit membentak.

Hinata masih berkutat untuk menekan tombol darurat, ia menoleh pada Sasuke sebentar. "Sepertinya tekanan darahnya drop, subuh tadi suster memberikan suntikan untuk persiapan operasi dan kelihatannya jadi agak bermasalah."

Sasuke hampir melongo mendengarnya, tapi Hinata bergerak lebih cepat. Dia meremas kantong darah yang digantungkan di sebelah infus.

Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata kasar, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya kasar.

Hinata mengacuhkan pertanyaannya dan terus meremas kantong darah, "Ini membantu agar dia mendapat lebih cepat transfusi. Tenanglah," katanya. Kemudian entah bagaimana kata-kata Hinata terasa sangat bisa terpercaya. Ketakutan Sasuke saat ini memaksanya mempercayai penghiburan apapun yang ada saat ini.

Ketakutan akan kehilangan Fugaku mengaliri setiap sel darahnya, memaksa otaknya mengingat kembali trauma masa lalu. Kejadian ini persis sama ketika Itachi sekarat. Kekacauan, darah, suara alat kejut jantung yang sangat mengganggu. Ia menjadi susah bernapas dan fokusnya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Panggilan Hinata menyentaknya sadar dan tahu-tahu ruangan sudah dipenuhi oleh dokter dan perawat. Mereka mendorong ranjang Fugaku cepat-cepat keluar ruangan. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya melihat tubuh Fugaku yang tampak pucat dibawa keluar kamar. Darahnya mengalir begitu cepat sampai memompa jantungnya begitu hebat, tubuhnya menjadi bergetar. Sasuke merasa lupa cara bernapas dengan benar, dadanya benar-benar sesak mengingat kengerian masa lalu yang entah bagaimana ia takutkan akan terjadi lagi hari ini.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Hinata. Gadis itu muncul tepat di depannya, matanya menyiratkan agar Sasuke merasa awas. "Sadarlah! Jangan berdiri saja!" tambahnya keras. Kemudian pergelangan tangannya digenggam Hinata erat dan menyeretnya menuju ruang operasi.

Lampu merah di atas pintu menyala, menandakan ruang operasi sudah aktif. Barisan kursi kosong tampak begitu menyesakkan. Lorong ini begitu sepi hingga Sasuke rasanya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang dari tadi masih berdegup kencang. Rasanya hawa dingin menyergap lorong di depan ruang operasi dengan mudah, ia mendadak menggigil karena keringat dingin yang terus membasahi seluruh wajah dan lehernya saat ini. Sasuke meremas-remas tangannya sendiri gelisah. Rasa takut menyerang hebat dirinya, ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli kalau sekarang betapa menyedihkannya ia terlihat dimata orang lain.

"Dia akan mati," ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar. Ia tak bisa mencegah pikiran itu untuk dikeluarkan dari mulutnya.

Bahunya diremas oleh tangan kecil, "Kau tak perlu paranoid seperti itu."

Kata-kata Hinata bahkan sepertinya tidak bisa menembus telinga Sasuke. Ia terlalu takut untuk mendengar suara lain saat ini. Melihat Sasuke tampak terjebak di dalam horornya sendirian, membuat Hinata memberanikan diri. Butuh setengah menit untuk Hinata agar berani menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak kecil saat melihat tangan itu kini mempererat pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan mata ungu itu menatapnya tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. "Ini hanya operasi kecil. Kau tahu persis Fugaku-san adalah orang yang kuat."

Sasuke menelan ludah, ia menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke arah depan. Menolak menatap gadis itu karena ia takut akan mempercayai perkataan Hinata. Ia ingin sekali mempercayai gadis disampingnya, tapi otaknya memaksa untuk tidak terlena. Ia sama sekali tidak boleh meyakini semua yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Mulut yang sama ketika dia dulu bilang bahwa Itachi akan selamat, tapi nyatanya semua itu hanya keinginan semu belaka.

Sasuke menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Hinata. Keningnya berkerut merasa frustasi, "Kau tak perlu memberiku omong kosong seperti ini lagi."

Hinata tampak menelan kekecewaan mendengarnya. "Ini bukan omong kosong," katanya lirih.

Sasuke menoleh cepat padanya. "Bukan?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. "Lalu kau sebut apa kematian Itachi dulu itu?" suaranya meninggi tanpa sadar.

Tak ada respon maupun sangkalan yanng Hinata biasanya balas padanya. Gadis itu hanya diam sambil menggigit bibirnya. Keheningan melanda mereka, menciptakan atmosfir di lorong ini begitu terasa menyesakkan. Sampai akhirnya Hinata membuka mulutnya, "Jadi memang tidak mungkin Sasuke-kun untuk kembali mau melihatku seperti dulu ya."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, menolak melihat Hinata karena ia merasa akan meledak jika melihat gadis itu. Rasanya ia akan meledak mengingat tidakannya semalam pada gadis itu. Rasanya ia akan meledak karena tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang logis untuk mencium Hinata semalam.

Gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Tidak. Jadi sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu dan enyahlah," kata Sasuke kukuh.

Hinata ikut berdiri di belakangnya, napas gadis itu terdengar sangat pelan. "Sasuke-kun," panggilnya pelan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menahan keras gejolak untuk tidak memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Ia sangat ingin memeluknya, ia sangat ingin membagi rasa takutnya saat ini. Tapi ia harus bersikap realistis. Kematian Itachi menjadi batu sandungan untuk hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata agar bisa membaik. Lagipula Hinata sendiri yang menaruh batu itu, dan Sasuke tinggal membuat batunya menjadi lebih besar. Ia justru tidak boleh memindahkan batu itu.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil gadis itu sekali lagi. "Kau tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu, tapi kau belajar darinya."

Setelah berbicara seperti itu Hinata melangkah pergi. Ia tahu gadis itu menangis. Bodoh. Untuk apa menitikkan air mata untuk orang yang membencinya setengah mati.

Mungkin dia benar. Mungkin kebenciannya terhadap Hinata tidak akan membuat Itachi bangkit dari kubur. Mungkin ia sendiri harus belajar dari kematian Itachi, bahwa kematian itu pasti.

"Sasuke!" seru seseorang.

Obito berlari tegopoh-gopoh diikuti Madara yang berjalan pelan dengan tongkatnya. Tubuhnya ditubruk keras oleh Obito yang tampak heboh. "Bagaimana ayahmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengendikkan dagunya ke arah lampu ruang operasi yang masih menyala. Obito membuang napas panjang, "Aku kaget sekali karena operasi ayahmu dimajukan. Kami cepat-cepat langsung ke sini setelah Hinata menelepon tadi."

Dadanya serasa ditekan mendengar hal itu.

Mungkin dia benar. Mungkin Sasuke harus belajar menerima kebaikan. Karena jujur kebaikan Hinatalah yang membuatnya bertahan menghadapi situasi yang sama seperti ketika Itachi dulu.

Kemudian Sasuke semakin yakin, bahwa ia memang harus belajar dari masa lalu ketika mendengar laporan dokter dengan sumringah dan melihat Fugaku keluar untuk di kembalikan ke kamarnya.

TBC

Review yuuk


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo kamu! Iyaa, kamuuu~

Langsung upadte :')

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Malam itu hujan mengguyur Tokyo dengan hebatnya. Suara percikkan air yang membentur aspal terdengar begitu keras, menciptakan efek menegangkan karena seperti ada di tengah opera musik yang hebat. Jalanan begitu sepi dengan lampu-lampu yang ada di sepanjang jalan berdiri kesepian, memancarkan cahaya temaram yang terbiaskan oleh air hujan. Jalan pinggiran ini sungguh sepi, beberapa mobil terparkir di pinggir jalan dan rumah-rumah di kanan-kiri sudah tertutup rapat dengan lampu berpendar hangat terpancar dari dalamnya. Samar suara gelak tawa satu keluarga bisa terdengar sampai keluar._

 _Ini adalah jalan setapak favoritnya. Gang kecil namun sangat panjang yang merupakan jalan pintas dari sekolah ke kawasan perumahan elit di kota itu. Penduduk di sini didominasi oleh pedagang. Hal favoritnya adalah keramahan orang-orang penghuni gang ini. Secuek apapun Sasuke pada mereka, mereka tetap tersenyum padanya sembari menawarkan segala macam makanan yang mereka jual._

 _Namun sepertinya hari ini sudah terlalu larut, dan hujan mengguyur tanpa berhenti dari siang tadi membuat sebagian orang malas melakukan aktivitasnya dan lebih memilih untuk menutup toko. Meringkuk di dalam selimut dan menonton televisi dengan keluarga sangatlah normal dilakukan belakangan ini._

 _Sasuke pun akan dengan senang hati melakukan aktivitas malasnya selama musim hujan jika hari ini dia tidak kena sial. Hukuman untuk mengangkut kursi-kursi bobrok dari gudang sekolah untuk di pindahkan sementara ke rooftop ia terima karena tak sengaja pagi ini tinjunya mematahkan hidung seseorang. Well, ia berkelahi bukan tanpa alasan. Anak kelas satu ingusan itu berani berbicara ngawur tentang keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke langsung merasakan darahnya mendidih ketika mendengar pembicaran anak kelas satu tentang Itachi Uchiha yang tak kunjung menikah di usianya yang sudah cukup._

 _Meski itu omogan mereka adalah fakta, namun ia tetap tidak suka hal itu keluar dari mulut seseorang yang lebih rendah darinya. Ia seorang Uchiha, dan derajat Uchiha tidak akan pernah sama rendah dengan orang-orang awam lainnya. Darah nya memiliki warna yang berbeda dengan orang lain._

 _Hujan sudah berubah menjadi titik-titik air yang tidak begitu berarti, tapi cukup membuat basah rambut dan bahu Sasuke. Almamater SMP miliknya dibiarkan menggantung di selempangan tas hitam yang ada di bahunya. Lengannya terasa agak pegal setelah mengangkut berpuluh-puluh kursi sialan itu. Ditambah perutnya yang mulai bergemuruh keras membuatnya malah ingin muntah. Ia mulai lapar._

 _Sasuke mangangkat wajahnya, lalu matanya bisa melihat lampu satu-satunya toko yang masih buka menyala mengundang ia datang. Langkahnya berubah semakin cepat demi mencapai tempat itu dan ia harus membeli roti kukus di sana. Ia membuat sepatunya basah dengan menginjak genangan air, percikannya terdengar keras karena jalanan yang sangat sepi. Bertolak belakang dengan suara samar-samar kesibukan pusat kota tak jauh dari sini._

 _Sasuke memperlambat jalannya ketika sudah berada beberapa meter dari toko kecil itu, cahaya lampu berwarna orange memberikan kehangatan yang luar biasa disana. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, melainkan matanya melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan toko dengan wajah tertunduk._

 _Sasuke menghela napas pelan, ia mendekati orang itu dan sepertinya dia sama sekali tak menyadari kedatangannya. Mendadak pikiran iseng datang, ia mendekatkan wajahnya di samping telinga orang itu._

 _"Hinata!"_

 _Reaksinya sangat original dan bisa ditebak. Gadis itu tersentak kaget sampai nyaris terjungkal kebelakang. Dengan sigap Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menariknya agar mendapatkan kembali keseimbangan. Hinata membulatkan mata ungu pucatnya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan wajah kagetnya yang bego._

 _"Astaga! Sasuke-kun sialan," protesnya sambil mengelus dadanya menenangkan._

 _Alis Sasuke terangkat mendengar selip lidah itu. Itu memang hal normal bagi seseorang untuk mengumpat setelah dikagetkan seperti itu, namun jika hal itu keluar dari mulut seorang Hinata Hyuuga menjadikannya terdengar konyol._

 _"Siapa yang mengajarimu mengumpat seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke._

 _Hinata tersenyum, jari-jarinya mengambil helaian ujung rambutnya yang basah kemudian memerasnya pelan. Dia menyisir rambut yang sebatas bahu miliknya kemudian matanya melihat Sasuke. "Ini dinamakan adaptasi," jawabnya sembari tersenyum percaya diri._

 _Sasuke mendengus tidak percaya, lalu tangannya terangkat untuk ikut menyisir rambut Hinata yang sedikit basah itu. "Apa buku-buku tebalmu itu juga mengajarkan cara mengumpat?" tanyanya asal karena ia sendiri fokus untuk membelai rambut halus teman sejak kecil miliknya itu._

 _Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya, "Jika iya apa kau mau membaca buku-buku itu?"_

 _"Agar aku kelihatan menjadi kutu buku sepertimu? Tidak terimakasih, aku tidak suka teori. Lebih mudah mengucapkan 'bajingan' dan 'jalang' secara lantang bukan."_

 _"Tentu saja," balas Hinata mengangguk. Dia hafal betul betapa keras kepalanya Sasuke muda itu._

 _Sasuke terkekeh pelan, tangannya terjulur untuk meraih tangan Hinata. Ia menyeret tubuh kecil gadis itu agar berjalan keluar toko dan memaksa Hinata untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis itu dengan sigap membuka payung berwarna kuning miliknya dan membuat mereka tidak semakin basah oleh air hujan. Refleksi lampu penerang jalan terpantul jelas pada genangan air hujan, dan bayangan itu menjadi pecah ketika kaki mereka berdua menginjaknya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, suara riuh kota metropolitan memenuhi udara tak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan. Samar suara sirine ambulan dan klakson kendaraan terdengar sangat menganggu, ditambah suara kucing yang sedang berkelahi membuat Hinata terlonjak kecil. Terkadang suara kilat dan silau dari langit terjadi dalam sekali kedipan mata._

 _Sasuke mendongak melewati payung diatasnya untuk mengamati langit yang hitam kelam dengan beberapa petir di atas sana. "Sepertinya masih akan hujan," komentarnya. Ia menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya. "Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu, dan kau cukup pintar dengan membawa payung."_

 _Hinata menatapnya kesal, "Kau pikir adalah suatu kebetulan aku ada di toko roti kukus itu?"_

 _Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Jaangan bilang kau menungguku dari sepulang sekolah tadi?"_

 _Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Sasuke-kun memang tidak pernah menghargai usaha seseorang."_

 _Sasuke tak menjawab protes itu karena ia sibuk berpikir untuk menemukan alasan yang logis kenapa Hinata mau menunggunya sampai larut begini. Otaknya berpikir keras dan itu menyebabkan dirinya serasa ditarik ke masa-masa sebelumnya untuk menemukan alasan itu. Dan segala kenangan akan dirinya yang sedang susah maupun mendapat masalah, Hinata ada di sana. Bahkan ketika Sasuke menemui titik terendah dalam hidupnya setahun yang lalu, ketika Mikoto Uchiha meninggal, semua yang dia ingat hanyalah gadis itu menemaninya sepanjang hari. Dia selalu ada di sana. Gadis itu tak pernah meninggalkannya atau lupa padanya. Gadis itu telah menjaganya selama ini._

 _"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata heran._

 _Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai ia sadar penuh bahwa waktu sudah berlalu, tapi gadis itu tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama. Gadis itu selalu berdiri tepat di sampingnya._

 _Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Apa jadinya aku tanpamu, huh."_

 _"Kau pasti akan basah kuyup sekarang tanpa diriku," sahut Hinata dengan senyum._

 _Sasuke tertawa. "Juga kelaparan," imbuhnya santai. "Kau membuatku lupa untuk membeli roti kukus tadi," katanya kemudian menatap lurus ke depan._

 _"Aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya." Hinata merogoh dalam tas selempangnya, kemudian menarik keluar sebuah bungkusan dari kertas. Asapnya masih mengepul ketika Hinata membuka bungkusan cokelat itu._

 _Mata Sasuke membesar melihatnya. "Astaga, kau memang teman terbaik yang ku miliki Hinata."_

 _Masing-masing dari mereka memakan roti itu dengan tenang. Derai hujan kini benar-benar telah berganti menjadi titik-titik air yang tak berarti. Mereka mungkin sudah berjalan dua blok tanpa mereka sadari, sibuk untuk mengisi perut masing-masing._

 _"Sebenarnya kenapa kau berkelahi?" tanya Hinata membuka topik._

 _Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Bukan urusanmu."_

 _Hinata menyipitkan mata mendengar jawaban dingin dari Sasuke. Gadis itu memasukkan potongan terakhir kue kukusnya ke dalam mulutnya. Sembari mengunyah dia berkata. "Biar kutebak, masalah ini terjadi karena Itachi-kun bukan?"_

 _Sasuke merengut mendengar tebakan Hinata yang selalu tepat itu. "Masih bukan urusanmu, sebenarnya." Kilah Sasuke semakin jauh. Ia sama sekali tak menginginkan Hinata tahu masalahnya karena Sasuke tahu kalau gadis itu akan menenangkannya dan menceramahinya sampai gadis itu merasa haus._

 _Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, tapi kemudian dia mengatupkannya lagi. Sasuke meliriknya penasaran, sepertinya gadis ini sedang tidak mood untuk menceramahi Sasuke. Atau ada yang salah?_

 _Hinata menghela napas terdengar pasrah. Dia mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan seketika Sasuke langsung mengerti kalau gadis itu sedang marah. Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka jika Hinata sudah memasuki tahap tidak-peduli-apapun jika kepala gadis itu sudah tertunduk dalam, satu tahap lebih mengerikan dari pada hanya sekedar marah dan satu tahap lebih ringan daripada saat gadis itu menangis._

 _"Oke, oke," Sasuke bernada mengalah. "Kau benar, hm? Ini tentang Itachi. Semuanya tentang Itachi."_

 _Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Sasuke yang membuang muka. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian ia merasakan sebuah tangan halus menyentuh pipinya dan menuntun agar Sasuke ikut menatap mata Hinata. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan, dan Sasuke tidak bisa melepas matanya dari mata Hinata. Di satu sisi ia membutuhkan kehangatan dan dukungan dari mata itu, dan di sisi lain ia malu karena tak ingin Hinata melihatnya ketika sedang lemah._

 _"Mereka mengoceh tentang perusahaan Uchiha yang akan jatuh karena Itachi tak kunjung menikah," Sasuke berkata pelan. "Properti Uchiha sedang tidak stabil dan sudah susah karena tak memiliki banyak relasi, ayahku memang konservatif, ditambah jika Itachi tidak menikahi putri dari perusahaan lain maka Uchiha bisa habis." Sasuke menahan napas untuk mencegah dirinya bernada marah, dia menghela napas. "Itachi keras kepala sekali dan itu membuat keadaan rumah kacau sekarang. Dan orang-orang dungu yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu dengan senang hati terus membual tentang kejatuhan Uchiha."_

 _Jeda agak lama, suara tetesan hujan terdengar begitu keras karena tak ada diantara mereka yang membuka mulut. Sasuke yang memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Hinata lagi menemukan gadis itu tersenyum sekarang. Tangan halus yang dari tadi ada di pipinya mulai lepas. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya di depan hidung Sasuke. "Kau tahu bagaimana seorang pesulap mendapatkan uang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba._

 _Sasuke tak menjawab. Hinata kemudian tersenyum, "Dengan membohongi penonton mereka dengan hal yang tidak logis dan bahkan mungkin mustahil. Mereka membuat semua orang percaya bahwa di dalam genggaman tangan mereka ada suatu rahasia yang besar, meski tentu saja," Hinata membuka telapak tangannya yang kosong perlahan. "Tidak ada apapun di dalam sana."_

 _Hinata tersenyum lagi, "Persepsi mengendalikan segalanya. Tentu saja pesulap memiliki asisten yang siap menerbangkan merpati dari dalam genggaman tangan pesulap tanpa dilihat oleh penonton. Sama halnya denganmu, Uchiha hanya perlu membuat orang-orang percaya bahwa Itachi sudah memiliki tunangan atau siap menikah besok. Semuanya bisa diatur karena kalian Uchiha yang memiliki akal yang agak picik," Hinata mengangkat bahu._

 _Senyum Sasuke mengembang mendengarnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Agak picik?"_

 _Hinata melirikkan bola matanya ke arah samping gelisah. "Hm, well, memang itu sifat alami kalian bukan?"_

 _Sasuke mendengus sembari tertawa. "Sebenarnya itu adalah sifat dasar umat manusia, Hinata. Kau harus memperluas pengetahuanmu, kau tahu."_

 _"Memperluas pengetahuan?"_

 _Sasuke tertawa sebentar. "Tentu matematika dan biologi favoritmu tidak termasuk pengetahuan yang ada di dalam konteks kita kali ini. Yang kumaksudkan adalah pengetahuan umum?"_

 _"Aku tidak perlu menjadi jenius untuk memahami peredaran matahari—"_

 _"Kumohon jangan bicarakan hal-hal seperti itu," potong Sasuke mendecak sebentar. "Astaga kau harus memperbaiki pola pikir kunomu tentang semua manusia sesuci dirimu Hinata. Semua orang memiliki sifat picik, kau hanya tinggal memilih untuk melakukan sifat itu atau tidak."_

 _Hinata tak merespon perkataan Sasuke, tapi gadis itu menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa topiknya menjadi berubah? Tentang apa ini sebenarnya?"_

 _Sasuke menyeringai canggung, berpikir sesaat apakah topik ini tepat dibicarakan saat ini. Ia berdehem pelan. "Well kudengar tadi pagi kau menolak cintanya Toneri Otsutsuki dari kelas sebelah—jangan melotot! Beritanya heboh sekali karena dia memberimu buket bunga yang sangat mahal. Dan kau menolaknya dengan alasan dia orang yang 'katanya' kasar?"_

 _Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya samar. "Sejak kapan kau percaya gosip?"_

 _"Jadi itu tidak benar?"_

 _Wajah Hinata merona sekilas. "Mm, itu benar."_

 _Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, jika itu benar kenapa Hinata harus merona segala? Ah, sepertinya itu sudah menjadi bawaannya. Tangan Sasuke terjulur kedepan dan meraih pipi gadis itu, kemudian menariknya gemas menjadikan wajah Hinata terlihat konyol bekali lipat._

 _"Sebagai temanmu aku kuatir akan masa depanmu dan bagaimana kau bisa bertahan jika pikiran kolotmu itu tidak hilang. Jaman sekarang para gadis lebih menyukai tipe bad boy, Hinata. Belajarlah dari Sakura," kata Sasuke melipat satu tangannya di depan dada. Alasan mengapa ia menyeret nama gadis yang naksir akut padanya sejak masuk SMP itu sungguh sulit ditemukan._

 _"Maaf, belajar apa?" tanya Hinata kedengaran kesal._

 _Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Dia gadis yang agresif, lihat bagaimana cara dia mengejarku selama ini. Dia punya selera yang tinggi," kata Sasuk angkuh._

 _Hinata berwajah ngeri mendengarnya. "Maksudmu selera tinggi itu adalah Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Tentu saja," jawabnya enteng._

 _Hinata memutar bola matanya lelah, "Aku keluar dari pembicaraan ini." Gadis itu merebut payung dari genggaman tangan Sasuke dan membawanya berjalan menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi._

 _Sasuke merasa tubuhnya kembali basah meski hanya terkena air hujan yang tidak begitu deras. Ia segera berlari menyusul Hinata yang berjalan cuek, kemudian masuk ke dalam lindungan payung._

 _"Poinku adalah, gadis sekarang ini semuanya memiliki inisiatif duluan. Kau juga harus punya pola pikir modern seperti mereka jika tak ingin menjadi... ehm," Sasuke berdehem dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya hati-hati. "Perawan tua?"_

 _Hinata membeku mendengarnya, dia kembali berhenti melangkah. Atmosfir menjadi canggung setelah ia mengucapkan kata itu, dan sedetik kemudian Sasuke merasa penyesalan melandanya. Mungkin kata-kata itu terlalu kasar bagi Hinata. Hinata masih tidak berkutik dari tempatnya berdiri. Membuat rasa bersalah Sasuke menjadi berkali lipat lebih besar._

 _Sasuke menyentuh bahu Hinata pelan. "Hei, aku cuma asal bicara."_

 _Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya tanpa menoleh kepada Sasuke, kepala gadis itu tertunduk. "Kau benar," katanya pelan kemudian mengangkat wajahnya serta menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan marah. "Inisiatif, katamu?" tanyanya sekali lagi. "Itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah," lanjutnya kemudian terdiam sebentar._

 _Sasuke masih mencerna untuk menentukan bahwa Hinata benar-benar marah atau tidak. Tapi tak sampai sedetik berlalu, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu pada pipi kirinya. Jantungnya serasa jatuh turun dari tempatnya ketika merasakan bibir gadis itu menekan pada pipinya._

 _Hinata mengecupnya sesaat. Hanya sesaat tapi Sasuke merasa momen itu berlangsung begitu lama, mungkin karena otaknya tidak bekerja dengan benar saat ini._

 _Hinata menarik wajahnya menjauh, sedangkan Sasuke masih menatap lurus ke arah tembok pagar di belakang tubuh Hinata dengan wajah bego. Setelah mengatur kembali pikirannya yang melayang sesaat, Sasuke menatap Hinata heran._

 _"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" tanya Sasuke seakan marah. Ia marah karena dibuat terlihat bego oleh Hinata. Astaga, yang tadi itu benar-benar diluar dugaan. Tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun kemungkinan tadi untuk terjadi. Hell, Sasuke dibuat terperanjat hanya karena Hinata mencium pipinya. Ia bisa meminta semua cewek yang mengantre padanya untuk dicumbui kapanpun ia mau. Tapi membuat Hinata melihatnya sebagai lelaki saja susah sekali, justru sekarang gdis itu tiba-tiba membuat kontak fisik dengannya. Hinata Hyuuga. Karena ini adalah Hinata maka jangan salahkan Sasuke jika ia terlihat bego di sini. Hinata. Hinata. Teman baiknya._

 _Hinata tampak berusaha mempertahankan wajah ketusnya. "Nah," katanya._

 _Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran. "Nah? Nah apa?" tanyanya mendekati Hinata._

 _Hinata menelan ludah. "K-kubuktikan aku juga memiliki inisiatif," ucapnya pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya seiring dengan Sasuke yang bergerak semakin mendekatinya._

 _Sasuke tak berhenti melangkah dan itu membuat Hinata mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. "Inisiatif yang aneh," kata Sasuke. "Kau tidak berencana mencium semua laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu 'kan? Apa kau akan mencium pipi Otsutsuki untuk membuktikan keinisiatifanmu itu?"_

 _Hinata bergerak semakin mundur. "T-tentu saja tidak! Aku melakukan itu hanya kepada Sasuke-kun karena itu tidak akan menjadi masalah," kilahnya._

 _Sasuke berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Ia menatap Hinata secara intens, gadis ini terlalu meremehkannya. Dia mencium pipi Sasuke begitu saja karena dia tidak memikirkan Sasuke sebagai laki-laki. Sasuke tahu ia tidak masuk hitungan, begitu pula Hinata. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak masuk hitungan Sasuke menjadi gadis-gadis lain yang dengan mudah bisa ia permainkan dan nikmati. Hinata terlalu spesial. Mereka hanya menganggap satu sama lain sebagai teman baik. Sejak dahulu memang seperti itu._

 _"Hm," gumam Sasuke setelah pertimbangan yang begitu lama. "Kalau begitu ini juga tidak akan menjadi masalah bukan?"_

 _"Apa maksud—hmh!"_

 _Mulut Sasuke meredam pertanyaan Hinata hingga membuatnya terpotong. Tubuhnya mendorong kuat Hinata sampai gadis itu mundur dan menabrak tembok di belakang mereka. Payung yang tadi ada di genggaman gadis itu terlempar ke bawah saat Sasuke mendesak Hinata ke tembok dan menciumnya. Ya._

 _Sasuke mencium gadis itu._

 _Hanya sesaat, mungkin hanya beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke melepas bibirnya dari bibir Hinata. Sasuke membuka matanya, "Kita impas—" tapi ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke terpaku akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah sekalipun ia lihat dalam sejarah hubungan pertemanannya dengan Hinata. Bahwa wajah gadis itu memerah sempurna. Bukan merona gagap seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini... memerah sempurna sampai kebelakang telinga gadis itupun ikut memerah._

 _Sasuke menelan ludahnya canggung._

 _"H-hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke konyol._

 _Hinata mencoba mengangkat wajahnya dengan hati-hati, dia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan jari-jarinya yang bergetar hebat. Matanya tampak masih belum kembali fokus karena tindakan Sasuke tadi. Lalu Hinata mencoba untuk menatap Sasuke, tentu saja, dengan wajah yang masih merah._

 _"A-a-a-apa-apaan..." dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hinata masih menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan wajah terkejut. "K-kita adalah teman. K-kau harus melakukannya dengan o-orang yang kau sukai," timpalnya dengan wajah makin merah._

 _Sasuke nyaris bergetar melihatnya, ia menahan kuat gejolak untuk tidak menerjang Hinata lagi dengan mengedepankan logika yang baru saja Hinata lontarkan. Hei, dia benar. Teman tidak seharusnya melakukan ini bukan? Hinata hanyalah teman masa kecilnya. Teman gadisnya yang kutu buku dan tidak bisa menjaga penampilan. Teman cengeng dan ceroboh. Teman yang selalu ada dan membantunya._

 _Dia masihlah seorang gadis. Ditambah dengan wajah yang dibuatnya saat ini, astaga, malam itu Sasuke benar-benar baru menyadari fakta yang selama ini ia abaikan. Betapa Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang cantik._

 _Menelan ludah, "Persetan dengan 'teman' itu."_

 _Ia mendesak Hinata lebih keras, punggung Hinata membentur tembok di belakang mereka dengan suara yang agak menyakitkan. Kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata kini berada di bawah kontrol tangan Sasuke. Begitu juga bibir gadis itu. Sasuke menekan bibir Hinata keras, ia melumat bibir itu berkali-kali. Suara pekikikan Hinata teredam di dalam mulutnya, dan Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata. Ia tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir itu, kemudian melumatnya pelan, lalu mengeksplor apapun yang bisa ia temukan di dalam mulut Hinata dengan menggunakan lidahnya._

 _"Mmmh..." Hinata mencoba berakta-kata namun malah berubah menjadi erangan._

 _Sasuke bisa merasakan panas menjalari tubuhnya dan ia dengan senang hati berbagai rasa itu kepada Hinata lewat kaitan bibir mereka. Manis. Juga menggairahkan. Sasuke menekan bibirnya lebih keras dan mencoba mengajak lidah Hinata untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Gadis itu begitu kepayahan dengan semua gerakan dan alur yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke sekali lagi menyesap bibir Hinata kuat-kuat, sebelum akhirnya ia mengakhiri ciuman yang cukup lama itu._

 _Saliva mereka menetes melewati dagu Hinata ketika Sasuke menarik bibirnya menjauh. Napas mereka berdua saling berbenturan dengan panas dan Sasuke menyandarkan keningnya sebentar pada kening Hinata. Gadis itu masih memejamkan matanya, begitu juga Sasuke yang masih menikmati sensasi itu. Sensasi yang tak pernah ia temukan sebelumnya pada gadis-gadis lain yang pernah dicumbunya._

 _Manis._

 _Ia hanyalah seorang anak berusia 14 tahun kala itu dan ia sudah bisa merasakan betapa manis bibir seorang gadis. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, namun kemudian menyesalinya karena melihat sosok Hinata saat ini membuatnya ingin melakukannya lagi. Tapi ia menahan diri, akal pikirannya kembali bekerja._

 _Ia menarik wajahnya menjauh. "Sori," hanya itu kata yang bisa ia lontarkan saat ini._

 _Bahkan Hinata tak mendengarnya sama sekali karena gadis itu buru-buru berlari pergi menerobos hujan dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang meruntuki tindakannya._

* * *

 _Awan mendung bergerak pelan di atasnya ditambah matahari yang hampir tenggelam membuat suasana di atap gedung sekolah ini terasa begitu suram. Tapi hal itu tak membuat Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring selepas jam makan siang tadi. Mungkin ia sudah menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk melamun menatap langit yang bertambah gelap dan kilat yang menyambar di atas sana. Rasanya masih saja kurang, masalah yang ia sebabkan beberapa hari yang lalu tidak akan selesai hanya dengan melamun selama berjam-jam._

 _Sasuke memejamkan matanya frustasi, membayangkan wajah Hinata yang tampak pucat dan jelas menghindari Sasuke terang-terangan sepanjang hari ini dan mereka sudah tidak salaing menegur selama tiga hari. Ciuman sialan itu benar-benar sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan yang manis. Sasuke masih bisa mengingat ciuman pertamanya dengan Hinata begitu... basah._

 _"Brengsek," umpat Sasuke pelan._

 _"Ada masalah?"_

 _Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian menoleh dan menemukan Neji Hyuuga berjalan ke arahnya dengan baju karate yang lusuh._

 _Sasuke tak menjawab dan Neji sepertinya mengerti sikap Sasuke yang tidak ingin membicarakan masalahnya. Neji berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau tidak latihan sore tadi. Kenapa?"_

 _Sasuke menghela napas. "Malas," jawabnya singkat._

 _"Kau seharian tidur di sini?"_

 _"Hn," sahutnya singkat._

 _Neji mengangguk tampak mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kupikir Hinata membolos latihan bersamamu," katanya kemudian akan beranjak pergi._

 _Sasuke memutar kepalanya dengan cepat. "Dia tidak latihan karate tadi?"_

 _Neji mengangkat bahu. "Tidak, anak-anak bilang Hinata sempat latihan sebentar kemudian ada Uchiha yang membawanya. Ternyata bukan kau."_

 _Sasuke menggerakkan bola matanya berpikir. "Lalu siapa?"_

 _Neji menggaruk pelipisnya. "Mungkin kakakmu, aku lihat mobilnya siang tadi. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering dijemput Itachi-san."_

 _Tak ada respon dari Sasuke dan Neji menganggap itu sebagai akhir dari topik pembicaraan mereka petang ini. Orang itu berlalu pergi namun Sasuke masih terdiam berkutat dengan segala spekulasi-spekulasi yang ada di kepalanya saat ini._

 _Sejak kapan hubungan Itachi dan Hinata sudah masuk ke tahap saling memberi tumpangan seperti itu? Aneh dan tidak logis. Karena Itachi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di perusahaan segera setelah ia lulus kuliah dan Hinata bukan gadis yang gampang diantar jemput oleh orang lain. Well, Itachi memang bukan orang lain di kehidupan Hyuuga._

 _Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tentang Hinata malah membuatnya pusing dan lupa waktu. Ia hampir saja harus melompati pagar ketika gerbang sekolah nyaris ditutup, untunglah dia bisa lewat setelah berdebat dengan penjaga gerbang sialan itu sebentar. Sasuke berjalan lambat menerobos hujan yang semakin lama ternyata menjadi lebih lebat. Ia mulai berlari sepanjang gang sempit favoritnya kemudian berpikir sejenak untuk membeli roti kukus, tapi adegan antara dan Hinata di dekat sana membuatnya merinding dan kemudian memutuskan untuk terus berlari sampai ke rumah._

 _Sasuke melepas sepatunya yang basah dan menendangnya asal di depan pintu kemudian melempar tas nya di atas sofa tua yang ada di ruang tamu. Saat itu ia menyadari keadaan rumah begitu gelap, tapi ia sendiri tak puya niatan untuk menyalakan lampu. Sasuke memandang sekeliling dengan heran, tak ada satu lampu pun yang menyala. Acuh, ia memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat mandi dan segera tidur agar tak memikirkan hal-hal brengsek yang membuatnya pusing. Ia bahkan tak mencari tahu keberadaan keluarganya karena well, mereka memang tidak saling menunjukkan kepedulian._

 _Ia membuka pintu kulkas dan menyambar sebuah apel untuk mengisi perutnya sementara. Sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah, Sasuke berjalan melewati lorong panjang penghubung antara dapur dan bagian kamar-kamar. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti melihat cahaya terang memancar dari salah satu ruang tamu khusus di lorong itu. Sasuke hanya bisa melihat siluet beberapa orang di dalam yang terefleksi di pintu geser tradisonl itu._

 _Awalnya ruangan itu tidak membuatnya tertarik, paling client super penting ayahnya yang akan menghasilkan banyak uang untuk perusahaan dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak mau mengganggu hal itu. Tapi kemudian jantungnya seakan melompat keluar saat mendengar seseorang menggebrak meja dengan emosi._

 _"Kubilang diam!" suara Fugaku menggelegar sampai terdengar ke luar ruangan._

 _Well, sepertinya perjanjian tidak berjalan lancar. Tapi seperti biasa, siapa peduli._

 _Sasuke baru akan melanjutkan langkahnya saat suara baru muncul dan kali ini ia benar-benar dibuat berhenti._

 _"T-tenanglah Fugaku-san," kata sebuah suara lembut yang sangat di hafalnya._

 _Sasuke menggeser pintu dengan sangat hati-hati untuk mengintip, sampai ia merasa cukup mendapatkan visual yang diinginkannya. Matanya terbelalak melihat tiga orang yang sangat dikenalnya duduk di dalam satu ruangan yang memiliki tekanan yang sangat berat. Suasana di ruangan itu bahkan membuat Sasuke merinding. Tapi bagian yang tak dimengerti olehnya adalah mengapa ada Hinata Hyuuga di antara Fugaku dan Itachi Uchiha._

 _Hinata duduk di samping Itachi dengan gugup dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, sedangkan Itachi masih terbalut setelan hitam miliknya meski ia tampak sering mengendurkan dasinya frustasi. Mereka duduk di seberang Fugaku yang masih melotot sampai bola matanya tampak bisa keluar. Wajahnya luar biasa marah._

 _"Bajingan gila," desis Fugaku kepada Itachi._

 _Itachi menyipitkan matanya sakit hati karena panggilan Fugaku. "Ayah, kau tak mengerti—"_

 _"Tutup mulutmu! Berani-beraninya kau mencoba menjelaskan hal tak masuk akal seperti itu?" potong Fugaku kemudian melempar gelas ke arah Itachi dan hancur berkeping-keping setelah menghantam kursi yang didudukinya. Pecahan gelas itu menyayat pipi Itachi hingga berdarah._

 _Itachi tampak tidak bergeming. "Pernahkah sekali saja kau mendengarkanku?!" Itachi balas membentak sampai dia berdiri._

 _Fugaku menggebrak meja ikut berdiri menantang anaknya. "Kau memintaku untuk mendengarkan hal gila yang barusaja kau katakan? Kau mau membunuh ayahmu sendiri, huh?!"_

 _Itachi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dia menelan ludah ragu. "Setidaknya dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"_

 _"KAU...!"_

 _"Kumohon hentikan," Hinata nyaris memekik. Hinata ikut berdiri dengan mata berair. Gadis itu mengambil tisu di meja dan menggunaknnya untuk menyeka darah di pipi Itachi dengan penuh perhatian. Itachi tak berani menatap mata Hinata, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya pada Hinata._

 _Hinata menghadap Fugaku lagi dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. "Aku lah yang tidak mencintai Itachi-kun," kata Hinata tegas. "Kau harus pastikan berkata kepada semua orang, bahwa aku yang pergi meninggalkan Itachi-kun meskipun sekeras apapun Itachi mencintaiku dan mengejarku untuk menjadi istrinya selama ini karena aku tidak mencintainya. Aku menolak pertunangan ini."_

 _Suara benda membentur lantai kayu bergema keras saking sepinya rumah ini. Detik berikutnya baru Sasuke sadar apel di tangannya sudah terjatuh dan menggelinding sampai di ujung koridor yang gelap._

 _Untung tak ada ada yang menyadari hal itu karena hujan diluar sana begitu deras. Tangannya menjadi kaku karena syok._

 _"Hinata," ucap Itachi pelan. Hinata menoleh padanya, "Aku tidak bisa menikah deganmu, Itachi-kun. Maafkan aku."_

 _Kemudian gadis itu berlalu pergi dan dengan sigap Sasuke bersembunyi di balik jam kayu besar, membiarkan gadis itu berjalan cepat melewatinya. Tatapan Sasuke yang kosong membuntuti gadis itu hingga dia keluar dari rumah._

 _Ia tidak tahu megapa ia malah melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi menjauh dari tempat debat terkutuk itu. Bahkan ia ternyata sudah berlari keluar dari rumah tanpa alas kaki sama sekali. Ia menerobos hujan yang turun dengan masih lebatnya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah berlari dan berlari. Meski ia tahu sejauh apapun ia berlari menjauhi fakta mengejutkan tadi, itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa._

 _Mereka akan menikah._

 _Itachi dan Hinata. Mereka akan menikah._

 _Ia memperlambat langkahnya, lecet-lecet di telapak kakinya sama sekali tidak terasa perih meski tersiram air hujan. Suara klakson mobil dan hiruk pikuk pusat kota bisa di dengarnya dan Sasuke baru sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai ke dekat pusat kota. Ia berjalan pelan melewati trotoar yang licin karena air hujan. Ia berhenti dan menyandarkan bahunya pada salah satu tiang lampu penerang jalan._

 _Jelas ada sesuatu yang hilang saat Sasuke mendengar berita itu. Tapi saat memikirkan semua pertimbangan yang ada. Bagaimana hubungan Itachi dan Hinata selama ini, bagaimana mereka memang saling perhatian satu sama lain, bagaimana tampang mereka memang cocok. Jika dipikir lagi Itachi memang selalu menjaga Hinata. Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun melihat Itachi memberikan perhatian yang sebesar itu kepada seorang gadis selain Hinata._

 _Benar sekali. Itachi adalah tipe orang yang sangat dingin dan pendiam. Tapi dia hanya melirikkan matanya pada satu orang gadis selama hidupnya yaitu Hinata._

 _Lalu kenapa Sasuke sampai kehilangan akalnya saat mendengar hal itu? Seharusnya itu bukan masalah sama sekali._

 _Cahaya lampu berpendar temaram di atasnya. Mendadak suara derasnya hujan membuatnya sadar kembali ke dunia nyata. Matanya langsung fokus begitu melihat sebuah mobil hitam milik yang sangat familiar. Ia bergerak cepat menyelinap di antara arus manusia yang bergerak lambat. Ia tetutupi oleh ratusan orang yang memakai payung dengan segala macam warna. Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Itachi dan Shisui duduk di kursi depan kemudi, mungkin mereka mencari keberadaan Hinata. Pasti._

 _Peduli setan tentang mereka._

 _Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti entah kemana arus orang-orang membawanya. Ia baru akan menyebrang jalan ketika semua orang berhenti mendadak karena beberapa mobil yang nekat menerobos lampu merah dengan kecepatan yang diluar batas._

 _Kemudian mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya dimulai._

 _Suara benturan yang luar biasa terdengar begitu keras mengalahkan derasnya hujan menarik perhatian khalayak umum, juga Sasuke. Sempat mengira ada pertunjukkn dari teroris yang tentu saja tidak akan mendapat perhatian darinya, ternyata ia salah besar ketika melihat orang-orang berlari dan meneriakkan ada pemuda yang sekarat._

 _Mendadak perasaannya tidak enak dan perutnya semakin mual seiring langkah kakinya yang mendekati pusat kerumunan orang-orang. Pemandangan itu membuatnya ngeri. Asap tebal keluar menembus air hujan dari kap mobil hitam yang hancur total. Di depan mobil itu ada sebuah truk yang hanya bagian depannya yang rusak lumayan parah._

 _Kengerian itu bertambah besar saat Sasuke melihat isi mobil yang sampai keluar karena tekanan dari depan. Satu orang berhasil merangkak keluar dengan kepala bocor dan kaki pincang, orang itu segera menghampiri pemuda satunya yang tersungkur di dekat pintu mobil. Setengah badan dari pemuda itu terjepit antara pintu mobil dan aspal yang dingin._

 _"Itachi!" teriak Shisui keras, mencoba menyadarkan pemuda yang bersimbah dari itu._

 _Sasuke tersentak sadar dan dengan tubuh gemetar ia berlari ke arah mereka. Kemudian serangan panik itu terjadi._

 _"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pelan pada Shisui yang sama sekali tak menggubrisnya karena sibuk mencoba menarik keluar tubuh Itachi._

 _Sasuke mencoba melihat keadaan kakaknya dan itu benar-benar sebuah kesalahan. Patahan besi tajam merobek dari dada sampai perut kakaknya, mengeluarkan literan darah mengalir bersama air hujan. Tangannya bergetar hebat saat mencoba meraih wajah kakaknya yang pucat._

 _"Itachi!" panggilnya dengan suara serak. "BAGUN! ITACHI!" ia berteriak sampai merasa urat-uratnya akan putus semua. Tapi tak ada respon dari kakaknya._

 _Air mata Sasuke sudah bercampur dengan air hujan. Tangannya bergetar hebat mencoba membangunkan kakaknya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang sampai dadanya terasa sangat sakit, aliran darahnya mengalir terlalu cepat sampai membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat._

 _Ketakutan benar-benar menyergapnya saat itu._

 _Kemudian Itachi membuka matanya sedikit, yang langsung disadari oleh Sasuke._

 _"Itachi!" seru Sasuke menggenggam pipi kakaknya._

 _Mata Itachi tidak benar-benar fokus, tapi mulutnya bergerak mengucapkan sebuah nama dengan sangat pelan. "Hinata..."_

 _Sasuke terguncang hebat medengarnya. "Bodoh! Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan orang lain!"_

 _Tapi kemudian Itachi kehilangan kesadarannya. Sasuke menjadi lebih panik. Lalu terdengar sirine ambulan yang datang membuat tubuhnya langsung terduduk lemas._

 _._

 _Tangannya tida bisa berhenti bergetar selama lampu ruang operasi menyala, seakan lampu itu adalah satu-satunya harapan ia hidup sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak penasaran kemana Shisui pergi. Beberapa pengawal ayahnya datang dan Sasuke bisa melihat Fugaku berjalan kaku ke arahnya. Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat wajah ayahnya, tapi tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar. Fugaku juga tak tampak berniat untuk memberikan kata-kata penghiburan sama sekali. Karena saat ini mereka diliputi ketegangan._

 _Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa terdengar menuju ke arah mereka. Hinata datang dengan seragam basah seperti Sasuke. Napasnya putus-putus ketika menanyakan bagaimana situasinya. Karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab, gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Sasuke._

 _Satu detik terasa seperti satu musim penuh penyiksaan. Tangan Sasuke yang berwarna merah karena darah Itachi masih tidak bisa berhenti bergetar. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan hanya mengamati air yang menetes dari wajahnya dan terjatuh di lantai. Lalu sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya._

 _Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan Hinata yang mencoba tersenyum. "Dia akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya._

 _Kata-kata itu benar-benar mengangkat setengah dari beban yang ada di pundaknya saat ini. Mungkin karena itu adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang menghibur malam ini dan diucapkan oleh gadis yang disayanginya. Kehangatan mulai terasa._

 _Tapi hal itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat, ketika pintu ruang operasi dibuka dan mendorong keluar ranjang yang berisikan tubuh kakaknya yang kaku._

 _Tak ada yang lebih membuatnya ingin pingsan seperti saat mendengar dokter mengumumkan waktu kematian Uchiha Itachi._

 _Perlahan, tangannya lepas dari genggaman Hinata. Sejak saat itu ia bersumpah untuk tidak mempercayai tangan lain selain tangannya sendiri._

TBC

Review lahh ya hehe

Fyi sebut saja ini flashback PART 1, ingat ya presepsi mengendalikan segalanya

hayoo kalo PART II nya kapan? Kapan2 deh kalau saya dah ga jomblo lagi haha just kidding


	8. Chapter 8

Hai guys!

Still remember me? Hahaha *plak

I'm so terribly sorry for making you waiting this long. Emang saya author kampret yah, niatnya belajar dulu fanfic belakangan jadi update lama. Eh ip masih semplok aja buk haha :')

Yes, pada intinya saya akan berusaha meres otak lagi supaya update lebih cepat dan MAKASIHH banget buat yang masih mau ngikutin dan review ini fanfic. Love you so much muah.

Oh ya, ada yang tanya panggilanku wol-lee kedengeran aneh, memang :'D. So, panggil raisa-san aja ya soalnya saya mantannya keenan pearce juga haha just kidding. Panggil saya semau kalian deh, panggil jodoh masa depan jg boleh.

Sori kalo boring, sori kalo typo, sori kalau klise yaa

So Enjoy~

* * *

Sinar matahari menyusup di sela-sela sempit dedaunan di atas pohon, menciptakan berkas cahaya yang menerangi sebagian halaman Suzuran yang basah oleh hujan semalam. Tetesan embun turun jatuh membasahi tanah Suzuran yang masih lembab, bau tanah yang basah dan matahari pagi bercampur menimbulkan efek kesegaran yang luar biasa. Kabut mulai menipis menghilang terhempas oleh langkah-langkah kaki puluhan orang yang berlarian tak tentu arah.

Hari itu masihlah sangat pagi, tapi pemandangan tak biasa terjadi di Suzuran yang normalnya masih sepi pada waktu pagi. Hampir seluruh murid Suzuran terjun ke lapangan utama, meski hawa dingin begitu menusuk menandakan musim dingin tak lama lagi datang, hal itu tak menghalangi semangat seorang gadis untuk meneriaki orang-orang Suzuran dengan pengeras suara. Mengarahkan mereka untuk melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar seperti mendirikan pembatas stand makanan, atau meniup balon sampai pingsan, dan membuat semuanya agar tampak seperti festival sekolah sesungguhnya.

Hinata memencet tombol di pengeras suara yang dari tadi ia pegang, kemudian suara sirine keras berbunyi sampai ke sudut sekolah. Beberapa orang yang ada di radius lima meter dari tempat Hinata berdiri mengumpatinya keras. Hinata tidak terlalu peduli, kemudian dia berbicara lewat pengeras suara.

"Perhatian! Tinggal setengah jam lagi!" seru Hinata yang berdiri di podium utama. Panggung berukuran normal itu membutuhkan semalaman penuh bagi mereka untuk membangunnya sendiri. Hinata akui malam tadi adalah malam paling panjang yang pernah Hinata rasakan. Mereka bekerja semalam suntuk untuk membangun panggung, mengecat lapangan agar menyerupai lintasan lari, membangun stand dan harus memanjat pohon untung membentangkan spanduk dan rumbai-rumbai.

Melihat orang-orang yang berkeliaran di sekitar lapangan tak ada yang menggubrisnya memaksa Hinata membunyikan sirine untuk ke dua tiga kali, sampai akhirnya Kiba meneriakinya protes.

"Hei diamlah, Hinata!" seru Kiba yang kini sedang sibuk menuliskan angka di lintasan lari dengan cat putih. Separo pipinya kini berwarna putih.

Hinata berbicara lewat pengeras suara. "Kau memintaku diam? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa diam kalau acara mulai setengah jam lagi dan kalian berlarian telanjang seperti monyet-monyet gila di sekolah ini? Setidaknya pakailah celana kalian dengan benar! Apa kalian ingin membuat orang-orang yang datang mati berdiri, huh?" Hinata rasanya ingin mematahkan sesuatu.

Naruto berdiri hanya dengan mengenakan boxernya, dia merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya yang kaku sambil menguap kemudian menggaruk bokongnya santai. "Hei, kau sendiri yang menyuruh kami kerja rodi sejak semalam hingga tidur di sekolah seperti gelandangan! Kau bahkan langsung melempar kami turun ke lapangan untuk membantu tanpa memberi kesempatan mandi!" ujar Naruto tidak terima.

Hinata menatap Naruto lelah. "Kalian pikir aku juga punya kesempatan untuk bersiap-siap? Waktuku sedikit dan aku perempuan tapi aku lebih cepat dari kalian semua!" teriaknya tidak sabar.

Naruto membuka mulut untuk membalas namun kemudian menutupnya lagi. "Well, kami para lelaki memiliki banyak hal untuk dipersiapkan," ujar Naruto mengangkat bahu.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Mandi atau tidak toh tidak ada bedanya bagi kalian." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Apa kau bilang?" seru Suigetsu dari atas pohon berusaha mengikat tali spanduk utama. "Awas kau ya Hinata—aaaa~" dia terpeleset dahan pohon yang licin karena basah kemudian jatuh dengan menyedihkan. No one cares.

Hinata membuang napas lelah. "Ada yang bisa membantu Suigetsu memasang spanduk?"

Sepertinya tak ada yang bersedia karena mereka semua sibuk menertawakan Suigetsu dan yang lainnya sudah mulai membeli makanan dari stand makanan. Hinata melengkuh lelah kemudian ia cepat-cepat turun dari panggung dan berencana melakukan semuanya sendiri mulai sekarang. Ia baru akan memanjat pohon untuk mengikatkan tali di salah satu dahan pohon ketika perasaan seperti tersengat di daerah pinggangnya membuatnya memekik pelan. Kemudian tubuhnya terasa ringan dan kakinya terangkat dari tanah.

Hinata menunduk untuk melihat kemudian matanya nyaris melotot pada orang yang kini tengah mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas. "Astaga! Juugo-san!" seru Hinata kaget.

Wajah Juugo merona yang mutlak tampak mengerikan pada wajah berototnya, tangannya agak bergetar menahan pinggang Hinta. "A-aku akan membantumu," ucapnya gagap.

"T-tidak perlu! Turunkan aku!" kata Hinata risih, tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Juugo yang menjunjung pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memanjat pohon. Aku akan menaikkanmu, atau kau mau duduk di bahuku?" bujuknya.

Seseorang memukul kepala Juugo dengan keras dari arah belakang, sampai Juugo terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan Hinata. Kiba memukul kepala Juugo sekali lagi dengan tangan bergetar, dibelakangnya tampak Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari kabur.

"Bajingan mesum! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Hinata kami!" Kiba menyembur Juugo dengan dukungan Naruto dibelakangnya. Reaksi Juugo sudah bisa ditebak, orang itu mengamuk dalam diam kemudian mengejar Kiba dan Naruto yang sudah kabur secepat angin terlebih dahulu.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya samar atas kejadian barusan. Tak ada yang berubah dari segi kepintaran anak-anak Suzuran. Kekonyolan mereka bahkan terasa lebih kronis lagi, apalagi semenjak persiapan festival. Hinata baru mengetahui fakta baru bahwa kekuatan fisik mereka mirip dengan makhluk mutan. Energi mereka memang tiada habisnya, dan tentu saja hal itu bisa dimanfaatkan untuk persiapan festival tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang untuk pekerja ekstra.

Hinata tersenyum mengamati bagaimana anak-anak lain akhirnya menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada festival ini, ditambah mereka jadi lebih toleransi antar kelompok. Hinata kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan spanduk ketika sebuah tangan merebut spanduk itu dari tangannya.

"Biar aku saja," kata Gaara muncul di depannya mendadak. Seragamnya tampak terkena cat.

Hinata berusaha mengambil kembali spanduk itu. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya."

Gaara mencoba mempermainkan Hinata dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi spanduk yang ada di tangannya membuat Hinata susah payah meraihnya kembali. Gaara sedang menikmatinya ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Dia berdehem sebentar. "Kau... tidak memakai gelang itu."

Hinata menarik kembali tangganya, ia menyentuh pergelangan tangannya sendiri dengan canggung. "Hm, iya." Jawab Hinata canggung. Ia menyadari bahwa Gaara tampak kecewa mendengar jawabannya.

Hinata menelan ludah. "K-kupikir aku tidak akan memakainya saat ini, aku takut akan menghilangkannya jadi kusimpan di rumah. Karena benda itu dari Gaara-kun, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya."

Hening sesaat. Gaara tampak tak berkedip sama sekali menatap Hinata begitu lama, sampai Hinata menunduk karena malu. Gaara tersentak mendadak dengan wajah merona yang ditahan-tahan. Dia berdehem keras. "Begitu?" responnya sembarangan.

Hinata tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Gaara adalah orang yang benar-benar susah ditebak. Melihatnya selalu besikap dingin, siapa sangka kalau orang itu sekarang bisa melihat Hinata dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan maksud dibaliknya. Atau sebenarnya Hinata yang tidak ingin tahu. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlibat dalam hubungan macam apapun yang membutuhkan perasaan yang dalam. Ia tidak ingin lagi menderita. Seperti hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang ia kira bisa membaik, ternyata mustahil.

"Kau melamun lagi," gugah Gaara menyentuh bahunya.

Hinata mendongak. "Maaf," katanya pelan.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya, tatapan interogasi itu dilancarkannya. "Sasuke lagi?" tebaknya tepat sasaran.

Hinata tersenyum masam. "Bagaimana kau selalu bisa tahu?" matanya melirik ke arah lain.

"Karena kau selalu berwajah seperti itu jika menyangkut Sasuke," jawabnya dingin.

Hinata tidak tersenyum lagi. Kalimat Gaara benar-benar tepat membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku sakit perut. Bisakah aku mengandalkanmu untuk mengurus spanduk ini?" pinta Hinata mendadak pening sembari menyerahkan spanduk itu pada Gaara.

Gaara menatapnya kuatir, kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Serahkan padaku, kau tampak pucat. Sepertinya kau kelelahan."

Hinata hanya memberikan seulas senyum singkat pada Gaara sebagai salam perpisahan kemudian segera berlalu pergi. Mengabaikan panggilan teman-temannya yang menyuruh Hinata mengurusi stand kelas 2-2 (mereka mengambil keputusan bijak dengan menjual minuman dingin dimana semua Hinata yang membuatnya semalaman), Hinata mempercepat langkahnya melewati lapangan yang ramai serta koridor yang sepi karena semua orang turun ke halaman depan, ia menuju toilet. Ia membuka pintu yang engselnya hampir lepas karena karatan itu, dan segera berpegangan pada pinggiran wastafel lalu memuntahkan isi sarapannya.

Hinata terbatuk berkali-kali sambil menyalakan keran air untuk menyiram muntahannya. Setelah cukup lama, Hinata menatap refleksinya sendiri di depan kaca. Ia melepas almamaternya, kemudian menggulung lengan seragamnya hingga sebatas siku. Hinata menyeka ujung bibirnya, lalu membasuh wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas. Hinata memijit kepalanya yang terasa lebih pening lagi. Ia tidak bisa tidur semenjak konfrontasi terakhirnya dengan Sasuke di rumah sakit, ditambah terjaga untuk persiapan festival.

Memang melelahkan, memuakkan, menjengkelkan dengan polemik kehidupannya di Suzuran. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah. Ia tidak akan menyerah untuk bisa melihat anak-anak Suzuran melakukan aktivitas normal dan tertawa seperti pagi ini.

Suara pintu yang dibuka kasar membuatnya terlonjak kecil. Seseorang keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet dan dia adalah orang nomor satu yang ingin dihindarinya saat ini. Sasuke tampak terkejut juga mendapati keberadaan Hinata. Keheningan melanda mereka dan hanya ada suara air mengalir karena keran yang lupa dimatikan Hinata.

Rupanya Sasuke memilih untuk berpura-pura tak melihatnya. Orang itu dengan santai berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian berhenti tepat di depan wastafel samping Hinata. Dia mencuci tangannya sebentar, mengabaikan Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung dengan bodohnya. Sasuke menutup kerannya, lalu menghela napas panjang. Dia tampak ragu sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya berjalan ke arah Hinata. Hinata memundurkan langkahnya seiring dengan kedekatan yang Sasuke buat, sampai ia merasa pinggangnya sudah terbentur dengan pinggiran wastafel. Sasuke kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata, tangannya terjulur ke depan dan Hinata sudah nyaris ingin merosot jatuh.

Tapi kemudian tangan itu melewatinya, dan menggapai keran di belakang Hinata untuk menutupnya kembali.

Jantung Hinata berdegup begitu kencang sampai napasnya terdengar menjadi lebih cepat. Wajah Sasuke masih ada tepat di samping wajahnya, dan orang itu tak menampakkan tanda-tanda untuk menjauh. Mereka diam dalam posisi itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Entahlah. Waktu terasa berjalan lebih lambat jika ada di dekat Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke manarik wajahnya, diikuti dengan langkah mundur untuk menjauhi Hinata.

"Kau tampak kacau." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang berpegangan pada pinggiran wastafel agar tidak benar-benar merosot jatuh.

.

Hinata berjalan keluar gedung sekolah dengan masih memijit pelipisnya saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Belum sempat menoleh, tiba-tiba seseorang sudah muncul secepat kilat dihadapannya. Seberkas sinar menyilaukan yang aneh terpancar dari gigi orang itu.

"Hinata-san!" seru orang itu dengan mengacungkan jempolnya di depan hidung Hinata.

"Guy-san?" panggil Hinata memastikan. Terkejut melihat orang itu. Sebenarnya bukan karena orangnya, tapi karena pakaiannya kostum kodok yang dikenakan orang itu.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa melihat hal seperti ini terjadi di Suzuran! Kau hebat sekali!" puji Guy kelihatan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Terimakasih," respon Hinata seadanya. "Sebenarnya aku penasaran akan satu hal, kenapa kau tahu Suzuran sejauh itu?" tanya Hinata.

Guy tertawa berlebihan. "Tentu saja karena aku alumni Suzuran!"

Hinata hampir melongo, "Benarkah?"

Guy tertawa sekali lagi. "Tentu saja! Dulu Suzuran tidak separah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kami hanya anak-anak nakal yang suka berkelahi di dalam sekolah. Tapi karena satu kejadian, Suzuran jadi lebih parah dan memiliki banyak musuh—" Guy tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena matanya keburu melotot melihat seseorang.

"My immortal rival! Kakashi!" seru Guy melihat Kakashi Hatake melintas tak jauh dari mereka.

Kakashi terbelalak melihat kawan lamanya itu, dia mendekati mereka berdua dengan telunjuk teracung pada Guy. "Guy? Kau kemari?" tanya Kakashi heran. Gurunya tampil luar biasa tampan hari itu. Dia hanya mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam terbaik yang pernah Hinta lihat sepanjang sejarah dia mengajar di Suzuran.

Sebuah kilatan tampak terbesit dari mata Guy sebelum akhirnya orang itu menangis sambil memeluk kencang Kakashi. "Kau bajingan tengik! Sialan! Kau tampak benar-benar seperti guru yang bergaji tinggi! Sialan kau, Kakashi~" Guy menangis sembari menonjok-nonjok perut Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum pasrah dibalik maskernya sambil mencoba menanangkan Guy yang kini tampak mengerikan menangis di dalam kostum kodok. Guy mengelap ingusnya dengan lengan baju Kakashi. "Kau mengubah Suzuran. Tidak bisa kupercaya!" seru Guy.

Kakashi tertawa. "Aku tak melakukan apapun. Tapi dia," kata Kakashi dan merangkul pundak Hinata dengan bangga. "Dia sudah melewati banyak hal untu membuat semua hal mustahil yang dulu sering kita impikan," sambungnya dengan dagu terarah pada panggung utama di tengah lapangan.

Mata Hinata mengikuti arahnya kemudian melebar. Pembukaan festival tengah berlangsung ditandai dengan petasan besar yang dinyalakan Kankuro dan kertas-kertas yang meledak sebagai pemeriah. Hinata berniat berlari untuk menghendel semuanya ketika bahunya ditahan oleh Kakashi. Sekali lagi gurunya itu menunjukkan bahwa kini Shikamaru lah yang meneriaki anak-anak untuk membuat momen itu begitu meriah. Orang-orang luar mulai berdatangan, meski dengan wajah takut-takut. Tapi rupanya ide Hinata untuk menempatkan Gaara, Neji, Sora, Naruto dan anak lain yang bertampang oke di gerbang depan merupakan pilihan yang sangat bagus. Mereka berhasil menarik perhatian orang luar terutama para gadis.

Hinata masih terperangah atas hal itu. Mereka tampak benar-benar bekerja sama meskipun dengan umpatan dan tonjokkan kecil. Mereka saling berkomunikasi, itu artinya Hinata berhasil membuat mereka mengakui satu sama lain.

"Wow! Orang-orang sedang mengantri di standku. Aku harus kesana! Sampai jumpa semuanya!" seru Guy buru-buru pergi menuju ke standnya.

Kakashi mengusap pundaknya. "Kau berhasil Hinata, kau membuat mereka sadar akan tanggung jawab meski kau tak ada di sana." Katanya sembari tersenyum.

Hinata tersenyum lebar, ia tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya meski malu untuk ditunjukkan. Ia mencoba berdehem kalem untuk meredakan rasa senang yang meluap-luap. "Mereka tetap payah, mereka lupa mengecilkan volume musik backgroundnya."

Kakashi tertawa. "Maka kurasa sudah saatnya kau kesana. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kau tampak seperti orang sakit," katanya.

Hinata tersenyum dan membungkuk memberi salam kemudian ia menyusul ke area panggung. Ia mencoba mengarahkan anak-anak untuk bekerja dengan benar, tapi ketika Naruto maju naik ke panggung sebaga MC semuanya menjadi keluar jalur. Dia memberikan pembukan secara heboh, kemudian mengumunkan bahwa lomba olahraga antar kelas dan angkatan akan segera di mulai.

"Okee semuanya! Sebentar lagi kita akan memulai lomba olahraga dimana yang pertama adalah lomba estafet lari! Hoi, kalian siap atau tidak?!" tanya Naruto disambut sorakan anak-anak yang ada di bawahnya.

"Aku akan menghajar bokong kalian semua!" seru Kiba berapi-api memprovokasi anak-anak lain yang menyatakan mereka tidak akan kalah juga. Mereka semua ngotot kalau mereka adalah yang terbaik, beberapa anak mulai saling pukul.

Hinata memberi tanda pada Naruto dari bawah, ia membentuk tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk segera menghentikan keributan sebelum menjadi lebih parah. Naruto yang tampak kebingungan dengan tanda dari Hinata kemudian menggangguk-angguk bodoh. Huuh, syukurlah dia mengerti.

"Hoi! Berhenti ugal-ugalan! Hoi!" Naruto menyalakan sirine dari pengeras suara. Setelah keributan agak mereda, dia kembali berbicara. "Kalian tidak boleh ribut lagi! Kalau kalian bisa tenang selama lomba, kami akan memberikan hadiah tambahan! Yaitu pemenang lomba terakhir nanti akan mendapat ciuman dari ketua Osis kita, Hinata~!"

Rahang Hinata turun drastis mendengar hal itu, ia bahkan terlalu terkejut untuk protes. Sorak sorai anak-anak membahana memenuhi udara Suzuran. Mereka segera berlomba-lomba untuk menempati posisi untuk lomba pertama. Ketika peluit dibunyikan, rasanya seperti melihat rombongan unta yang berlari menuju mata air.

Hinata memijit pelipisnya sekali lagi, ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukan apa yang diumumkan oleh Naruto. Lagipula tak ada yang berani mendekati Hinata sejak ia mengalahkan Juugo dulu. Hinata lebih memilih berjalan berkeliling menikmati festival. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat mustahil terjadi di Suzuran, sekolah dekil ini kini begitu ramati dan panji-panji warna-warni berkibar di setiap sudut sekolah. Menutupi kesuraman bangunan tua sekolah ini. Hinata sedang mengantri untuk membeli es di stand Guy ketika bahunya ditepuk dari belakang.

Hinata menoleh. "Kakashi-sensei?" sapanya sembari membungkuk singkat.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Kau mengantri juga?"

Hinata hanya menggangguk. "Jadi sensei dan pak Guy adalah teman?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya asal ."Kami teman sekelas dulu," jawabnya.

Hinata membekap mulutnya. "J-jadi sensei juga alumni Suzuran?" tanyanya takjub.

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Kenapa? Kau tidak mengira alumni Suzuran bisa menjadi guru?"

Hinata menggangguk samar. "Well, kupikir mereka semua akan berakhir sebagai mafia atau pekerja konstruksi?"

"Ouch," respon Kakashi sembari tertawa pelan. "Yah, awalnya menjadi guru juga bukan impianku."

Hinata memperhatikannya dengan serius. "Jadi apa mimpi sensei waktu sekolah di sini?"

Kakashi memadang kejauhan, tampak seperti menerawang sesuatu. "Tidak ada."

Hinata mengangkat alisnya. "Maaf?"

Kakashi menunduk untuk memberikan Hinata senyuman bijaknya lagi. "Tidak ada. Aku tidak memiliki mimpi atau tujuan hidup ketika SMA. Kerjaanku setiap hari hanyalah berkelahi, membuat masalah, dan majalah dewasa. Hahaha, namanya juga anak muda."

Hinata menatap Kakashi dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya. Gurunya ini sungguh berpenampilan seperti orang yang patut diteladani, selain otak mesumnya. Siapa sangka dulu dia juga mengalami masa puber yang ekstrim seperti itu.

"Tapi kau harus punya mimpi bukan? Kalau kau tidak punya cita-cita, lalu siapa yang mau menghidupi di masa depan?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Sensei benar." Kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Jadi memang seperti kutukan ya? Maksudku setiap murid Suzuran selalu seperti itu," kata Hinata.

Kakashi menoleh padanya. "Tidak juga."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Kakashi tertawa pelan. "Apa kau tahu sejarah Suzuran bagaimana bisa menjadi sekolah yang menempati kelas terendah dari SMA laki-laki di Tokyo?"

Mendadak Hinata seperti dipukul oleh batu pada dadanya. Ia sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan sejarah Suzuran. Tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan hal itu.

"Suzuran dulu sekolah yang bagus," kata Kakashi membuka. Hinata berusaha keras menahan dengusan untuk tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ayahmu membangun Suzuran, dan beliau juga pelopor sekolah laki-laki pertama yang ada di Tokyo. Semasa ayahmu menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di sini, Suzuran benar-benar ada di puncaknya. Mereka menang baik di akademik maupun fisik. Tapi kemudian ayahmu meninggalkan Suzuran. Kau bisa tebak dia pergi kemana?"

Hinata menelan ludah, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ia pergi untuk mengurusi kelahiranmu," kata Kakashi. Hinata terdiam mendengarnya, membuat Kakashi melanjutkan. "Dia kembali pada keluarganya, karena beliau merasa kau lebih penting dari apapun dan nyonya Hyuuga tidak dalam kondisi kesehatan yang baik. Itu adalah awal kehancuran Suzuran, maka orang-orang menyebut Suzuran adalah proyek pertama ayahmu yang gagal."

Hinata kini benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya. Tangannya bergetar menyentuh dadanya sendiri yang kini terasa sesak. Sesak kemudian perlahan-lahan rasanya melebur ke dalam darahnya, menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sudah panas.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Suzuran semakin parah ketika kami ada masalah dengan Housen, sekolah laki-laki sebelah. Well, sebenarnya aku yang membuat masalah."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya heran. Kakashi melanjutkan, "Kami dulu sering tawuran dengan sekolah lain. Suzuran dan Housen memiliki hubungan yang baik dulu. Mereka sering membantu kami untuk menghadapi sekolah lain, hal itu karena pemimpin Housen adalah teman dekatku."

Hinata kali ini benar-benar dibuat tertarik. "Siapa?"

"Obito Uchiha," sebutnya sambil tersenyum. "Dia adalah teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

Hinata masih saja dibuat terkejut. "Pernah?"

"Pada suatu siang di musim panas Suzuran dan Housen sedang menghadapi sekolah tengik lain, dan waktu itu salah seorang dari sekolah itu melukai mataku," Kakashi menyibakkan poni yang terkadang menutupi mata kirinya. Tampak sebuah luka menggores matanya, dan Hinata baru benar-benar menyadarinya. "Aku tidak bisa melihat beberapa saat dan seseorang akan menyerangku dengan sepeda motor. Obito melindungiku dan terpental sampai sebagian wajahnya rusak menggesek aspal. Housen menyalahkanku dan sejak saat itu hubungan Suzuran dan Housen memburuk. Suzuran juga jadi memiliki lebih banyak musuh."

Hinata dibuat terheran-heran atas fakta baru yang diterimanya. "Tapi kenapa Obito-san tidak bilang kalau itu bukan salah sensei?" tanya Hinata.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Masalah perempuan. Kami menyukai seorang gadis yang sama. Problem biasa anak laki-laki SMA," ucapnya. "Sejak saat itu Suzuran semakin terisolasi, semakin tak karuan dan Suzuran mungkin tidak punya kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya."

Hinata mengeluarkan suara tanda ia mengerti. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk terkejut. Mendengar hal-hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya tentang Suzuran membuatnya benar-benar takjub. Bagaimana Suzuran dahulu dan sekarang.

"Tapi mungkin sekarang," ucap Kakashi memesan dua gelas es sirup berwarna hijau padanya dan tahu-tahu mereka sudah ada di depan counter Guy. "Mungkin sekarang Suzuran memang memiliki kesempatan."

Hinata menoleh untuk memperhatikan betapa ramainya festival di depannya. Anak-anak bersorak sorai mendukung teman sekelas mereka yang kini sedang ada di bagian lomba basket, diiringi oleh suara musik pemberi semangat yang volumenya ditingkatkan oleh Shikmaru. Mereka benar-benar tampak menikmati hari itu.

"Dan semua ini adalah karena dirimu," kata Kakashi sambil memberikan minuman itu pada Hinata. "Jangan menyerah akan Suzuran ya," Kakashi bernada memohon.

Mata Hinata berbinar menatap Kakashi. "Aku tidak akan menyerah," ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Kakashi tampak senang mendengarkan jawaban Hinata. Orang itu mengusap rambut Hinata pelan. "Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu," katanya. Kemudian dia tampak seperti melihat sesuatu, lalu tersenyum pada Hinata. "Tapi kau harus menikmati hasil usahamu sendiri, pergilah. Sepertinya teman-temanmu menunggumu," tambahnya membuat Hinata berbalik dan terkejut melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya melambai padanya.

"Ten-ten! Ino!" seru Hinata keras. Ia lalu memberi salam pada Kakashi kemudian berlari menyusul kedua temannya sewaktu sekolah di Kyoto itu. Mereka berdua datang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya yang dulu. Rok berwarna krem dan kemeja lengan pendek bisa dengan pita sederhana khas sekolah kota kecil.

Ten-ten dan Ino langsung menghabur ke dalam pelukan Hinata. Mereka berpelukan begitu lama sambil merengek bahagia. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hinata~ aku benar-benar merindukanmu,"kata Ino yang masih membenamkan kepalanya di dada Hinata. Lokasi favoritnya.

Hinata tertawa bahagia, rasanya ini hal paling membahagiakan baginya setelah berbulan-bulan. "Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian."

Ten-ten kemudian merangkulnya bersemangat, temannya yang satu ini memang selalu bersemangat. "Bagaimana hidupmu sekarang Hinata? Pasti menyenangkan dikelilingi banyak lelaki!"

Hinata tertawa kosong mendengarnya. "Aku sungguh akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa kembali ke Kyoto," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Kenapa? Tampang anak-anak di sini lumayan setelah kulihat lebih dalam?" bujuk Ino dengan wajah seakan siap mencari mangsa. Wajahnya tersipu malu. Temannya yang satu ini memang sangat mudah naksir setiap laki-laki tampan yang lewat.

"Oh ya, tentu saja mereka lumayan. Mungkin itu satu-satunya kelebihan yang dimiliki anak Suzuran," kata Hinata kukuh.

Mereka tertawa, kemudian melanjutkan girls' talk sembari mencoba semua makanan dari setiap stand. Satu dua kali ada yang menyapa Hinata ingin marah-marah padanya kemudian melihat gadis lain yang ada di kanan-kiri Hinata membuat mereka mengurungkan niat. Seperti ketika mereka sedang duduk di kursi di bawah pohon dekat lapangan untuk menikmati es loli, Kiba dan Sai mendatanginya untuk menyuruh Hinata mendorong troli ring basket, mendadak lemas dengan wajah merah begitu melihat Ino yang cantik, seksi, dan percaya diri.

Kiba menyodok bahunya berkali-kali. "Hei Hinata! Siapa teman pirangmu itu? Dia sungguh mengundang," katanya bisik-bisik.

Hinata mengernyit kesal. "Mengundang kau bilang? Carilah kata-kata yang lebih sopan, Kiba-kun. Mereka temanku. Astaga," keluh Hinata membuang napas kemudian berencana pergi sebelum akhirnya Kiba dan Sai yang mengalah sambil marah-marah dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hinata!" seru Ino heboh dengan mata berbinar. "Temanmu yang berkulit pucat tadi sangat cool! dia tipeku! Beri aku nomor teleponnya!" tambahnya tak sabar.

Hinata mencoba menjauhkan tangan Ino yang mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya. "Aku mengerti, aku mengerti," katanya menenangkan dengan wajah pasrah biasa miliknya. Mereka dikagetkan dengan suara sirine keras lalu disusul oleh suara Naruto yang berteriak di balik pengeras suara mengumumkan bahwa pertandingan basket akan segera dimulai dalam 15 menit.

Ino dan Ten-ten berubah menjadi heboh seketika mendengar hal itu. Mereka memaksa Hinata untuk ikut menonton pertandingan. Sambil cekikikan membayangkan tentang tubuh anak Suzuran, dimana Hinata tidak tega menyela, Hinata benar-benar menikmati momen ini. Mendadak hatinya menghangat mendapati dirinya bisa mengobrol santai dengan teman-teman perempuannya. Memang ada perbedaaan dari masing-masing lelaki dan perempuan, tapi mereka semua memiliki kelebihan di mata Hinata. Seperti saat ini, ia merasa sangat bahagia sampai matanya terasa panas.

"Hinata? Kau menangis?" tanya Ten-ten menyadari perubahan air muka Hinata.

Ino menjadi heboh. "Ada apa? Siapa yang menyakitimu?"

Hinata menyeka sedikit air di ujung matanya, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Mereka semua. Orang-orang Suzuran selalu menyakitiku. Mereka selalu membuatku marah."

Ten-ten dan Ino memberinya tatapan terkejut atas pernyataan tersebut, kemudian mereka memeluk Hinata dari kedua sisi. Ten-ten mengelus pucuk kepalanya pelan. "Kalau sampai seorang Hinata Hyuuga dibuat marah, maka tempat ini memang terlalu kejam untukmu—"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah berniat untuk pergi. Mereka memang orang-orang liar, malah memebuatku ingin menjaga mereka. Aku menyayangi mereka semua. Apa itu terdengar gila?" tanya Hinata ragu.

Ten-ten dan Ino berpandangan sebentar, kemudian mereka tersenyum. "Kami bangga padamu karena kau selalu melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar. Dan memang selalu benar." Mereka bertiga tertawa di dalam pelukan erat.

Ten-ten dan Ino ingin mencari makan lagi namun Hinata sudah tidak nafsu makan mengingat demamnya kini mulai terasa mengganggu. Ia membiarkan kedua temannya keluyuran, lagipula mereka pasti bersenang-senang mengincar anak Suzuran. Kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Temari, mereka berpelukan sebentar. Lalu ia kembali dikagetkan dengan Obito dan Madara Uchiha yang datang bak pemain film. Semua orang yang ia tahu berdatangan.

Setelah menyapa banyak orang yang membuatnya lelah, Hinata sedang memijit pelipisnya ketika hal yang kini tengah berlangsung tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk membuatnya membatu.

Sasuke tampak sedang bersiap-siap untuk masuk ke dalam permainan basket, dia melepas almamater gelapnya serta kemeja putih dan hanya menyisakan kaos puih polos untuknya bertanding. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Hinata tercengang, tapi ketika seseorang membantu Sasuke melepas satu-persatu kancing kemejanya. Gadis itu sungguh familar. Warna rambutnya yang mencolok membuat Hinata yakin kalau ia tak salah lihat.

Sakura Haruno. Teman se-SMPnya dahulu yang kini sedang mengurus Sasuke. Rupanya gadis itu datang ke festival juga. Tapi untuk apa? Kepalanya seakan tersengat mengingat kalau gadis itu adalah mantan pacar Sasuke yang paing lama menjalin hubungan dari pada gadis lain yang dipacarinya. Ah, masuk akal. Sakura memang tipikal gadis cantik dan selalu tersenyum ceria. Dia selalu menempel pada Sasuke sewaktu SMP dulu dan Sasuke tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu. Tentu saja.

Sakura memang berbeda, bahkan Sasuke tidak menceritakan alasan dia putus dengan Sakura seperti yang biasanya Sasuke ceritakan tentang gadis-gadis lainnya. Mungkin hubungan mereka memang lain? Bahkan saat ini pun mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih? Mungkin mereka berdua memang berpacaran selama ini dan Hinata tidak tahu? Astaga, jadi selama ini Hinata sangat salah karena sering memikirkan Sasuke padahal dia sudah punya pacar?

Sakura tampak menyeka keringat di dahi Sasuke dengan sapu tangannya, dan Sasuke hanya diam menerimanya saja.

Ada sesuatu dan itu rasanya sakit melihat adegan itu di depan matanya. Memang sudah bukan Hinata lagi yang mengurus Sasuke saat ini.

Suara siulan membangunkan Hinata dari spekulasi-spekulasi di kepalanya sebelum menjadi lebih liar. Naruto bersiul menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura dari tengah lapangan, kemudian dia dan teman-temannya tertawa, menyuruh Sasuke agar tidak pacaran terus dan segera masuk ke lapangan.

Sakura tampak tertawa sebentar ke arah lapangan kemudian akan kembali menghadap Sasuke, tepat saat itu dia melihatnya.

Wajahnya tampak terkejut. "Hinata!" panggil Sakura dan membuat Hinata terperanjat karena otomatis Sasuke ikut menoleh. Mata mereka bertemu beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Hinata memutuskan kontak itu dengan menunduk.

Sakura mendatanginya dengan seyum yang mengembang, kemudian memeluknya sebentar. Hinata tersenyum sambil membalas pelukannya. Kemudian gadis itu duduk di sampingnya dengan mata yang sangat penasaran. "Sudah lama sekali, kau kembali ke Tokyo?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Benar, bagaimana kabarmu Sakura?"

Sakura meringis lebar. "Ya, aku seperti biasanya. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau benar-benar sekolah di sini?"

"Iya, ayahku memintaku melakukan itu. Sungguh sial," jawab Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

Sakura ikut tertawa mendengarnya. "Tentu saja menyebalkan hidup dikelilingi anak-anak tidak dewasa ini ya. Tapi kau jadi bisa bertemu Sasuke-kun setiap hari!" ujar Sakura bersemangat dengan mata berbinar melihat ke arah lapangan dimana sekarang Sasuke tengah bertanding basket.

Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Sakura memang sangat menyukai Sasuke-kun bahkan sampai sekarang ya," ucap Hinata.

Sakura menoleh padanya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Well, kami tetap berteman sampai sekarang. Sasuke sering ke club dimana aku bekerja part time. Tentu saja aku menyukainya." Katanya kemudian menoleh pada Hinata kemudian tertawa pelan. "Tapi tentu saja itu hanya masa lalu. Walaupun, yah, dia memang susah dilupakan."

Hinata mencoba mencerna dan menghubungkannya dengan spekulasi lamanya. "Kau tidak pacaran dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Oh tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak suka terlibat dalam hubungan sejak kematian kakaknya, kukira? Lagipula kami 'kan sudah putus sangat lama."

Mendadak Hinata bisa bernapas lebih lancar, tapi bagian 'kematian kakaknya' membuatnya sesak kembali. "Kau benar," responnya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia jarang ke klub. Kesanapun hanya sebentar. Dia bilang dia sibuk mengurusi festival, ternyata festival ini hebat juga. Hahaha," kata Sakura lagi.

Hinata tersenyum di sela dengusannya. "Sibuk mengurus bagian apa? Hidungnya pun tak muncul di sekolah untuk membantu," ujar Hinata.

"Benarkah? Tapi dia selalu menitipkan perlengkapan sound system dan sejenisnya di club dan mengurusnya?"

Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya berpikir kembali siapa gerangan yang mengurus hal itu, dan ia benar-benar lemas setelah mengingat kalau Sai bilang menyerahkan semua hal itu pada Sasuke. Hinata pikir Sai yang mengurusnya. Hinata menoleh ke arah lapangan basket, dan entah mengapa fokusnya hanya kepada Sasuke yang kini sedang berusaha merebut bola dari tangan Gaara. Orang itu... sungguh kejam. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi jahat sekaligus baik dalam satu waktu. Untuk apa orang itu selalu menyakiti hatinya jika pada akhirnya dia membantu Hinata. Sungguh tak ada satupun petunjuk tentang apa yang sebenarnya orang itu pikirkan. Sekeras apapun Hinata mencoba masuk kedalam hidup Sasuke, orang itu selalu bisa membuatnya merasa terdorong keluar dengan segala tindakan jahatnya.

Apakah dia orang jahat atau baik? Atau malah keduanya.

Yang pasti Hinata ingin tahu.

Peluit dibunyikan pertanda permainan berakhir dengan kemenangan telak tim Sasuke. Hinata tersentak ketika Sakura mengucapkan sampai jumpa dengan cepat karena gadis itu buru-buru menghambur ke dalam perayaan berlebihan oleh tim Sasuke. Naruto tampak dengan senang hati menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya pada tim Gaara yang membuat Lee menusukkan jari tengahnya pada bokong Naruto. Mereka tertawa sembari melontoarkan umpatan, seperti biasa. Mereka tampak sangat menikmati hari itu.

* * *

Awan mendung tipis mulai berkumpul di atas langit, membawa serta angin kencang berhembus ke segala arah. Sinar matahari yang seharusnya sudah memasuki puncaknya tampak hanya sedikit berkas cahaya menyusup di antara awan-awan itu. Lapangan mulai tampak sepi memasuki penghujung acara, yaitu pengumuman pemenang dan penutup. Naruto dan Lee menaiki panggung dengan gaya yang berlebihan. Suara sirine dari pengeras suara kembali dikumandangkan memaksa untuk mendapat perhatian dari seluruh sekolah.

"Yosh! Hari ini sangat menyenangkan! Siapa sangka kalian sepecundang itu saat lomba tadi huh? Hahahaha!" tawa Naruto diikuti ancaman jengkel dari para penonton yang menyuruhkan segera tutup mulut.

Lee tampak begitu bersemangat sampai orang bisa melihat api keluar dari tatapa matanya. "Yah! Tentu saja, meski sulit kuakui ini, tapi hari ini begitu luar biasa! Dan semua permainan dibabat habis oleh satu orang dan orang brengsek itu adalah Uchiha favorit kita! Uchiha Sasuke!" seru Lee dengan tangan terkepal ke atas.

Mendengar namanya disebut tidak membuat Sasuke bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Ia hanya terus meneguk air mineral untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang sangat kering, mereka membuat Sasuke bertanding selama berjam-jam. Memang sialan, tapi diluar dugaan ia menikmatinya. Sungguh rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak tertawa lepas seperti hari ini, melihat kekonyolan teman-temannya, melakukan aktivitas yang ada tujuannya, bertemu dengan orang-orang luar yang jarang dilakukannya. Semua hal-hal klise murahan ini membuat dirinya sendiri takjub bahwa selama ini betapa terpisahnya hidup Sasuke. Ia memang menutup diri dari dunia luar selain berkelahi dan klub, ia tidak tahu hal—hal sepele seperti mengantri untuk membeli minuman atau mendengarkan peluit tanda permainan dimulai membuatnya sangat merasa hidup.

Semua hal yang hari ini terjadi membuat pandangannya berubah akan cara kerja dunia ini. Ia selalu dalam lingkaran kegelapan kematian Itachi, selalu sampai saat ini. Atau sebenarnya saat perseteruan akbar terakhirnya dengan Hinata di rumah sakit. Ternyata dia benar. Omongan gadis itu tentang harapan memang menjadi kenyataan. Fugaku masih hidup dan bertambah sehat saat ini.

Hari ini menjadi hari paling bersejarah di Suzuranpun juga karena dirinya sendiri.

Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari bangku yang Sasuke duduki saat ini. Gadis berdiri di dekat panggung, mencoba mengarahkan Naruto untuk melewati sesi perayaan besar-besaran bagi pemenang dan langsung menyerahkan hadiah. Sasuke mendengus tertawa membayangkan dirinya mendapat hadiah uang tunai dari uangnya sendiri.

Mendadak kakinya terangkat ke udara membuatnya sedetik berpikir bahwa ia melayang, dan ternyata memang begitu. Teman satu timnya; Sai, Kiba, Suigetsu, dan Chouji mengangkat tubuhnya agar segera naik ke panggung. Meronta keras, ternyata tidak membuahkan hasil dengan cengkeraman Chouji yang ganas. Naruto seketika melupakan tugasnya sebagai MC dan ikut larut dalam perayaan heboh tim mereka. Deru sorakan mengudara ketika Naruto mengangkat pialanya tinggi-tinggi dan memamerkan uang yang mereka dapat. Beberapa orang mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada tim mereka yang langsung dibalas Naruto dan Kiba dengan goyangan bokongnya. Tapi mereka semua tertawa.

"Ya! Ya! Hentikan pamer kalian," kata Lee dengan nada lelah. Kemudian dia kembali ke bentuk berapi-api. "Nah! Sesuai perjanjian kita, tim pemenang akan mendapat ciuman dari ketua Osis kita! Hinataa! Hinata!"

Anak-anak mulai mengulang-ngulang nama Hinata untuk mengintimidasi gadis itu. Hinata baru akan melarikan diri ketika tubuhnya dibopong paksa oleh Juugo dan dilemparkan ke atas panggung. Suara siulan dan godaan terdengar begitu nyaring. Hinata langsung melancarkan argumen protesnya dengan wajah merah.

"Perjanjian apa? Jangan mengada-ada! Kita hentikan sampai di sini," ucapnya lantang yang mendapat respon cepat dari para penonton.

Lee menyenggol bahu Hinata dengan wajah yang menjijikkan. "Hei, ketua Osis tidak boleh mengingkari janjinya Hinata. Kau pemimpin Suzuran! Jika kau ingin cepat selesai, maka berikan hadiahmu! Kalau begitu untuk ketua timnya saja!" seru Lee sembari berlari mengelilingi panggung untuk mengumpulkan sorakan lebih keras lagi.

Hinata tampak benar-benar pucat, tapi wajah gadis itu merah luar biasa. Namun bukan merah karena malu. Rasanya ada yang janggal dari sikapnya hari ini. Karena tubuh Hinata sudah tampak bergetar lemas, membuat semua orang menjadi tidak tega.

Lee tertawa canggung karena merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun gadis itu memang terlalu polos untuk dipermainkan oleh Suzuran. "Ehh, Hinata tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu—"

"Baik!" seru Hinata diluar dugaan. Hinata tampak bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya gadis itu bergerak maju dan merebut mic dari tangan Lee. "I-ini kulakukan karena aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian. Karena kalian hari ini..." suaranya terlalu bergetar untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Mendadak atmosfer menjadi sangat hangat, menanti kata-kata final keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Gadis pertama yang sanggup membuat jengkel satu Suzuran, namun disaat bersamaan membuat Suzuran menganggapnya berharga.

"Karena kalian hari ini sungguh luar biasa. Terimakasih," katanya dengan pancaran mata yang benar-benar tulus.

Semuanya tenggelam dalam keheningan yang janggal, sesaat terdengar suara isakan, kemudian mereka melempar apapun yang bisa ditemukan ke udara. Sorak sorai penuh kebahagiaan memenuhi udara Suzuran siang itu.

Disaat anak-anak tidak begitu memperhatikan karena terlalu larut dalam suka cita, Hinata bergerak mundur. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan kaki yang bergetar. Sasuke menahan napas, mencoba tidak memperlihatkan ketegangannya ketika gadis itu bergerak semakin mendekat sampai akhrinya dia berhenti tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Sasuke ingin mencela, mencemoohnya seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Tapi entah mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mencoba melukai Hinata saat ini.

Gadis itu mendongak pelan. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kau berbuat sebanyak itu untuk festival ini," ucapnya dengan mata tepat menatap lurus pada Sasuke. Ia langsung mengerti bahwa gadis itu berterimakasih untuk peralatan yang Sasuke urus. Tapi bukan itu, bukan pernyataan terimakasihnya yang membuat hati Sasuke terasa melebur saat ini. Sesuatu dari gadis itu selalu sukses membuatnya merasa begitu dicintai.

Kemudian Hinata melakukannya dengan cepat. Hanya dalam sekali kedipan mata, gadis itu menarik kaos Sasuke agar lebih mendekat kemudian mencium pipinya. Bibir gadis itu menekan keras pipi Sasuke, kemudian melepasnya dengan cepat.

Suara seruan protes, godaan, siulan bercampur begitu heboh ketika Hinata melakukannya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih melotot atas aksi sepihak yang dilakukan Hinata. Astaga, itu mengagetkannya. Jika dipikir kembali rasanya dulu gadis itu pernah melakukan hal serupa. Payah. Hanya karena pipipnya dikecup oleh seorang Hinata Hyuuga membuatnya gelagapan. Bahkan jantung Sasuke berdetak sama cepatnya seperti dulu, dan perasaan yang sama seperti dulu kembali muncul.

Ia menginginkan lebih.

Lengannya menarik pinggang Hinata tepat sebelum gadis itu berlari kabur, merengkuh tubuh itu kedalam dekapan kasar Sasuke, kemudian menciumnya. Tangannya menggenggam pipi Hinata, menariknya untuk memudahkan Sasuke merasakan betapa manisnya bibir gadis itu. Sasuke menggerakkan bibirnya dengan tekanan yang sangat besar selama beberapa detik, kemudian melepas bibirnya sedikit. Demi Tuhan jika mereka tidak sedang berada di depan ratusan orang yang terkejut atas aksi ajaib ini, Sasuke pasti akan menarik Hinata lebih dalam.

Hinata menarik wajahnya buru-buru, lalu hal yang mustahil dia lakukan terjadi. Gadis itu menampar pipi Sasuke. Meski sama sekali tidak terasa sakit karena dia menamparnya dengan tangan gemetaran, tapi tentu saja harga diri Sasuke terluka untuk kesekian kalinya oleh gadis itu. Meski jarang, tapi Sasuke mengenali penolakan.

Hinata menjauh dengan punggung tangannya menutupi bibir, tatapan matanya sulit untuk ditebak. Lalu gadis itu segera membalikkan badannya dan turun dari panggung dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Selalu seperti ini. Selalu gadis itu yang meninggalkan Sasuke dahulu. Selalu ialah orang yang menatap punggung gadis itu bergerak menjauhi tempat dimana ia berdiri. Karena ia tahu gadis itu tak pernah melihatnya. Sebanyak apapun perempuan yang Sasuke punya dan sombongkan padanya, sebanyak apapun usaha Sasuke untuk menunjukkan tampang dan hartanya, sebanyak apapun ia mencoba untuk membuat gadis itu melihat betapa populernya Sasuke, semua itu bahkan tak berarti apapun.

Gadis itu malah melihat sisi-sisi sepele dari kehidupan Sasuke dan itu lah yang membuat Sasuke semakin menginginkannya. Tapi mempertimbangkan kembali kebenciannya terhadap Hinata, membuat Sasuke mengutuk perbuatannya tadi.

Belakang kepalanya dipukul mendadak sampai terasa nyeri dan sadar situasinya saat ini. Sasuke melotot pada pelaku yang ternyata adalah Neji yang tak kalah memberikan tatapan mautnya pada Sasuke. Naruto dan anak-anak yang lain tak mau kalah untuk menunjukkan protes atas aksi sembrono Sasuke tadi dengan berbagai macam cara termasuk menendangi Sasuke. Kiba merengek dengan sumpah serapah bahwa dia seharusnya juga mendapat ciuman dari Hinata. Situasi menjadi lebih ricuh saat mereka mulai memutuskan untuk berpesta karena festival sudah dianggap selesai.

.

Langit menjadi semakin gelap karena awan mendung kini berkumpul tebal menutupi matahari. Lapangan Suzuran sudah agak sepi dan hanya beberapa stand yang masih buka, melayani anak-anak yang masih berkeliaran di sekolah sampai hampir sore. Mereka masih duduk-duduk di bawah pohon utama di halaman belakang sambil menghisap rokok dan memakan camilan yang kali ini bervariasi selain kripik kentang Chouji. Kiba sedang mencoba melawak dengan mendeskripsikan tubuh sempurna teman yang Hinata bawa tadi dan mereka segera merespon dengan lelucon-lelucon kotor, kemudian tertawa bersama. Sasuke terkekeh sembari menghisap keras rokok dimulutnya ketika Kiba dan Naruto mulai berkelahi.

Mereka dikejutkan dengan suara mirip auman hewan liar yang bergerak dengan cepat mendekati mereka. Dan lebih kaget lagi ketika Neji berlari dan berhenti mendadak sampai menubruk tubuh gempal Chouji, wajahnya tampak merah karena murka.

"Bajingan," geramnya marah.

Sasuke berdiri sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dengan hati-hati. "Ada masalah?" tanyaya.

Neji tampak ingin meledak tapi bercampur dengan keputus asaan. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan Hinata," katanya pelan dan seketika nama itu disebut dengan nada seperti itu membuat seluruh anak menjadi awas. "Ada bajingan keparat yang membawanya, aku yakin!" serunya marah.

"Apa maksudmu Neji, huh?!" balas Naruto mulai panik sembari menarik kerah seragam Neji.

Neji menepik keras tangan Naruto agar melepaskannya. "Dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya pulang karena dia sedang sakit, dan dia bilang akan menungguku di koridor lantai satu. Tapi begitu aku kesana, dia tidak ada."

Suigetsu mendengus keras mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu tentu saja dia sudah pulang duluan!"

"Tidak!" Neji bersikeras. "Aku melihat tasnya terjatuh di lantai," tambahnya dan semua orang kini mulai benar-benar mendengarkan. "Dan keparat ini lupa memungut rokok sialannya," kata Neji kemudian membuka telapak tangan kanannya yang memperlihatkan rokok yang setengah hancur karena diremasnya.

Sasuke menyambar rokok itu dengan cepat, menelitinya sebentar kemudian mencium aromanya. Begitu mengenali aroma yang sangat dibencinya ini langsung membuat jantung Sasuke berpacu begitu cepat sampai tanpa sadar keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori dahinya. Mendadak semua spekulasi-spekulasi horor muncul di kepalanya.

"Ini rokok yang selalu disetor oleh Sasori," katanya sambil menahan agar suaranya tak bergetar. Sasuke menatap teman-temannya yang menganga tidak percaya. Sasuke menghirup udara banyak-banyak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Housen."

TBC

Review, yes? :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo there!

Kamu! iyaaa, kamuu~

Sengaja langsung update buat membayar utang kelamaan update saya :'D

Oiya lupa ngucapin Happy new year! Semoga tahun ini semua resolusinya bisa tercapai ya! Doakan saya juga supaya tahun ini ga jomblo lagi dan Ip bisa kumlot terus :') hahaha

Enjoy~

* * *

Seberkas sinar menyusup masuk melewati celah ventilasi yang sempit, menerangi sebagian entah ruangan berbau pengap apa ini. Debu-debu tampak berrterbangan saat Hinata mencoba membuat sedikit gerakan, matanya terbuka pelan. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar untuk mengurangi rasa pening yang sedari taadi berdenyut sakit di belakang kepalanya. Dengan masih sayu, matanya menelusuri segala yang ada di seklilingnya. Dari hanya gambar-gambar tak fokus, kini menjadi lebih jelas saat Hinata mengumpulkan semua tenaganya untuk benar-benar sadar.

Yang pertama kali ia sadari adalah ia berada dalam posisi terduduk, kedua pergelagan tangannya terasa sakit dan begitu Hinata mendongak ia bisa melihat kedua tangannya diikatkan pada sebuah tiang besi yang dingin. Matanya mengerjap sekali lagi dan kini ia menyadari bahwa kaki-kaki di seklilingnya adalah orang-orang yang berdiri memenuhi ruangan yang sepertinya lapangan indoor yang tak terurus dengan baik. Bau rokok dan sedikit amis tercium memenuhi udara lapangan dengan sedikit ventilasi ini, menyesakkan dadanya. Napas Hinata mulai menjadi begitu cepat sejalan dengan tangannya yang berusaha melepaskann diri dari ikatannya. Hinata mulai panik.

"Kau tak perlu berlebihan begitu," kata sebuah suara yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding.

Matanya mengikuti arah suara itu, kemudian melihat seseorang berjalan menyeruak dari gerombolan orang berseragam abu-abu cerah. Rambut merahnya tampak mencolok begitu orang itu mendekati Hinata.

"Aku tahu kalau aku pernah melihatmu," katanya dengan menyunggingkan senyum. "Rumahmu ada di sebelah rumahku, benar 'kan?" sambungnya kemudian berjongkok di depan Hinata.

Hinata bahkan tak harus berpikir dua kali untuk memastikan identitias orang Housen berambut merah ini adalah cucu dari nenek Chiyo. Entah kenapa hal itu malah membutnya semakin panik. Ia sadar betul bahwa ia sedang berada dalam lingkaran anak-anak Housen meskipun tidak begiitu banyak.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya untuk mereka ulang kejadian bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Ah, tentu saja. Demam sialannya itu. Hinata benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa ia terlalu sakit untuk menyadari bahwa Housen memukul kepalanya dari belakang saat menunggu Neji di koridor tadi.

Matanya kembali melihat ke atas untuk meneliti detail situasi di hadapannya. Ada banyak orang. Akan sangat susah untuk melewati mereka semua tanpa harus mendapat minimal patah tulang. Hinata menggigit bibir gelisah.

Sasori tertawa kecil. "Kau tak perlu berpikir sekeras itu, Hinata Hyuuga. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan."

Hinata menatap Sasori galak. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu," balasnya dengan napas tersengal. Demamnya mulai terasa menyakitkan.

Sasori tertawa mencemooh diikuti beberapa orang dari mereka. Kemudian terdengar dengusan keras di sela-sela tawa itu. Seseorang yang Hinata ingat kembali muncul dihadapannya, rambut abu-abu platina brengseknya tampak mengkilap ketika ia berjalan melewati cahaya matahari yang masuk.

Orang itu meringis menyebalkan. "Kau memang gadis yang berani," kata Hidan.

Orang berambut pirang dibelakangnya menambahkan. "Tapi keberanian yang sangat bodoh," katanya kemudian tertawa. Hidan memukul kepala pirang itu dari belakang, "Diam kau Deidara! Tak ada yang ingin mendengar ocehanmu hari ini," katanya.

Orang yang dipaggil Deidara berubah wajahnya menjadi mengerikan dan membalas pukulan Hidan sampai orang yang bertudung dan wajahnya di tutupi masker hitam melerai mereka. Hinata bahkan tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa-siapa orang yang kini sedang mengelilinginya. Pikirannya sibuk untuk menemukan solusi paling logis yang bisa dipikirkannya. Tapi bahkan untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya di tiang ini saja membuatnya kepayahan, ia benar-benar ada dalam kondisi tanpa tenaga setelah festival dan demamnya yang rasanya tak lebih baik. Ia bisa merasakan pergelangan tangannya perih karena lecet dan darah mulai mengalir sedikit. Ia merasa akan bisa lepas dari kaitannya, tapi untuk keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup akan lebih sulit lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata mendadak. Ia merasa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah mengulur waktu dan menemukan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Neji. Ia bisa melihat tas dan almamaternya tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Apa tujuan kalian melakukan ini? Aku tidak mengenal kalian," tambahnya tegas.

Hidan mendengus sembari tersenyum, kemudian orang itu menyalakan api untuk membakar rokok di mulutnya. Orang itu bergerak mendekati Hinata lalu bejongkok di depannya, Sasori beranjak berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah. Wajah Hidan tepat ada di depannya, orang itu kemudian menghembuskan asap rokoknya pada wajah Hinata. "Salahkan saja nasib sialmu itu. Bukankah sebuah kutukan kau harus bersekolah di Suzuran? Hahaha!" dia tertawa.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Bukankah yang kutukan itu adalah Suzuran yang harus memiliki musuh pengecut sepert kalian?" balasnya.

Reaksinya sudah bisa diduga. Hidan menampar pipi Hinata begitu keras sampai dalam sekali pukulan, bagian tulang pipi Hinata sudah memar. Tak terlalu menggubris denyutan sakit di pipinya, Hinata menatap Hidan penuh kebencian. Hidan tampak murka, dengan cepat tangannya mengangkat rahang Hinata kuat-kuat. "Kau jalang sialan. Bukankah seharusnya kau menangis takut saat ini? Bukankah seharusnya saat ini kau memohon-mohon pada kami untuk dilepaskan? Semestinya kau mengutuk Suzuran atas hal yang akan terjadi padamu saat ini," kata Hidan marah.

Hinata mencoba berbicara meski rahangnya dicengkeram kuat oleh Hidan. "Menggelikan. M-menggunakan cara murahan seperti ini untuk melampiaskan kekesalan kalian pada Suzuran. Untuk apa aku menyalahkan Suzuran? Kalau kalian memiliki masalah pada Suzuran selesaikan dengan Suzuran, tapi melihat cara kalian saat ini ternyata seorang gadis kecil sepertiku membuat kalian takut? Suzuran bahkan beratus kali lebih baik daripada pengecut seperti kalian."

Terdengar protes diantara geraman orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Tangan Hidan sampai bergetar menahan amarah, matanya melotot pada Hinata sampai urat-urat dikepalanya tercetak dengan jelas.

Duaaaag!

Hidan meninju keras hingga mengenai mulut Hinata. Orang itu benar-benar serius mengerahkan tenaganya untuk memukul Hinata. Hinata bisa merasakan darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya yang terasa begitu perih. Napas mereka terengahengah karena adu argumentasi dan pukulan Hidan barusan. Dan sepertinya orang itu belum puas mereda amarahnya.

Hidan menampar Hinata sekali lagi. "You fucking slut!" serunya kemudian orang itu tampak membuka jaket almamater dan kancing seragamnya buru-buru. "Mulutmu benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran!"

Hidan baru akan maju lagi ketika sebuah tangan mengehentikannya. Hinata sempat merasa lega untuk sedetik, tapi kemudian menyadari bahkan orang ini bisa jauh labih buruk. Yahiko menggerakkan tangannya sebagai isyarat pada Hidan untuk mundur. Ketua Housen itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan wajah masih tanpa ekspresi. Setiap langkahnya menimbulkan efek yang luar biasa sampai Hinata merasa benar-benar lemas dan atmosfir ruangan menjadi menyekatkan napas.

Bulir keringat mengalir saat Yahiko berhenti tepat di depan Hinata, kemudian berjongkok perlahan. Mata Hinata mengikuti pergerakan orang itu, bersikap waspada sangat diperlukan dalam situasi saat ini. Tapi tak ada yang dilakukan oleh Yahiko selama hampir setengah menit selain menatap mata Hinata secara intens, mengintimidasinya, membuatnya semakin gelisah.

Kemudian tangan orang itu terjulur untuk meraih dagu Hinata dan menariknya kasar. "Kau cantik. Tapi sebuah kesalahan menggunakan mulutmu untuk membela Suzuran," katanya datar. Yahiko melirik ke arah belakang. "Gadis seperti ini akan terus memberontak seperti anjing saat kalian mencoba mendorongnya lebih keras. Dia akan sangat merepotkan. Dia masih akan membelot jika menerima pukulan, lebih baik gunakan cara yang tepat." lanjut Yahiko memberitahu teman-temannya.

Mata cokelatnya menatap Hinata kembali, lalu menelusuri tiap detil wajah Hinata. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Kau terlalu cantik untuk dimiliki oleh orang Suzuran."

Hinata baru akan membalas perkataannya ketika kejadian itu berlangsung tanpa ia sadari. Bibir Yahiko dengan cepat menangkap bibir Hinata secepat Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Hinata mencoba memberikan perlawanan terbaiknya dengan menendang orang itu tapi tangan Yahiko menekan keras lutut Hinata dan bibirnya menjamah milik Hinata lebih dalam.

Yahiko menggerakan bibirnya mencoba membuat Hinata untuk membuka mulutnya. Orang itu bahkan menggigit bibir Hinata sampai berdarah, namun Hinata tidak gentar. Keringat dingin membasahi hampir seluruh wajah Hinata. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat sampai rasanya bisa melompat keluar dari dadanya tiap mulut Yahiko melakukan pergerakan. Jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang karena takut. Ia tak pernah mendapat ciuman sebrutal ini. Seberapa keraspun Hinata berusaha menolak, bibir Yahiko semakin gencar untuk menciumnya.

Sesuatu membuatnya tersentak seakan tersengat oleh aliran listrik kecil saat tangan Yahiko merambah ke dada Hinata dan meremasnya pelan. Hinata membuka mulutnya karena kaget dan Yahiko menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendorong masuk lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata.

"T-tidak..." Kini Hinata berbicara di sela-sela ciuman itu. Yahiko menghiraukannya karena sibuk memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Hinata. Ciuman mereka terasa sangat panas, ditambah demam Hinata membuat tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Ciuman Yahiko sama sekali tak membantu selain membuatnya semakin tak berdaya.

Lidah Yahiko berdecakan di dalam mulut Hinata, memaksa lidah Hinata untuk mengikuti permainan kasarnya. Bibir mereka menekan satu sama lain begitu keras sampai membuat rahang Hinata turun tanpa sadar karena kelelahan. Yahiko memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam, mengeksplore seluruh mulut Hinata hingga membuat saliva mereka bercampur dan menetes turun melewati rahang Hinata. Hinata hampir tersedak karena perlakukan Yahiko, sampai akhirnya orang itu melepaskan bibirnya dan Hinata bisa bernapas kembali. Tapi hanya untuk satu detik.

Bibir Yahiko turun dari menelusuri garis wajah Hinata, ke arah lehernya. Hinata bahkan tak memiliki tenaga yang tersisa untuk melawan ketika Yahiko mencumbui leher jenjangnya begitu bersemangat. Mencium, menjilatinya, kemudian menggigit leher Hinata.

"Akh!" pekik Hinata kaget merasakan lehernya yang terasa perih karena mendapat kissmark dari Yahiko.

Orang itu bahkan melakukannya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya dia kembali memainkan bibir Hinata. Kali ini lebih kasar, lebih menunut. Yahiko sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu saat giginya menarik bibir bagian bawah Hinata untuk kesekian kali, dia menggeram di dalam mulut Hinata untuk meminta lebih. Tangannya mulai bergerak menelusuri tubuh Hinata, dia melepas dasi lalu membuka dua kancing teratas seragan Hinata.

Hinata memekik keras yang teredam di dalam mulut Yahiko saat tangan orang itu masuk ke dalam seragamnya dan meremas dada Hinata kasar. Pergelangan tangan Hinata benar-benar lecet karena berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali pengekang di atas kepalanya.

Hinata mengeluarkan suara mirip bisikan, memohon pada Yahiko untuk menghentikan semua ini. Dan akhirnya Yahiko melepas kaitan bibir mereka hanya sekedar untuk memeriksa keadaan Hinata. Hinata tampak begitu kepayahan, wajahnya merah merata dan napasnya terengah-engah dan matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang putus asa pada Yahiko.

Yahiko tak begeming dengan tatapan Hinata, yang ada malah orang itu membuka almamater abu-abunya dan melepas satu persatu kancing seragam yang dia kenakan. Hinata menatap horor tubuh bagian atas Yahiko yang kini terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Tubuh kekarnya dipenuhi oleh bekas luka.

Hinata menggeleng samar, jantungnya berdegup keras sekali sampai seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti bergetar. Sisa tenaganya saat ini ia gunakan untuk menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh karena jika itu terjadi maka Hinata benar-benar sudah kalah.

"Hei Yahiko! Bermainlah yang adil! Aku juga menginginkan gadis itu," protes Deidara jengkel melihat pemandangan ini.

Yahiko menyunggingkan senyum sinis mendengarnya, dia mendekat pada Hinata lagi kemudian menjilat pipi Hinata dengan perlahan. Ujung matanya melirik pada teman-temannya yang ada dibelakang, "Kalian bisa menikmatinya setelah aku." Yahiko kembali menatap Hinata. "Tidak kusangka gadis ini bisa membangkitkanku."

Setelah mengatakan itu Yahiko kembali menyusupkan wajahnya pada leher Hinata kemudian menjilatinya sebelum akhirnya menggigitnya keras. Hinata merintih kesakitan, mengucapkan kata yang akhirnya tak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"K-kumohon hentikan," ucap Hinata lirih. Panas di wajahnya karena demam membuatnya begitu lemas. Yahiko menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, tapi tangannya masih saja meraba paha Hinata. Yahiko menatapnya dalam diam, ia mengamati Hinata begitu serius. "Apa kau baru saja memohon padaku?" tanyanya.

Matanya begitu panas menahan air mata yang akan jatuh. "Jika itu bisa menghentikanmu," sahut Hinata.

Yahiko mendekatan wajahnya kembali, lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibir Hinata. Napasnya memburu, "Ini diluar rencanaku. Kau sangat cantik dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Jadi lebih baik kau nikmati saja—"

DUARRR!

Suara benturan keras membuat mereka semua terlonjak karena kaget. Pintu depan melayang hingga menubruk tumpukan kursi bekas di dekatnya dan menimbulkan suara berkelontangan yang keras. Hinata dengan refleks menyipitkan matanya karena menerima begitu banyak cahaya dari luar masuk ke dalam ruangan ini begitu saja. Siluet orang-orang yang berdiri membelakangi cahaya tampak semakin lama semakin banyak, kemudian siluet ini lambat laun membentuk sebuah sosok yang sangat familier olehnya dan tak pernah sekalipun hatinya begitu senang melihat anak-anak Suzuran seperti detik ini.

"BANGSAT!" seru seseorang murka luar bisa hingga suara menggema ke arah seluruh ruangan. Neji menyeruak hingga berada di barisan paling depan. Wajahnya merah tak karuan dan dia segera berlari menerjang gerombolan orang Housen. Sepertinya Housen terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangan Suzuran yang sangat merespon sangat cepat, meski mereka sudah menduganya. Mereka dengan mudahnya diterobos oleh Neji yang berlari kencang dengan tujuan menyelamatkan Hinata bukan bertarung. Neji menubruk bahu-bahu orang Housen dengan tenaga penuh dan berhenti di depan Yahiko dan Hinata.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti itu. Dia menjadi mirip orang sesak napas saat menoleh pada Yahiko yang tangannya masih setia mengelus paha Hinata. "B-bajingan gila, lepaskan tangan sialanmu itu dari adikku!" seru Neji kemudian memukul Yahiko, meski meleset tapi pipi Yahiko tampak lecet.

Yahiko tersenyum tipis. "Jadi gadis ini adikmu? Tidak heran dia susah sekali ditakhlukan," kata Yahiko memprovokasi anak-anak Suzuran lain untuk ikut menggeram marah.

Neji menendang Yahiko dan dengan cepat orang itu menghindar dan menjauh. Neji mengambil kesempatan itu untuk membuka kaitan tali pada tangan Hinata, lalu mengangkat tubuh adiknya dan menggendongnya seperti bayi.

Hinata akhirnya benar-benar bisa bernapas lega berada dalam dekapan keluarganya. Tangisannya jebol setelah begitu lama ditahan, ia memeluk leher Neji begitu erat meski dengan tangisan yang masih ditahan-tahan karena mereka berada di hadapan musuh. Neji memejamkan matanya penuh penyesalan sembari mengelus punggung Hinata pelan.

Neji baru akan melangkahkan kakinya ketika Hidan menghadang jalannya. "Wow tak secepat itu, hermano. Kau harus membiarkan Yahiko menyelesaikan gadis itu dulu—"

Duug!

Hidan terjembab ke belakang saat Neji menendang dadanya penuh emosi. Melihat hal itu menjadi pemicu situasi yang bertambah kacau. Hinata yang menghabiskan beberapa bulan terakhir dalam lingkungan premanisasi ini sudah hafal gerakan-gerakan mana yang bisa memicu perkelahian akbar dalam hitungan detik. Orang Housen baru akan menghajar Neji ketika teriakan marah seseorang menghentikan mereka. Sasuke berjalan hingga ke tengah dua pihak, wajahnya sekeras dan sedingin es di musim salju. Matanya sempat memandang Hinata sesaat—hanya sesaat sampai akhirnya Hinata memergokinya, lalu dia kembali menghadap orang Housen.

"Kalian sudah mendapat apa yang kalian inginkan. Kami. Biarkan gadis itu pergi, atau kalian tak memberikan pilihan untuk mematahkan setiap tulang dari tubuh sampah kalian," uajar Sasuke memperingatkan.

Hidan tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian bangkit setelah mendapat tendangan dari Neji tadi. "Well, bukan masalah. Lagipula kami masih bisa menikmati gadismu setelah mengalahkan kalian," sahut Hidan menjawab tantangan Sasuke.

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik untuk menyunggingkan seringai khas miliknya lalu membuat gerakan isyarat untuk Neji agar segera membawa Hinata keluar dari tempat pembantaian ini. Hinata mempererat kaitan lengannya pada leher Neji seiring kakaknya berjalan menjauhi kerumunan.

"S-sial," umpat Hinata tanpa sadar membuat Neji menghentikan langkahnya tepat diantara orang-orang Suzuran di dekat pintu keluar. Hinata memejamkan matanya, membawa satu dua tetes air mata lagi untuk diteteskan dengan sia-sia. Hatinya begitu sakit, rasa takut masih menyelimutinya hingga tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti bergetar. Ia berusaha membuka mata untuk menatap anak-anak. "S-sial?" ulang Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, memastikan bahwa memang ia baru saja mengumpat.

Kemudian ia tertawa pelan penuh kesinisan walau masih dengan mata berair, Hinata menatap tepat kearah anak-anak. Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Couji, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara. Semuanya. "Aku membenci kalian," ucapnya lirih yang direspon dengan raut wajah kaget dari mereka. Air mata menetes turun sekali lagi dari ujung matanya. "A-aku membenci kalian sepenuh hati. Kalian s-semua brengsek. S-sampah...!" Hinata kehabisan napas karena kehabisan napas. Memejamkan mata sesaat untuk menemukan kembali udara, lalu mata Hinata bergerak ke arah Sasuke berdiri. Air matanya kini menetes tanpa ia tahan lagi. "Aku membencimu," ucapnya tepat sasaran.

Ia membenci Sasuke. Ia membenci segalanya tentang orang itu. Karena segala yang berkaitan dengan orang itu membuatnya terluka. Seperti saat ini.

Meski rasa bencinya pada pemuda itu bahkan tak lebih besar dibandingkan dengan rasa sayang padanya.

Hinata kembali menatap anak-anak Suzuran dengan mata berkilat penuh air mata. "Aku membenci kalian semua."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat paten itu Hinata meminta Neji untuk segera keluar dari sana. Ia tak peduli suara geraman mulai terdengar dan mereka sudah saling menyerbu dengan suara yang menyakitkan. Ia memilih untuk membiarkan para hewan buas itu melepaskan hormon mereka dan bertingkah sesuka hati hari itu. Hanya hari itu saja.

.

Suara gemericik air yang membentur ubin kamar mandi menciptakan efek suasana kamar mandi yang sunyi ini menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Hinata membiarkan air yang keluar dari shower turun membasahi tiap senti dari tubuhnya. Ia sudah menghabiskan satu botol penuh sabun cair untuk membilas tubuhnya dan menggosoknya dengan berbagaimacam sikat bahkan batu. Tapi rasanya tetap sama saja ketika melihat kembali luka bekas perbuatan pemimpin terkutuk Housen itu. Ia merasa hina.

Matanya sudah bengkak karena menangis tadi, jadi sampai dirumah tak ada air mata yang tersisa lagi untuk diteteskan. Ia membasuh wajah sekali lagi dan membiarkan seluruh tubuh dari ujung kepala sampai bawah terkena siraman air, kemudian mematikan keran untuk mengakhiri ritual mandinya selama hampir satu jam di kamar mandi.

Hinata melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya kemudian berdiri menatap cermin di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Ia menghapus embun disana kemudian menatap refleksinya sendiri pada cermin. Lehernya dipenuhi bekas gigitan Yahiko, Hinata meraba bibirnya sendiri yang ujungnya masih lecet karena pukulan mereka. Ia memejamkan mata frustrasi. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa bisa membenci segala hal dengan sangat mudah saat ini. Ia membenci dirinya, Housen, Suzuran, festival, bahkan ayahnya.

Ia hanya merasa sakit dan sendirian.

Hinata menelan obat penurun panas setelah mengganti pakainnya dengan dress piama tanpa lengan warna putih favoritnya, ia menaiki tangga kemudian masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur meski masih hari masih sore. Ia tidak peduli. Rasanya ia ingin terus tidur hingga tak perlu menjalani harinya yang buruk lagi di Suzuran.

Ia begitu menikati tidurnya sampai sebuah suara mirip lengkingan memaksanya untuk membuka mata. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berpikir apakah ia menjadi buta, tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau hanya lupa menyalakan lampu. Hinata bangkit dan turun dari kasurnya untuk menyalakan lampu dan melirik ke arah jam di atas meja. Rupanya ia tertidur sampai hampir tengah malam.

Suara itu kembali muncul memekakkan telinga dan benar-benar membuat Hinata sadar dari tidurnya. Mengesampingkan spekulasi horor yang berkelibetan dikepalanya, ia melihat sesuatu membentur kaca jendela kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati Hinata bergerak mendekati jendela kamar dan mengintip ke arah luar sana. Matanya membulat melihat segerombolan orang yang baru tadi siang ia maki-maki kini berdiri di halaman depan rumahnya.

Saking terkejutnya Hinata tanpa sadar membuka jendela kamarnya untuk memastikan bahwa ia sudah tidak bermimpi. Melihat Hinata membuka jendelanya, membuat anak-anak bersorak.

"Itu Hinata!" seru Naruto heboh.

Hinata bisa melihat wajah-wajah lebam, berdarah, dan kaki pincang ,mendongak bersemangat dari bawah untuk dapat melihatnya. Perasaan ngeri bercampur geli menyerangnya saat mereka menyerukan nama Hinata dengan gelagat seperti anak kecil.

"Hinata! Maafkan kami!" seru Kiba berubah menjadi koor ketika anak-anak lain mengikuti perkataanya.

Huh? Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Hoi Hinata! Kami datang untuk meminta maaf padamu soal masalah hari ini!" seru Naruto.

Kemudian mereka berteriak dalam tempo yang sama sembari membungkukkan badan. "HINATA MAAFKAN KAMI!" teriak mereka berlebihan, bahkan Lee mengucapkannya dengan berlinangan air mata.

Hinata tercengang. Napasnya tercekat mendengar pernyataan tak terduga itu. Percaya akan hantu rasanya lebih masuk akal dari pada momen ini. Medengar anak Suzuran berkata maaf rasanya begitu mustahil sampai membuat Hinata menganga seperti orang bodoh di ambang jendela.

Sesuatu membuatnya benar-benar percaya bahwa anak-anak bodoh di halaman rumahnya itu berkata tulus. Atmosfir berubah menjadi lebih hangat, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan Hinata merasa begitu hidup malam ini setelah apa yang terjadi.

Ia tak bisa mencegah air matanya untuk meleleh begitu saja. Momen ini menghangatkan lagi hidupnya. Ia tak akan pernah melupakan momen ini.

Hatinya bertambah hangat ketika melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di antara kerumunan Suzuran.

* * *

Aroma wangi yang lembut menyergap segera setelah mereka memasuki rumah yang didominasi warna ungu putih ini. Mata Sasuke meneliti apapun yang bisa ia lihat bahkan sampai ke sudut rumah. Ia berada paling belakang setelah Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Sai, Kankuro, Neji dan Gaara yang sudah duluan menyerbu masuk saat Hinata mengatakan bahwa dia akan merawat luka bonyok di tubuh mereka.

Sasuke masih tertahan di tempat melepas sepatu, berdiri membatu. Keraguan menyelimutinya dan logikanya berteriak menyakitkan untuk menyadarkannya bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam rumah Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Sekali lagi logikanya menegaskan bahwa mereka berdua tak ada dalam hubungan yang bisa saling bertamu ke rumah satu sama lain dengan santai.

Terlebih lagi segala hal sialan yang terjadi hari ini. Sasuke memijit keningnya yang berdarah karena pertarungan finalnya dengan Yahiko yang membuat mereka berdua nyaris pingsan. Berlama-lama berdiri dengan satu kaki pincang sangatlah tidak nyaman. Namun logika dan harga dirinya menjadi magnet kuat untuk tetap berdiri seperti orang bego sendirian di sana.

"Hei," panggil Hinata.

Hinata memandangnya dengan risih, sesekali ia melirikkan bola matanya ke arah manpun selain tempat dimana Sasuke berdiri. Sedangkan Sasuke mengamatinya dengan degup jantung yang begitu keras sampai ia takut kalau Hinata bisa mendengarnya sebab kesunyian yang melanda di antara mereka.

Sasuke mengamati gadis itu. Astaga dia hanya mengenakan dress tidur berwarna putih tanpa lengan yang sangat cocok untuknya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian terbesar Sasuke saat ini, melainkan bekas luka kemerahan yang ada di wajahnya.

"K-kau tidak masuk? Mereka semua sudah mandi duluan," katanya memecah keheningan yang janggal itu. Hinata berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

Sasuke masih terdiam mengamati, kemudian ia memejamkan mata sebentar. "Oke," sahutnya singkat. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berkata lebih banyak. Karena sesungguhnya rahangnya tercekat hebat melihat luka di tubuh Hinata.

Ia berjalan memasuki ruang tengah dimana memperlihatkan pemandangan normal seperti ruang tengah lainnya. Dua buah sofa panjang berada di dekat jendela, kemudian di sisi kiri terdapat sebuah televisi besar dan karpet beludru abu-abu yang luas untuk menonton tv. Kemudian di belakang tv ada dapur yang minimalis namun sepertinya lengkap.

Sasuke memandang punggung Hinata dari belakang. Perasaan bersalah yang begitu hebat melandanya, dimana ia bukanlah orang yang mudah merasa bersalah. Tapi perasaan ini begitu kuat, begitu nyata dan menyakitkan. Hinata adalah bukti hidup kesalahan yang tak pernah ia sadari selama ini. Arogan. Ia terlalu arogan kepada Housen tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi jangka panjangnya.

Selama ini ia tidak pernah takut pada Housen karena tidak ada orang yang bisa disakiti oleh mereka. Sasuke tidak pernah punya. Lalu kemudian Hinata muncul dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Gadis itu berbalik tiba-tiba membuat wajahnya membentur dada Sasuke karena berhenti mendadak. Hinata terkejut dan mundur dengan cepat sambil menggosok hidungnya. "K-kau bisa mandi—"

"Apa kamar mandimu hanya ada satu?" potong Sasuke.

"Eh? Ada satu lagi di samping kamarku di lantai dua—"

"Aku ambil yang di sana," kata Sasuke cepat.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki untuk menaiki tangga dan menghiraukan Hinata yang memberikan protesnya. Mereka berdua berdebat di tangga.

"Sasuke-kun 'kan bisa mandi bersama yang lainnya," ujar Hinata terdengar kesal.

Sasuke mendengus. "Dan membiarkan kamar mandimu yang satunya menganggur? Kurasa caraku akan lebih efektif."

Hinata terdengar tertawa tak percaya. "Apa yang begitu berharga darimu sampai tidak mau berbagi kamar mandi," ucapnya lirih namun Sasuke bisa mendengarnya.

Mereka sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi saat Sasuke berbalik menghadap Hinata mendadak. "Kalau kau ingin tahu kau, bisa masuk ke dalam bersamaku. Untuk membuktikannya." Mengangkat bahu.

Wajah Hinata merona sedikit. "M-masuk sajalah!" katanya dengan nada tinggi dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan begitu pintu di belakangnya tertutup.

Setelah beberapa menit ia habiskan di dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke keluar dengan hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya saja. Seragamnya yang bercatkan darah ia sampirkan di bahunya. Saat ia hampir turun ke lantai bawah, matanya tak sengaja melihat pintu kamar itu terbuka sedikit. Meski sempat ragu, Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kamar itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat sekilas. Ya. Sekilas.

Aroma lavender khas Hinata langsung menyambutnya menemani langkah pertamanya ke dalam kamar. Kamarnya didominasi warna putih dengan sedikit ungu muda. Ia memandang berkeliling ruangan tanpa tujuan. Ia hanya ingin melihat tempat dimana gadis itu tidur. Sebuah selimut terlipat tak rapi menandakan gadis itu cepat-cepat bangun tanpa sempat merapihkan tempat tidurnya. Ia bergerak mendekat ke kasur kemudian duduk di atasnya.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit saat menyadari sesuatu. Beberapa bingkai foto berdiri diam di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Foto keluarga Hyuuga, saat itu ibunya masih ada dengan senyum lembut dan Sasuke tak heran lagi dari mana Hinata mendapatkan hal yang sama. Lalu ada foto Hinata bersama Neji dan adik perempuannya, kalau tak salah namanya Hanabi. Mereka bertiga tersenyum lebar saat liburan di sebuah pantai. Kemudian foto Hinata bersama, yang Sasuke dapat tebak adalah, teman SMA-nya di Kyoto, mereka berdiri berlatarkan sebuah kuil yang tak asing baginya.

Lalu matanya melihat satu foto itu. Figuranya ditata paling belakang. Sasuke mengambilnya ragu-ragu.

Mulutnya terbuka tipis mengamati foto tua itu. Dengan sekali berkedip, memori tentang foto itu berputar di kepalanya. Saat itu keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga merayakan tahun ketiga kerjamasa perusahaan mereka. Ia masihlah sangat kecil saat itu. Tapi kebahagian yang tak dibuat-buat terpancar dari setiap wajah yang tertangkap oleh kamera waktu itu. Kedua nyonya Uchiha dan Hyuugapun masih hidup dan tersenyum. Sasuke dan Hinata kecil berdiri di bawah naungan masing-masing ibu mereka.

Sebuah foto kecil disisipkan pada ujung frame hitam itu. Dan hati Sasuke dibuat mencelos hebat melihatnya. Foto Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Shisui dan juga Itachi yang berangkulan dengan senyum merekah dibawah pohon Sakura.

Tangannya bergetar memegang frame penuh kenangan dan emosi itu. Rasanya jika bisa, ia akan memberikan apapun untuk bisa memutar waktu kembali ke masa itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya hingga frame itu meluncur lepas dari tangan Sasuke yang kaget. Suara berkelontangan memenuhi kamar dan Sasuke cepat-cepat memungut frame itu. Untunglah tidak pecah.

Hinata buru-buru merebut frame yang ada di tangan Sasuke, lalu membuka laci dan melempar foto itu ke dalamnya. Hinata berdiri memblokir meja kecil itu hingga Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya lebih jauh. Dia tampak gelisah. Tentu saja gadis itu tahu kalau barusan Sasuke memergoki bahwa Hinta masih menyimpan foto kenangan itu.

"Kalau kau membencinya kenapa masih dipajang di samping kasurmu," ucap Sasuke kemudian memandang Hinata.

Hinata tampak gelisah. "Sudah kusimpan di laci. Bukankah itu membuatmu senang?" sindirnya sehalus mungkin.

Sasuke mendengus dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Well, aku merasa lebih baik."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya kesal mendengar respon Sasuke. Ya, walau bagaimanapun konfrontasi diantara mereka berdua belum berakhir begitu saja. Meski banyak hal yang sudah terjadi semenjak mereka bertemu kembali, itu tak mengubah apapun. Sasuke mempercayai hal itu.

Tapi ia tak bia mengelak bahwa benar gadis ini selalu bisa menggoyahkan prinsipnya.

"Jangan seenaknya masuk ke kamar orang—" omelan Hinata terputus saat ia benar-benar memandang Sasuke. Matanya membulat melihat tubuh Sasuke. "Kau terluka parah," katanya melihat luka bekas pijakan kaki memenuhi punggung Sasuke. Belum luka lain yang tampak jelas.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Ya, berkatmu."

Hinata tak mendengarnya karena ia sudah membuka kotak obat yang sepertinya sudah dia siapkan. Dia sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi kotak itu dan menarik keluar berbagai macam botol dan perban yang baunya membuat Sasuke pusing.

Gadis itu berdiri canggung di depannya, tangannya dipenuhi oleh obat-obatan. Wajahnya seperti orang yang akan muntah, berpikir keras apakah ini hal yang benar untuk dilakukan. Bahkan Sasuke menyuarakan isi pikirannya yang sama.

"Kau akan terus seperti itu atau membuat dirimu berguna dengan mengobati lukaku?" Tentu saja masih dengan cara Uchiha.

Hinata membuang napas kesal. Dengan wajah memerah ia akhirnya duduk di ujung kasur tepat di samping Sasuke lalu bergerak ke tengah kasur agar berada di posisi yang tepat di belakang punggungnya. Sasuke diam-diam menggigit bibir tegang, menantikan sentuhan yang tak kunjung ia rasakan. Sial, kedengarannya seperti Sasuke benar-benar menantikan untuk tangan gadis itu agar menyentuhnya.

"Kubersihkan dulu lukamu," kata Hinata dan karena Sasuke membelakanginya ia tak bisa melihat air muka gadis itu. Tapi di dengar dari suaranya yang nyaris bergetar, Sasuke yakin gadis itu sama-sama gugupnya.

Kemudian Hinata membersihkan luka Sasuke dengan alkohol menggunakan kain. Sasuke terperanjat kecil saat gadis itu melakukannya. Sial. Ia bisa mendengar Hinata tertawa pelan. Setelah itu Hinata mulai mengoleskan berbagai macam cairan yang Sasuke tidak mengerti tapi baunya bikin mata berair.

"Kau tidak sedang mencoba membunuhku 'kan?" tanya Sasuke benar-benar curiga.

Hinata menekan luka Sasuke sebagai balasannya hingga membuat Sasuke mengumpat kesakitan. "Bisakah kau sehari saja tidak berpikir negatif," sahut Hinata.

"Oh itu lebih susah daripada yang kau bayangkan," kilah Sasuke dan ia yakin kalau Hinata sedang memutar bola matanya saat ini.

Sasuke tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia sangat menikmati momen ketika ia dan Hinata duduk dalam satu raungan dan bertengkar kecil seperti hari normal mereka. Juga ketika kulitnya merasakan sentuhan tangan Hinata di belakangnya.

"Berbaliklah," ucap Hinata pelan.

Huh? Apa dia bilang?

Sasuke bersikeras bahwa ia salah dengar karena permintaan Hinata barusan terdengar sangat absurd di telinganya. Gadis itu tak mungkin memintanya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan wajah itu bukan?

"Kau mendengarku Sasuke-kun. Wajahmu juga t-terluka," katanya seakan menegaskan pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia bisa dengan mudahnya menggaet dan mencium semua wanita yang ia inginkan. Bahkan Hinata juga pernah. Tapi memintanya berbalik dan harus menatap gadis itu lama-lama terasa lebih sulit.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu membalikkan badannya ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu tengah menunduk, lalu dengan tangan gemetaran dia mulai menyeka luka di bawah mata Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengalihkan pandanganya namun tak bisa. Mata indah Hinata seakan menghipnotisnya sampai ke alam bawah sadar. Sasuke tak bisa melepas tatapan matanya dari mata Hinata.

"Ouch," Sasuke berjingkat saat Hinata mengobati luka di bibirnya dengan hati-hati.

"M-maaf," kata Hinata cepat.

Sasuke hanya menggumam. Wajah gadis di depannya begitu sempurna. Dia tampak begitu cantik jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, ditambah rona yang menjalari pipi pucatnya. Dia akan menjadi begitu sempurna jika saja tak ada plester yang menempel pada ujung bibirnya.

"Keparat," kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja membuat Hinata mendelik ke arahnya, mengira umpatan itu ditujukan untuknya.

"K-kenapa—"

"Housen keparat," kata Sasuke. "Mereka telah membuatmu seperti ini," Sasuke menyentuh plester di ujung bibir Hinata dan mengusapnya pelan.

Rasanya sama sakitnya seperti ketika ia pertama melihat keadaan Hinata di gor sekolah sialan itu. Rasanya jantungnya meluncur turun dari tubuhnya saat melihat wajah gadis itu yang berdarah, juga... juga saat melihat wajah kelelahan Hinata karena perlakukan Yahiko bajingan itu. Sasuke begitu marah sampai seluruh tubuhnya bergetar menahan kemurkaan.

Tangan Hinata menyentaknya sadar dari lamunan. Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke agar tak menyentuh wajahnya lagi. "S-sudahlah," ucapnya lirih. "Lagipula bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku untuk menanggung akibat perbuatanku dulu pada Housen saat di rumah kaca itu," dalih Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jadi karena itu kau mengatakan dengan sungguh-sungguh kalau kau membenciku?"

Hinata tidak menjawabnya. Kini Sasuke memandangnya lebih intens lagi, kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya benar-benar marah. Jari Sasuke menyentuh leher Hinata hingga mendapat reaksi instan dari gadis itu. Hinata menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa Yahiko yang melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap bekas gigitan orang sialan itu pada leher Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat mengingat kejadian buruk itu. "Y-ya," jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

Sekali lagi hati Sasuke terasa ditekan melihat ekspresi Hinata yang kesakitan hanya dengan mengingat hal itu. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Hinata, lalu mencium leher gadis itu perlahan.

"S-sasuke-kun!" pekik Hinata kecil menyadari tindakan Sasuke.

Sasuke menciumi leher Hinata dan menghisap aroma di sana yang begitu membuatnya tenang, namun ajaibnya bagian itu membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Sasuke menghirup aroma leher Hinata kuat-kuat dan tepat sebelum nafsu menguasai kendali otaknya, ia buru-buru menarik wajahnya dari leher Hinata.

Sasuke berdehem kalem, menatap Hinata yang wajahnya masih merona. "Hanya ingin menghapus bekas menjijikan dari Yahiko," dalih Sasuke cepat.

Hinata menatapnya tidak percaya. "Dengan cara memperburuknya?"

"Well, setidaknya punyaku lebih berkelas," mengangkat bahu enteng.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya samar. "Lebih baik kau tidak usah peduli seperti biasanya."

Kalimat Hinata seakan menjadi skak mat untuk Sasuke. Tapi hei, dia benar Sasuke. Kenapa pula kau harus peduli padanya seperti orang kesetanan? Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya bisa mengambil keputusan untuk berani bicara kenyataan kali ini.

"Kau benar. Seharusnya aku tidak peduli padamu... seharusnya kubiarkan saja kau menjadi milik Housen," Sasuke menahan napas kemudian tangannya kini yang menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Tapi ternyata memang tidak bisa."

Hinata terpaku mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, tapi Sasuke malah menarik tangan itu sampai membuat Hinata tertarik kedepan dan jatuh di dada Sasuke. Gadis itu gelagapan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Sasuke mendekapnya begitu kuat sampai membuat Hinata terperangkap.

"L-lepaskan," pintanya dengan sedikit menggertak.

Tapi Sasuke tak bergeming sedikitpun karena sebenarnya Sasuke sedang mengutuk tindakannya sendiri. Sekali lagi ia melakukan hal konyol jika sedang bersama Hinata. Gadis itu selalu bisa membuatnya tidak berpikir jernih.

"Aku membencimu," kata-kata Hinata berubah menjadi sebuah pisau yang menusuk hatinya.

Sasuke menunduk untuk melihat wajah Hinata dan menemukan gadis itu sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke bisa merasakan gadis itu berusaha menahan tangis. Dengan suara bergetar dia melanjutkan. "K-kau pikir kau saja yang bisa membenciku? Aku juga bisa. Aku juga membencimu."

Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat menahan gejolak untuk tidak meneriaki Hinata betapa frustrasi juga Sasuke akan kehadiran gadis itu. Semuanya terasa begitu rumit tentang Hinata. Ia tak mengerti perasaanya yang sebenarnya pada Hinata.

Tangan Sasuke menyelip pada pipi Hinata lalu mengangkatnya perlahan, memaksa gadis itu untuk mendongak menatapnya. Mereka berdua harus benar-benar bicara hari ini.

Tapi kemudian hati Sasuke mencelos sampai tak bisa bernapas ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang tak pernah sekalipun ia lihat sebelumnya. Air mukanya menyiratkan bahwa dia hampir menangis tapi terhalang oleh kebenciannya pada Sasuke, namun untuk beberapa alasan dia tampak begitu ingin memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Tatap mataku dan katakan sekali lagi kalau kau membenciku," ucap Sasuke sembari memegang lebih erat pipi Hinata.

Mata Hinata bergerak ke arah samping, menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke mencengkeram pipi Hinta lebih keras. "Katakan!"

Hinata akhirnya mau menatap mata Sasuke, matanya sudah hampir berair. "A-aku membencimu," katanya pelan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak membenciku," tukas Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan. Ia mengetahuinya dengan pasti, Hinata tidak mebencinya. Kalau Hinata benar-benar membencinya ia pasti sudah tak ingin melihat Sasuke lagi. "Apa kau bahkan tahu apa arti dari 'benci'?" tantang Sasuke.

Hinata tak menjawab karena Sasuke terus menariknya mendekat, napas mereka berbenturan satu sama lain menghantarkan rasa panas. "Kalau kau memang membenci seseorang, kau tidak akan menyentuhnya karena rasanya sangat menyebalkan untuk di sentuh musuhmu," kata Sasuke. Jarinya mengusap pelan pipi Hinata. "Kau tidak akan betah menatap mata seseorang yang kau benci," sambungnya kemudian menatap mata Hinata begitu dalam. "Kebencian tidak akan mebiarkanmu menikmati kedekatan dengan musuhmu," kata Sasuke lebih lanjut. Semua kalimatnya bertentangan 180 derajat dengan tindakannya saat ini.

Hidung mereka sudah saling menempel, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang terlarang. Bahkan Hinata tampak memejamkan mata dan itu kembali mengacaukan pikiran Sasuke.

"Lalu..." kata Hinata tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Jarak wajah mereka sudah hampir menempel semua. "Apa Sasuke-kun membenciku?"

Pernyataan retoris sebenarnya. Sasuke bisa menjawab pertaanyaa itu sambil memejamkan mata saking mudahnya. Tapi entah sihir apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu, membuat lidah Sasuke kelu untuk menjawabnya. Jawabannya sudah sangat diujung lidah. Tapi perasaannya saat ini saja tidak diketahui secara pasti oleh Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke menelan kembali jawaban yang akan dilontarkannya.

Jempolnya mengusap pelan bibir Hinata. "Kau tahu sendiri," setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke tidak tahan lagi dengan permainan emosi yang menguras tenaga ini. Ia memajukan wajahnya untuk menggapai bibir Hinata—

"Wow," suara seseorang membuat mereka nyaris terlonjak karena kaget. Mereka menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan Shikamaru berdiri dengan tangan membawa sebuah kardus. Dia mengangkat bahu, "Well, sori atas interupsinya. Aku hanya ingin bertanya pada Hinata apa kami boleh memakai kaos yang ada di kardus ini," ucapnya cuek. Tapi Sasuke bisa melihat orang itu sedikit terhibur karena berhasil menganggu Sasuke.

Hinata segera turun dari tempat tidur begitu cepat sampai terjungkal ke bawah. Dengan wajah merah dia merapihkan bajunya yang kusut dan menjawab Shikamaru. "Y-ya tentu saja. Itu kaos dari perusahaan ayahku. Ehm," dia berdehem aneh lalu tampak kebingungan mencari sesuatu sampai ia menyadari kotak obat ada di genggaman tangannya sendiri. "K-kalau begitu aku akan mengobati luka kalian," sambungnya dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah ling-lung.

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke tanpa menuntut jawaban, tapi tatapannya begitu menganggu.

"Tried to be a real man, huh?" cemooh Shikamaru sembari bersandar pada ambang pintu.

"Piss off," balas Sasuke kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mengabaikan tawa pelan yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

.

Ruang tengah sudah dipadati oleh laki-laki bertelanjang dada yang bertingkah sedikit kampung di rumah Hinata. Naruto dan Kiba sedang bertengkar dengan cara memencet luka di tubuh satu sama lain. Chouji sudah membuka tiga bungkus keripik kentang dan yang lain sudah tidur-tiduran seenak rumahnya sendiri di atas karpet bulu.

Lee sedang menggaruk bokongnya ketika menyadari Hinata memandang mereka dalam diam. Tapi diamnya seorang Hinata memancarkan aura dingin yang membuat mereka merinding tanpa sebab.

"Hinata!" seru Lee mendapat perhatian dari semua orang.

"Hinata~" panggil mereka bebarengan dengan lagak seperti melihat dewi penyelamat datang.

Hinata berjalan ke arah mereka dan duduk di depan Neji yang sedang berbaring di atas karpet. Luka di wajahnya yang paling parah di antara mereka semua. Kulit bawah matanya sobek lebar dan darah masih membekas di sana membuat matanya membengkak. Neji berusaha untuk duduk saat Hinata kini berlutut dengan kedua kakinya di depan Neji. Hinata mulai membuka kotak obat di sampingnya dan membersihkan luka di wajah kakaknya.

"Kau merasa pusing?" tanya Hinata.

Neji memijit pelipisnya. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau 'kan belum sembuh total pasca operasimu," ucap Hinata menasehati. "Tolong jangan terluka lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihat Neji-nii terluka karenaku," tambah Hinata lembut.

"Karena itu salahku. Aku pantas mendapatkannya," Neji bersikeras. Hinata menekan plester pada lukanya dengan keras membuat Neji menjerit kecil.

Gadis itu bergerak untuk mengobati satu orang ke yang lainnya dengan telaten. Sasuke tak bisa berhenti mengamati sekecil apapun hal yang gadis itu lakukan sembari ia melempar kaos putih bertuliskan 'education builds the better future' berwarna pink cerah yang menambah nilai kekonyolannya jika di pakai oleh anak Suzuran.

"Hinata, kau tenang saja! Housen tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi karena kami sudah menyapu habis mereka semua hari ini!" seru Naruto ketika gilirannya diobati oleh Hinata.

Lee menimpali dengan berapi-api. "Benar Hinata! Kami sudah memberi pelajaran pada Yahiko bangsat itu karena dia sudah melecehkan—" kalimat Lee terpotong segera setelah Gaara membekap mulut orang itu. Gaara memberinya tatapan memperingatkan bahwa mungkin kata-katanya bisa membuat hati Hinata terluka.

Hinata mengambil napas panjang kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kalian yakin?"

Kiba menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas kepala Chouji kemudian berpose mirip pahlawan. "Tentu saja! Kau pasti akan pingsan jika melihat betapa brutal pertarungan kami tadi! Bahkan Sasuke jadi mirip anjing gila saat menghajar Yahiko! Meski pada akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama KO," ujar Kiba kemudian tertawa diikuti anak-anak lain yang ikut mencemooh Sasuke.

Sasuke melempar sebuah kaleng minuman tepat mengenai belakang kepala Kiba. Mereka tertawa lagi bahkan kali ini Hinata ikut tertawa. Kemudian gadis itu bergerak untuk mengobati tangan Shikamaru yang lecet paling parah. Sembari melilitkan perban melapisi tangan Shikamaru, pemuda itu berdehem mengumpulkan wibawa.

"Yah, apa kau masih marah, Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru menarik perhatian teman-temannya menanti sebuah jawaban.

Hinata masih menunduk, dia tidak menyahut membuat suasana kembali canggung.

"Walaupun terkadang kau membuat kami jengkel juga, kau sering menyuruh-nyuruh kami dan menceramahi kami seperti ibu-ibu. Tapi, well, kami sangat terkejut saat kau bilang membenci kami. Rasanya jantungku mau copot saat melihat keadaanmu dan kau berkata benci pada kami," tambah Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku memang membenci kalian," kata Hinata mendadak membuat semua orang terkejut dan keheningan melanda. Tapi belum sempat mereka bertanya lebih detail, Hinata sudah membuka mulutnya kembali. Dia mendongak untuk memandang setiap mata yang ada di ruangan ini. "Aku membenci kalian karena kalian susah diatur dan selalu menyusahkanku," timpalnya bagaikan jarum tambahan yang menusuk hati. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian mereka bisa melihat senyum Hinata mengembang, meski air mata jatuh di pipinya. "Tapi aku juga membenci diriku sendiri karena aku masih saja berkata kebaikan kalian. Aku membenci fakta kalau aku memang menyayangi kalian semua. Dan aku begitu senang saat kalian datang menyelamatkanku ketika aku berpikir tidak akan ada orang yang peduli. A-aku..." Hinata membawa air mata lebih banyak lagi, tapi dia masih tersenyum. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Shikamaru. "Terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku. Terimakasih..." Hinata kini benar-benar menangis.

Efeknya luar biasa, gelombang kehangatan melanda mereka membuat semuanya hanyut dalam atmosfer janggal yang menyenangkan ini. Lee dan Kiba sudah terisak diam-diam dan mereka bersorak dalam pelukan. Mereka semua kompak memeluk tubuh kecil Hinata. Semuanya. Anak Suzuran.

"B-brengsek," umpat Hinata masih sesenggukan tapi gadis itu tertawa.

"Hei! Apa Hinata harusan mengumpat? Siapa yang mengajarimu kata biadab itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menangis haru.

Mereka tertawa bersama. Dan mungkin itulah hari terbaik yang pernah mereka alami selama masa SMA di sekolah terkutuk Suzuran.

* * *

Hujan terakhir di musim gugur mengguyur deras kota Tokyo di malam yang dingin itu. Dengan pencahayaan minim yang bersumber dari lampu orange yang menyala redup menyinari sebuah kompleks pemakaman elit ini, seseorang berdiri dengan tangan membawa buket bunga krisan putih. Badan jangkungnya berdiri tegak menantang hujan yang semakin deras.

Meski dalam keadaan basah kuyup, orang itu masih setia berdiri selama hampir setengah jam tanpa melakukan apapun selain memandang makam di depannya. Kemudian saat kilat menyabar, dia tampak tersentak sadar. Akhirnya orang itu meletakkan bunga di atas makam yang di atasnya berdiri nisan dengan nama Itachi Uchiha.

Orang itu tersenyum menyedihkan memandang nama itu.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi."

TBC

Review yuuk


	10. Chapter 10

Hai guysssss!

Kamu!Iyaaa~ Kamuu

How's life?

Mine is a nightmare now. The beginning of a new semester always terrible. _Rebutan kelas_. Mantengin laptop dari pagi sampe maghrib kalo-kalo ada kesempatan bisa masuk kelas yang sama bareng doi. Hm. Terkutuklah yang membuat sistem itu. *curhat plak!

Sori kalo kelamaan update. Ano, sori juga kalo mungkin kualitas menurun, mungkin ada yg nganggep boring. Hehe. Tapi chapter depan bakalan banyak romantisnya kok, maaaaybeee.

Sori kalo typo, sori sori sorii

Tapi pokoknya review kalian bener-bener membuat saya bersemangat nyelesaiin ini fic. Untuk Indonesia yg lebih maju!

So, Enjoy!

* * *

"APA?!"

Suara seseorang di seberang telepon balas meneriakinya. "Apa kau baru saja berteriak pada ayah?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya kembali, kemudian berdehem kalem. "T-tentu saja tidak. Di sini sinyalnya agak jelek," kilahnya kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air demi menenangkan pikirannya saat ini.

Hinata meneguk air dalam skala besar, lalu berbicara kembali. "Apa ini serius?" ulangnya.

Terdengar helaan napas keras di seberang sana. "Kau tahu ayah tidak suka mengulang dua kali."

Hinata nyaris tertawa kosong. "Jadi ayah serius menyuruhku untuk ikut lomba sains? Maksudku, lomba dengan anak Suzuran?" tanya Hinata penuh penekanan di bagian akhir.

"Tak perlu sains. Aku hanya bilang kau harus mendapat sertifikat minimal tingkat provinsi. Untuk masuk ke universitas di Inggris yang terbaik, kau setidaknya harus memiliki sertifikat. Kau tahu ayah tidak memiliki koneksi di sini, ini bukan Jepang."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya samar. "Aku tidak bisa," ucapnya pelan.

"Astaga, bukannya ayah menyuruhmu untuk menikah, ayah hanya meminta untuk ikut lomba dan kau bilang tidak bisa?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Ia tak ingin berdebat terlalu lama dengan ayahnya karena ia tahu akan kalah. "B-baiklah, akan kupikirkan."

Setelah mengatakan keputusan finalnya, telepon ditutup terlebih dahulu oleh Hiashi. Ia menghela napas panjang, ia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan selamat natal pada ayahnya lebih awal karena takut tidak akan berani menghubunginya lagi setelah ini. Hawa dingin menyusup masuk ke dalam dapur dan ternyata ia lupa menutup jendela. Hinata buru-buru menggeser jendela, tapi ternyata diluar telah turun salju. Salju pertama di musim dingin. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk menutup jendela dan membiarkannya terbuka menyuguhkan pemandangan indah khas musim dingin.

.

Hinata meniupkan udara panas dari mulutnya kepada tangannya yang kini mulai memerah. Suzuran diselimuti oleh salju putih yang bersinar pudar, beberapa bongkahan salju jatuh dari ranting pohon yang patah mengenai bahu Hinata dalam perjalannya memasuki sekolah. Hinata mengibaskan salju yang menempel di seragamnnya sebelum memasuki kelas.

"Hinata!" sapa Naruto dari pojok kelas sembari melambai bersemangat. Atmosfir kelas meningkat berkali lipat semenjak insiden dengan Housen, tentu dalam kategori yang lebih baik. Hinata tersenyum sebentar kemudian duduk di tempatnya. Naruto dan Kiba segera menghampirinya dengan wajah yang yang mencurigakan.

"Hei, Hinata! Kau sudah merencanakan liburan musim dinginmu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya. "Bukankah seharusnya saat ini kalian lebih mengkuatirkan nilai akhir kalian yang mengenaskan itu? Sebentar lagi kita sudah kelas tiga," ucap Hinata tegas.

Kiba mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya manja. "Haish~ Pikiranmu masih kolot saja, Hinata. Tak usah mencemaskan masa depan yang masih panjang itu. Masa depan jangka pendek seperti liburan musim dingin inilah yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan sekarang," sahut Kiba kemudian ber-high five dengan Naruto.

Hinata menghela napas. Tentu saja. Seharusnya Hinata sudah tahu kalau memang mustahil mengajak mereka untuk lomba.

"Hinata, ayo kita merayakan tahun baru bersama!" seru Naruto menggebu-gebu.

"Tahun baru?" tanyanya ulang.

Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tahun kemarin kami juga merayakannya bersama! Kau harus ikut kami tahun ini!"

Hinata benar-benar mempertimbangkannya. "Kita akan melihat kembang api?" tanya Hinata yang tidak bisa menutupi gairahnya akan hal itu. Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir ia merayakan suatu momen bersama orang banyak.

"Oh yeah, tentu saja," sahut Kiba cepat. "Kita juga akan ke kuil!"

Senyum Hinata mengembang, lalu menggaggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan senang. "Ya! Ya! Aku ikut! Bolehkah aku ikut bersama kalian?"

Naruto meringis lebar mendengarnya, kemudian mengacak rambut Hinata dengan gemas. "Tentu saja! Rupanya kau senang sekali ya, Hinata. Hahaha," mereka tertawa sejenak.

Hinata kemudian berpikir. "Apa kita tidak bisa merayakan natal bersama juga?" tanya Hinata ragu. Ia ingin sekali merayakan natal bersama orang lain mengingat ia tinggal sendirian di negera ini.

Senyum di wajah Naruto memudar sedikit, dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sengaja. "Well, maaf tapi aku tidak bisa. Ibuku akan menyunatku sampai habis jika tidak merayakan natal bersama keluarga," jelas Naruto.

"Yahh, kebanyakan dari kami menghabiskan malam natal bersama keluarga juga. Hehe, maaf ya Hinata," tambah Kiba. "Bukankah kau akan merayakan dengan keluargamu juga? Pasti ayahmu akan kembali ke Jepang untuk merayakan natal," ucap Kiba optimis.

Hinata tersenyum lemah sembari mengangguk. "Hmm, begitulah." _If only,_ pikir Hinata dalam hati. Ditambah perdebatan terakhirnya dengan Hiashi akan menambah panjang daftar alasan untuk ayahnya tetap tinggal di Inggris. Hinata memang tidak pernah berharap apapun dari ayahnya. Tapi rasanya begitu menyedihkan untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang yang merayakan natal sendirian. Bahkan anak-anak Suzuran setidaknya memiliki keluarga untuk hal itu.

Seseorang berjalan melewati pintu depan kelas dengan langkah cepat dan kehadirannya tidak mungkin untuk diabaikan oleh Hinata, selain karena orang itu datang dengan berisik karena Suigetsu tertawa keras disebelahnya, namun juga karena aura Uchiha miliknya. Kedatangan Sasuke pagi itu disambut hangat oleh Naruto yang segera menyapanya dengan umpatan.

Sasuke keburu melihat Hinata, dan secepat itu pula Hinata mendukkan wajahnya. Rupanya mood Sasuke hari ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan, orang itu hanya berjalan tepat ke arahnya untuk membalas sapaan Naruto. Dengan hati-hati Hinata mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan orang itu dibalik poninya yang turun, Sasuke tampak melepas sebuah syal rajut merah yang meliliti lehernya lalu dia bersin keras. Ingusnya tampak mengenai wajah Naruto.

Naruto mengelap wajahnya dongkol, "Sialan! Kalau mau bersin ke arah yang benar!" runtuk Naruto.

"Hm, sudah benar kok." Jawab Sasuke asal yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Naruto.

Orang itu menggosok hidungnya yang merah dan tepat saat itu pandangan mereka bertemu. Seakan diingatkan dengan kejadian terakhir kali dengan Hinata, Sasuke buru-buru berdehem keras. Kemudian dia melempar tasnya sembarangan ke atas meja.

"Hei, mau kemana kau Sasuke?" tanya naruto sembari merangkul bahu sahabatnya yang beranjak pergi.

"Cari makan," sahutnya singkat. Mereka berjalan menjauhi Hinata.

"Hei, kau ingat 'kan kalau kita akan merayakan tahun baru bersama?" tanya Naruto saat berjalan melewati papan tulis.

"Mm," gumam Sasuke sebagai respon.

"Kita akan merayakannya bersama Hinata juga! Meski kau tak mau, aku akan mematahkan kakimu dan menyeretmu jika perlu!" ancam Naruto galak.

Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar nama Hinata disebut. Pemuda itu melirikkan matanya ke arah dimana Hinata duduk dengan gelisah menanti jawaban Sasuke. Mata mereka bertemu, cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke menggumam sekali lagi.

"Terserahlah."

Hinata yang mendengar samar jawaban itu entah mengapa membuat napasnya lebih lega. Cukup aneh mengapa Hinata begitu tegang menanti jawaban Sasuke. Mungkin, mungkin ia memang merindukan menghabiskan momen bersama Sasuke seperti dulu. Meski logikanya menyuruhnya untuk memikirkan kembali apakah ia boleh berharap pada Sasuke lagi, mengingat dosanya terhadap Sasuke tak bisa terhapuskan begitu saja dalam semalam meski Sasuke telah memeluknya.

"Oi, Hinata!" panggil Kiba di dekat pintu.

Hinata mendongak cepat, dan tanpa harus berkata apapun Kiba hanya mengajungkan jempolnya ke balik bahunya pada seseeorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Hinata buru-buru berlari menemui orang itu.

"Gaara-kun, selamat pagi!" sapa Hinata dengan senyum.

Sabaku Gaara membalas salamnya dengan senyum tipis. "Pagi." Kemudian matanya mengamati Hinata secara intens. Karena ditatap begitu lama membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman, ia berdehem untuk memecahkan keheningan yang tidak biasa itu.

"Gaara-kun?" panggil Hinata pelan.

"Ya?" sahut Gaara dengan pikiran yang masih melayang karena terlalu memperhatikan Hinata. Hinata berdehem sekali lagi menyadarkannya. "Oh, ya," jawab Gaara pada akhirnya benar-benar sadar.

Gaara tersenyum. "Wanna walk around for a while?"

Mereka berjalan menyusuri salju menutupi jalan setapak dibelakang gedung. Pohon paling besar disini kini tampak berdiri kesepian dalam tenang, menggugurkan beberapa salju bersamaan dengan dahan kering yang patah karena tertiup angin. Saljupun turun perlahan menemani setiap langkah kaki mereka yang meninggalkan jejak di salju yang putih. Mereka berjalan melewati sofa besar tempat favorit Juugo, yang kini terselimuti salju tipis.

"Jadi ini akan menjadi hari-hari terakhirmu di Suzuran?" tanya Hinata membuka topik.

Gaara tersenyum, "Time flies so fast."

"Gaara-kun akan kemana setelah ini? Maksudku, apa kau akan kuliah?" tanya Hinata bodoh. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat menggelikan untuk diajukan pada anak Suzuran. Malah kesannya menghina. Tapi Gaara adalah orang yang berbeda.

Bahkan Gaara benar-benar tertawa mendengarnya. "Mungkin iya. Ayahku senang mebiarkan anak-anaknya memilih jalannya sendiri. Tapi kukira aku akan mengikuti jejak ayahku. Politik."

"Benarkah? Seperti apa?"

Gaara berpikir sebentar. "Entahlah, mungkin kuliah ilmu pemerintahan misalnya."

"Wow," respon Hinata kagum. Ia benar-benar merasa iri pada orang yang bisa menentukan mimpinya sendiri tanpa harus dikekang kuat oleh keinginan orang tua. Meski itu adalah yang sekiranya terbaik oleh orang tua. Tapi tetap saja menyenangkan untuk bisa memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Gaara terkekeh kecil melihat mata Hinata yang berbinar mendengar rencana masa depannya. Dia mengacak rambut Hinata gemas.

"Jadi bagaimana nilaimu?" tanya Hinata kembali.

Gaara tertawa pelan mendengar hal itu. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana santai. "Astaga, itukah yang membuatmu penasaran tentangku? Nilai?"

Hinata agak terkejut dan dibuat malu, ia tahu pertanyaannya basi. Ia hanya sedang berusaha.

"Uhm, well. B-bukan seperti itu..."

"Tidak buruk," kata Gaara tiba-tiba. Dia menoleh untuk memandang Hinata di sebelahnya sambil terus berjalan. "Aku akan menjadi peringkat satu dalam ujian nasional di Suzuran jika saja kakakmu itu tidak merebutnya," tambahnya.

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. "That's very good. You have always been this good, right."

Dia tampak diam sebentar seperti memikirkan sesuatu begitu serius. Kemudian berkata, "But not good enough at girls," kilah Gaara.

Hinata menaikkan alisnya heran atas pembelokan topik mendadak ini, tapi ia berusaha mengikutinya. Ia berusaha tertawa kecil. "Bullshit. Everyone in this school is womanizer. You guys go out with the different girls from one to another."

Gaara menggerakkan lehernya ke kanan sedikit. "But it doesn't work at you."

Hinata mendengus kecil. "Because they're just fooling around. No one being seriuos with me. "

"I do," kata Gaara cepat dan itu menghentikan langkah Hinata. Gaara menaikkan bahunya asal, dia memandang Hinata yang kebingungan. Dia menghela napas panjang dan Hinata bersumpah melihat rona merah tipis di pipi Gaara. "I...I've been watching you, lately. And it's hard to take my eyes off you because... you know, you are amazing girl. Every part of you is beautiful. How, hu-uh, how could I don't realize it ealier. And uh," Gaara tersenyum canggung sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat finalnya.

"Maybe you will cosider it?"

Hinata masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Mulutnya sedari tadi terbuka saking kerasnya mencena tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Gaara. Ia mencari tanda-tanda kalau Gaara sedang bercanda tapi berakhir dengan memandang wajah serius itu lebih lama. Hinata menjadi tak bisa berpikir. Ini terlalu mendadak.

"A-about what?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara menggigit bibir. "About you become mine?"

Jantung Hinata rasanya berhenti untuk beberapa saat, mendadak suara salju terjatuh ke tanah saja bisa didengarnya. Hinata menelan ludah, sepertinya ia salah dengar dan tentu saja ia salah dengar. Tidak mungkin kalau Gaara baru saja... menyatakan perasaannya?

Mata Hinata menjadi berputar-putar karena dibuat pusing oleh perkataan Gaara. Ia nyaris terjatuh di karena tersandung kakinya sendiri jika saja tangan Gaara tak sigap menangkap lengannya. "Whoa, easy," katanya sembari mengangkat lengan Hinata agar bisa berdiri. Kedekatan itu malah membuat Hinata menjadi semakin kalang kabut. Wajahnya tak bisa berhenti memerah karena memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan liar dalam situasi ini.

Hinata mencoba mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang itu. Astaga, dia memang tampan. Tidak heran Hinata dulu menyukainya. Dia memang sosok yang sempurna, baik, tampan, cerdas, dan memiliki pesona. Mungkin mendekati kata sempurna. Tapi...

"Hei! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Mereka dikagetkan dengan suara orang yang berjalan ke arah mereka, dan pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidup Hinata di Suzuran, ia merasa begitu senang melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia tak bisa berpikir apapun saat ini selain kabur dari lokasi tempat dimana hal yang mustahil baru saja terjadi.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!" seru Hinata berteriak keras tanpa ia sadari.

Bahkan mereka berdua tampak terkejut dengan panggilan berlebihan dari Hinata. Naruto berkata sembari mengunyah donat yang cokelatnya belepotan di seluruh mulutnya, "Kau bersemangat sekali hari ini Hinata. Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan—"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyirami bunga dahulu! Bye!" seru Hinata cepat dan berlari menjauhi mereka bertiga yang masih bingung dengan tingkah Hinata.

Naruto meneriakinya lagi, "Oi Hinata! Ini musim dingin buat apa menyirami bunga—asataga apa dia mencuri sesuatu? Cepat sekali larinya," Naruto mendengus tak percaya di sela tawa.

Naruto menelan bulat-bulat sisa donat di mulutnya, lalu menyandarkan lengannya di bahu Sasuke. "Well, kau masih berkeliaran di sini huh?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

Gaara memandang mereka sekilas. "Bukankah seharusnya kalian bersyukur bisa melihat wajah tampanku lebih lama lagi?"

Naruto terbahak mencemooh mendengarnya, kemudian dia merangkul bahu Gaara dan Sasuke bersamaan. "Hahaha! Kalau begitu kau harus traktir kami untuk merayakan kepergian kalian!"

.

Salju berguguran dengan pelan di luar sana, awan abu-abu muda memenuhi langit menutupi jalan masuk sinar matahari di musim dingin. Hawa dingin menyerebak masuk ketika Hinata menggeser jendela kamarnya agar terbuka, kemudian ia duduk di kursi kecil di bawah jendela. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling jalan di luar. Seluruh permukaan aspal kini tertutup oleh salju yang tipis, dan semua bangunan di sekitarnya berubah menjadi lautan warna putih. Keajaiban musim dingin. Segalanya tampak berkali lipat lebih indah dari pada musim lain, meski hawa dingin yang menusuk memang menjadi lubang besar.

Hinata merapatkan selimut bulu tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga mirip kepompong. Semoga tak ada orang lewat yang pingsan jika melihat benda aneh bertengger di lantai dua rumahnya. Hinata menjulurkan tangannya keluar dari selimut untuk bisa melihat benda yang kini digenggamnya. Kemudian jempolnya memencet tombol play pada handy cam tersebut.

"Selamat natal!" seru Hinata kecil melompat kegirangan dalam balutan sweater merah saat menyadari dirinya sedang direkam. Suara alunan musik yang diputar menjadi background lembut dalam rekaman itu.

"Merry christmas, Hinata sayang. Ayolah ayah sudah mengajarimu beberapa kata Inggris," sahut suara berat Hiasahi yang berperan sebagai perekam momen itu.

"Oh ayolah, hentikan itu Hiashi. Kau memaksa anak berumur sepuluh tahun untuk bicara bahasa Inggris di malam natal," kata sebuah suara yang begitu dirindukannya. Layar menunjukkan latar yang berbeda, video bergerak mencari pemilik suara tersebut. Kemudian terlihatlah sosok itu. Seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri memunggungi kamera karena sedang berkutat dengan meja dapur.

"Sayang, kau yang harus berhenti mengirisi strawberry itu. Ayolah, kami lapar," kata Hiashi dan kamera bergerak kaget ketika Hinata berlari melewati kedua kaki ayahnya menuju dapur.

"Berlarilah seperti seorang putri bangsawan, Hinata!" seru ayahnya mengingatkan namun tak digubris oleh Hinata yang terlalu senang saat itu. Hinata memanjat kursi di meja makan, kemudian menengok keranjang bayi di sebalahnya.

"Lihat ayah! Hanabi menggoyangkan tubuhnya!" kata Hinata kegirangan melihat Hanabi yang masih bayi menggerakan tubuh kecilnya seakan mengikuti irama musik yang sedang diputar. Bahkan bayi kecil itu belum bisa membuka matanya.

Tawa Hiashi terdengar ketika dia mengarahkan kamera untuk merekam gerakan kecil Hanabi. Ibunya bahkan ikut memperhatikan tingkah lucu putri kecilnya setelah meletakkan kue besar tingkat dua di meja makan. Mereka semua tertawa melihat Hanabi yang kini tersenyum.

Kemudian Hiashi mengarahkan kamera pada wajah istrinya yang masih asik menari bersama Hinata dengan wajah paling bahagia sepanjang hidupnya. Hiashi menekan tombol zoom yang memperlihatkan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah istrinya yang pucat.

Tetesan air membasahi tangan Hinata yang bergetar memegang handy cam itu, ia menutup layar kamera karena tak sanggup melihat kilas adegan itu lebih lama lagi dan tangisannya jebol. Hatinya begitu sakit sampai memaksanya sadar bahwa sudah 8 tahun berlalu sejak tanggal video itu direkam, dan dimasa ini ia diingatkan untuk sadar bahwa ia telah sendirian. Uap panas mengalir lewat mulutnya tiap kali Hinata sesenggukan, menembus dinginnya udara.

Ia begitu merindukan masa itu.

Suara getaran keras membuatnya terperanjat sampai nyaris menjatuhkan handy cam dari tangannya. Hinata segera menghapus air matanya dan berjalan ke arah kasur dimana ponselnya berdering. Ia menyambar ponsel dan menjawabnya.

"Halo?"

"Finally you answer my calls," jawab suara di seberang sana dan mata Hinata melotot keluar mendengar suara itu.

Ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telingnya begitu cepat, dengan tatapan horor ia mencoba membaca nama yang terpantul di layar ponselnya. Hinata menelan ludah. Bodoh! Ia sudah berusaha menghindari panggilan orang ini selama libura musim dingin. Astaga, ia begitu ceroboh.

Mendadak ide cemerlang melintas di kepalanya.

"Uhuk! Ah, ya? Gaara-kun?" respon Hinata kemudian terbatuk keras yang sebenarnya kentara sekali sedang dibuat-buat.

Jeda sebentar sebelum orang itu berkata, "Kau sakit?"

Hinata terbatuk lagi, kini dengan menambahkan efek suara menyedot ingus. "Y-ya, begitulah?"

"Kedengarannya parah," ujar Gaara penuh simpati.

Hinata meringiskan gigirnya dengan hati-hati dengan wajah bersalah. "Uh-huh."

"Well, kalau begitu aku akan membelikanmu obat. Kau mau aku mengantarnya ke rumahmu?"

"TIDAK!" seru Hinata keceplosan dan buru-buru membekap mulutnya dan mejedukkan kepalanya di pinggiran tempat tidur. "M-maksudku, tidak perlu sampai merepotkanmu."

Gaara terdiam. "Jadi apa lebih baik kita bertemu?"

Jantungnya serasa berhenti mendengarnya."A-apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, maksudku kau bilang tak ingin merepotkanku untuk membawakanmu obat-yang mana pasti akan kubelikan, kita juga belum selesai bicara waktu itu dan err..." Jeda agak lama.

"Aku ingin melihatmu."

Astaga orang ini benar-benar membunuhnya! Orang sesempurna dirinya bilang ingin melihat Hinata di malam natal? Bloody hell! Gadis remaja normal manapun pasti akan berlari untuk menemui orang seperti Gaara. Entahlah, Hinata memang merasa senang. Tapi ia tidak ingin terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan apapun karena ia tahu beratnya mejalani sebuah komitmen. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah begitu rumit. Tunggu... memang hubungan apa yang ada di antara mereka? Mengapa pula Hinata memasukkan nama Sasuke dalam pertimbangan masa depan kehidupan Hinata?

"Hinata?" panggil Gaara karena mereka diam cukup lama.

"Ah? Ya—?"

"Oke, akan kujemput jam tujuh malam."

"HAH?!"

Telepon diputus.

Hinata berteriak kencang penuh frustrasi kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan kedua tangan telentang lebar. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri penuh emosi.

"Argggghhhh!"

Hinata mengambil napas super panjang kemudian melepaskannya dengan berteriak kencang sekali lagi. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan kepala dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebetulnya ini merupakan kesempatan yang sangat bagus. Maksudnya, dimana lagi mendapatkan orang seperti Gaara? Orang sepertinya mungkin hanya muncul satu kali dalam satu generasi. Segala aspek tentang dirinya menambah poin bagi Hinata untuk menerima entah apa yang akan dikatakan Gaara nanti.

Ia mengingat begitu sukanya Hinata pada Gaara ketika masih SMP. Lelaki yang pendiam, tapi dia selalu membantu Hinata dulu. Tipe penyemangat yang sangat disukai Hinata.

Tapi itu dahulu.

Ketika Hinata masih belum menghadapi realita yang ada. Terikat dalam hubungan itu bukan masalah yang kecil. Ia banyak belajar lewat semua konfrontasinya dengan Sasuke. Oh tidak. Nama pemuda itu kembali ia jadikan alasan untuk menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri.

Ponsel di tangannya kembali bergetar. Dengan gontai ia memeriksa sebuah pesan yang masuk.

Hinata tersenyum melihatnya. "Anak ini," gumamnya dengan senyum lebar melihat pesan bergambar dari Kiba yang memperlihatkan dia dengan keluarganya dan sepertinya mereka tenggelam oleh serbuan anjing dibawah pohon natal.

Hinata memeriksa galeri di ponselnya ketika menyimpan foto itu, lalu ia melihat hal yang membuatnya bangkit terduduk di atas kasur.

Galerinya dipenuhi oleh wajah-wajah anak Suzuran. Lalu Hinata ingat Naruto meminjam ponselnya seharian ketika persiapan festival dulu. Hinata meneliti tiap foto yang semakin dilihat semakin membuatnya terisi oleh rasa senang. Ia merasa memiliki begitu banyak teman.

Sebagian besar adalah selfie wajah Naruto, Kiba dan Lee. Lubang Hidung Suigetsu. Foto Sai yang sedang menggambar sketsa salah satu model majalah dewasa. Shikamaru yang mengeluarkan asap rokok dari hidungnya. Naruto yang setengah telanjang mengecat lapangan. Foto Hinata yang sedang digoda oleh Juugo. Tawa renyah anak-anak Suzuran.

Kemudian jarinya berhenti mengusap layar ketika menatap satu foto itu. Foto Sasuke yang sedang melamun menatap ke arah lapangan.

Entah mengapa jarinya tak kunjung menggeser menuju foto lain. Ia terpaku tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Hinata begitu penasaran akan gambar itu yang lebih utuh. Apa yang membuat Sasuke di dalam foto itu sampai melamun memperhatikan sesuatu. Ia menggeser ke sebelah kanan dan melihat sesuatu yang tak asing. Sosok dirinya sendiri. Itu adalah Hinata yang sedang berdiri bertumpu pada kedua lututnya karena kecapaian di tengah lapangan yang agak sepi.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, hatinya entah mengapa merasa seperti mentega yang meleleh di atas teflon yang panas. Ia merasa begitu hangat mengetahui hal sepele macam itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu brengsek, Uchiha Sasuke," gumam Hinata yang berusaha menutupi senyumnya yang mengembang dengan cara memukul foto Sasuke dengan gemas.

.

Suara klakson mobil terdengar dari luar pintu rumahnya. Hinata tersentak kaget dan menjatuhkan lipgloss berwarna cerah miliknya, ia buru-buru memungut benda itu dan mengaplikasikannya pada bibirnya dengan cepat. Ia menuruni tangga buru-buru sampai nyaris tersungkur, tapi kemudian ia diam sejenak di ruang tengah. Memeriksa sekali lagi refleksi tubuhnya di depan cermin. Well, ia tampak normal. Pengalamannya dahulu memberi pelajaran bahwa pakaian kuno tidak begitu diminati laki-laki modern. Hinata hanya mengenakan kemeja berlapis sweter merah muda pudar dan rok biru navy selutut yang tentu saja memakai leging hitam, serta sepatu boot bulu cokelat setinggi betis. Mengangguk sekali lagi pada bayangannya sendiri di cermin untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, kemudian Hinata menyambar mantel panjang yang menggantung di dekat pintu dan dengan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

Debaman pintu mobil mengawali keheningan yang tercipta segera setelah Hinata duduk di dalam mobil. Gaara menengok ke arahnya, Hinata menatap lurus ke depan seolah mengabaian tatapan Gaara yang melihatnya dari atas ke bawah.

"Uhm, Hinata kau..."

"S-silahkan fokus mengendarai!" seru Hinata nyaris gagap.

"O-oh, oke," sahut Gaara heran bercapur geli. Dia memandang lurus ke depan. "Hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau kau masih punya satu yang nyangkut di rambutmu," tambahnya kemudian.

Mata Hinata melebar mendengarnya. Tangannya dengan sigap memeriksa seluruh rambutnya dan menemukan sesuatu menempel pada rambut bagian belakang. Hinata menatap horor rol rambut berwarna ungu di tangannya, rasa malunya melonjak drastis hanya dalam hitungan detik. Sial, ia memejamkan mata meruntuki kecerobohannya.

Gaara tertawa pelan. "Bisakah kau tidak gugup? Aku hanya ingin merayakan malam natal denganmu. Apa itu berlebihan?"

Hinata menoleh untuk memandang wajah kalem itu. Kegugupannya langsung buyar ketika diyakinkan oleh senyum tipis di wajah Gaara.

"Oke."

Mereka tiba di alun-alun pusat kota yang kini dipenuhi oleh ribuan orang yang mengellingi sebuah pohon natal super besar di tengah-tengahnya. Cahaya lampu dari pohon itu memancarkan sinar yang begitu terang sampai nyaris bisa menerangi tiga blok pertokoan di daerah ini. Semuanya tampak begitu meriah, penuh suka cita, dan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang berlebihan. Suara musik dari sebuah panggung musik di dekat mall terbesar di Tokyo menggema memenuhi udara malam, menciptakan euforia yang begitu menyenangkan di malam bersalju ini.

Dadanya dipenuhi perasaan hangat hingga membuat bibirnya tak bisa berhenti membentuk senyuman. Berada di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang bersuka cita membuatnya ikut merasakan bahagia.

"Gaara-kun lihatlah!" seru Hinata mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Gaara seraya menunjuk ke puncak pohon natal utama. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya takjub. "Kau pikir berapa yang mereka habiskan untuk membuat bintang sebesar dan seindah itu di pucuk pohon ini?"

"Sekitar sepuluh juta," jawab Gaara.

Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. "Mungkin dugaanmu benar."

"Oh ya, tentu saja benar. Memang sepuluh juta," ujar Gaara mantab.

Hinata memandangnya dengan alis terangkat. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Karena ayahku yang membelinya. Well, perannya sebagai menteri sosial dan budaya membuatku yakin kalau itu merupakan bintang yang mahal."

Mulut Hinata terbuka bego mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk-angguk ngeri, "Kerja bagus."

Gaara masih menatapnya dengan senyum. "Kau mau?"

Hinata menoleh kepadanya. "Hm?"

Gaara mengendikkan dagunya ke arah bintang yang bersinar menyilaukan itu. "Bintang itu. Aku bisa memberikanmu sepuluh yang seperti itu jika kau menginginkannya."

Hinata refleks tertawa mendengarnya, bukannya apa-apa, hal itu malah terdengar begitu konyol karena keluar dari mulut seorang Gaara. Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Well, kau melupakan satu fakta penting, Gaara-kun."

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya berpkir. "Yaitu?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya berlagak kalem. "Aku adalah putri seorang pengusaha kaya."

Senyum terpancar di wajah Gaara begitu mendengarnya. "Oh, yes. Rich. We both are rich people. Looks like my money doesn't affect you, hm?"

"That's what I was trying to say," ucap Hinata menahan geli.

Gaara mengangguk pelan dengan senyum. "Kau tak mudah di dapatkan," katanya pelan dan Hinata pura-pura tak mendengarnya karena ia tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah ke mana.

Hinata hanya tersenyum sebagai respon, tapi tatapan Gaara begitu mengganggunya. Gaara menggaruk dagunya berpikir setelah matanya menjelajahi area di sekitar mereka. Dia kemudian menarik tangan Hinata, menerobos arus orang-orang yang berjalan seenaknya di trotoar.

Mereka berhenti pada sebuah meja sedang milik seorang pedagang kecil-kecilan. Hanya ada satu lapak yang menawarkan beragam pernak-pernik dan beberapa topi dan syal rajutan yang digantung.

"Pilihlah satu," kata Gaara yang lebih mirip terdengar sebagai perintah.

Hinata baru akan membuka mulut untuk menolak tapi Gaara mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan memaksa. Hinata menggigit bibinya seraya jari telunjuk meneliti meja dengan cermat. Gaara tersenyum melihatnya sampai ia menyadari akan satu hal.

Tangannya menyambar sebuah syal putih vanila yang tergantung di tiang pendek kemudian menyodorkannya pada Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau yang satu ini? Kulihat kau tidak mengenakan syal di udara minus dua seperti malam ini," tawar Gaara.

Hinata tersenyum senang menatap syal itu. "Ide bagus. Terimakasih Gaara-kun," ucap Hinata tulus dan Gaara tampak terpaku sebentar. Dia berdehem aneh dan menyerahkannya pada si penjual untuk di masukkan ke dalamm tas yang terbuat dari kertas cokelat.

"Terimakasih," ulang Hinata sekali lagi ketika menerima bungkusan itu dari Gaara.

Mereka berjalan kembali sambil melihat-lihat kemeriahan yang ada. Mata Hinata tak bisa berhenti untuk berbinar tiap kali melihat segala sesuatu yang indah dan berkerlap-kerlip. Di sisi lain mata Gaara tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengamati tingkah Hinata yang begitu senang, dan sesekali seulas senyuman terlepas dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan wajah yang nyaris bersinar. "Apa aku kelihatan seperti itu?"

Gaara tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak." Dia mengamati Hinata lagi, kemudian menggaruk dagunya ragu-ragu. "Aku senang kau menikmati ini semua."

"Oh ya tentu saja! Karena kupikir aku akan melewatkan malam natal meringkuk di dalam selimut sambil menonton film horor dan hanya ditemani cokelat panas. Arghh, aku tidak ingin melewatkan malam menyedihkan seperti itu lagi," jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

Kemudian tangannya ditarik oleh Gaara agar berhenti berjalan. Hinata menatap bingung ke arah orang itu.

"Kalau begitu pacaran denganku."

Kalimat itu sudah terlanjur di dengarnya, Hinata baru akan menghindar ketika Gaara menariknya mendekat. "G-gaara-kun..."

"Kau mau aku memperjelasnya?" Gaara menarik tangannya membuat jarak mereka menjadi terlalu dekat. "Kubilang, pacaranlah denganku. Maka akan kupastikan kau tidak akan melewati malam natal sendirian lagi."

Hinata hampir sesak napas karena ia menahan napasnya kuat-kuat atas kedekatan ini. Mata tosca itu menatapnya lekat hingga rasanya untuk menghindar dari tatapannya pun susah. Hinata menelan ludah gugup. "A-a-aku—" kalimatnya terputus saat Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya.

Hinata berusaha menghindar tapi Gaara tampak tidak mudah menyerah, tangannya menyentuh pipi Hinata agar tak bergerak menjauh. "G-Gaara-kun," ucap Hinata hampir serak karena jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Gaara terus memajukan wajahnya.

"K-kumohon hentikan," pinta Hinata yang tentunya dihiraukan oleh Gaara. "Please, stop." katanya lalu Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap tajam mata Gaara. Ia tak ingin di perlakukan seenaknya oleh laki-laki semenjak kejadian Housen dan memang ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk mencegah hal ini terjadi. Ia hanya... tak menginginkannya. Ia _sudah_ tak menginginkannya.

"Hentikan."

Saat itulah Gaara benar-benar berhenti untuk bergerak karena kilatan di mata Hinata bukan main-main. Gaara menarik wajahnya menjauh. "Sori," dengan wajah merona.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun karena rasa canggung mulai menyelimuti mereka. Baru saja mulutnya akan terbuka untuk memohon maaf, suara dering dari ponselnya mengejutkan Hinata.

Hinata buru-buru menarik keluar ponselnya dari dalam tas dan menoleh ke arah lain untuk menerima telepon. Ia bahkan tak melihat nama orang yang menghubunginya.

"Halo?"

Tak ada sahutan dari seberang, yang terdengar hanyalah suara napas yang memburu.

"Halo?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi sambil mengintip Gaara yang ternyata sedang menghadap arah lain.

"Hinata..." sebuah suara lemah menyahutnya. Hinata menyipitkan mata mengenali suara orang ini. "Tolong aku..." katanya sekali lagi dan mata Hinata melebar menyadari siapa yang menelepon. Ia menatap layar ponselnya sekilas. _Sasuke Uchiha._

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata mulai panik.

Napas Sasuke terdengar lebih cepat seakan habis lari mengelilingi lapangan. "T-tolong aku... kemarilah," pintanya sekali lagi dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kemana?!" tanya Hinata nyaris berseru.

"Kemarilah... _please_. D-dia tidak bergerak. A-apa dia mati?" Sasuke terdengar berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"O-oke! Oke! Aku akan kesana, rumahmu hm?"

Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas yang dianggap Hinata sebagai iya. "Tunggu aku, oke? Tenangkan dirimu dahulu. Aku akan segera kesana," ucap Hinata buru-buru memutus telepon. Entah kenapa ia menjadi begitu panaik mendengar suara Sasuke tadi. Fokusnya terpaku hanya pada Sasuke karena sampai kiamatpun Sasuke tidak pernah menghubungi kecuali ada sesuatu terjadi. Ia baru akan berlari ketika sebuah tangan mengehentikannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Gaara terkejut.

"Ah, sesuatu yang mendesat terjadi. Maafkan aku, Gaara-kun. Aku harus pergi duluan." Hinata membungkuk sedikit. "Terimakasih, hari ini sangat menyenangkan."

Ia baru pergi beberapa langkah ketika Gaara meneriakinya sesuatu. Hinata menoleh ke belakang.

"Pakailah syal itu ketika tahun baru nanti bersama anak-anak! Maka aku akan tahu perasaanmu padaku jika kau datang mengenakannya!"

Hinata tersenyum tipis sebagai balasannya.

* * *

Tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti bergetar karena jantungnya berdegup luar biasa kencang sampai dadanya terasa begitu sakit. Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir di dapur yang gelap, hanya lampu ruang sebelah yang meyala dan menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di rumah yang sepi ini. Semua pekerja di sini liburan natal. Terkutuklah ide Madara untuk meliburkan mereka semua.

Napasnya putus-putus seperti akan habis, oh tidak, ia tak bisa bernapas dengan benar. Sasuke berlari ke depan wastafel dan mengambil air untuk membasuh wajahnya. Ia kembali menemukan caranya bernapas. Tapi itu tak mengurangi keringat dingin yang membanjiri seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya. Ia kembali gemetaran, kemudian berbalik untuk menghadap tubuh yang tergulai di atas lantai.

Fugaku terngkurap tak bergerak di dekat meja makan dengan darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

Jantungnya benar-benar terasa akan lepas dari dadanya yang kini terasa begitu nyeri melihat kondisi ayahnya. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?

Tubuhnya merosot jatuh karena tak kuasa lagi menahan gemetar yang begitu hebat. Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa bergerak maupun bernapas lagi.

Lampu di atasnya tibat-tiba menyala.

Matanya melototi orang yang berlari masuk ke dapur dengan memanggil namanya kencang.

"Sasuke-kun!" Gadis itu kemudian menghampirinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Sasuke yang masih gemetar.

Mulutnya tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia hanya memandang ke arah tubuh ayahnya. Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke kemudian menutup mulutnya karena terkejut. Dia segera menghampiri Fugaku kemudian mengguncangkan tubuhnya pelan, namun tak ada respon.

"D-dia m-mati?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak!" seru Hinata keras. Kemudian gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata yang tegas. "Dia tidak mati, Sasuke-kun. Tapi denyut nadinya lemah, dan ini mungkin bisa lebih buruk jika tak segera di bawa ke rumah sakit. Kau sudah menghubungi ambulan? Dimana semua orang di rumah ini?"

"A-aku hanya baru saja kembali dan suara benda terjatuh membuatku kemari, dan... dan... d-dia sudah seperti itu," napasnya tercekat.

Hinata menghampirinya kemudian memegang erat bahu Sasuke sampai kerasa sakit. "Fugaku-san belum mati. Sadarlah Sasuke-kun! Apa kau sudah menghubungi ambulan?"

"D-dia akan mati—"

"Maka selamatkanlah dia! Hubungi ambulan sekarang juga!" gadis itu berteriak kepadanya.

Kemudian seketika jiwanya seperti terkumpul kembali. Fokusnya sudah kembali dan akhirya Saskue meraih ponsel di atas pantry dan menelepon ambulan dengan napas yang masih memburu. Hinata mendudukan tubuh Fugaku yang lemas. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Sasuke. "Kau, kemasilah barang ayahmu, sekarang. Kurasa beliau akan lama berada di rumah sakit. Kau bisa melakukannya 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menelan ludah dan mengangguk samar. Lalu kakinya melangkah menuju lorong gelap untuk menuju ke kamar ayahnya. Ia segera mengambil tas besar dari dalam lemari kemudian mengisinya sampai penuh dengan segala pakaian yang bisa diraihnya dari lemari. Kemudian dengan tangan masih gemetar ia menarik laci besar berisi pakaian dalam ayahnya dan memasukkanya ke dalam tas secara asal. Sampai akhirnya jarinya membentur sesuatu yang licin di dasar laci kayu itu.

Sasuke terduduk di lantai sambil merogoh lebih dalam isi laci tersebut, kemudian menarik keluar beberapa dokumen yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Meski penerangan di ruangan itu minim karena ia lupa menyalakan lampu, tapi tulisan yang tercetak di atas dokumen itu bisa dibacanya dengan sangat jelas.

Asuransi kesehatan.

Atas nama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat pada dokumen ke dua dan seterusnya. Hanya tertera nama Uchiha Sasuke pada kertas asuransi yang jumlahnya lebih dari dua puluh lima dokumen. Gemetar di tangannya mendadak berubah menjadi benar-benar tak berdaya. Dadanya serasa dicengkeram begitu kuat, menahan kepedihan sekaligus rasa bersalah yang begitu hebat.

Kemudian ia menangis tanpa disadarinya.

"Brengsek... kau yang akan mati, kenapa malah..." ia nyaris terisak.

Suara Hinata yang memanggilnya kencang membuatnya tersentak. Kemudian ia buru-buru mengelap wajahnya kasar lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamar dengan tas besar di pundaknya.

Debaman keras menandakan tertutupnya pintu operasi, lalu menyalalah lampu merah di atas pintu itu. Sasuke langsung terjatuh di tempat duduk yang sama ketika terakhir ayahnya di operasi. Bersebelahan dengan orang yang sama pula.

Tangannya masih saja tak berhenti bergetar. Ia hanya berusaha menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri sampai terasa kebas demi mengurangi guncangannya.

Hinata menyentuh bahunya dan tersenyum lembut favoritnya. "Tenangkan dirimu dahulu, maka ayahmu juga akan berusaha di dalam sana."

Sasuke menatapnya sekilas, namun tak ada perlawanan. Ia hanya sedang tak ingin beradu argumen maupun menolak mempercayai itu. Karena sekarang ia benar-benar berharap kalimat itu nyata.

Kemudian suara langkah kaki yang ramai menuju ke arah mereka. Bawahan Fugaku datang dengan wajah tergesa-gesa lengkap dengan tuxedo serba hitam mereka. Sasuke menatap heran kerumunan orang itu.

"Aku yang memberitahu mereka, karena hanya mereka yang bisa datang cepat," kata Hinata. "Obito-san juga sudah kuhubungi, meski baru bisa datang besok," tambahnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat. "Kau menghubunginya? Dia masih di London, kau tahu."

"Kuyakin sekarang dia sudah mendapat tiket penerbangan pertama besok."

Sasuke melipat bibirnya. "Hn."

"Kau ingin aku menghubungi Madara-san?"

"Tidak perlu," jawabnya cepat. "Jangan. Dia sedang menghabiskan liburan natal impiannya di Hokkaido. Aku tak ingin kakek tua itu menerjang salju di tengah malam untuk kemari. Dia tak perlu kuatir. Jangan memberitahunya." Terang Sasuke kemudian memainkan ibu jarinya gelisah. Matanya menatap galak pada bawahan Fugaku kalau peringatan itu juga berlaku bagi mereka.

Hinata memperhatikannya sebentar, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah."

Gadis itu kemudian menarik tisu lalu disodorkan padanya. "Hapus dulu keringatmu, kau banjir keringat di tengah musim dingin."

Sasuke bahkan tak menoleh, memang benar kaos oblongnya basah di daerah dada juga keringat menembus sampai ke kemeja biru pastel pada punggungnya. Mantel hitam dan syal merahnya dibiarkan tergeletak di kursi sampingnya.

Melihat tawarannya dihiraukan oleh Sasuke membuat gadis itu berinisitif untuk menyeka keringat yang membasahi seluruh wajah Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan tangannya sudah menepis tangan Hinata, tapi gadis itu bersikeras, maka Sasuke membiarkannya tanpa alasan kuat. Gadis itu menyeka pelan keringat di dahinya penuh ketelitian.

"Kenapa malah menghubungiku? Seharusnya kau langsung memanggil ambulan," kata Hinata sembari terus menyeka keringat.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Karena aku sedang memikirkanmu saat itu."

Jawabannya membuat tangan Hinata berhenti bergerak untuk beberapa saat, dia berdehem pelan.

Sasuke melanjutkan. "Aku... panik. Aku tidak ahli dalam menghadapi situasi seperti tadi. Entahlah..." ia kembali menerawang ke arah tembok putih di depannya. "Kau muncul begitu saja di benakku. Entahlah..."

Hinata terdiam mendengar penjelasannya. Kemudian dia berhenti menyeka keringat pada wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyadari kalau gadis itu mengangguk samar dengan wajah merah.

Sasuke kembali menatap kosong tembok di depannya. Ia merasa begitu beruntung. Sangat. Sangat beruntung.

"Dia menyimpan asuransi untukku," kata Sasuke entah ditujukan kepada siapa. Matanya kembali berair. "Orang tua itu yang kini perutnya sedang di buka di sana, tapi dia malah menyiapkan asuransi untukku." Sasuke tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Ia ingin menangis keras, tapi ditahannya begitu kuat. Tangannya menutupi kedua matanya yang basah. "K-kau percaya itu? Dia malah menyiapkan begitu banyak asuransi untukku dan sekarang dia yang akan mati. Oh, astaga yang benar saja. Hahaha," Sasuke tertawa sinis di sela-sela tangisnya.

Simpati yang besar serta tulus terpancar dari mata Hinata yang memperhatikan momen pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke menangis setelah kematian Itachi.

Tangan Sasuke menekan keras kedua matanya mengira akan bisa mengurangi volume air yang keluar dari sana. Dadanya begitu terasa sesak. "Aku tidak tahu dia bisa seperti itu. Kenapa dia melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya menatap kedua mata Hinata seakan menuntut jawaban yang logis.

Mata Hinata tampak ikut berair. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan senyum lembutnya yang biasa. "Karena dia keluargamu."

Sasuke terpaku mendengar jawaban itu. Napasnya tersengal karena menangis. "Keluarga, huh," ia tertawa sinis masih dengan air mata mengalir. "Apa artinya itu?"

Hinata meyusupkan tangannya pada pipi Sasuke. "Artinya dia tidak akan mau membuat anaknya cemas sedikitpun. Dia hanya akan menyimpan rasa sakitnya sendirian karena itu sama sekali tak sebanding dengan melihat hidup anaknya bahagia. Dia yang akan memberikan anaknya segala makanan enak tanpa memikirkan untuknya sendiri. Dan dia melakukan semua itu tanpa ingin mendengar kata terimakasih."

Dagunya gemetar menahan tangisannya yang semakin jebol. Kemudian Hinata merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan Sasuke sama sekali tak menolak untuk mengakui bahwa yang sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah sebuah pelukan. Ia melupakan segala kebencian, kemarahan, maupun batas di antara mereka berdua. Sasuke membalas pelukannya erat, menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam dekapan yang lebih kuat.

Ia hanya menangis keras di bahu Hinata. Ia berasa dosanya yang sudah terlalu banyak pada ayahnya keluar satu-persatu memenuhi kepalanya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengucapkan terimakasih padanya... selama ini... aku sering protes padanya sejak kecil, menghina pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya dilakukan untukku..." Sasuke akhirnya terisak. "Dia belum pernah mendengar kata t-terimakasih dariku... oh god."

Hinata mengelus puggung Sasuke perlahan-lahan. "Maka kau harus mengatakannya setelah dia keluar dari sana, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Hinata mengintip keadaan langit yang kelam karena tertutup awan mendung yang tipis dari balik jendela. Matahari pagi tak tampak sinarnya. Yang ada hari natal tahun ini dipenuhi oleh salju yang berguguran meski tak begitu lebat. Hawa dingin membuatnya menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan pada lengannya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah meja kecil di samping ranjang pasien dan menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangan hingga uap tebal mengepul memenuhi kamar yang masih sepi ini.

Ia memeriksa keadaan Fugaku yang terbaring dengan kabel-kabel mesin dialisis, darah merah tampak mengalir tenang di selang transparan itu menuju lengannya. Semenjak lewat tengah malam tadi Fugaku mengalami pecah hati, dokter menyarankan segera melakukan dialisis secara rutin terlebih dahulu sembari menunggu donor hati. Subuh tadi dokter memasangkan alat itu hingga membuat Hinata terbangun dan meminta dokter untuk memasangnya dalam diam karena ia tak ingin Sasuke terbangun.

Hinata mengamati penuh simpati pada wajah lelah pemimpin Uchiha itu sejak keluar dari ruang operasi tadi malam. Kemudian ia menengok ke kursi di samping tempat tidur yang berisi tubuh Sasuke. Orang itu tidur hingga nyaris merosot jatuh dari tempatnya duduk.

Kemudian ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah pemuda yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih rambut Sasuke yang turun menutupi dahinya, kemudian menyibakkan rambut itu agar Hinata bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum mengingat Sasuke sempat mengucapkan terimakasih untuk tetap hidup pada ayahnya ketika Fugaku sempat sadar beberapa saat.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menghargai dan mengikuti saran Hinata.

Ia begitu senang dengan fakta sepele itu, dan tanpa sadar mengelus pelan pipi Sasuke yang dingin. Garis wajahnya benar-benar tegas dan sempurna. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda brengsek seperti dia memiliki wajah yang luar biasa tampan bahkan ketika sedang tidur.

Suara pintu yang digeser membuat Hinata berjingkat kaget. Kemudian tampak sosok Obito Uchiha yang datang dengan mantel tebal dan hidung merah. Hinata segera menghampirinya di depan pintu dan menyuruh Obito agara tak bersuara banyak.

Obito memeluk Hinata sebentar. "Oh, rasanya jantungku mau copot saat menerima teleponmu."

Hinata tersenyum sambil menemani langkah Obito untuk mendekat ke arah ranjang. Obito tampak begitu sedih dan menyesal menelusuri kondisi Fugaku.

"Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya, tenang saja. Kondisinya sudah stabil," kata Hinata menerangkan. "Kukira Obito-san baru akan sampai siang nanti?"

Obito tertawa pelan. "Oh, kau tak benar-benar mengira aku akan naik pesawat komersil 'kan? Sekali-kali gunakan uangmu untuk hal mendesak, Hinata. Nasihat sesama orang kaya, haha."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian Obito menyadari Sasuke yang masih terlelap di samping kasur.

"Kasian anak itu, kukira dia tidak menyangka untuk berpikir kemungkinan keluarganya akan mati lagi," ucap Obito lalu menoleh pada Hinata. "Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Hinata. Sungguh."

Hinata hanya menepuk pelan bahu Obito sebagai balasannya. "Sama-sama. Ah, dia perlu didialisis dulu sementara menunggu untuk menemukan donor hati..."

"Jangan kuatir. Aku baru saja berbicara dengan dokternya dan mereka sudah menemukan donor yang tepat—the power of Uchiha—tinggal beberapa tes untuk memastikan kulitas donornya masih bagus. Lalu mengatur tanggal operasinya," Obito menjelaskan.

Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Terimakasih Tuhan," katanya senang.

Kemudian seolah teringat sesuatu, Obito melepas tas ranselnya untuk mencari sesuatu, kemudian dia mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna pink muda polos berukuran sedang lalu menyodorkannya di bawah hidung Hinata.

"Ketika di London aku mampir ke tempat ayahmu dan beruntung sekali Hiashi masih mengingatku. Kami berbincang-bicang hampir sepanjang siang dan kupikir 'Hei, apa kau sudah menyiapkan kado natal untuk Hinata?' dan dari wajahnya tentu aku bisa menebak apa. Lalu aku mengoceh tentang filosofi kado natal dan entah karena ingin menutup mulutku atau tidak, dia kemudian menyuruhku membawa kotak ini dan menyerahkannya padamu."

Hinata menerima kotak kado itu dengan mulut masih menganga karena tidak percaya. Obito tersenyum. "Well, melihat dia menyerahkan kado yang sudah terbungkus rapi, pasti dia sudah menyiapkannya dari lama."

Hinata memandang bungkusan pink itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Lalu ia merjinjit untuk memeluk Obito sembari mengucapkan terimakasih. Kemudian ia berpamitan padanya untuk pulang dahulu setelah mengamati Fugaku dan Sasuke sebentar. Ia tersenyum.

Ketika berjalan di lorong rumah sakit yang masih sepi, ia memikirkan Sasuke. Bagaimana Hinata menolong pemuda itu, dan bagaimana pemuda itu juga menolongnya secara tidak langsung membuatnya berpikir arti keluarga yang sebenarnya. Melihat orang seperti Sasuke masihlah mencintai keluarganya memaksa Hinata untuk mengintropeksi diri. Hinata membuka kado itu dan menemukan benda tipikal ayahnya.

Buku tebal sains lanjutan. Tapi ada sebuah benda terselip di pinggir kotak. Sepasang sapu tangan berwarna merah maroon.

Tawa meluncur dari mulutnya begitu saja mendapati hal luar biasa ini. Lalu entah kenapa ia mengambil ponselnya dan memencet nomor ayahnya tanpa ragu.

"Thank you, dad. I didn't expect the gift." Hinata berbicara dengan Hiashi di telepon sepanjang jalan.

"Neither did I," sahutnya pelan. Kemudian ayahnya berdehem keras karena malu membuat Hinata tersenyum. Lalu Hiashi menambahkan, "Aku senang... kau menghubungiku. Sejak rumah kosong di sini."

"Dimana Hanabi?"

"Anak itu tak pulang semalaman. Dia merayakan natal dengan klub nya di sekolah. Anak itu."

"Apa?! Lalu bagaimana dia..."

"Oh, sudah jelas ayah mengirim mata-mata untuk mengawasinya 'kan. Haha," dia tertawa pelan.

Hinata berani memutar bola matanya karena ayahnya tidak akan melihat. "Tentu saja. Aku menjadi curiga bahwa ayah mengirim mata-mata untukku?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut pada mata-mata ayah?"

"Oh, try me. Aku juga bisa mengirim mata-mata untuk melawan milik ayah."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Rasanya sudah begitu lama tidak mengobrol santai seperti ini dengan ayahnya. Dan Hinata sendiri tak menyangka, bahwa ia bisa terus berbicara di telepon hingga siang menjelang.

TBC

Review yuuuk~


	11. Chapter 11

Hai kamu!

Iyaaa, kamuuu~

Sori kelamaan update, semoga ntar bisa update kilat mengingat presentasi dan tugas udah kelar setengah :')

Sori kalau chapter ini pendek. Sengaja sih, biar fanfic ini punya bayak chapter. It will be end soon, guys. hehe

Sori kalo typo, sori kalo boring, sorii semuanya deh. hehe. Love you all

Enjoy!

* * *

Suara kehidupan malam di balik kaca besar ini terdengar begitu keras. Tentu saja semua orang pergi keluar dari rumah dan meninggalkan apapun pekerjaaan mereka agar dapat merayakan tahun baru. Mungkin ada yang menganggap new year's eve adalah sebuah kewajiban masyarakat untuk bersenang-senang di akhir tahun. Tak ada yang keliru dengan ide itu. Hanya tergantung pada apakah seseorang itu pantas untuk bersenang-senang atau tidak.

Dan Sasuke adalah salah satu orang yang tidak punya hak untuk merayakan hal basi tiap tahun itu. Ia memiliki sesuatu yang lebih besar untuk dipikirkan ketimbang kelayapan di luar sana. Well, ia terdengar sedikit lebih dewasa. Ia sudah melewati banyak hal.

"Pergilah," kata sebuah suara berat di belakangnya.

Sasuke tak bergeming, ia hanya tetap berdiri di depan kaca besar kamar ini. Kaca yang memisahkannya dengan dunia luar sana. Memandangi salju yang turun perlahan menjadi hobi favoritnya untuk beberapa hari terakhir.

"Aku hanya takut kau akan terjun jika terus memelototi ke arah luar seperti itu," tambahnya kemudian terbatuk sebentar.

"Aku tidak sedang melotot," kilah Sasuke. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memandang Fugaku yang terbaring di atas kasur dengan selang dialisis menempel di lengannya. "Lebih baik kau tidak perlu banyak bicara saat ini," tambahnya.

Ayahnya tertawa serak. "Jadi aku harus sekarat dulu seperti ini ya untuk bisa melihat sisi mengejutkan seorang anak darimu."

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. "Karena kau akan melakukan hal yang sama bukan?"

"Oh, siapa yang bilang?"

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. "Just... someone. Kau akan mengabaikanku?"

"Sekaratlah lebih dahulu." Fugaku tertawa pelan dan Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

"Kubilang pergilah, teman-temanmu pasti menunggu," kata Fugaku.

"Bukan masalah," sahut Sasuke kembali memandang kerlap-kerlip dunia penuh cahaya di luar sana. "Kau lebih penting," dan ia sengaja menghadap jendela ketika mengatakan hal itu untuk mengurangi rasa malunya.

Fugaku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku takjub kau bisa sedewasa ini. Kudengar kau juga mengurus masalah dengan mitra kita yang... brutal."

"Oh, ya. Sangat menyenangkan." Ujarnya sambil menyentuh pelipisnya yang sobek karena menerima kemurkaan mitra Uchiha karena kemunduruan sementara sebab penyakit Fugaku, namun Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikannya hanya dengan kata-kata, yang sedikit mengintimidasi. Ia bahkan berhasil merekrut mitra baru yang lebih meyakinkan.

"Kapan-kapan akan kulakukan lagi," katanya sembari tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menerima hadiahmu. Pergilah merayakan tahun baru."

"Tidak—"

"Ini perintah," potong Fugaku cepat. Sasuke berbalik untuk menatapnya. "Sebagai orang yang sekarat, aku bisa memberimu nasihat bahwa kau hidup hanya sekali dan sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk mengisinya semaksimal mungkin." Fugaku berkata lagi, "Obito sebentar lagi akan sampai. Tenanglah, operasiku masih besok malam."

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Oke," ia hanya tak ingin membuat ayahnya kelelahan untuk berdebat dengan Sasuke. Kemudian ia menyambar mantel biru gelap yang tersampir di sofa dan syal merah miliknya. Ia berhenti melangkah di dekat pintu hendak berpamitan yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya terhadap Fugaku. Karena tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia hanya menoleh pada Fuagku sekilas dengan senyum tipis lalu menutup pintu.

.

Langkahnya diseret perlahan menimbulkan jejak tak rapi di atas salju. Sasuke berjalan pelan melewati trotoar dingin yang begitu sepi ditemani cahaya keemasan dari lampu jalan di atasnya. Semua orang berkumpul di tengah kota, atau pantai, atau kuil. Meninggalkan jalanan kecil seperti yang tengah dilewatinya menjadi begitu sepi.

Ponselnya bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya dan akhirnya Sasuke membuka sepuluh pesan yang masuk. Sebagian besar adalah dari Naruto untuk cepat-cepat datag ke kuil utama di Tokyo. Ah, ia hampir melupakan hal itu. Lalu pesan dari tagihan rumah sakit. Lalu pesan selamat tahun baru dari Sakura yang bilang menyesal karena tak bisa menemani tahun baru Sasuke karena dia pergi ke pantai. Siapa peduli.

Ia hanya sedang berada di dalam tahap tidak peduli apapun. Ia seperti baru saja berbenar diri. Setelah ia menangis seperti orang gila saat ayahnya hampir mati, mengubah sebagian dalam dirinya. Karena seseorang. Karena seorang gadis. Dari dahulu hanya karena dia.

Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat keadaan langit yang gelap, salju turun begitu lambat dari kegelapan di atas sana. Itachi... apa ini adalah hal yang benar di lakukannya? Apa ia boleh untuk merasakan hal ini? Apa ia punya hak untuk merasa begitu dicintai dan mencintai saat ini?

Ponselnya bergetar kembali. Pesan dari Naruto untuk menyuruhnya segera datang jika tak ingin ketinggalan kembang api.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam.

Mungkin hanya malam ini saja.

Ia berjalan dengan sedikit kasar untuk bisa menembus lautan manusia yang memenuhi bahkan dari tangga batu untuk naik ke kuil. Setiap orang tampak bersemangat hanya untuk merayakan pergantian tahun yang dimana ia bertaruh akan sama saja dengan tahun kemarin. Salju tipis menyelimuti patung-patung batu dan gerbang utama kuil yang baru saja di lewatinya. Kuil penuh sesak oleh ratusan orang yang mengantre untuk peruntungan yang lebih baik. Namun Sasuke tidak tertarik, yang kini menarik minatnya adalah saat dimana matanya menangkap stand roti kukus yang tidak begitu ramai.

Sasuke bergerak gesit untuk menembus antrian tanpa disadari orang lain yang kebanyakan pasangan kasmaran. Ia berhasil mendapatkan dua buah roti yang uapnya masih mengepul panas ketika tak sengaja ia melihat gadis itu. Keberadaanya sulit untuk tidak disadari. Bahkan dari jarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri bego dengan roti kukus di tangannya, gadis itu tampak bersinar. Entah. Mungkin hanya di matanya saja.

Tapi memang tak bisa memungkiri fakta kalau daya tarik gadis itu begitu besar meski hanya mengenakan mantel abu-abu panjang dan syal putih yang meliliti lehernya. Rambut panjangnya digerai dengan sedikit jepitan di kedua sisinya. Bahkan beberapa lelaki menatapnya penuh nafsu saat melewati gadis itu, beberapa dari mereka malah nyaris tersungkur bego. Astaga jika saja gadis itu tidak tampak seperti idiot dengan celingukan mencari keberadaan anak-anak lain, dia akan sangat sempurna malam ini.

Sasuke hanya memandanginya dari kejauhan dalam diam ketika matanya nyaris melotor keluar saat melihat beberapa laki-laki bergerak mendekati gadis itu.

* * *

"Ah," gumam Hinata sekalem mungkin saat mendapati dirinya didatangi oleh orang brengsek seperti mereka. Sasori dan Hidan dari Housen tampak terkejut juga melihat keberadaan Hinata.

"Well, well. Lihat betapa beruntungnya kita, Sasori." Kata Hidan sambil menyikut bahu temannya yang juga tampak terhibur bisa bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Hai, sweety. Kau sendirian?" sapa Sasori dengan senyum lebar penuh maksud.

Hinata menghiraukannya, ia hanya berlagak membaca pesan di ponselnya yang sudah mati karena kehabisan baterai. Ia mengutuki kesialan yang datang bertubi-tubi malam ini. Tapi tidak mungkin bisa lebih buruk daripada bertemu dua begundal ini bukan?

Tentu saja tak semudah itu.

Tubuhnya membeku begitu menyadari orang yang berdiri di belakang Sasori. Cahaya dari lampu diatasnya menerangi siluet itu menjadi lebih jelas. Yahiko menatapnya dingin. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang tanpa sadar.

Yahiko bahkan tidak perlu untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk bisa mengintimidasi Hinata, dia sukses membuat jantung Hinata gerdegup kencang karena takut. Memori akan sentuhan Yahiko membangkitkan mimpi buruk itu hingga membuat Hinata mendadak lemas. Ia menelan ludah.

Yahiko bergerak mendekati Hinata yang berdiri membeku, pria itu menyentuh dagu Hinata. "Kau gadis yang penuh kejutan, huh?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya agar orang itu tak menyadari bahwa ia sedang gugup. Tapi kemudian seseorang melempar kasar tangan Yahiko agar lepas dari dagu Hinata. Detik selanjutnya mata Hinata terbelalak melihat Sasuke Uchiha beridiri di depannya. Mendadak semua ketakutan yang bergejolak di dalamnya lenyap saat Sasuke berdiri seakan melindunginya. Bahkan jika Sasuke hanya berpura-pura, Hinata tak pernah merasa begitu aman seperti saat ini karenanya.

"Kau sentuh dia lagi, aku bersumpah akan mematahkan jarimu satu-persatu sampai lepas," ancam Sasuke.

Ketiga orang itu tampak terkejut juga melihat kedatangan musuh terbesar mereka. Hidan tertawa mencemooh sembari mendekati Sasuke. "Astaga, kenapa banyak sekali pecundang yang datang kesini." Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih Hinata dan dengan cepat Sasuke mencengkeram tangan Hidan agar berhenti. Dia menekuk pergelangan tangan Hidan kasar.

"Brengsek—!"

"Sasuke!" seru sebuah suara yang familiar. Rombongan Suzuran akhirnya menemukan Hinata. Naruto menatap heran dengan alis terangkat melihat situasi yang sebentar lagi akan meledak di depannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Lee keras.

Hinata bergerak kebelakang Sasuke, ia benar-benar tak ingin keaadan berbalik arah menjadi perkelahian. Ia hanya menginginkan bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Tanpa sadar Hinata bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke dan tangannya meremas kencang lengan mantel Sasuke karena jujur ia merasa takut. Keberadaan Yahiko merupakan ancaman terbesarnya saat ini.

Sasuke menyadari gelagat Hinata, dan dia tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Sasuke melepas cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Hidan dan menyentak tangannya. "Enyahlah kalian," Sasuke memperingatkan.

Hidan mendengus. "Oh, singkirkanlah wajah sampah kalian dahulu."

"Merangkaklah kembali ke perut ibumu, asshole." Kata Sasuke.

"Brengsek!"

"Just fuck off," Sasuke bersikeras cuek. "Kalian tak ingin aku mematahkan tanganmu di tempat umum seperti ini 'kan?"

Hidan tertawa mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau menjadi pengecut seperti ini Sasuke? Berusaha melindungi jalang ini?"

Pernyataaan Hidan mengobarkan amarah Naruto dan yang lain di belakang. Mereka sudah saling menggeram dan atmosfir ketegangan menghinggapi area mereka berdiri dengan cepat. Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada mantel Sasuke. Ia tak peduli jika mereka akan berkelahi tapi Hinata tidak ingin berada dalam posisi penyebab semua masalah ini.

"Kalian sangat sensitif menyangkut gadis ini, biarkan kami bermain dengannya sebentar dan kalian bisa enyah," kata Sasori melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada tak sabar.

Hidan tertawa. "Oh, ya. Kami hanya ingin mengobrol dengan gadis ini. Apa masalahnya?"

"Tidak," tukas Sasuke tegas. Lalu hal mengejutkan terjadi ketika Sasuke menarik pinggang Hinata ke dalam dekapannya. "Gadis ini milikku."

Kalimat itu seperti menggema di udara beberapa saat membuat atmosfir dari tegang berubah menjadi canggung. Atau lebih tepatnya gelombang kejut menerjang tiap orang yang berada dalam radius pembicaraan mereka.

Hinata terperangah seperti idiot mendengarnya, ia mendongak sekedar mengkonfirmasi kalau Sasuke mengatakan kaliamat itu hanya sebagai guyonan, tapi tentu saja pemuda itu tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Tapi Sasuke tak memberi penjelasan lebih detail, hal itu membuat Hinata menjadi benar-benar sadar bahwa Sasuke memang bermaksud mengatakannya.

Wajahnya memerah.

"Kalian mendengarku. Hinata adalah milikku. Jadi sekarang enyahlah sebelum aku benar-benar akan melindas tangan kalian yang berani menyentuhnya." Sasuke berkata dingin, kali ini dengan memasang tampang serius tanpa celah.

Beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang melewati mereka tampak berbisik-bisik tak nyaman. Menyadari mereka menjadi pusat perhatian yang pasti akan sangat merepotkan nantinya, membuat Sasori akhirnya mengambi keputusan cerdas dengan menarik bahu Hidan untuk mundur. Hidan masih ragu untuk mundur, tapi kemudian Yahiko mendengus keras tanda bahwa mereka akan pergi.

"Well, kuharap kalian menikmati malam tahun baru ini. Berharap saja besok bukan tahun terakhirmu hidup," kata Hidan sembari melangkah menjauh.

Kiba mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada mereka sebelum akhirnya mereka bertiga menghilang berbaur dengan arus manusia yang bergerak asal.

Shikamaru menyalakan rokoknya sambil terus mengumpat karena nasib buruk bertemu Housen di hari seperti ini. Naruto menimpali dengan gerutuan kasar. Semua orang tampak masih merasa naik darah setelah kejadian tadi tanpa menyadari situasi saat ini dimana Hinata masih meringkuk diam di dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Sampai kapan kau mau memeluk Hinata, huh, Sasuke?" sindir Naruto diikuti tawa dari teman-temannya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di pinggang Hinata dengan cepat. Suara siulan menggoda dari anak-anak menambah hawa canggung yang mencekik. Sasuke masih terdiam tanpa ekspresi karena sesungguhnya ia tak tahu harus berkata apa selain dorongan kuat untuk memaki dirinya sendiri. Sedikit menoleh pada Hinata sekedar untuk memeriksa, menjadi serangan jantung kecil baginya, ketika menemukan wajah Hinata yang merona sedang balik menatapnya.

Hinata buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman seperti ingin kencing. Sasuke mencoba menenangkan pernapasannya sendiri.

"Ah, mereka datang juga!" seru Kiba bergairah saat melihat kedatangan dua orang yang muncul dari gerbang utama. Gaara dan Neji segera menghampiri ke tempat semua orang berkumpul. Tapi mereka dikejutkan dengan pekikan keras dari Hinata yang membuat mereka mengangkat tinju ke udara mengira akan orang mesum yang mengganggu gadis itu. Namun tak terjadi apa-apa selain Hinata yang bersikeras kalau ia akan mati jika tak segera membeli roti kukus di dekat mereka. Gadis itu segera berlari begitu cepat ke tempat roti kukus.

"Astaga, ada apa sih dengannya?" heran Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya suara berat Neji yang baru saja tiba di tempat mereka. Gaara tampak berdiri diam di belakang Neji.

"Entahlah, Hinata ngebet membeli roti kukus seperti orang tidak makan seminggu saja. Hinata jadi tambah aneh ya. Ah," Naruto tertawa kecil mendadak seperti teringat akan sesuatu. Dia memandang nakal ke arah Gaara. "Well, mungkinkah sejak liburan natal?"

Sindiran Naruto mengundang tawa dari yang lainnya. Orang yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini tinggalah Sasuke, Neji, dan Sai yang memang tidak peka. Sasuke mulai curiga kalau ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak mengerti entah-apa-itu menyangkut Gaara dan Hinata. Dan ia tidak suka.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya merasa terganggu dengan gurauan Naruto. Tapi dia tampak terkejut ketika melihat Hinata yang berdiri mengantre di depan penjual roti kukus. Gaara tampak berkutat heboh dengan dirinya sendiri, menimbang-nimbang sebentar sampai akhirnya dia beranjak pergi.

"Aku akan berbicara pada Hinata sebentar, hm... pergilah ke kuil duluan." Katanya kemudian berlalu, menghiraukan olokan dari yang lainnya.

Mata Sasuke bergerak mengikuti Gaara dengan tajam, sampai melihat orang itu mendekati Hinata dan Hinata nyaris terjatuh saking kagetnya. Matanya masih setia memandangi adengan mereka berdua yang membuatnya semakin marah, sampai akhirnya Naruto menyeretnya untuk pergi ke kuil lebih dahulu.

* * *

Salju berguruguran semakin sedikit seiring dengan larutnya malam. Hawa dingin tak begitu terasa menusuk karena mereka berada di tengah-tengah lautan manusia. Rasanya sudah sangat lama Sasuke tak berada di tengah keramaian selain tawuran masal terakhir kali. Begitu banyak orang, begitu besar atmosfir keceriaan yang menyelimuti sampai ke tiap sudut kuil yang dingin. Mereka berjalan santai menuju ke kuil utama dengan lonceng perunggu raksasa yang belum begitu ramai. Kebanyakan adalah orang-orang yang akan mengambil ujian nasional, ujian masuk universitas, dan pencari jodoh. Yang lain lebih menyukai berada di lapangan utama di bawah sana untuk menemukan spot yang tepat melihat kembang api.

"Aku ikut menyesal untukmu," kata Naruto tiba-tiba disampingnya.

Sasuke mengerlingnya sekilas. Naruto melanjutkan, kali ini sahabatnya menatapnya dengan mata yang tak main-main. "Kau serius dengan Hinata?"

Pertanyaan itu dianggapnya sebagai gurauan. Karena sungguh pertanyaan itu bisa membuat Sasuke benar-benar memikirkannya dan ia takut untuk itu.

Lampu berwarna-warni cerah menyilaukan mulai menerangi setiap orang yang berjalan melewati undakan batu licin yang sedikit keropos, tepat sebelum memasuki kompleks kuil utama. Mata Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan, kuil utama bermandikan cahaya keemasan yang hangat. Pohon-pohon bambu berdiri di kedua sisi lonceng besar. Daunya melambai malas menciptakan riak yang indah.

"Mungkin," kata Sasuke entah pada siapa.

Naruto menghela napas. "Oh, dude. Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya kalau begitu."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"

"Karena kau dibuat bingung olehnya," jawab Naruto tak sabar. "Sasuke Uchiha tak pernah dibuat kalut sebelumnya oleh seorang gadis."

Naruto mengatakannya sedemikian baik sampai Sasuke membuka mulut untuk berkilah pun tidak bisa. Ia ingin sekali menolak pemikiran itu dengan mengedepankan tembok kebenciannya terhadap Hinata. Tapi sesungguhnya hanya 'kebencian' itu satu-satunya pertahannya saat ini. Saat ini, hanya tinggal tersisa 'kebencian' di dalam daftar pemisah hubungan mereka berdua. Sekeras apapun Sasuke mencari alasan untuk mendorong Hinata dari hidupnya, ia tak menemukan satupun selain 'kebencian', yang mungkin, sekarang sudah tak ada artinya lagi.

Lee dan Kiba berlari melewati mereka untuk menghindari amukan Suigetsu atas bola salju yang tak sengaja mengenai benda berharganya, mereka tampak begitu menikmati pertengkaran kecil satu sama lain.

"Yah, tapi sayang sekali. Langit tak berpihak padamu malam ini, hahaha!" Naruto tertawa mencemooh.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sinis.

Naruto merangkul pundaknya penuh simpati. "Meski ini sangat menghiburku melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke didepak oleh seorang gadis, tapi yah, Gaara adalah saingan yang berat juga."

Sasuke menatapnya menuntut penjelasan yang singkat dan tanpa omong kosong. Naruto meringis agak takut melihatnya. "Well, sepertinya kau tidak tahu ya kalau Gaara sudah mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Hinata—" jantung Sasuke seperti berhenti sebentar "—Gaara cukup agresif. Dia sepertinya benar-benar ingin Hinata jadi miliknya. Malam natal beberapa saat lalu, mereka berdua pergi ke pusat kota."

Sasuke menggerakkan bola matanya berpikir. Itu adalah malam ketika Hinata menemaninya sampai pagi di rumah sakit menjaga Fugaku. Sasuke tersenyum merasa menang satu poin.

"Tapi yah, kau tahu, Hinata naksir Gaara ketika SMP dulu. Neji yang bilang—please jangan melotot seperti itu." Naruto mengingatkan, kemudian ia berkata lagi. "Tapi Hinata menghilang malam itu sepertinya ada urusan mendesak. Jadi dia belum memberikan jawabannya."

Sasuke terdiam, masih berkutat dengan pikiran bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa menyukai orang seperti Gaara.

"Tapi," Naruto mengelus dagunya sendiri. "Kau lihat Hinata memakai syal putih tadi?"

Sasuke mengangguk tak tertarik.

"Itu adalah kado natal Gaara. Dan jika Hinata memakainya ketika malam tahun baru ini, maka itu artinya Hinata menerima Gaara. Hahaha!"

Sasuke membeku untuk beberapa saat. Berusaha mengalihkan rasa sesak di dadanya, ia balik bertanya pada Naruto. "Tahu dari mana?"

"Oh, ada anak Suzuran yang melihat mereka berdua di malam natal kok. Bocah itu mendengar semua pembicaraan pemimpin Suzuran kita tersayang."

Sasuke tak menanggapi lagi dan Naruto sudah berlari menyusul Kiba ke barisan depan. Orang-orang berjejer memenuhi barisan untuk berdoa di depan lonceng raksasa dan patung Budha. Sasuke mendorong kasar beberapa orang agar memberinya ruang karena ia dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Dan itu bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi ketika di menit-menit terakhir menjelang tahun baru, Gaara dan Hinata akhirnya muncul kembali dengan membawa atmosfir yang sulit di tebak.

Meski anak-anak yang lain menggoda mereka, Hinata tak melawan sama sekali dan itu membuat Sasuke marah. Tapi Gaara yang menjadi geram tiap kali mereka membuat lelucon, menghentikan secara permanen gurauan Kiba. Akhirnya mereka berbaris rapi menyamping, dan berdoa di depan lonceng tanpa ada yang berani bicara lagi.

Ia hanya berharap untuk bisa menjalani kehidupan normal seperti yang lainnya.

Mereka melewati momen itu dengan cepat karena banyak orang mengantre di belakang. Sasuke menuruni undakan batu dengan gontai, mengekor di belakang teman-temannya yang nyaris berlari karena bersemangat untuk melihat kembang api.

Halaman kuil yang tertutup salju kini dipenuhi orang-orang. Matanya memandang sekeliling dan menemukan suara tawa keras, gurauan, keluarga, pasangan. Semuanya tampak begitu menikmati momen pergantian tahun yang seharusnya, menurut Sasuke, tak perlu dirayakan. Setiap tahun selalu sama. Tradisi aneh.

Namun ajaibnya, kali ini terasa begitu berbeda. Salju tak lagi turun, meski langit masih tampak gelap di atas sana. Lampu-lampu hias yang meliiti batang pohon kering kini mulai dipadamkan. Hanya lampu jalan bergaya jepang kuno yang memancarkan cahaya keemasan di beberapa sudut kuil. Atmosfir penantian begitu terasa hingga bisa membuat bulu kuduk orang berdiri ketika setap orang menyerukan hitungan mundur. Kemudian ketika hitungan mencapai angka satu, semua orang berteriak hanyut dalam suka cita yang luar biasa.

"Selamat tahun baru!"

Lonceng dibunyikan dan suaranya menggema di udara begitu indahnya. Beberapa kembang api meledak satu-persatu diatas sana, membentuk formasi yang menakjubkan. Sasuke memandang keadaan langit dalam diam, ketika Naruto dan Shikamaru yang ada di sampingnya merangkulnya sambil tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Entahlah. Sasuke mengikuti arus malam ini. Dan ia tidak menyesal karena merasa begitu hidup setelah sekian lama hidup seperti hantu.

Hinata melompat kecil di depannya karena kegirangan melihat kembang api. Gadis itu mendongak ke atas dengan mata berbinar, senyumnya mengembang lebar senang sampai mungkin bisa membelah wajahnya.

Dia begitu cantik.

Momen itu selesai begitu kembang api terakhir diluncurkan di udara. Euforia mulai mereda dan orang-orang mulai bergerak membubarkan diri di halaman. Hawa dingin terasa begitu menusuk mengingat mereka berada di luar pada lewat tengah malam. Sasuke pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyuruh mereka untuk pulang duluan.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, ia mendapati keadaan kuil yang mulai sepi. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang berada di halaman, selain petugas kebersihan sisanya adalah pedagang. Ia berjalan lambat sembari melilitkan syal merahnya sampai ke atas hidung. Tapi kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan seorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pedangan roti kukus.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya sebentar, lalu memutuskan bahwa hanya akan sekedar bertanya pada gadis itu.

"The hell are you doin' here?"

Gadis itu terlonjak kecil karena kaget. Hinata berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Hanya sedang membeli roti kukus untuk kumakan lagi nanti. Apa? Apa membeli roti kukus juga termasuk melakukan dosa?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Wajah Hinata memerah. "Oh, ya. Kupikir kau akan mengolokku. Dari tadi wajahmu seakan ingin menghajar seseorang."

"Well, itu memang benar karena dirimu."

Hinata menekuk bibirnya kesal. Lalu dia membawa bungkusan kertas berisi roti miliknya. "Ehm, jadi di mana yang lain?"

Sasuke baru saja akan beranjak pergi. "Kau ini bicara apa?"

Hinata memincingkan matanya menatap Sasuke. "Bukankah Naruto-kun dan yang lainnya bersamamu?"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke cepat.

Wajah Hinata berubah pucat mendadak. Gadis itu tampak berpikir keras sampai berjalan hilir mudik di depannya. Lalu menemukan ide sederhana untuk menghubungi Naruto. Dia meminjam ponsel Sasuke degan wajah merah dan berkumur-kumur bilang kalau ponselnya mati. Beberapa saat mereka berbicara di telepon penuh dengan argumen dan pekikkan heboh dari Hinata yang tampak marah, sambil sesekali mengerling ke arah Sasuke. Lalu gadis itu menutup teleponnya dengan wajah putus asa.

Ia menatap Sasuke sebentar lalu berdehem keras yang dibuat-buat, mengembalikan ponselnya kembali. "K-kalau begitu selamat malam."

"Mereka pergi duluan tanpamu?" tanya Sasuke tepat sasaran, menghentikan langkah Hinata yang baru akan pergi.

"Uh-uh," Hinata berjalan mencoba cuek.

Sasuke mengamatinya bergerak menjauh. Perlu beberapa detik untuknya bergulat dengan isi kepalanya sendiri.

Sasuke menghela napas.

Ya. Mungkin hanya malam ini saja.

Sasuke berjalan menyusul Hinata. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Hinata menoleh padanya seakan Sasuke baru saja mengutarakan keinginannya menjadi seorang pendeta. Gadis itu menggeleng samar. "Tidak perlu."

"Aku tidak sedang meminta ijin darimu."

* * *

Mereka berjalan pelan menyusuri sepanjang pinggir sungai yang membeku. Jalan setapak ini agak terjal karena belum diaspal. Jalan menuju kuil memang agak membuat orang berkeringat. Setelah menelusuri sepanjang sungai akhirnya mereka memasuki jalan yang lebih lebar. Suara hewan malam dan salju yang jatuh dari dahan pohon yang patah menemani langkah mereka. Kini sungai sudah tak beku lagi, aliran airnya menciptakan efek keheningan yang nyaman. Lampu jalan menyinari mereka dengan cahaya yang redup.

Sasuke begitu menikmati hal sepele ini. Bahkan kegiatan berjalan seperti ini saja entah bagaimana bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Sasuke mengerling gadis yang berjalan gugup disampingnya. Gadis ini memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubah hal sederhana menjadi berkali lipat menyenangkannya. Hal-hal kecil seperti bunyi aliran air yang membentur batu di sungai, suara dahan kering yang saling bergesekan tertiup angin, bahkan suara napas gadis itupun sangat dinikmatinya.

Suara gemuruh keras terdengar sampai Sasuke celingukan mengira akan turun hujan, lalu ia menyadari kalau suara itu berasal dari perut Hinata. Gadis itu memukul pelan perutnya sendiri dengan wajah luar biasa merah. Sasuke tak bisa mencegah tawa yang terselip keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau tak memakan rotimu dahulu," kata Sasuke kemudian ia menyadari ada sebuah taman bermain yang kosong di depan mereka.

Sasuke agak takjub kalau Hinata benar-benar menyukai idenya. Gadis itu nyaris berlari ke taman yang sepi itu. Hanya ada dua lampu taman yang menyala menerangi seluruh area itu. Hinata segera duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ketika digerakan kedenagran jelas kalau sudah karatan.

Hinata melahap roti miliknya dalam dua kali buka mulut. Sepertinya dia memang kelaparan.

Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya pelan dan berhenti di sampingnya. Berdiri dalam diam mengamati Hinata makan ia putuskan menjadi hobi favoritnya mulai sekarang.

"Kau mau?" tawar Hinata.

"Tidak perlu. Kau sangat menyukainya," jawab Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Dia menggerakan ayunannya ke depan dan belakang perlahan. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Fugaku-san?"

"Lumayan. Besok sudah akan dioperasi," ujarnya singkat.

Wajah Hinata menjadi lebih cerah memandangnya. "Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Sesungguhnya obrolan normal tanpa ada saling lempar olokan dan argumen sedikit terasa aneh, meski begitu menyenangkan. Mengobrol santai dengan gadis itu membangkitkan suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik.

Hening kembali. Angin kencang menerpa mereka sampai menerbangkan beberapa salju.

Hinata bersin keras.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Kemana syal yang kau pakai tadi—ah," Sasuke teringat akan perkataan Naruto. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bukankah seharusnya Gaara yang mengantarmu pulang? Kalian... pacaran kan?" tanyanya lambat-lambat.

Hinata gelagapan mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu?"

Sasuke mendengus keras. "Semua orang sudah tahu. Syal putih itu... darinya. Bukankah begitu?"

"Ya benar."

Sasuke menahan gejolak keras untuk tidak meninju tiang lampu di sebelahnya.

"Tapi kukembalikan padanya," lanjut Hinata pelan.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Kau mengenakannya hari ini karena menerima perasaan Gaara."

Hinata tersenyum pelan. "Aku memang mengenakannya hari ini. Tapi untuk kukembalikan padanya."

Tak ada respon. Sasuke ingin mengonfirmasinya sekali lagi, tapi ia urungkan niat itu karena wajah Hinata serius mengatakannnya. Yang keluar dari mulutnya malah pertanyaan ofensif.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata hanya menggerakkan ayunannya tanpa jawaban. Lalu gadis itu menghela napas panjang. "Tak ada alasan. Hanya saja...aku tak ingin terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan. Aku..." jeda agak lama. "Aku merasa takut. Yah, aku takut aku akan menghancurkannya." Hinata mendongak ke samping, menatap Sasuke penuh keraguan. "Aku takut melukai dan dilukai."

Dadanya terasa ditusuk oleh pedang tak kasat mata seketika gadis itu mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia tahu kalimat itu ditujukan padanya. Darahnya mengalir deras sampai membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang hingga Sasuke takut kalau gadis itu bisa mendengarnya di tengah kesunyian malam ini.

Sasuke bergerak ke depan gadis itu, lalu melepas syal merah tebal dari lehernya. Ia berlutut di depan Hinata, kemudian melilitkan syal miliknya ke leher gadis itu.

"Gadis bodoh. Gaara tak akan menyakitimu," kata Sasuke sambil terus memakaikan syalnya. "Tapi aku mungkin." Sasuke mamakaikan syal itu sampai menutupi mulut Hinata.

"Kau selalu menyakitiku," bisik Hinata. Tapi kemudian jantung Sasuke rasanya akan jatuh saat tangan gadis itu menentuh tangannya, membimbingnya untuk menyentuh pipi Hinata yang dingin. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membencimu." Katanya dengan senyum lembut khas Hinata.

Sasuke benar-benar tersengat kecil dan tubuhnya benar-benar di buat lemas oleh kalimat Hinata. Sasuke terjembab kebelakang tak kuat menopang beban tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Hinata. Sasuke terduduk di depan gadis itu dengan wajah merah. Koreksi, wajahnya tak pernah memerah selama bertahun-tahun. Rasanya sungguh tidak menyenangkan mendapati wajahnya terbakar.

Hinata menyadari gelagat Sasuke, dia buru-buru menarik tangannya namun Sasuke bersikeras. Ia menarik tangan Hinata untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Astaga, ada apa ini. Ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk mencium keras telapak tangan Hinata.

"S-sasuke-kun," Hinata bahkan tak berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Sasuke berbisik di tangan Hinata. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu, huh?" ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah Hinata yang disinari lampu taman diatasnya. Wajahnya merona jelas.

"Kalau begitu, kita hentikan sampai di sini saja?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung direspon Hinata dengan sedikit gerakkan terkejut. Sasuke mendesah lirih. "Apa kita harus mulai dari awal lagi?" timpalnya.

Hinata terperangah mendengarnya, mulutnya terbuka seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak bisa keluar. Dengan cepat gadis itu ingin melepas tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menahannya. Hinata tak merespon dengan wajah gelisah. Karena Sasuke tak suka dibuat menunggu, ia menarik tangan Hinata kencang hingga membuat tubuh gadis itu terlempar dari ayunan dan jatuh tepat di depannya.

Mereka terduduk di atas salju tebal yang menarik Hinata untuk lebih mendekat. "Kau menginginkannya? Kau ingin kita mulai dari awal lagi?"

Hinata yang sedari tadi menolak menatap Sasuke akhirnya memberanikan mengerling mata gelap itu sedikit. "Memang apa yang kau ingin kita lakukan kembali?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Sesuatu yang bahkan kita belum sempat memulainya." Sasuke menyentuh dagu Hinata, memaksanya pelan untuk menatap tepat ke arah mata Sasuke. Napas mereka saling berbenturan, uap panas menyapu kulit wajah Sasuke di tengah musim dingin dalam jarak sedekat ini. "Aku bisa menjadi Sasuke Uchiha yang dulu jika kau menginginkan itu."

Rona merah menjalar di pipi pucat Hinata sampai ke telinga. "Sasuke-kun, kau tak perlu berubah menjadi Sasuke yang dahulu. A-aku ingin bersama Sasuke Uchiha yang saat ini ada di hadapanku. Sasuke yang sudah melewati begitu banyak hal karena gadis yang menyakitimu seperti diriku. Apakah... kau masih ingin memulai dari awal?"

Sasuke nyaris tertegun mendengarnya, pertanyaan itu begitu rasional. Apakah ini yang benar-benar diinginkan Sasuke? Jawabannya adalah iya. Tapi membuang faktor-faktor lain pemisah mereka adalah hal yang cukup sulit. Namun kata-kata gadis itu sangatlah tulus.

Sasuke menarik pinggang Hinata lebih dekat. "Semua yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah dirimu. Tidak. Dari dahulu hanyalah kau. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Wajah Hinata merah padam tak bisa ditahan-tahan lagi mendengarnya. "S-sudah kubilang kau harus lakukan hal-hal semacam ini kepada orang yang kau sukai."

"Kau masih menganggapku sekedar teman?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya sebagai tindakan intimidasi.

"M-m-memang apa lagi aku harus menganggapmu?"

"Karena itu kubilang kalau kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Kau mau 'kan?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Hinata tampak kesulitan membuka mulutnya agar bisa mengeluarkan napas dengan benar di dalam jarak yang sedekat ini.

"Katakan... kau menginginkannya."

Hinata mengerling Sasuke, tangannya mencengkeram erat mantel yang melekat di dada Sasuke, dengan gerakan memohon. "A-aku, aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin Sasuke-kun melihatku sebagai Hinata yang tidak kau benci."

Wajah mereka berdua merah padam.

"Maka aku juga ingin kau melihatku sebagai seorang laki-laki mulai sekarang. Kau mengerti?" tuntut Sasuke dibalas dengan anggukan malu-malu dari Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia mencium pipi Hinata penuh penekanan. "Kau benar-benar membuatku gila."

"S-sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Angin segar musim semi berhembus membawa wangi rumput dan tanah yang basah oleh udara pagi melewati halaman Suzuran yang cukup ramai. Daun-daun hijau lebat bergerak dalam irama menciptakan gelombang kecil di setiap pohon. Bahkan bunga yang dominan berwarna kuning memenuhi halaman belakang Suzuran, bunga sakura merekah memamerkan keindahannya. Air turun membasahi kelopak-kelopak bunga di kebun sederhana ketika Hinata menyiramkan air dari selang ke atasnya tanaman itu. Hinata menghirup dalam-dalam udara musim semi yang begitu menyenangkan, berusaha mengesampingkan teriakan-teriakan marah orang yang sedang berusaha protes di belakangnya. Astaga ini merusak musim semi favoritnya.

"Hoi! Jangan berlagak tidak dengar Hinata!" seru Shikamaru dengan kedua tangan berada di pinggang, tampak cukup kesal.

Kebisingan anak-anak lain yang sedang bersorak mendukung perkelahian antara anak baru dengan Juugo di bawah pohon sakura menambah pusing kepala Hinata. Aktivitas reguler seperti berkelahi memang mustahil dhilangkan dari budaya Suzuran.

Hinata berusaha lebih baik lagi dalam memperbaiki Suzuran.

"Hinata, aku akan menyirammu dengan air itu jika kau tidak mau bicara masuk akal di sini," ancam Shikamaru.

Hinata akhirnya membalikkan badan dengan wajah sedikit takut. "Uhm, apa maksudmu?"

Urat kesal tercetak jelas di dahi orang itu. Shikamaru membuka kancing almamaternya dan mengibaskannya marah. "Bukankah seharusnya aku adalah orang yang berhak menuntut penjelasan dari tindakan konyolmu kemarin?" dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya tak sabar.

"Tindakan yang mana?" Hinata mencoba berkilah sekali lagi.

"Tindakan disaat kau dengan tanpa ijin pihak yang bersangkutan—aku, telah memasukkan namaku ke dalam form pendaftaran lomba, astaga apa namanya itu..."

"Lomba Sains Nasional."

"Nah, kau mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sekarang hentikan sandiwaramu dan berikan penjelasan yang masuk akal, bisa?" Shikamaru mendekatinya.

Hinata tertawa pasrah takut-takut. "Oke, oke. Aku tak punya pilihan!"

Shikmaru menyipitkan matanya meminta lebih. Hinata meletakkan selang air ke tanah dan mengibaskan dabu dari belakang roknya, ia memandang Shikamaru meminta belas kasihan.

"Ayahku meminta setidaknya satu sertifikat lomba untukku bisa masuk ke Universitas di Inggris," Hinata mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang ingin kudengar darimu," Shikamaru bersikeras.

Hinata memainkan ibu jari tangannya gelisah. "Well, kau adalah orang yang cerdas. Kau orang paling pintar yang pernah kutemui dan kuyakin kau bisa membantuku, sooooo..." ia menatap Shikamaru dengan mata memohon.

Shikamaru berwajah malas ketika membalas tatapannya. Dia menghela napas super panjang, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya samar. "You must be kidding me, right?"

"Apa salahnya ikut lomba? Kau bisa menunjukkan betapa hebatnya otakmu itu," pinta Hinata.

"Salahnya adalah, itu akan sangat sangat merepotkanku Hinata. Kau harus mengantre ketika memasuki gedung, kau harus bertemu lawan-lawanmu yang menyebalkan, kau harus cepat-cepat memencet tombol, dan kakiku akan pegal jika harus berdiri terus nantinya."

Hinata mengelap wajahnya sendiri ketika mendengar penjelasan khas Shikamaru itu. "Astaga kau bisa berkelahi selama berjam-jam, apa salahnya mengantre?" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Shikamaru membuka mulut untuk membalas tapi tak ada kata yang keluar. Dia memejamkan matanya frustasi, lalu mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Hinata keras. "Aku hanya malas! Kau jelas tahu tak ada motivasi buatku mengikuti hal-hal macam ini..."

Seseorang memegang tangan Shikamaru dan mejauhkannya dari bahu Hinata. Wajah Hinata berubah merah detik itu juga ketika melihat Sasuke datang dengan Naruto di belakangnya. Sejak malam tahun baru itu mengubah segalanya di antara mereka. Selama musim semi ini Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun melempar tatapan kebencian, olokan, maupun sumpah serapah padanya. Kecuali orang itu ikut menggoda Hinata jika anak-anak lain melakukannya. Dan itu malah membuat Hinata semakin gugup.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke kalem.

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya. "Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau sudah terlalu sering ikut campur urusan Hinata?"

Sasuke meluncurkan tatapan membunuh padanya. Naruto yang ikut penasaran, memprovokasi suasana dengan menyenggol rusuk Sasuke dengan sikunya berkali-kali. Sasuke memandang mereka kesal.

"Well, Hinata memasukkan namaku ke dalam tim lomba sains. Sungguh diluar dugaan, huh?" tanya Shikamaru jengkel sekaligus gemas mengusap rambut Hinata penuh penekanan.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, "Lomba sains katanya, hahaha!" Bahkan Sasuke ikut tertawa kecil.

"Hinata.. Hinata... kapan sih kau melakukan hal yang normal?" ucap Naruto masih terbahak.

"Aku mencoba mendorong kalian untuk melakukan hal normal, Naruto-kun," Hinata melipat bibirnya kesal.

"Kenapa harus diributkan? Ikut sajalah, Shikamaru. Kau bisa menggunakan otakmu yang berharga itu untuk mendapat uang dan reputasi. Jangan menggunakannya untuk hal tak berguna saja," kata Sasuke mencemooh.

Shikamaru menoleh padanya begitu cepat, dia memandang Sasuke penuh simpati. "Well, kalau begitu kau juga harus menggunakan otakmu untuk hal yang berguna, Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

Shikamaru tertawa pelan. "Hinata juga memasukkan namamu ke dalam tim itu. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Sasuke mendelikkan matanya terkejut, Naruto tertawa lebih keras lagi. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata tajam, meminta penjelasan.

Hinata menelan ludah. "S-sasuke-kun, aku tahu kau sangat cerdas. Kau pasti bisa!" matanya berbinar memberi semangat.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata. "Kau melakukannya seenak jidatmu. Aku dan Shikamaru tak akan melakukannya," Sasuke meperingatkan.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, lalu bergerak mendekat. Sasuke menatapnya penuh antisipasi jika Hinata menggunakan tendangannya pada mereka semua. Tapi Hinata hanya ingin mereka melakukannya bersama-sama. Hinata menjulurkan tangannya, menarik ujung seragam Sasuke penuh permohonan, meremas kecil seragam Sasuke. Jika ia melakukan haal ini beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia yakin tidak akan berani. Tapi Hinata ingin memulai semuanya dari awal.

"A-aku tahu lebih dari siapapun bahwa kalian berdua mampu. Aku yakin itu." Kata Hinata kemudian mendongak menatap Sasuke yang tercengang. "Sasuke-kun, kumohon ikutlah lomba ini. A-aku membutuhkanmu."

Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya menghela napas jika Hinata sudah seperti ini sambil menggelengkan kepalanya samar, mereka tidak tega mendorongnya lagi. Namun Sasuke memiliki reaksi yang berbeda sekarang, pemuda itu bergetar aneh seakan menahan sesuatu dengan wajah merah.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Ucap Sasuke pada begitu cepat menjawabnya. Sambil menepuk pelan ujung kepala Hinata, dia menoleh pada Shikamaru. "Kau juga ikut lomba ini," katanya dengan nada perintah.

"What the hell?!"

TBC

Review yuuk? ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Hai kamuuu!

Iyaaa~ Kamuuu~

Saya comeback nihh, sori kelamaan update haha. Doakan saja yang terbaik wkwk

Eh pingin curhat banget lho guys. Saya suka banget baca review kalian, pokoknya kalian penyemangatku. Pas saya jengkel sama temen kampuslah, pas duit bulanan belum turunlah, pas nunggu jodoh ga dateng-dateng lah, pas mood saya jelek tu bisa up lagi ketika baca review kalian. Kalian penyemangatku guys, makasih bgt :')

Sori kalo typo, sori kalo boring, sori kalo lama.

Enjoy!

* * *

Warna merah muda cerah bunga sakura tampak bersinar dimandikan oleh cahaya matahari pagi. Sebagian kelopaknya terbang bersamaan dengan angin musim semi yang berhembus melewati kerumunan orang yang memenuhi tangga masuk menuju sebuah gedung. Tangga penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang memakai seragam sekolah masing-masing dengan rapi, kebanyakan dari mereka memakai kacamata tebal atau tampang kutu buku permanen. Meja administrasi di puncak tangga bekerja dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan seekor siput yang kurang pelumas.

Sasuke tak bisa berhenti menghentakkan kakinya berulang kali tak sabar.

"Sasuke-kun, minumlah kopi ini. Jika itu bisa meredakan emosimu," kata Hinata seraya menawarkan segelas kopi ke pada pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak sedang emosi," sahut Sasuke cepat dengan alis berkerut.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Ia juga tak mengira bahwa mereka harus menghabiskan pagi yang cerah ini dengan mengantri untuk daftar ulang terakhir sebelum memasuki gedung tempat lomba Sains Nasional dilangsungkan. Ditambah dengan sikap kedua partnernya hari ini yang sama-sama tidak suka dibuat menunggu untuk hal yang bahkan mereka tidak inginkan. Hinata menghela napas sembari menyeruput kopi yag ia beli dalam perjalanan ke mari. Baru saja Hinata memutar tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Sasuke ketika seseorang menubruknya keras karena sedang terburu-buru berlari.

Kopinya tumpah tepat membasahi sebagian seragam di area dadanya, rasa panas menjalar ketika Hinata terkejut dengan air yang tumpah ke arahnya.

"Ah!" seru Hinata yang segera mengusap air warna berwarna keruh itu dari seragamnya.

"Oh, sori!" seru seseorang segera setelah menyadari akibat dari perbuatannya. "Aku sungguh tidak sengaja—" orang itu berhenti berkata, dan ketika Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya untuk bilang kalau bukan masalah ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya orang itu terlebih dahulu mengkonfirmasi. Rambut putih platinanya tampak berkilat terkena sinar matahari, matanya yang cemerlang menatap penuh kekaguman atas pertemuan tidak terduga ini.

"Ah," respon Hinata berpikir keras. "Otsutsuki-kun?" tanyanya karena hanya bisa mengingat nama belakang orang itu.

Dia tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu kau dulu memanggilku Toneri. Wow, sudah berapa lama?" tanya orang itu sambil berdiri di depannya, dua orang laki-laki beralmamater merah darah yang sama dengan Toneri berdiri dibelakangnya.

"A-ah, ya. Sudah cukup lama, kukira. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hinata sekedarnya. Ia tak memiliki pikiran sama sekali bertemu dengan orang itu kembali saat ini.

Toneri mengangkat bahu sembarangan. "Tak pernah lebih baik dari ini. Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini—oh, wait. Kau ikut lomba ini?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Toneri-kun juga?"

Toneri tertawa kalem. "Tentu saja. Jadi kau masihlah seorang kutu buku yang cerdas?"

Hinata tersenyum sebagai balasannya. "Begitulah."

Toneri menatapnya penuh dengan tatapan santai, seperti orang yang sedang menikmati pemandangan sebuah lautan yang tenang. Dari dahulu rasanya seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu kau masih seorang kutu buku yang cantik. Tidak. Kau berkali lipat lebih cantik darimu yang dulu," katanya yang langsung direpon Hinata dengan senyum yang timpang.

"Kau Otsutsuki? Otsutsuki yang itu?" tanya sebuah suara berat mendadak muncul dari belakang Hinata mirip bisikan setan, dan Hinata baru menyadari kalau Sasuke lah yang berbicara dengan nada kasar.

Toneri tertawa kecil penuh keterkejutan. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke menyunggingkan seringainya. "Well, yeah. Tidak senang melihatku?" tanyanya penuh sarkasme dan Hinata segera memberi peringatan dengan menyenggol bahunya. Sasuke menatapnya marah.

"Oh, sebuah kejutan untukku. Ternyata kalian berdua masih berteman selama ini? Kupikir kalian tak saling bicara lagi saat tahun terakhir SMP?" tanya Toneri begitu santai menyinggung hal intim itu.

Sasuke menatapnya dingin. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja," sahutnya sembari tersenyum kemudian menatap Hinata kembali. "Ah, Hinata. Seragamu menjadi basah," ucap Toneri tampak cemas. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari kantong celananya dengan cepat. Hinata baru saja akan meraih sapu tangan itu ketika Toneri malah dengan sukarela membersihkan tumpahan kopi itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Hinata berjengit kaget ketika merasakan tangan orang itu mengusap noda kopi yang sialnya berada di sekitar daerah dada Hinata. Shikamaru berseru memberi peringatan.

Sebuah tangan mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Toneri. Sasuke melangkah ke depan dan memutar cengkeramannya pada Toneri dengan keras.

"Aw, aw. Oke, oke. Baiklah," respon Toneri kesakitan saat Sasuke menambah kekuatannya.

Hinata terkejut dengan aksi heroik yang tidak diharapkannya terjadi. Ia segera melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke yang ternyata sangat kuat. "Sasuke-kun!" seru Hinata memperingatkan dan seperti biasa Sasuke tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Hinata sama sekali tak habis pikir terjerumus ke dalam situasi seperti ini lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Ia tidak menginginkan Sasuke untuk menjadi seorang yang selalu kasar. Meski hal itu dilakukannya untuk melindungi Hinata sekalipun, selalu ada cara lain yang mungkin lebih baik.

"Cukup!" seru Hinata dan dengan kekuatan penuh ia melempar tangan Sasuke agar melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Sasuke menggeram marah, tapi ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan selesai. Dan detik berikutnya Sasuke mendorong bahu Toneri keras sampai orang itu akan terjatuh dari tangga jika tidak ditahan oleh kedua teman sekolahnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata berseru.

Sasuke menatap dingin Toneri. "Jangan pernah kau sentuh bahkan sehelai rambutpun dari Hinata atau aku benar-benar akan mematahkan pergelangan tanganmu, you fucking shit." Katanya dengan suara lantang. Beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka dan seketika menjadi bahan omongan di mana-mana. Bagaimanapun mereka berada di tempat dimana semua kutu buku seluruh negeri berkumpul. Umpatan kecil bisa berubah menjadi kehebohan dalam sekejap waktu.

Plak!

Hinata melakukannya dengan kesadaran penuh dan ia menyesali tiap detik setelahnya. Ia baru saja menampar pipi Sasuke. Ia hanya bermaksud untuk menyadarkan Sasuke atas perbuatannya yang tak pernah berubah, ia tidak berniat untuk melukainya.

Sasuke mengusap pipinya perlahan, tatapannya sedingin danau yang beku. "Am I even deserve this?"

Hinata menarik napas begitu dalam, menutupi kegugupannya. "Yes, you are."

Atmosfir menjadi semakin berat saat mereka kini benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian. Shikamaru mengusur Toneri tanpa omong kosong lagi, dia berusaha menenangkan publik sementara Sasuke masih berdebat dengan Hinata.

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "And why is that?"

"Because you're not going anywhere if you keep acting like this, like, forever. All you can do is fighting like a mad animal!" Hinata nyaris membentaknya, ia menggeleng samar.

"Toneri-kun tidak melakukan apapun dan kau sudah hampir mematahkan tangannya. Jika itu terjadi, apa kau pernah berpikir sedikitpun bagaimana masa depannya? Apakah Toneri-kun bisa menulis lagi? Karena dia murid yang pintar kurasa. Apakah kau sama sekali tak pernah berpikir dengan kehidupan orang-orang yang kau pukuli? Mereka tetaplah punya kehidupan, kau tahu. Kau hanya tak ingin tahu itu. Kau tidak pernah peduli. Kau tidak peduli kalau orang yang kau pukuli, meskipun dia berbuat buruk dia tetaplah seorang manusia yang memiliki secuil kebaikan dalam dirinya. Dan kau tidak mau melihat itu."

Mereka terdiam. Pidato Hinata terasa begitu panjang hingga membuat suaranya habis dan merasa haus. Ia hanya benar-benar menginginkan Sasuke untuk berubah, menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

"Kupikir kau keliru," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Bagian mana?"

"Seluruhnya," Sasuke beranjak mendekati Hinata. "Kau pikir dengan menceramahi seorang pencuri, maka dia tidak akan mengulangi tindakannya? Kau semburkan kotbahmu pada mereka dan mereka tetap akan melakukannya lagi! Aku pukul mereka hingga pingsan dan mereka tidak akan bangkit lagi!"

"Tapi mereka tetaplah manusia sepertimu! Mereka tetaplah memiliki kesempatan lagi!"

"Bullshit!" Sasuke bersikeras.

"Bagaimana tentang harapan?"

"Oh, fuck."

"Setiap orang bisa memiliki harapan—"

"Ya Tuhan."

"Mereka berhak untuk menebus dosanya."

"If you want to keep talking about chirstmast's stuff..."

"Everyone deserves another chance! You can't just take them away with your goddamn fists!"

Hinata menghela napas sesak, hatinya sakit untuk berdebat lagi dengan Sasuke. Mereka tidak bisa berhenti jika Sasuke belum merasa menang. "Kau tidak berhak untuk menghilangkan kesempatan itu dari seseorang."

"Untuk apa? Untuk mencuri lagi? Untuk memperkosa lagi? Kau menginginkan itu?"

"Tidak! Untuk _mencoba lagi_ , Sasuke-kun. Mencoba kembali kehidupan mereka yang layak, jika kau mau memberi mereka kesempatan," suaranya tercekat karena tenggorokannya begitu sakit menahan gejolak untuk menangis. Ia sangat tidak suka berdebat dengan Sasuke. Hinata sudah sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka akhir-akhir ini, tapi ia ingin hubungan mereka bergerak ke arah yang lebih baik.

Mereka berdua terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Debat kusir barusan sukses menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekitar mereka yang berbisik-bisik keras. Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya samar, mencoba menarik mundur Sasuke agar berhenti mendekati Hinata lagi.

"Ada keributan apa di sana?!" seru sebuah suara yang terdengar lewat alat pengeras suara. Seseorang dari meja administrasi di atas sana meneriaki mereka agar menjaga ketenangan. "Harap bertingkah sopan dan tidak membuat keributan!"

Sasuke mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada orang itu. "Screw you! Kakekku bahkan bisa bekerja lebih cepat dari kalian!"

Gagasan Sasuke yang kasar membuat panitia menjadi marah namun hal itu memang benar. Beberapa murid menggurutu pelan tanda setuju dengan kalimat Sasuke. Kemudian pada akhirnya meja administrasi bekerja lebih cepat lagi dan semuanya kembali normal. Hinata mengusap sedikit air mata yang menggenang di ujung matanya sembari memunggungi Sasuke yang tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak pertengkaran akbar mereka, bahkan sampai mereka memasuki gedung, memulai sesi pertama lomba, mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi kecuali dibantu dengan Shikamaru yang berperan sebagai perantara.

.

Mereka memasuki sebuah aula yang sangat luas dengan jendela yang besar-besar di atasnya, panggung besar berada di ujung paling depan dari ruangan. Panggung masih kosong karena mereka diharuskan duduk berkelompok memenuhi bawah panggung. Putaran pertama begitu mudah. Mereka hanya tinggal mengisi seratus soal pilihan ganda yang bisa mereka selesaikan sebelum alarm berbunyi keras. Hinata membagi soal biologi untuknya, matematika dan kimia untuk Shikamaru, fisika untuk Sasuke. Mereka mengerjakanya dalam diam dan Shikamaru menyelesaikan bagiannya dua kali lebih cepat dari Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Membosankan," kata itulah satu-satunya yang terlontarkan dari mulut Shikamaru sepanjang pagi.

"Shikamaru," Hinata menyenggol bahu orang di sebelahnya. "Tolonglah, setidaknya kita harus berhasil masuk ke final untuk bisa mendapat sertifikat. Lakukanlah yang terbaik."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Aku sudah selesai Hinata. Kau lah yang harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat"

"Ah, ya." Jawabnya dengan wajah bersemu merah karena malu. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya untuk berpikir. "Aku hanya lupa apakah itu X atau Y untuk wanita—"

"XX," sahut sebuah suara di sampingnya. Hinata menoleh ke kanan, karena ia berada di antara mereka berdua. Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan tentang kromosom itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam sembari mengisi lembar jawaban.

Mereka menyelesaikan putaran pertama dengan sangat baik. Mereka berada dalam sepuluh besar tim yang masuk ke babak selanjutnya. Ketika mereka beristirahat sejenak di sudut aula, mengabaikan pekikkan heboh kelompok-kelomppok lain yang berseteru tentang soal barusan, mereka menunggu sembari panitia berlalu-lalang untuk memindahkan meja-meja, Shikamaru mengeluarkan suara lenguhan panjang.

"Astagaaa~" keluhnya ketika melihat Kakashi Hatake berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tangan menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya orang yang seharusnya mendampingi mereka—meskipun hanya sebagai formalitas, Kakashi datang dengan cara originalnya.

Hinata membungkuk memberi salam.

"Oh, kau belum terlambat kok. Belum terlambat untuk makan siang," sindir Shikamaru memutar bola mata.

Kakashi tertawa kalem dibalik maskernya. "Beruntungnya diriku." Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Kalian tentu berhasil masuk ke putaran ke dua dengan baik, huh?"

Hinata menggangguk dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa rasanya atmosfir di sini seperti mencekik leherku," desis Kakashi memijat belakang lehernya.

Hinata mencoba mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang masih bersikeras untuk mengabaikan keberadannya. Pemuda itu terus menolak untuk menatap Hinata balik. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Perdebatan mereka cukup untuk menjadi pukulan telak atas pencapaian mereka sampai sekarang, seakan hal itu menyeret mundur kembali hubungan mereka yang sudah membaik kembali ke titik nol.

Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan minat bahkan untuk bernapas di dekat Hinata. Rasa bersalah yang hebat memang melandanya, tapi di sisi lain ia sangat menginginkan Sasuke untuk berubah sedikit. Bahkan sampai waktu menadakan untuk memasuki putaran kedua, Sasuke bahkan tak bergeming sedikitpun terhadapnya.

Putaran kedua lumayan berat dan bisa dianggap sebagai tantangan yang pantas. Tiap kelompok acak akan saling berhadapan, diberi soal dan kelompok pertama akan menganalisis soal itu dan tugas kelompok kedua adalah untuk menentang ide kelompok lawan dan begitu seterusnya. Mereka hanya diberikan buku kecil untuk menghitung rumus dan menjelaskannya dengan baik kepada lawan.

Mereka berhasil melewati dua kelompok dengan lancar, meski Hinatalah yang paling banyak bicara mengingat jika ia membiarkan dua rekannya bicara banyak yang pasti akan ada sedikit umpatan terselip nantinya. Masalah muncul ketika mereka dihadapkan dengan kelompok ketiga. Kelompok Toneri duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

Aura dingin semakin terasa menguar kuat dari tempat Sasuke duduk. Tatapannya mungkin bisa membilah tenggorokan tiap orang di kelompok Toneri. Toneri tampak melonggarkan dasi hitamnya sejenak karena tatapan Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Hinata membalas senyumannya dengan cepat sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya.

Sasuke dengan ajaibnya berhasil mematahkan setiap pernyataan dari kelompok Toneri. Bahkan ia melakukannya dengan baik tanpa ada umpatan sedikitpun, meski nada bicaranya seperti orang kerasukan. Hinata hanya mendapat sedikit kesempatan untuk membantah sebuah teori, namun akan segera di habisi oleh Sasuke lagi.

Putaran kedua berakhir dengan keributan kecil yang tak bisa dihindari. Tiap kelompok melirik-lirik kesal dan bergosip tentang kelompok lawan mereka barusan. Tipikal orang pintar yang ambisius. Tujuan Hinata hari ini hanyalah masuk ke final dan mendapat seritifikat, ia tidak begitu peduli tentang menjadi juara satu.

Situasi menjadi lebih tenang ketika panitia mengumumkan jeda makan siang sebentar lagi. Semua orang mulai membentuk barisan yang rapi untuk mengatri di meja panjang berisi makanan yang diletakkan di sudut aula. Aroma harum makanan laut panggang, kentang goreng maupun minuman bersoda memenuhi udara di ruangan ini. Semuanya berkumpul turun memenuhi aula hingga membuat udara sedikit gerah. Hinata ingin membuka almamaternya namun noda kopi masih tampak jelas membekas di seeragamnya. Ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi sebentar untuk membersihkannya. Ia meminta ijin pada Kakashi dan Shikamaru, ia yakin Sasuke juga mendengarnya namun pemuda itu sibuk untuk memasang wajah dingin. Mungkin Sasuke sudah tak peduli lagi dengannya.

Menemukan kamar mandi ternyata cukup sulit untuk bangunan seluas ini. Ia harus berputar-putar dua kali sampai akhirnya menemukan plang bertuliskan rest room. Hinata membuka almamater navy miliknya dan segera membasuhkan air pada seragamnya yang kotor. Meski tak begitu banyak membantu namun air cukup menyamarkan noda kopi itu. Hinata kemudian menatap refleksinya dari cermin di atas wastafel. Ia ingin menangis karena membuat Sasuke marah padanya. Ia lelah karena harus mengikuti lomba dan mendapat masalah karenanya. Namun jika ia menangis itu artinya ia menyesali perbuatannya. Ia tak boleh menyesal. Ia tak boleh menyesal untuk berusaha membuat Suzuran maupun Sasuke menjadi lebih baik.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan almamater masih dibawanya, ia sedang fokus untuk mengusap-usap noda di atas seragamnya ketika tanpa sadar tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu. Hinata mendongak dan terkejut menemukan sosok Toneri berdiri di depannya.

"Ah, Toneri-kun." Sapa Hinata seadanya.

Toneri tersenyum. "Kau tidak makan siang? Aku tak berhasil menemukanmu di aula."

"Aku baru dalam perjalanan ke sana," jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

Toneri menaikkan alisnya ketika matanya turun melihat seragam Hinata yang basah. "Oh, itu salahku bukan?" tanyanya kuatir.

Hinata menggeleng sembari melihat seragamnya sendiri. "Tidak. Bukan masalah—" ia nyaris tersentak ketika menyadari bra miliknya tampak tercetak di bagian dada karena basah. Hinata segera menutupinya dengan cepat. "Bukan masalah," lanjutnya dengan senyum canggung. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," ucapnya cepat ingin segera berlalu.

"Tunggu," ujar Toneri menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Tak perlu terburu-buru, aku ingin bicara denganmu lebih lama lagi."

"Mm, ya. Tapi—" Hinata berjengit ketika Toneri mencengkeram tangannya lebih keras. Dan ia bersumpah melihat orang itu tersenyum agak menakutkan ketika menariknya lebih dekat.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang karena takut. Astaga, ia akan jauh lebih senang untuk berkelahi dengan laki-laki ketimbang terjebak dalam situasi semacam ini. Trauma akan perbuatan Yhaiko menajalari tiap sel tubuhnya saat ini, sampai membuat darah Hinata mengalir lebih cepat.

"T-toneri-kun." Sial. Berhenti bergetar. Atau orang itu akan tahu kalau Hinata sedang takut.

Namapaknya Toneri menanggapi itu dengan baik, dia menarik Hinata lebih dekat lagi kemudian mendorongnya ke tembok di samping mereka. Almamaternya terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh. Punggungnya terbentur cukup keras dan Hinata terkejut mengetahui kalau Toneri memiliki kekuatan yang besar dibalik wajahnya yang polos.

Demi Tuhan, kenapa lorong ini begitu sepi. Tak ada seorangpun yang lewat, dan benar memang ini waktunya semua orang berkumpul untuk makan. Tapi, astaga, apa mereka bahkan tidak ingin kencing?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata berusaha terdengar tegas.

Tubuh Toneri semakin bergerak maju menghimpitnya. "Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Kenapa kau selalu susah sekali didapatkan?"

Hinata mengerahkan tenaganya untuk melepaskan tangannya dari cengeraman Toneri, dan itu berhasil. Hinata baru akan mendorong orang itu menjauh saat Toneri mendesaknya terlebih dahulu. Dada orang itu menekan milik Hinata, hingga membuat Hinata terkejut setengah mati. Toneri tampak tersenyum dan berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Aku sangat terkejut melihatmu pagi ini karena kau makin cantik. Kau sungguh cantik, Hinata."

Telinganya terasa panas dan ia takut, Hinata akhirnya mengerakan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyikut dahu Toneri dengan keras. Orang itu nyaris terpental menjauh.

"Kau—!"

Dug!

Toneri tersungkur ketika seseorang memukul wajahnya dengan kekuatan yang tak main-main. Mata Hinata melebar saat melihat Sasuke muncul tanpa memberi tanda. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum sinis saat menatap ke bawah, melihat Toneri. "Bajingan." Katanya dengan nada merendahkan.

Toneri berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah, pipinya memerah karena lecet. "Kau Uchiha sialan—akh!" dia nyaris menjerit ketika Sasuke menginjak tangannya di lantai.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Hinata.

Sasuke tak menggubrisnya, yang ada dia malah memutar-mutarkan kakinya di atas tangan Toneri. "Enyah dari pandanganku sekarang juga jika ingin jarimu masih lurus."

Wajah Toneri berubah pucat mendengarnya, meski dia berusaha keras untuk menutupinya. Namun dia tahu kalau Sasuke bukanlah orang sembarangan. Setelah menggeram cukup lama, dan Sasuke sangat tidak suka dibuat menunggu dia menginjak tangan Toneri lebih keras lagi. Akhirnya Toneri melakukan keputusan cerdas dengan mengalah dan bangkit untuk pergi.

Lorong berubah menjaadi sepi mendadak setelah Toneri pergi sambil menggerutu pelan. Hinata bisa bernapas dengan normal sekarang, entahlah, Sasuke selalu bisa menjadi orang yang membuatnya tenang maupun gugup olehnya dalam satu waktu. Ia begitu merasa aman, sekaligus gelisah karena telah salah menilai Toneri, dan Sasuke benar.

Sasuke berballik ke arahnya, matanya menatap mata Hinata lurus. "Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan, kalau pada dasarnya setiap manusia memiliki sisi gelap. Mereka hanya tinggal memilih untuk melakukannya atau tidak." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata, tangannya terjulur untuk meraih wajah Hinata dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Hinata. "Toneri adalah satu contoh kecil dari sekian banyak orang. Kadang bersikap waspada sangat diperlukan, Hinata. Aku... hanya tidak ingin kau terluka."

Air mata berkumpul menghalangi penglihatannya. Pembelaan sama sekali tak keluar dari mulutnya saat ini karena ia tahu Sasuke memang benar berdasarkan logika. Ia selalu tahu. Hanya saja...

Hinata menerjang tubuh Sasuke, dan memeluk dada pemuda itu dengan erat. Hinata melingkarkan kedua lengannya sampai ke punggung Sasuke. "Maafkan aku," akhirnya Hinata mengatakan hal itu. Ia hanya begitu menyukai pemuda yang ada dalam pelukan kecilnya itu. "Aku tidak memikirkan diriku sendiri. Kuakui aku egois, karena sebenarnya... aku hanya memikirkan tentang membuatmu menjadi orang yang baik."

Air matanya masih mengalir ketika menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Ketakutan akan disentuh oleh lelaki seakan menghilang tersapu angin jika ia berada di dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukan balasan yang begitu kuat. Jari-jari tangan Sasuke menyusup ke dalam rambut Hinata ketika pemuda itu mencium bagian samping kepalanya. Hinata bisa merasakan panas dari wajah Sasuke mengenai telinganya.

Entah sihir apa yang digunakan oleh Sasuke, Hinata selalu sukses dibuatnya merasa begitu nyaman berada di dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Rasnaya ia tak keberatan untuk tinggal di dalam pelukan Sasuke bahkan untuk semalam suntuk. Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke, dan dia pun balas menatap mata Hinata lekat. Tangannya yang besar bergerak ke wajah Hinata untuk mengusap pipi Hinata yang basah.

"Kau tak perlu berusaha untuk mengubahku menjadi orang yang baik," katanya pelan. "Aku bisa berubah menjadi orang yang sangat baik jika kau benar-benar menyuruhku untuk melakukannya. Tapi..." kalimatnya terputus dan dilanjutkan dengan mengubah kilatan di matanya menjadi agak sedih atau meyesal, entahlah.

"Aku selalu merasa kau terlalu baik untukku," ujar Sasuke kemudian dengan perlahan melonggarkan dekapan tangannya. Dia menjauhkan Hinata dan hanya menyisakan kedua tangannya yang meremas bahu Hinata. Matanya sengaja menghindari tatapan Hinata. "Sepertinya...aku akan berpikir sejenak. Berpikir ulang tentang semua ini. Tentang kau dan aku dan masalah kita."

Mata Hinata melebar mendengarnya, baru saja tangannya ingin menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang berada di bahunya ketika Sasuke melepas kedua tangannya dan membalikkan badan. Dia menoleh pada Hinata sekilas. "Kita lolos ke babak final. Kurasa aku akan berhenti sampai di sini dan aku yakin Shikamaru sudah cukup untuk membantumu nanti."

* * *

Ia berjalan melewati trotoar yang agak sepi. Langit sudah berubah menjadi orange dengan sedikit warna ungu, lampu jalan sudah ada yang dihidupkan ketika Sasuke berjalan melewatinya. Ia berjalan lambat melewati etalase-etalase kaca di setiap toko yang menawarkan berbagai macam barang. Tapi Sasuke merasa benda adi tangannya sudah sangat cukup. Sebuah buket bunga putih berada di genggamannya. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, kemudian mendongak menatap bukit kecil tak jauh di depannya, matahari memancarkan sisa cahanyanya dari ujung langit.

Ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh ketika menyadari pertokoan menjadi hanya tinggal beberapa. Trotoar berubah menjadi jalan beraspal yang menanjak menaiki bukit yang berkelok. Ia sudah memasuki kompleks pemakaman.

Lampu jalan menerangi setiap langkahnya menaiki bukit yang ditumbuhi sedikit pohon, langit berubah menjadi ungu dengan cepat sebelum nantinya kegelapan akan ada di atas sana. Hawa dingin mulai menyelimuti udara seiring dengan semakin menanjak jalan. Ia tidak takut untuk berada di makan pada malam hari. Tidak. Ketakutan terbesarnya saat ini adalah dririnya sendiri.

Ia begitu egois dan ditunjukkannya dengan sangat baik pagi ini, ketika Toneri sialan itu muncul dan menyentuh Hinata. Ia tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan, jika Hinata membela Toneri karena ia memikirkan masa depan Sasuke. Ia merasa malu mengetahui bahwa ia bersikap seolah seperti pahlawan di hadapan Hinata, namun ternyata Hinatalah yang bisa berpikir dewasa di sini.

Maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi untuk memulai kembali. Ia sadar ia sudah begitu terikat dengan Hinata, dan ia tak ingin melepaskannya. Maka yang harus Sasuke lakukan adalah melepaskan egonya. Menghilangkan seluruh perasaan bencinya pada Hinata dahulu.

Maka di sinilah Sasuke berada. Beberapa meter di depan, ia sudah bisa melihat makam Itachi karena makam kakaknya sangatlah besar. Ia ingin melepaskan Itachi, serta semua perasaan marah, egois serta dendam yang ada dalam dirinya. Ia ingin memulai kehidupan normal yang dahulu ia punya. Barulah saat hal itu tiba, ia akan bisa melangkah kepada Hinata dengan kepala tegak.

Kakinya menginjak rumput yang basah oleh embun, dinginnya malam hari membuat tanah menjadi lembab. Suara gemuruh terdangar di atas sana, dan ketika Sasuke mendongak, langit gelap tanpa bintang balas menatapnya. Sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Sasuke sudah hampir mencapai makam kakaknya, ketika ia menyadari sesosok orang berdiri diam dibawah sinar cahaya lampu yang ada di dekat makam. Siluetnya tak begitu jelas, hingga membuat Sasuke untuk bergerak lebih mendekat. Orang itu memiliki tubuh yang jangkung, setelan jas abu-abunya menambah kesan suram yang ada pada dirinya.

Sasuke berdiri di dekatnya, dan matanya melebar menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Shisui-nii?"

Orang yang namanya terpanggil sontak menoleh dan reaksinya luar biasa. Shisui terperanjat sampai nyaris terjungkal karena kaget. Wajahnya masih sama. Orang itu adalah keluarga Uchiha yang paling tampan dan matanya sama indahnya dengan yang terkahir Sasuke ingat. Tubuhnya meninggi dengan hebat, garis wajahnyapun tampak lebih tegas dan meski masih muda tapi Sasuke bisa melihat mata lelah serta sedikit keriput di sekitar kening orang itu. Serta kelihatan sudah beberapa minggu orang itu tidak mencukur janggut tipisnya. Matanya yang tajam terbelalak menatap Sasuke seakan melihat hantu.

Sasuke malah lebih ke syok berat. Ia tak memiliki ekspektasi secuilpun untuk menemukan Shisui Uchiha di waktu dan tempat ini. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak ia terkahir kali mellihat sahabat kakaknya itu. Sejak pemakaman Itachi, Shisui tak pernah muncul batang hidungnya dan Sasuke tak terlalu peduli saat itu.

Entah kenapa Shisui berlagak seperti orang yang ingin kabur sesegera mungkin.

"Sasuke..." ucapnya dengan suara berat yang lemah seakan orang itu tak mengharapkan sama sekali pertemuan petang ini.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran. "Shisui-nii, apa yang kau lakukan di sini—tidak. Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Shisui tak menyahut. Orang itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya seakan ada dosa besar yang sedang membebani kepalanya hingga tampak selalu tertunduk. Shisui butuh beberapa menit untuk bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kemudian orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya, ekspresi sedih luar baisa terpancar dari wajahnya. Dia menelan ludah, kemudian tersenyum seakan menjadi orang yang menunggu giliran eksekusi matinya.

"Kurasa ini saatnya kita bicara."

.

Gemuruh suara hujan yang mengghantam permukaan jalan terdengar sampai di balik kaca kafe ini. Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Shisui di sebuah meja kecil dan di dalam kafe yang sepi. Hanya ada satu oran kakek-kakek di meja samping mereka, dan dua orang perempuan pekerja kantoran di sudut ruangan.

Air hujan membasahi jendela di samping kiri mereka, membentuk aliran-aliran kecil air di kaca. Uap panas mengepul dari dalam gelas berisi kopi yang masih panas di hadapannya.

Shisui masih tampak pucat, sehingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka mulut lebih dahulu.

"Jadi..." Shisui mendongak terkejut. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya heran lalu melanjutkan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Shisui menatapnya dengan senyum agak dipaksakan. "Lumayan. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau kelas berapa sekarang?"

"Tahun ini akan lulus SMA," sahutnya singkat.

"Bagaimana kabar... ayahmu? Kudengar beliau punya penyakit hati. " tanya Shisui lambat-lambat.

"Dia sudah melewati masa krits. Sekarang bahkan sudah mulai bekerja lagi."

Shisui tersenyum tipis. "Fugaku-sama masih memakai dasi merah kotak-kotak kuno itu?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. "Dasi?"

"Kau tahu, hadiah dari Itachi saat dia menerima gaji pertamanya. Kau juga ikut menyumbangkan beberapa receh saat itu."

Kemudian Sasuke ingat kalau Fugaku selalu bekerja menggunakan dari itu untuk kesehariannya, kecuali ketika akan konferensi. Sasuke tidak tahu kalau dari merah lusuh itu adalah hadiah dari Itachi dan dirinya, karena dahulu Itachilah yang memilih tanpa Sasuke tahu wujudnya. Mendadak rasa bersalah mennghantamnya lagi.

"Kau bekerja?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan topik.

Hening kembali, Shisui tampak melonggarkan dasi hitamnya, lalu tersenyum kaku. "Ya. Aku kerja di sebuah perusahaan cabang sebagai manajer. Gajinya lumayan."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Menjadi seorang pekerja biasa—meskipun dia menajer, tetaplah bukan style Uchiha jika bukan penjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Ditambah lagi, apa-apaann dengan gaji lumayan itu? Sungguh tidak ada di dalam kamus Uchiha.

"Kerja di Tokyo?" tanya Sasuke tertarik.

Shisui menggeleng. "Aku ada di Kyoto selama ini. Aku bekerja di perusahaan..." dia menarik napas. "Di perusahaan milik Hyuuga."

Kini Sasuke benar-benar penasaran apa yang selama ini dilakukan Shisui. "Hyuuga?" ulangnya.

"Ya. Hyuuga. Milik Hiashi Hyuuga." Shisui kemudiian menatap Sasuke dengan intens. "Kau masih menyalahkan Hinata... atas kematian Itachi?"

Sasuke terdiam. "Bukan urusanmu." Tipikal Uchiha.

Shisui tersenyum kecut. "Sasuke," Shisui memanggil namanya dengan berat. "Hinata bukanlah orang yang jahat."

Sasuke agak bingung dengan perubahan topik dadakan ini. "Ya. Hinata memang bukanlah orang yang jahat. Tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dia yang membuat Itachi mati..."

"Sasuke," Shisui memanggil namanya, terdapat penyesalan yang amat hebat di dalam nadanya. Shisui menatapnya dengan mata yang basah. Dia menghela napas begitu panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Itu aku."

Sasuke menggaruk dahinya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Itu adalah aku," mata Shisui benar-benar basah oleh air mata. "Akulah yang membuat Itachi mati."

Kalimat itu seakan menggantung di udara, membuat Sasuke merasa sesak karenanya.

"Tolong bicara yang jelas," pintanya.

Shisui menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku... hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terus-terusan membenci Hinata. Gadis itu sungguh baik. Hinata membantuku mencari pekerjaan setelah aku meninggalkan Uchiha." Shisui memejamkan matanya frustasi.

"Hinata memang gadis yang baik. Kurasa karena itu Itachi begitu mencintanya," kata Sasuke nyaris berbisik.

Shisui menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Bukan Hinata," katanya kemudian menatap Sasuke penuh penyesalan. "Tapi aku."

Apa—

"Aku adalah orang yang dicintai Itachi. Begitupun aku mencintainya."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, otot-ototnya mendadak menjadi kaku dan darah mengalir begitu kencang di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa mencegah rahangnya turun ternganga.

"Hell no." Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Shisui mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. "Karena itulah Itachi mati."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu," kata Sasuke bersikeras. "Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Itachi menyukai Hinata. Pernahkah kau lihat Itachi bersikap begitu menyenangkan terhadap seorang gadis—"

"Itachi memang sangat menyanyangi Hinata. Tapi sebagai adik, seperti dia menyanyaimu. Tak ada gadis lain yang begitu membuat Itachi nyaman. Karena Itachi memang tak pernah tertarik dengan seorang wanita."

Sasuke bahkan tak bisa lagi bersuara. "Lalu apa penjelasan masuk akal tentang hal yang kulihat malam itu, ketika Itachi mati."

Shisui menggelengkan kepalanya samar. "Malam itu hujan deras. Itachi tahu rencana Fugaku untuk menjodohkannya dengan Hinata. Fugaku sangat menyukai Hinata dan Itachi butuh segera menikah demi kelangsungan perusahaan Uchiha saat itu. Aku bersama mereka di ruang keluarga saat itu—"

"Aku tidak melihatmu."

Shisui agak terkejut, kemudian mengerti bahwa Sasuke pernah mengintip pembicaraan mereka.

"Yeah. Aku sudah pergi saat itu karena ayahmu murka. Itachi membawa Hinata malam itu untuk memperjelas kalau dia tidak bisa menikahi Hinata. Dia bilang bahwa dia... mencintaiku. Kami sudah bersama sejak lama, Sasuke. Kami belajar menjadi pemimpin perusahaan bersama. Dia selalu bersamaku..."

Jeda agak lama karena Shisui tampak benar-benar akan menangis.

"Itachi hanya... mengikuti apa yang hatinya bilang. Tapi ayahmu tidak bisa menerima—tentu saja, itu normal. Fugaku marah besar hingga murka. Beliau tidak bisa mendengar penjelasan Itachi lalu mengusirku keluar. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar tiap teriakan yang ada. Hinatapun kaget bukan main. Tapi gadis itu memang hebat. Dia bisa berpikir untuk menanggung semuanya, bahwa dia yang mencampakkan Itachi. Sehingga semua orang kala itu menyalahkan Hinata."

"Sesungguhnya Itachipun menjadi frsutasi. Dia memintaku untuk pergi meninggalkan semua kehidupan Uchiha ini bersamanya. Maka malam itupun kami berdua pergi dengan mengendarai mobil. Tapi Fugaku tahu dan menyuruh semua bawahannya untuk menyeret Itachi pulang."

Shisui tampak begitu tertekan, dia meremas sebagian rambutnya. "Semuanya tidak begitu jelas karena gelap, Itachi terlalu terburu-buru menyetir. Aksi kejar-kejaran itu. Benturan itu. Kemudian yang aku tahu adalah mobil kami sudah ringsek dan darah ada di mana-mana—"

Shisui nyaris terisak, tapi dia menahannya. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Sasuke tak bergeming sedikitpun, ia hanya berkonsentrasi untuk mengatur napasnya agar tidak sesak. Tubuhnya bergetar. Informasi ini menghantam kepalanya begitu keras, hingga membuatnya merasa pening. Tidak mungkin. Mana bisa. Fucking no.

"Apa..." Sasuke membuka mulut. "Apa kau mau bilang kalau kakakku menyukai laki-laki?"

Shisui memejamkan matanya erat tanpa menjawab.

"JAWAB AKU, BRENGSEK!" Sasuke nyaris berdiri.

"Maafkan aku! Aku bersumpah, maafkan aku!" Shisui pun terisak.

Sasuke terduduk lemas, ia merasa sebagian nyawanya menghilang entah kemana. Fakta ini begitu membingungkannya. Begitu menjadi pukulan telak baginya.

Keheningan hebat melanda mereka. suara air hujan yang masih deras serta angin kencang terdengar begitu keras di luar sana.

Cukup lama bagi mereka berdua untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah hampir setengah jam tak ada suara yang keluar, akhirnya Sasuke menatap Shisui.

"Kau... mencintai kakakku?"

Shisui mengangguk samar.

Sasuke menghela napas sesak. "Terimakasih."

Shisui mendongak agak terkejut.

Sasuke memandang parkiran diluar sana yang masih disiram oleh air hujan. "Kau memang sinting. Begitu juga Itachi. Kalian berdua bajingan gila." Sasuke mengerling Shisui. "Tapi terimakasih karena mencintai kakakku. Kupikir selama ini Itachi tidak pernah mengalami rasanya dicintai dan mencitai karena hanya sibuk menjadi penerus perusahaan. Kau... membuat kakakku benar-benar hidup."

Shisui terisak kembali dengan pelan.

Sasuke membuang napas panjang. "Kupikir tak ada lagi yang ingin kudengar darimu."

Shisui tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Kau benar. Kurasa semua ini sudah berakhir."

"Pergilah," kata Sasuke datar. Ia hanya merasa kosong.

Shisui bangkit dari bangkunya, kemudian tersenyum sekilas pada Sasuke. "Kau juga harus mendapatkan kehidupan yang kau inginkan Sasuke. Kau pantas untuk merasa dicintai dan mencintai," katanya sambil meremas bahu Sasuke.

"Is that true?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Believe it."

"Lalu kenapa Hinata tak bicara apapun tentang hal itu. Dia... membuatku membencinya begitu lama."

"Kebenaran ada harganya, Sasuke."

.

Sasuke duduk sendirian sekarang. Dunia seakan menjadi begitu sunyi. Sasuke memesan berbotol-botol bir, kemudian ia buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet nomor di sana.

Menunggu sebentar, kemudian terdengar sebuah suara di seberang sana. Suara latar belakangnya agak ramai, suasana kantoran. "Hm? Ada apa?" suara berat Fugaku.

Sasuke terdiam agak lama. Ia ingin marah, ia ingin mengutuk tindakan Fugaku dengan mengirimkan anak buahnya untuk mengejar Itachi malam itu. Ia ingin berteriak frustasi pada ayahnya karena kebodohannya selama ini. Tapi...

"Apa ayah sekarang memakai dasi merah kotak-kotak lusuh itu?" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja.

"Hmm, ya. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sasuke memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut, mencoba menahan gejolak untuk menangis.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Sasuke.

"Kau tidak meneleponku untuk menanyakan dasi saja bukan?"

Sasuke tertawa miris dengan pelan. "Hm. Aku hanya ingin bilang... kau tak perlu lagi menutupi apapun dariku."

"..."

"Mari kita jujur satu sama lain mulai sekarang. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti Itachi."

Tak ada jawaban dan Sasuke tahu kalau Fugaku mengerti apa dan arah pembicaraan ini. Semua sudah jelas sekarang.

"Baiklah..." jeda sebentar. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Dan terimakasih."

"Aku juga..."

* * *

Hujan deras mengguyur atap rumahnya tanpa henti. Hinata bahkan bisa mendengar suara angin menabrak roboh beberapa ranting pohon dan menghantam jendela rumahnya. Lampu masih menyala adalah hal yang sangat disyukurinya ketika hujan lebat. Hinata meringkuk di sofa dengan TV masih menyala pada jam hampir tengah malam ini. Ia tak bisa tidur.

Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan lomba hari ini. Ia benar-benar mempercayai namanya keberuntungan dan keajaiban hari ini, ketika Suzuran berhasil menjadi juara kedua dalam lomba nasional! Tidak bisa dipercaya!

Hari ini akan mejadi hari paling mebahagiakan di hidup Hinata kalau saja tak ada kejadian Toneri siang tadi. Bahkan Sasuke menjadi marah padanya.

Ia tak bisa menyingirkan bayangan Sasuke sepanjang malam. Ia sangat ingin menemui Sasuke dan meluruskan semuanya. Ia ingin bertengkar dengannya lagi, ia ingin berada di dalam pelukan pemuda itu lagi.

Hinata mendekap bantal sofa erat-erat.

Suara gedoran di pintu mengangetkannya sampai terjatuh dari sofa. Hinta mengira akan ada badai jika saja suara gedoran itu terdengar begitu nyata dan teratur.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Hinata berlari kecil menuju ruang depan seiring dengan gedoran pintu yang terdengar semakin tak sabar.

"Siapa—aakh!"

Tubuhnya terdorang ke belakang sampai punggungnya membentur tembok. Seseorang menerjangnya dengan cepat.

"S-sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke datang dengan basah kuyup karena kehujanan. Air menetes deras dari seragamnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata mencoba melepaskan diriya daari cengkeraman kedua tangan Sasuke di bahunya. "Maafkan aku! Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku—"

"Kenapa..." suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar. Hinata mengernyit ketika mencium bau alkohol ketika Sasuke berbisik di depan wajahnya. "Kenapa kau berbohong habis-habisan padaku?"

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara dari awal kalau itu adalah Shisui! Kenapa kau membiarkan aku mebencimu setengah mati? Kenapa kau bahkan mau membela mereka berdua?!"

Hinata terdesak lebih keras ke tembok. Matanya membulat. Sasuke sudah tahu. Sasuke mengetahuinya.

"Kau ini bicara apa—"

"Shisui memberitahuku!"

Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. Jadi... Sasuke kini benar-benar mengetahui semuanya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "M-maafkan aku," rasa sakit mencengkeram dadanya mengingat Itachi. Mengingat masa lalu mereka semua dan orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya. Air mata meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa Hinata kontrol. Kini semua sudah jelas.

"Katakan Hinata..." Sasuke berbisik pelan, ia mengangkat dagu Hinata agar menatapnya. "Sampai kapan kau berencana untuk menutupi ini dariku?"

Hinata meneteskan satu dua air mata lagi. "A-aku tidak pernah berencana untuk mengatakannya padamu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya penuh tekanan. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku selalu menyayangimu—tidak. K-karena aku mencintaimu..."

Detik itu juga, Hinata sadar akan segalanya sekarang. Akan kehidupannya saat ini dan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Mengapa ia begitu rela menerima kebencian Sasuke selama ini, karena ia tidak ingin Sasuke terluka.

Mata gelap Sasuke menatapnya terbelalak. Kemudian Sasuke mengusap pipi Hinata yang basah.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Hinata menangis lebih banyak lagi. Sasuke mencium pipi Hinata dan bibirnya bergerak menyapu lelehan air mata Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah padam. Bibirnya mencium salah satu kelopak mata Hinata. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya sebentar, lalu dengan gerakan begitu cepat, bibirnya mencapai bibir Hinata.

Begitu kuat, begitu menuntut. Sasuke menggeram di dalam mulut Hinata, menginginkan lebih. Lalu Hinata membuka mulutnya tanpa ia sadari, membiarkan lidah Sasuke menerobos pertahanannya. Sasuke menciumnya begitu bersemangat, seakan melampiaskan semua yang telah dia tahan. Dan Hinata terkejut menemukan dirinya menyambut menerima Sasuke.

Lidah mereka saling berdecapan, menuntun Hinata mengimbangi permainannya yang begitu cepat. Napas mereka saling berbenturan dengan panas. Hinata nyaris kehabisan napas karena bibir Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menekan miliknya. Sasuke menyedot bibir Hinata, membiarkan lelehan saliva mereka mengalir melewati dagu Hinata yang kini terengah-engah dengan wajah merona.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk menahan diri lagi, Hinata—!"

TBC

Dikarenakan saya mau UTS sebentar lagi...

Selamat menunggu *wink ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Hai kamu!

Iyaaa~ Kamuu~

Sori lama update, kebiasaan dah :'D

Ga banyak cing cong, cuma mau bilang terimakasih buat kalian semua yang sudah mendukung saya, meriew, atau hanya sekedar membaca sampai saat ini.

Mungkin besok chapter terkahir, well, perhaps hahaha

Sori kalo pendek emang sengaja soalnya mau selesai :') Sori typo, sory cheesy.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Mmh—hh!" Hinata mengerang ketika Sasuke membanting tubuhnya pelan ke atas sofa putih di ruang tengah. Punggungnya bergerak semakin mundur karena Sasuke terus meringseknya maju.

Sasuke menjilat bibir Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya, sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka. Terdengar suara decapaan keras saat Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya sebentar, hanya sekedar mengamati bagaimana keadaan Hinata. Wajah Hinata merona, ia merasa sangat kelelahan untuk mengimbangi permainan bibir Sasuke. Jantungnya tak bisa berhenti untuk berdebar hingga Hinata merasa tubuhnya menjadi lungai.

Sasuke menindih tubuhnya menyebabkan seragamnya yang basah karena air hujan ikut membasahi kaos serta rok panjang yang Hinata pakai. Sasuke memandangnya cukup lama, matanya menelusuri secara intens wajah Hinata.

"Kau... cantik," pujinya lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata. "Dari dulu aku tidak pernah berani mengatakannya. Tapi aku bersumpah kalau kau sangat cantik, Hinata." Katanya dengan suara berat. Wajah Hinata merah padam, Sasuke tak pernah memujinya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Tatap aku ketika sedang bicara," tegas Sasuke melihat Hinata yang tak berani memandangnya. Bukan apa-apa, bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang basah oleh air hujan. Demi Tuhan, apa dia tahu dilema yang tengah melanda Hinata untuk menahan diri tidak memikirkan hal-hal liar karena wajah Sasuke begitu...

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke tak sabar. Hinata memejamkan matanya lebih erat, ia takut jika benar-benar terhanyut oleh permainan Sasuke.

Sasuke rupanya memang tidak suka dibuat menunggu. Pemuda itu mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas sampai membuat Hinata terperanjat kaget. Hinata mengerling mata Sasuke tanda protes, dan Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat Hinata melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi pemalu lagi? Padahal kau tadi sudah sangat antusias," kata Sasuke di depan wajahnya.

Wajah Hinata merah padam. "L-lebih baik Sasuke-kun ganti baju. Kau basah kuyup. K-kau bisa kena flu," dalih Hinata.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencoba membuatku tetap hangat?"

"Uhhh..."

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Hinata. "Kau sangat manis." Kemudian kilatan di matanya berubah menjadi lebih tenang. "Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi Hinata. Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun aku menahan diri."

"M-menahan diri dari apa?"

"Entahlah. Bisa apa saja."

Hinata menatapnya dengan wajah merah, tapi Sasuke tahu Hinata tidak—belum menginginkannya. Mereka terdiam agak lama, lalu akhirnya Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu bangkit dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Hinata. Kemudian dia hanya duduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengn kedua telapak tangannya. Hinata merapihkan kaosnya yang dibuat lusuh oleh perbuatan Sasuke, ia kemudian ikut duduk di samping Sasuke. Sedikit rasa bersalah menghantamnya, ia merasa baru saja menolak Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Hinata mencoba menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke terperanjat heboh ketika Hinata menyentuhnya. Tangannya mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dari bahunya, saat itulah Hinata bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang merah padam.

Hal itu sama sekali tak membantu selain membuat Hinata menjadi lebih merah lagi.

"J-just give me a break," katanya kemudian memijit matanya frustasi. Sasuke merengut memandang Hinata dengan wajah merona. "Aku... tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi. Aku masih bisa menahan diri."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, kata-kata Sasuke bahkan sepuluh kali lebih manis daripada semua ciuman yang ia dapatkan. Entah kenapa kalimat Sasuke sangat membuatnya bahagia. Hinata merasa Sasuke sudah menerima Hinata ke dalam kehidupannya lagi. Tak ada kebencian. Tak ada sakit hati.

Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat, ia sangat menyukai berada di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya gelagapan sebentar lalu dia bisa mengontrol diri. Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Hinata lembut, lalu menyentuh pipi Hinata dan membimbingnya untuk menatap ke atas. Sasuke tersenyum tipis khas miliknya yang membuat Hinata semakin menyukainya. Sekali lagi Sasuke mencium bibirnya.

* * *

Sasuke terbangun pagi-pagi sekali keesokan harinya. Ia duduk terdiam di atas kasur yang sepreinya berantakan. Tidurnya luar biasa nikmat tadi malam, rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ia merasa benar-benar bisa tidur tanpa mimpi buruk. Well, ia masih memimpikan Itachi tadi malam. Tapi sepertinya itu adalah terakhir kalinya Sasuke memimpikan kakaknya. Itachi sudah mati, dan Sasuke sudah bisa menerima itu tanpa harus menyalahkan siapapun yang masih hidup.

Langit berwarna biru gelap mengintip dari seleret celah gorden tipis. Awan menggantung di ujung langit menantikan matahari yang sebentar lagi terbit. Sasuke beranjak turun dari tempat tidur kemudian menggeser jendela yang tinggi itu dan seketika hawa dingin pagi menyerangnya, mungkin karena Sasuke tidur telanjang dada. Tanah lembab dan rumput yang berembun di bawah sana akibat hujan deras semalam masih beraroma segar.

Rasanya seluruh beban yang selama ini menekan dadanya memudar perlahan, bahkan Sasuke tidak ingat mengapa ia menyimpan perasaan benci itu begitu lama. Kehilangan seseorang dengan mendadak memang menyakitan, begitu tak dapat diterima. Tapi kini Sasuke belajar bahwa pandangannya tidak selalu benar. Ia harus melihat satu cerita dari berbagai sisi, yang mungkin kebenaran ada di sisi lain perspektifnya.

Suara kelontangan membuatnya menoleh, ia lalu berjalan gontai sambil menggosok kedua matanya ke arah ruang tengah. Hatinya terasa melebur menjadi satu dengan aliran darahnya yang semakin kencang melihat pemandangan di depannya. Di balik meja pantry, Hinata tampak sedang berkutat dengan tempat cucian piring, berdiri membelakanginya.

Hinata mengikat rambutnya asal kebawah, entah mengapa dia mengingatkan Sasuke akan Makoto di masa lalu, ketika Sasuke kecil begitu senang ibunya sudah bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan Uchiha.

Astaga, gadis itu begitu indah. Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya tanpa ia sadari. Hanya saja, gadis itu terlalu spesial. Dia terlalu berharga untuk Sasuke memperlakukannya seenak jidatnya. Ia senang bahwa keputusannya untuk tidak bertindak diluar kontrol terhadap Hinata semalam adalah hal yang tepat. Gadis itu terlalu berharga.

"S-sasuke-kun!" Hinata tersentak saat Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Hinata dari belakang. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan wajah merah.

"Hn," sahutnya singkat.

Hinata menatapnya jengkel. "Jadi sekarang kau bisa memelukku seenaknya?"

Sasuke mengerling padanya. "Kau tidak mau? Bukankah kau yang semalam bilang kalau kau mencintaiku dengan berlinangan air mata?"

Hinata memukul kepalanya keras sekali tanpa dia sadari kekuatannya bisa membuat Sasuke nyaris jatuh.

"Kau...!" serunya sambil menarik pipi Hinata jengkel. "Hmph," gumamnya saat melihat wajah Hinata, Sasuke tak bisa mencegah wajahnya ikut memerah. Sasuke mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya, namun Hinata segera mendorong dagu Sasuke menjauh. Gadis itu begitu gugup, mungkin dulu Sasuke akan merasa menang karena berhasil membuat dia gugup, tapi kali ini Sasuke malah ikut gugup. Menyedihkan.

"Ayolah," pintah Sasuke pada akhirnya. Hinata melirikkan matanya ke samping gugup, tapi kemudian dia memejamkan matanya. Sasuke tersenyum.

Cup!

* * *

Angin berhembus kencang membawa kelopak bunga Sakura berguguran dengan pelan. Suzuran tampak begitu indah meski musim sudah hampir berganti. Hinata berjalan menyeret kaki melewati pohon-pohon yang daunnya bergerak pelan tertiup angin, lalu berhenti di pohon terbesar yang ada di halaman belakang. Rasanya sudah begitu lama sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat terkutuk ini untuk pertama kalinya. Hinata meyentuh kulit pohon yang kasar, membangkitkan memori kalau dulu punggungnya pernah membentur keras di pohon ini ketika berkelahi dengan Juugo. Semuanya berubah menjadi lebih baik sedikit demi sedikt sejak kejadian itu. Hinata tersenyum.

Sebuah lengan terjulur di sampingnya secara tiba-tiba, kemudian tangan orang itu menggenggam tangan Hinata yang masih berada di pohon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Sasuke tepat di sampingnya.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan menemukan dirinya sudah di himpit oleh Sasuke. Hinata berusaha menahan wajahnya yang memerah. Sasuke tidak memakai almamaternya, mungkin karena musim panas hampir tiba.

"T-tidak ada," jawab Hinata seadanya.

Sasuke memandanganya tanpa ekspresi. "Kau tampak sedih. Ada yang menganggumu?"

"Hei! Kau itu yang menganggu Hinata, Sasuke!" seru seseorang menghampiri mereka. Naruto dan rombongannya berjalan dengan santai. Mereka duduk di sofa usang favorit Juugo sambil menikmati kelopak Sakura yang terbang tertiup angin.

Shikamaru menyalakan pematik api di tangannya kemudian mengarahkannya pada ujung rokok di mulutnya. "Hinata kau belum mengambil hadiah uang lomba itu," katanya memberitahu.

Hinata melempar bokongnya ke atas sofa di samping Shikamaru, menghela napas. "Aku sudah memberitahu Kakashi-sensei agar menggunkan uang itu untuk mengecat seluruh tembok Suzuran."

"Apa!?" seru mereka bebarengan.

Naruto meremas-remas udara kosong di depannya dengan jengkel. "Hinataa! Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan uang itu! Seharusnya kau gunakan untuk menaktir kami semua!" protesnya diiringi gumamam setuju dari Kiba, Suigetsu, Chouji, dan Sai yang hanya mengangguk setuju. Juugo juga hanya mengangguk samar.

Hinata menjadi sedikit menyesal karena ia memang ingin berterimakasih pada teman-temannya. "Tapi ini untuk masa depan Suzuran juga. Apa kalian tidak bosan memandang tembok abu-abu berlumut setiap hari. Aku heran kenapa kalian bisa betah bau pesing dimana-mana."

Naruto mengeluarkan suara desahan dongkol, dia memilih mengais tanah sebagai bentuk kekecewaanya. "Shikamaru, kau tidak ingin mengambil uangmu?"

Shikamaru meniup asap rokok dari dalam mulutnya kalem. "Well, lomba itu adalah ide Hinata. Kupikir dia berhak memutuskannya. Lagipula aku sedang tidak butuh uang."

"Ya ampun. Kau akan mengambil bagianmu 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh harap pada orang terakhir.

Sasuke berdiri di belakang Hinata, dia menyentuh bahu Hinata pelan. "Hinata menginginkan uang itu untuk merombak Suzuran."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Yang benar saja. Sejak kapan kau menuruti keinginan Hinata?"

"Keinginan Hinata adalah keinginanku juga, selama itu hal yang benar."

Mereka tertawa mendengarnya. Sedangkan Hinata tak bisa menahan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya. Kata-kata Sasuke selalu membuatnya senang, dan lebih bahagia lagi karena Hinata tahu Sasuke memang bermaksud demikian.

Kiba menghapus sedikit air di ujung matanya karena tertawa terlalu banyak. "Kau suka Hinata apa bagaimana? Memang kau pacarnya?"

"Memang. Hinata adalah pacarku."

Chouji sampe menyemburkan air minumnya tepat mengenai wajah Suigetsu. Kalimat Sasuke seakan menggantung di udara, melayang-layang membuat semua orang berpikir apa mereka salah dengar. Naruto tertawa canggung. "Kau bercanda?"

"P-p-pacar?" Hinata mengulangi kata itu untuk mengkonfirmasi kalau ia juga tidak salah dengar. Ia hanya takut kalau bekhayal mendengar kata itu saking ia ingin mendengarnya.

Sasuke menunduk untuk melihat Hinata. "Kau tak ingin dipanggil seperti itu?"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Sorakkan teman-teman mereka memenuhi halaman belakang. Pekikkan heboh dari Kiba yang tidak terima semakin menjadi-jadi. "Bagaimana bisa? Hinata kenapa kau mau dengan Sasuke?! Tidak masuk akal!"

Protes juga datang dari Naruto yang tampak lebih heran. "Waah, apa ini benar? Maksudku... well, bukankah Sasuke membencimu...?"

Atmosfir berubah menjadi agak dingin, tapi kemudian Sasuke menepuk bahu Hinata sekali lagi. "Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Yah, kesalahanku."

"Waaahh, apa dunia mau kiamat? Sasuke mau mengakui kesalahannya?" tanya Shikamaru takjub.

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik sedikit. "Hm, dan ini karena Hinata yang menyadarkanku."

"Astaga aku merinding mendengarnya! Lihat bulu kudukku naik semua," katanya sambil memamerkan lengannya pada Kiba. "Aku juga tidak betah mendengar ini!" Kiba kemudian menyeret Naruto agar pergi bersamanya, diikuti oleh mereka semua yang masih belum terbiasa dengan pernyataan Sasuke beruasan.

Shikamaru menoleh sebentar ke arah belakang. "Just try to be gentle towards her, eh. Sasuke."

"Fuck off," balas Sasuke.

Mereka meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang tangannya masih terjulur untuk menghentikan mereka semua pergi. Hinata menunduk sambil duduk lungai di sofa. "Mereka pergi," desah Hinata.

Sasuke membungkuk untuk memeluk leher Hinata dari belakang. "Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka."

"S-sasuke-kun," Hinata masih saja kaget atas tindakan Sasuke yang selalu tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, wajah mereka begitu dekat. Hinata menatap mata gelap Sasuke, dan ia menyadari bahwa mata Sasuke entah bagaimana tampak lebih hitam cemerlang, bukan hitam kosong seperti dulu.

"Apa aku setampan itu?" goda Sasuke.

Hinata galgapan di dalam lingkaran lengan Sasuke. Tapi ia tak bisa menyangkal akan fakta itu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Kau juga cantik."

Kata-katanya semakin hari semakin memebuat Hinata tak berdaya. Hinata memberanikan diri menatap mata Sasuke. "A-apa tidak masalah jika kugunakan uang hadiah lomba itu untuk Suzuran?"

"Jika kau mau, aku akan menyuruh orang untuk merombak total Suzuran. Menjadi lebih baik tentu saja."

Senyum Hinata melebar mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke memandangnya. "Kau sudah bekerja keras untuk memperbaiki Suzuran dari dalam. Serahkan padaku untuk soal merubah fisik Suzuran."

Hinata menganggu bersemangat, ia begitu senang kini ada orang yang mendukungnya untu memperbaiki Suzuran.

"Aku masih belum mengerti, kenapa kau sebodoh itu." ucap Sasuke pelan. "Kenapa kau sangat menginginkan merubah sekolah ini? Suzuran bahkan tidak layak mendapat perhatian sebesar itu."

Hinata menggembunggkan pipinya jengkel. "Aku tidak bodoh. Kau lihat sendiri, mengejutkan bukan bahwa sekarang Suzuran ternyata pantas mendapat perhatian. Nilai Suzuran di mata dunia kini sudah menjadi lebih baik." Hinata menghela napas, ia memandang lurus ke depan.

"Awalnya, aku membenci tempat ini. Tempat ini sampah, ditambah ketika aku tahu kalau ada kau di sini. Lalu, kalian menunjukkanku sisi lain tiap individu di sini yang sebenarnya sangat menakjubkan. Naruto, Shikamaru dan semuanya... aku tidak ingin mereka menyia-nyiakan hidup dan masa depan mereka. Aku tahu mereka bisa melakukan lebih. Juga, Kakashi-sensei selalu mendukungku. Aku hanya merasa kalian semua adalah satu-satunya temanku di Tokyo. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal."

Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke. "Bukan aku yang merubah Suzuran. Tapi kalian sendiri yang membuatnya mungkin."

Mata Sasuke melebar mendengarnya. "Jawaban yang menggelikan," ucapnya dan Hinata memandangnya marah.

Tapi kemudian Sasuke tersenyum. "Maafkan aku membuatmu seperti di neraka selama ini. Aku selalu menyusahkanmu."

Hinata tak bisa lebih senang lagi selain mendengar Sasuke meminta maaf dan belajar.

Sasuke kemudian menyunggingkan seringai khas miliknya. "Tapi setelah kupikir, kau tidak pernah mengalahkan pemimpin Suzuran yang sebenarnya, dalam kurung, aku."

Hinata membuka mulut ingin protes. "T-tapi...!"

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin berkelahi denganku sekarang?" tanya Sasuke. "Jika kau bisa membuatku jatuh, kau akan kuakui sebagai pemimpin Suzuran."

Hinata menggigit bibir. "H-hanya itu?"

Sasuke tertawa mencemooh. "Kau sepertinya terlalu meremehkanku Hinata. Tentu saja kau bisa menang jika—"

Cup!

Hinata baru saja menciup pipi Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sasuke yang menerimanya tanpa persiapan apapun hanya terbelalak menatap Hinata, dan Hinata harus membuat wajah termanis yang ia bisa untuk meluluhkan Sasuke.

Sasuke merosot jatuh karena lututunya bergetar.

"Damn it. I didn't see that coming," Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Hinata mengintip Sasuke yang duduk bersila di tanah dari balik sofa. "Are you okay?" tanya Hinata dengan nada mengejek, berusaha menahan tawa. "Kau harus mengakuiku sebagai pemimpin Suzuran yang resmi—mmh!"

Sasuke begitu cepat menyambar bibir Hinata, menciumnya penuh penekanan. Sasuke menyentuh pipi Hinata sembari menajuhkan wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau akhir minggu ini kita kencan. Hm?"

Hinata masih terlalu terkejut dan tak bisa menjawab.

"Kau mau 'kan?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah merah padam.

Suara seperti orang mutah terdengar dari balik pohon di belakang sana. Rupanya Naruto, Kiba dan semuanya tidak benar-benar pergi tadi.

* * *

Hinata menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di sudut kamarnya. Ia mengenakan dress biru gelap dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai sampai ke pinggang. Hinata mengoleskan sedikit lipgloss merah cerah ke atas bibirnya, lalu mencoba tersenyum. Wajahnya memerah hanya dalam hitungan detik membayangkan ia akan kencan sungguhan dengan Sasuke. Padahal ia sudah mengubur dalam-dalam harapannya memiliki pengalaman normal anak SMA seperti berkencan sejak ia tiba di tanah Suzuran.

Suara klakson mobil terdengar dari luar jendela membuat Hinata naris terlonjak. Ia segera menuruni tangga dan mengunci rumah.

"Jadi..." kata Hinata membuka topik setelah Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya beberapa meter. "Kenapa kau berpakaian serba hitam? Apa kencan kita sesuram itu?"

Sasuke mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana yang senada. Pemuda itu mengerling Hinata yang duduk dismapingnya. "Hm, aku ingin kau ikut ke suatu tempat. Tapi sebelum itu terserah kau mau kemana."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, tapi bagian dimana Sasuke akan menuruti keinginan Hinata terdengar sangat menggiyurkan.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih," ucap Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau ingin ke restoran super mewah ayng baru saja selesai dibangun minggu lalu itu? Aku kenal pemilik gedungnya."

Hinata menggeleng. "Berhentilah menghamburkan uangmu sebelum tidak ada yang tersisa untuk dihamburkan."

Sasuke mendengus. "Itu uangku sendiri, anyway. Aku sudah bekerja menjadi broker untuk Uchiha, memang melelahkan, tapi menghasilkan banyak uang."

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Hinata menoleh keheranan.

"Kurasa sejak liburan terkahir. Tapi kurasa aku tidak cocok dengan hal itu."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Well, aku hobi lepas kendali jika sedang bernegosisasi. Kau tahu," Sasuke kemudian mengangkat tinjunya sebagai simbol.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana?"

.

Suara desahan bosan Sasuke mengganggu telinga Hinata setelah mereka melewati gerbang besar bertuliskan kebun binatang Tokyo. Hinata mendengus, "Bisakah kau berhenti menunjukkan ketidaksenanganmu itu?" sindir Hinata. Ia memang benar-benar menginginkan ke kebun binatang bersama pacarnya. Well, itu impiannya sejak dahulu.

Hembusan angin membuat bunga sakura semakin jatuh berguguran dari tangkainya dan melayang-layang di udara. Kebun binatang lumayan ramai dan agak sesak, namun kebanyakan berisi keluarga besar atau rombongan anak TK. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya melewati jalan setapak buatan dari batu-batu sungai.

"Kau tahu," ujar Sasuke kemudian menyamakan langkahnya di samping Hinata. "Aku bisa menyewakanmu seluruh tempat ini agar dipindah ke halaman belakang rumahmu."

"Oh, hentikan," Hinata memutar bola mata. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa geli.

Sasuke tersenyum, dia menyentuh tangan Hinata dan menggandengnya.

Sasuke tampak sangat menikmati ekspresi pucat Hinata ketika melewati kandang ular. Pegangan tangan mereka sampai terlepas beberapa kali karena keringat dari Hinata. Namun keadaan berbalik saat Hinata tertawa puas melihat Sasuke nyaris berlari meninggalkannya ketika melewati bagian serangga dan reptil. Sisanya, mereka sangat menikmati siang itu.

Mereka membeli minuman dan duduk di bawah pohon yang daunnya sangat menyejukkan setelah lelah berjalan mengelilingi kebun binatang. Ternyata di taman kecil ini ada beberapa burung besar yang dibiarkan berkeliaran dan berinteraksi dengan pengunjung langsung.

Berdiam di bawah pohon ini sangat menyejukkan dengan angin kecil yang berhembus. Lalu Sasuke nyaris terjatuh dar kursinya ketika seekor merak besar melewati meja mereka, meminta sedikit camilan.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihatnya, ia lalu membagikan remah roti yang dimilikinya pada burung berwarna biru hijau menakjubkan itu.

"Astaga makhluk apa itu?" tanya Sasuke jengkel.

"Oh, ini merak Asia. Kau tahu, dia bisa hidup di lebih dari dua benua dan burung yang jantan akan menggunakan ekornya yang sangat indah untuk menarik perhatian—"

"Damn, aku salah bertanya padamu," potong Sasuke lelah.

Hinata menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke kemudian mengerlingnya. "Hinata," panggilnya kemudian melanjutkan. "Kau... apa kau mau ikut ke tempat ini...hm, aku benar-benar ingin ke sana bersamamu setelah ini."

Hatinya serasa jatuh dari tubuhnya ketika mendengar Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona memintanya untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat, ia tak bisa mencegah pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana. Maksud Hinata, Sasuke memintanya dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Ia hanya ingat perkataan Ino di telepon yang langsung meminta Hinata mengenakan baju yang seksi untuk kencan pertamanya dengan Sasuke.

"A-a-apa maksudmu... a-aku..."

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata yang ada di atas meja, kemudian menggenggamnya pelan. "Please. Aku sudah membeli bunga dalam perjalanan menjemutmu tadi."

Hinata tak bisa menjawab selain menunjukkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

* * *

Langit berubah warna menjadi orange lembut dan sedikit ungu, matahari menggantung lelah di ujung langit menyisakan langit kosong tanpa awan dengan sedikit bintang yang mulai tampak. Angin malam berhembus kencang, menggerakan samar rumput di bawah kakinya. Aroma rumput yanng baru dipotong dan udara malam bercambur jadi satu, menenangkannya. Setelah berjalan menanjak cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke berhenti tepat di sebuah bukit kecil terselimuti rumput hijau di atasnya. Nama Uchiha Itachi terukir jelas di nisan besar itu.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, ia tak berani berdiri di samping Sasuke. Ia masih merasa tidak pantas. Bagaimanapun ia tetap merasa bersalah atas kejadian malam itu, jika saja ia bisa berusaha lebih keras meyakinkan Itachi dan menenangkan Fugaku dari pada melarikan diri.

"Hinata," Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanyanya heran. Kemudian dia menyadari air muka Hinata, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. "Kemarilah. Aku ingin kau ada di sampingku saat melepaskan Itachi."

Hinata menggigit bibir terharu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan meraih tangan Sasuke, ia menghela napas dan dengan adanya Sasuke di sisinya ia merasa bisa menghadapi Itachi dengan kepala tegak.

Sasuke meletakkan buket bunga putih di atas batu nisan lalu menghela napas.

"Hm, sudah lama ya, Itachi."

Hinata meneteskan air mata tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku di sini untuk kesekian kalinya," Sasuke menghela napas lalu mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Hinata. "Tapi kali ini tidak sendiri. Yah, aku tidak kesepian lagi sejak kau ada di enam meter di bawah tanah ini."

"Itachi-kun," Hinata menggumamkan namanya. "M-maafkan aku," berusaha keras tidak menangis sesenggukan.

"Cih," Sasuke berwajah seperti akan muntah menahan air mata. Tapi akhirnya pemuda itu meneteskan air mata. "Kurasa ini saatnya aku benar-benar melepasmu, _brother_."

Angin berhembus luar biasa kencang, beberapa daun di sekitar mereka jatuh berguguran ke atas rumput yang baru dipotong. Hinata mengenadahkan wajahnya ke atas, melihat langit yang berwarna orange tanpa ujung di atas sana. Begitu indah.

"Aku..." Sasuke tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, alisnya berkerut keras menahan tangis.

Hinata mengelus lengan Sasuke lembut kemudian tersenyum pada nama Itachi yang terukir di batu nisan.

"Kami mencintaimu, Itachi-kun."

.

Langit sudah hampir gelap, tapi mereka tak kunjung beranjak dari makam Itachi. Hinata terduduk di atas rumput dengan Sasuke yang terbaring dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata. Keadaan begitu tenang dengan udara berganti menjadi malam, lampu jalan berdiri kesepian di dekat mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa wajahmu memerah tadi ketika akan ku ajak kemari?"tanya Sasuke mendongak menatap wajah Hinata langsung.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya sedikit dengan malu. "T-tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Hinata. "Apa kau memikirkan hal lain?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dengan wajah nyaris berasap.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hei, lihat aku." Perintahnya. Hinata menunduk untuk memandang Sasuke yang tidur di pangkuannya. "Berikan aku ciuman."

Hinata memerah sekali lagi, tapi perasaannya pada Sasuke hari ini begitu meluap-luap, ia begitu menyukai lelaki brengsek ini. Ia tak pernah mendapatkan ide jika menyukai seseorang akan sangat menyenangkan.

Hinata menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga sebelum akhirnya menundukkan wajahnya lebih rendah untuk mencapai wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menarik pipi Hinata agar lebih turun lagi. Bibir mereka bertemu, dan Sasuke menciumnya dalam, begitu lebut namun sangat intens.

Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya setelah napasnya hampir habis, wajahnya merah. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang merona gengsi.

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar," pinta Sasuke kemudian memejamkan mata.

Hinata memainkan rambut Sasuke yang turun menutupi dahi pemuda itu dengan penuh perhatian. Lalu mendadak ponselnya bergetar dari dalam tas, Hinata mengambilnya keluar.

Matanya membulat melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk. Entah bagaimana, dalam sekejap ia merasa begitu dekat dengan Sasuke sekaligus begitu jauh.

 _Hinata, aku sudah mendaftarkanmu ke salah satu universitas di Inggris. Itu universitas yang bagus. Kau sudah memenuhi semua syaratnya, hanya tinggal ujian nasional saja yang perlu kau pikirkan. Berusalah."_

 _Ayah._

TBC

See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

Hei kamu!

Iyaa~ Kamuu~

Saya ga bisa berkata apapun selain maaf karena baru update. Tapi bener lho, selama 3 bulan saya ga ngetik satu hurufpun, tapi h-7 saya masuk kuliah lagi entah kenapa ini otak langsung encer cari ide.

Maafkan sayaa

SO GUYS THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER

Saya sarankan buat kalian baca dari awal lagi, soalnya pasti pada lupa sm ceritanya kan haha.

WARNING: Chapter ini saya kasih rated M. Di bagian akhir mungkin kalian harus 18+ ya haha

Enjoy!

* * *

Angin musim gugur berhembus kencang melewati halaman Suzuran yang ditutupi oleh daun-daun setengah busuk karena hujan deras kemarin malam. Hinata berjalan lambat-lambat melewati lorong yang tampak begitu baru baginya. Tembok Suzuran telah berganti warna dari yang sebelumnya semen berlumut, kini telah tertutup rapi dengan warna putih pastel yang bersih. Semua tampak begitu baru dan bersinar, bahkan Hinata merasa seperti ada di dalam mimpi ketika melihat anak-anak lain berlairan di lorong yang tak lagi suram. Meski sedetik kemudian Hinata bisa melihat bercak darah mendara tdi pojokan tembok saat beberapa anak mulai berkelahi. Entah kenapa Hinata malah tersenyum. Hinata menaiki undakan yang licin sebelum sampai akhirnya tiba di depan kelas 3-2.

Kelas ini begitu hidup. Malah cenderung terlalu rusuh. Tapi sudah hampir dua tahun penuh Hinata hidup di dalamnya. Bahkan ia bisa menghidar dari tendangan bola yang hampir mengenainya saat memasuki kelas itu. Ia begitu hafal hal-hal sepele mengeni kelas ini.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto dai pojok kelas. Wajahnya berseri agak menyeramkan, dia dan Kiba menghampiri Hinata buru-buru. Hinata menatap penuh antisipasi.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum mengembang.

"Kau tahu, kami akan membelikanmu roti kesukaanmu bahkan jika itu harus ke kota," tawar Kiba sambil menyenggol bahu Hinata berkali-kali.

Hinata menghela napas. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Naruto tertawa keras yang terdengar dibuat-buat. "Bukannya aku sedang meminta uang padamu. Aku hanya ingin tahu kalau kau pasti akan membantu aku—kami semua saat ujian akhir nanti bukan?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya secepat Naruto dan Kiba sudah bergelayutan di kedua lengan Hinata memohon, ia nekad berjalan ke bangku tempat duduknya. "Ayolah Hinata~" rengek Naruto terdengar memang begitu putus asa. Kiba hanya semakin membuat Hinata kesal saja.

Tangannya yang terkepal kuat menghentak meja di depan mereka. Hinata berdecak kesal, "Bukankah kalian memang tidak pernah beniat sekolah? Untuk apa memohon padaku membantu kalian?"

"Bukankah kau ingin memperbaiki Suzuran?" serang Naruto balik.

Hinata merasa sedikit terperangkap. "Well, yeah. Sekedar informas Suzuran sudah memiliki penampilan fisik normal seperti sekolah pada umumnya—bahkan sekarang ada kantin meski hanya ada roti di sana, Suzuran masuk koran pekan bulan lalu ketika kami memenangkan lomba sains berskala nasional itu, bahkan Suzuran kini memiliki fanbase karena merupakan sekolah laki-laki dengan wajah oke dan aku yang membuat hal itu terjadi, hm?"

"Oh kau melupakan sesuatu," ujar Kiba berlagak tahu. "Semua itu hanya akan menjadi omong kosong yang lewat saat kami tidak lulus ujian nasional tahun ini."

"Sejak kapan kalian peduli pada pendidikan?"

"Sejak kapan kau tidak peduli pada kami?" balas Kiba dengan menakkan dagu diikuti oleh Naruto.

Mendadak rasa bersalah menyelubunginya. Hinata memejamkan mata. "Maaf, banyak hal yang membuatku bingung belakangan ini." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha mengusir email yang masuk ke ponselnya pagi ini. Pesan di dalamnya seakan menjadi ujung gang dari jalan masa mudanya yang penuh lika-liku. Ia hanya tinggal melengkapi dokumen kelulusan dan segera mengikuti tes masuk. Semua kedengaran begitu mudah. Tapi bagian terberat ketika mencapai ujung jalan adalah ketika kau tau jika tidak bisa kembali lagi. Satu kali kesempatan.

"Hinata," panggil seseorang dan jantungnya nyaris berhenti sesaat ketika Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya dengan tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu tersenyum sangat tipis hingga nyaris tak tampak. Rasa bersalah itu menghampirinya dengan hebat. Ia belum membicarakan tentang kuliah di luar negeri pada Sasuke sama sekali, meski ia memiliki banyak kesempatan.

"Oi, Sasuke! Tolong beritahu pacarmu itu untuk membantu kita saat ujian nanti!" pinta Naruto melipat kedua tangan di dada sambil merengut.

Sasuke meliriknya malas. "Mengapa dia harus bersusah payah membantumu?"

Naruto baru akan menghajar Sasuke sebelum akhirnya Hinata melerai mereka berdua. "Aku akan membantu kalian semua," ucap Hinata tajam.

Mata Naruto dan Kiba menjadi berbinar seperti sedang menerima sumbangan uang. "Hinataa~—"

"Aku akan membantu kalian semua untuk belajar dari awal," tambahnya dengan senyum lembut yang mematikan diikuti oleh seruan marah anak-anak lain.

.

Hinata menghabiskan berminggu-minggu dalam musim gugur untuk memaksa, menyeret, mengetuk pintu rumah, menyiram air ke wajah tiap anak Suzuran untuk belajar. Entah itu di perpustakan, yang pada awalnya hanya berupa ruangan bobrok dengan rak-rak buku kosong, kini berubah menjadi tempat yang bisa dibilang layak untuk bernapas di dalamnya. Ditambah dengan sumbangan besar-besaran yang Hinata minta dari Hyuuga Edu berupa ratusan buku untuk memenuhi rak-rak tersebut. Meja-meja yang dulunya penuh bercak darah dan jamur kini telah berganti dengan meja-meja panjang yang dipelitur mengkilat.

Aroma musim gugur masuk melewati celah ventilasi tinggi di atas ruangan bersamaan dengan sinar matahari, menerangi separuh ruangan itu. Hari memang belum terlalu siang, namun Hinata telah berhasil menyeret semua anak kelas 3-2 untuk berada di perpustakaan.

Hinata tak memiliki pilihan lain selain cara belajar yang ekstrim untuk anak Suzuran kelas tiga yang bahkan tidak tahu deret ukur. "Astaga, bukankah kau mendengarku tadi? Kubilang angka 8 setelah angka 5!" ia nyaris berseru pada Suigetsu yang mengatur acak deret di depannya.

"Akan lebih mudah menghitung uang," belanya memutar bola mata. Hinata memukulkan tongkat kayu panjang yang ia tenteng setiap hari pada buku di depan Suigetsu. "Lakukan lagi, please."

Ia masih bisa mendengar Suigetsu menyumpahinya saat Hinata kembali berjalan berkeliing meja panjang yang dipenuhi anak-anak pemalas itu. Ia berjalan lambat namun penuh penekanan di setiap langkahnya, mencoba mengintimidasi anak-anak. Ia berjalan sampai ke meja paling ujung. Sasuke duduk di pojok meja, meletakkan kepalanya di lengan dan tidur di atas meja.

Hinata berjongkok di ruang sempit antara meja dan jendela besar di sampingnya, hingga tubuhnya tak tampak dilihat anak-anak lain. Wajahnya disejarkan untuk menatap wajah lelah Sasuke. Ia menyentuh bahu orang itu. "Bangunlah," ucap Hinata pelan.

Sasuke membuka mata onyxnya. Dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dia hanya menatap Hinata dalam diam.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum, meski rasanya hatinya menjadi sakit akhir-akhir ini ketika melihat wajah Sasuke. Ia tak bisa mencegah membayangkan hidup di bagian dan zona waktu yang berbeda dengan orang di hadapannya.

"Tidak salah lagi," ucap Sasuke mendadak. Matanya menatap Hinata lurus. "Kau tampak lain. Kau... tampak sedih."

Hinata menggigit bibir mendengar tebakan Sasuke yang tepat itu. "Tentu saja aku sedih. Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus dari SMA," jawabnya berusaha terdengar cukup meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak ragu dalam diam. "Hanya itu?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ia sudah memikirkan semuanya dari pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya ke tanah Suzuran. Rencananya begitu sempurna kala itu. Namun keberadaan Sasuke seakan menjadi kerikil di tengah jalan. Tapi entah bagaimana semua rasa sakit itu membuatnya berubah menjadi lebih baik. Baginya maupun Suzuran. Dan ia tahu, Sasuke memiliki kehidupan yang lebih besar menantinya di masa depan ketimbang terus bersama Hinata. Ia tahu sebesar apa Sasuke mencintainya, namun ia juga menyadari bahwa perasaan itu, di usia dan situasi sekarang ini, hanya akan membuat Sasuke mengalami jalan di tempat atau bahkan kemunduran di dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke tak memiliki niat pada perusahaan Uchiha, menghabiskan masa sekolahnya dengan menyesali kematian Itachi, dan kini dia memberikan segalanya pada Hinata. Sasuke belum memutuskan masa depannya, bagaimanapun juga tipikal anak Suzuran. Hinata menginginkan Sasuke lebih berhasil daripada anak-anak Suzuran lainnya yang pasti baru akan memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukan di hidupnya ketika menginjak usia pertengahan 20an. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke cerdas, namun pemuda itu terlalu gegabah dalam emosi. Ia ingin Sasuke benar-benar tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

Hinata tersenyum kembali. "Hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan," sahut Hinata pelan.

Sasuke menatapnya. "Beri aku ciuman sebagai jaminan."

Wajah Hinata memerah tipis, namun ia tak bisa membendung perasaannya pada Sasuke. Hinata memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup cepat bibir Sasuke.

Suara gebrakan meja membuat mereka berdua terlonjaak kaget. Rupanya protes dari anak-anak lain yang marah besar karena Hinata dan Sasuke yang malah tak belajar.

* * *

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Angin musim berhembus lebih dingin dari biasanya. Sasuke berjalan melewati daun-daun busuk yang mengubur halaman Suzuran sebab hujan tadi malam. Udara begitu dingin memasuki pergantian musim. Bahkan uap tipis tampak keluar dari mulut Sasuke ketika mencoba bernapas. Ia berdiri sejenak sebelum menaiki undakan Suzuran, hanya untuk menikmaati momen terakhir kali ini menatap gedung yang nyaris bersinar itu. Blah, bahkan dulu ia bisa melihat tanaman rambat memenuhi dinding samping dan depan sekolah tua itu. Kini auranya begitu berbeda, namun ia masih bisa mencium bau maskulinitas yang begitu kental melekat pada Suzuran. Meski harus diakui sekolah ini jauh tampak lebih layak untuk para orang tua menyekolahkan anak lelaki mereka. Bahkan secara mengejutkan banyak desas-desus di jalanan bahwa tahun depan Suzuran akan menambah kuota murid yang dulunya selalu kekurangan. Kini sekolah ini masuk perhitungan.

Tiga tahun ia habiskan masa mudanya di tempat ini. Banyak hal terjadi, juga begitu banyak yang ia terima. Hidupnya bagaikan kertas abu-abu panjang yang telah sedikit diisi dengan tulisan-tulisan ayahnya sebagai pengarang, ia hanya harus bejalan di atasnya. Namun ketika gadis itu datang, semua terasa sangat berbeda. Terlalu melenceng dari jalannya. Ia tak tahu lagi mana yang benar dan salah. Tapi Hinata membantunya untuk menemukan siapa dirinya sebenarnya, meski tentu saja, ia masih belum menemukan jati diri yang sesungguhnya.

Aroma tanah basah yang dihirupnya terasa begitu segar. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan berakhir. Setelah mereka melangkah keluar dari kelas begitu selesai dengan Ujian Nasional terkutuk itu. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengira bahwa hari ini akan datang juga. Lebih tepatnya, fakta mengejutkan kala ia tidak mengira kalau Sasuke akan menganggap ujian ini hal yang serius. Hawa semakin dingin dan Sasuke baru akan melangkahkan kakinya pada undakan tangga pertama ketika bahunya ditubruk dari arah belakang.

"Selamat pagi," sapa gadis di sampingnya dengan senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke bergumam pelan. "Pagi." Kemudian menyadari akan sesuatu lalu tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau begitu merindukanku?"

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Sasuke mengarahkan dagunya sebentar pada benda yang menempel pada leher Hinata.

Wajah Hinata merona sedikit, dengan gerakan kesal ia memperbaiki posisi syal merah besar yang melilit di lehernya. Setengah wajahnya tenggelam dalam syal pemberian Sasuke itu.

"Kau mungkin lupa kalau ini sudah akhir Oktober dan memang normal memakai syal saat ini," kilahnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Jaga saja benda itu, oke. Sebenarnya itu dari ibuku."

Hinata nyaris menginjak kaki Sasuke karena terkejut. Sambil mendelik dia berteriak di depan wajah Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak pernah bilang?!"

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Karena aku tahu kau akan berlebihan seperti ini."

Hinata ternyata tidak mendengarkan, gadis itu sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan debu yang ada di syal itu dengan penuh hati-hati seakan syal itu terbuat dari lapisan kaca.

Meski masih heran dengan sikap kolotnya Hinata itu, tapi Sasuke benar-benar merasa senang bahwa Hinata menganggap benda itu berharga. Sasuke menyentuh tangan Hinata dan segera menggenggamnya erat. "Apa kau berjanji untuk bisa menjaga syal itu?"

Hinata menatapnya takjub, tapi kemudian tatapannya melunak. "Sampai kapan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Sampai kau merasa benda itu tak ada artinya lagi."

"Aku berjanji."

Mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama sebelum memasuki gedung sekolah itu. Kemudian dikejutkan dengan tubrukan besar-besaran dari belakang. Anak-anak lain tampak bersemangat untuk segera menyelesaikan ujian itu. Naruto sudah menemukan motivasinya dalam mengikuti ujian dengan menyebutnya 'penghalangan kebebasan'. Dia ingin menghancurkannya dan orang itu menyiarkan filosofi 'ujian nasional' kepada anak-anak lain dengan sangat baik.

Semua menjadi begitu bersemangat untuk mencapai kebebasan. Hinata sekali lagi menyuruh mereka menghapalkan tabel kimia sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya memasuki gedung bersama-sama dengan teriakkan yang terkesan berlebihan.

* * *

Musim telah benar-benar berganti. Pada pagi yang cerah tanpa salju turun di awal Januari itu, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak di pinggir sungai kecil yang beku. Pemandangan kuil di pagi hari ternyata lebih menakjubkan daripada bayangannya selama ini. Salju putih yang menyelimuti seluruh area kuil ini tampak bercahaya karena refleksi pantulan cahaya matahari di atas es yang licin. Orang-orang tampak begitu riang menyambut tahun yang baru.

Perayaan pegantian tahun semalam begitu meriah. Hinata datang bersama anak Suzuran lagi seperti tahun lalu. Banyak yang telah berubah, seperti status mereka sekarang adalah alumni Suzuran. Hal paling ajaib yang pernah terjadi dalam sejarah Suzuran adalah semua angkatan akhir telah berhasil lolos ujian nasional. Meski nilai anak-anak lain sangat tepat dengan prediksi Hinata yang di dasari fakta dan rasionalitas, Hinata puas bahwa anak Suzuran akan bisa mecari kerja atau bahkan hal yang labih baik lagi. Seperti dugaannya pula pemegang nilai terbaik adalah Shikmaru, kemudian secara mengejutkan Sasuke berada di atasnya dan Hinata nomor tiga.

Mereka datang sekali lagi ke kuil untuk melihat festival kuliner di hari pertama pergantian tahun, sekaligus Hinata bersikeras bahwa mereka semua harus berdoa mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah memberikan keajaiban lulus ujian.

Sekali lagi Hinata menatap sungai beku di sampingnya, ia menerka-nerka kemana ujung aliran air di bawah lapisan es yang tipis itu. Tentu saja akan bermuara pada tempat yang lebih besar bukan? Semua pasti ada akhirnya.

Pikiran tentang kuliahnya menghantui kepala Hinata lagi. Hinata merapatkan syal merahnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana memulai mengatakan semua itu pada Sasuke. Hinata bahkan sudah lolos tes akademiknya yang berlangsung di pertengahan Desember, sedangkan besok adalah hari tes wawancara.

Rok putih panjangnya menyeret salju, Hinata berjalan lungai sampai tak sadar Sasuke sudah berjalan di sampingnya. "Kenapa mendunduk terus?"

Hinata mendongak. "Aku lapar."

"Bergabunglah dengan Choji yang sedang menganter roti kukus kesukaanmu." Kata Sasuke. Hinata diam saja, kesedihannya semakin membengkak tiap melihat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menyentuh bahunya. "Kau ingin aku menemanimu?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya ragu, kemudian menyelipkan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke. "Ayo pergi bersama."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kenapa kau bersikap seperti perempuan akhir-akhir ini."

Mereka berjalan bersama dengan saling berdempetan. Halaman depan kuil yang luas dipenuhi dengan stand makanan dan orang-orang yang mengantre di depannya. Mereka berjalan lambat bergabung bersama arus manusia.

"Memangnya aku bersikap seperti laki-laki selama ini?" protes Hinata.

Sasuke mengerlingnya. "Sikapmu agak mirip preman selama di Suzuran."

Hinata memukul bahu Sasuke yang sebenarnya terasa sakit. Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Kau wanitaku."

Kalimat itu membuat Hinata membeku selama beberapa detik, merasakan darahnya naik ke wajah membuatnya merona merah.

"Ayo besok kita kencan," pinta Sasuke.

Hinata menjadi semakin bingung, perasaannya tak karuan. "Maaf besok aku tidak bisa pergi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke gusar.

Hinata mengigit bibir. "Urusan keluarga."

* * *

Hinata menatap refleksinya sendiri di depan cermin besar yang ada di pojok kamarnya. Ia mengenakan rok sepan selutut dan stoking hitam tebal, serta kemeja biru pudar berlapis sweater dan blazer abu-abu sebagai bagian terluar dari penampilannya hari ini. Hinata memoleskan sedikit lipstik pada bibirnya yang dingin. Matanya memancarkan keyakinan yang besar, namun juga terdapat kesedihan di dalamnya.

Ia menaiki bus dua kali hingga akhirnya sampai di depan gedung bergaya arsitektur Inggris di tengah kompleks perkantoran mewah di Tokyo. Hinata menatap bangunan itu penuh takjub. Jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdebar keras kini berangsur melambat. Gedung dengan pilar-pilar besar di depannya itu tampak begitu tua sekaligus megah. Agak mencolok dibandingkan dengan gedung lembaga, asuransi, maupun travel agency yang berderet di sekitarnya.

Hinata merapatkan syal merah yang meliliti lehernya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menaiki undakan batu yang tertutup salju tipis. Pemandangan selanjutnya sungguh membuatnyaa lebih nyaman. Lobi dengan lantai marmer itu cukup luas dan Hinata berjalan melewati meja bundar antik di tengah ruangan lalu ke arah meja respsionis.

"Hai," sapa Hinata.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, can I help you?" balas sang resepsionis separuh baya berambut merah itu, dia menawarkan dua bahasa sekaligus hingga membebaskan tamunya untuk bicara tanpa rasa canggung.

"Yeah. Umm, actually I have an interview with Mr. Victor this morning." Hinata mengutuk aksen Jepangnya yang terlalu kental.

Wanita itu tampak meneliti tabel jadwal di komputernya. "Ah, University of Edinburgh?"

"Exactly," sahut Hinata.

Setelah hampir siang Hinata baru bisa melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung itu. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang karena merasa semua sudah berakhir. Ia menjalani sesi wawancara dengan sangat baik bahkan ia barusaja diberitahu lagi bahwa Hinata berhasil mendapat beasiswa pendidikan di sana. Musim semi ia harus sudah ada di Inggris, artinya waktunya di Jepang hanya tinggal beberapa minggu.

Kemudian tepat saat Hinata memmegang tali bahu tasnya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat akhir dari perjalanannya itu. Tubuhnya membeku di tengah trotoar lebar di depan gedung tersebut, matanya lurus melihat ke seberang jalan aspal sempit. Di sana berdiri seseorang yang selalu dipikirkannya setiap hari.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri diam beberapa meter di depannya. Tubuh jangkung itu berdiri mengenakan matel wol hitam ketat dan celana panjang abu-abu. Pemuda itu hanya berdiri diam seakan separuh jiwanya pergi meninggalkan tubuh kakunya.

Saat itu juga Hinata menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah tahu. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan perasaan itu bertambah parah ketika melihat tangan Sasuke menggenggam sebuket bunga anggrek putih kesukaan Hinata.

Setiap langkah Sasuke yang mendekat membuat tubuh Hinata menjadi lemas, matanya jadi agak berair. Sasuke berjalan lambat dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di hadapan Hinata. Sinar matahari menerangi wajah Sasuke yang tadi tidak jelas oleh siluet gedung. Sekarang Hinata bisa melihat raut kekecewaan yang besar ada di wajah pemuda itu.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sasuke-kun," entahlah ia memanggil nama Sasuke untuk apa.

Lama tak ada jawaban, Sasuke terdengar menghela napas berat. Hinata mulai menangis dalam diam.

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata, kemudian menyerahkan buket bunga itu ke tangannya. Hinata dapat merasakan tangan Sasuke yang agak gemetar ketika menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Aku... ingin memberikan kejutan padamu. Tapi kau tidak ada di rumah, jadi aku mengikutimu sampai ke sini. " Jeda agak lama. "Ternyata kau yang memberiku kejutan, huh." Sasuke tertawa penuh luka di dalamnya.

"Gadis jahat," ucap Sasuke memejamkan mata penuh frustasi.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata bagaimana padamu," kata Hinata jujur. "Aku merasa kau bisa lebih baik tanpaku."

"Kau gila?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, menundukkan wajah. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana jika terus bersamaku, Sasuke. Paling tidak untuk saat ini. Kau hanya akan menyusuri jalan yang dibuat ayahmu."

"Oh, begitu pula kau." Nada Sasuke meninggi.

Hinata hampir tak bisa mengelak. "Ya, tapi karena aku memang menginginkan itu. Dan aku menginginkan ayahku bahagia karena dia satu-satunya orang tuaku. Aku mencoba memahaminya." Hinata berhenti sejenak, matanya basah kembali. "Kau yang bilang tidak peduli dengan hidupmu dan hanya akan membuatku bahagia. Aku tidak mau itu. Aku ingin Sasuke-kun sendiri bahagia terlebih dahulu."

Tatapan Sasuke membeku. "Kau adalah kebahagianku."

"Kau belum tahu itu," ucap Hinata lemah. Ia mengakui kalau dirinya takut. Takut akan dilukai lagi. Sesungguhnya, ketakutan normal ketika akan melangkah dewasa. Namun Hinata belum menemukan kekuatiran itu pada Sasuke. Bagaimana masa depan mereka. Tipikal pikiran perempuan yang puber lebih cepat.

Sasuke mempererat genggaman tangannya. "Aku... mencintaimu." Ucapnya kemudian mengecup dahi Hinata sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk meninggalkannya.

* * *

Suara gemericik air yang membentur ubin terdengar memenuhi ruang kamar luas yang sepi itu. Sinar matahari yang redup masuk melewati seleret sempit di antara gorden putih mewah yang menjadi pembatas antara dunia luar dan kamar di lantai tiga puluh ini. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara keran yang dimatikan dan dengan uap mengepul saat pintu dibuka, Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Kakinya menginjak karpet beludru yang menutupi seluruh lantai kamar hotel itu.

Sasuke hanya mengenakan handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya saat berjalan ke samping tempat tidur untuk membuka gorden. Mendung menutupi langit Tokyo hari ini. Di bawah sana, jalanan macet khas pagi hari dan tampak salju sudah menipis habis tergeser dengan langkah kaki ratusan orang yang berjalan di sepanjang trotar. Musim sudah hampir berganti menjadi musim semi.

Ponselnya berdering singkat. Sasuke menatap malas ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Ia menyambar ponselnya itu dan membaca pesan singkat yang dikirm Shikamaru barusan.

 _Pastikan kau datang. Lusa Hinata akan pergi, maksudku benar-benar pergi. Kuharap kau lupakan semua pertengkaranmu dengan Hinata dan cobalah untuk membuat dia meninggalkan negara ini dengan tenang. Siang ini pesta perpisahannya di restoran milik Chouji._

 _Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri menyesal._

Sasuke menatap layar ponselya itu agak lama. Memang dari kemarin ia sudah mendapat banyak pesan dari Naruto maupun Kiba yang menyuruhnya datang, tapi kebanyakan hanya ancaman kecil khas mereka. Shikamaru memang berbeda. Sasuke benar-benar dibuatnya memikirkan tenang kepergian Hinata.

Rasa pening itu datang kembali tiap memikirkan wajah gadis itu.

 _Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri menyesal._

Sasuke tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia merindukan Hinata, dan ia tahu bahwa Hinata benar. Sasuke tak tahu tujuan hidupnya. Jadi ia memilih untuk menempel pada Hinata saja. Ia sadar kalau ia tak bisa melakukan itu jika ingin menjadi lebih maju.

Ia tak bisa menjadi lebih egois lagi karena menginginkan Hinata tetap tinggal di sisinya selama masa pencarian jati diri. Ia haruslah meminta Hinata untuk berada di sisinya ketika Sasuke sudah menjadi 'orang'.

Ia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian dan bersiap-siap pergi.

.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki restoran daging panggang itu dengan tegang. Ia mengenakan kemeja abu-abu dengan mantel parasut navy serta celana panjang hitam. Aroma daging yang baru dianggang menyergap hidungnya ketika melangkahkan kaki masuk. Restoran milik Choji sangat ramai terlebih lagi di akhir pekan. Suara gelak tawa dan dentingan gelas bir terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang luas ini. Sisi kanan dari pintu masuk dipenuhi dengan meja panjang dan kursi yang berjejer, kebanyakan diisi oleh sekelompok orang kantoran yang kecapaian. Lalu Sasuke meneliti sisi kiri restoran itu yang berupa tempat lesehan yang luas dengan beberapa meja rendah. Mata Sasuke menangkap tempat dimana Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Juugo, Sai, juga Shino duduk bersila di karpet khas Jepang itu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, dan ia sekarang bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang gadis duduk di ujung meja. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya ketika Sasuke datang.

Dia begitu cantik.

Hinata tampak terkejut atas kehadiran tiba-tiba dari Sasuke dan ia bisa menebak jika Shikamaru tidak memberitahu gadis itu kalau Sasuke akan datang. Semua orang bersorak ketika melihat Sasuke datang dan ia memilih untuk duduk di samping Naruto. Ia bisa melihat Hinata sepenuhnya sekarang. Gadis itu mengenakan rok hitam pendek dengan stoking hitam menutupi kakinya, serta sweater pink pastel dengan bahu terbuka yang sangat mempesona.

"Yeahh! Aku tahu kau akan datang!" seru Naruto merangkul bahunya berlebihan. Mereka mengolok penampilan Sasuke yang tampak seperti mafia pajak karena wajahnya yang sangat dingin. Kemudian mereka mulai membakar daging di atas pemanggang. Aroma khas daging yang terbakar sangat menggoda.

Mereka bersorak untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka, bersulang dengan bergelas-gelas bir, melontarkan candaan pada Chouji yang akan menjadi pemilik restoran ayahnya—yang ternyata memang benar, mengaku merindukan dada Tsunade, kemudian semua menjadi lebih santai setelah sempat Kiba keceplosan menyebutkan tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata tadi.

"Ehm, Hinata." Panggil Naruto dengan wajah canggung. "Kau benar-benar akan perngi?" dengan nada yang hati-hati Naruto menyinggung topik utama malam ini.

Sasuke memainkan daging di atas piringnya tanpa mendongakkan wajah sekalipun.

"Ya," jawab Hinata pelan. "Apa kalian sedih aku pergi?" goda gadis itu.

Kiba terbahak-bahak meremehkan namun tawa itu berlaih menjadi rengekkan manja. "Tentu saja kami sedih~!" seru Kiba samil memeluk Hinata, Shikamaru menarik kerah mantelnya agar menjauh dari gadis itu.

"Well, kau merubah kami." Ujar Shikamaru sambil mematik api ke arah rokok di mulutnya. "Kami pasti akan menjadi gelandangan dan preman saat ini, bukannya memikirkan akan melakukan apa setelah ini jika bukan karenamu."

Hinata tampak sangat tersentuh, meski kalimat Shikamaru barusan terdengar sangat murahan hingga mereka semua menertawakannya. Hinata tertawa pelan, "Sejak kapan kalian jadi melankolis seperti ini."

Naruto menghentakkan gelas birnya ke atas meja dengan keras. "Bukankah malam ini sangat sempurna untuk jadi melankolis? Kau akan pergi Hinata~ Bukan ke kota sebelah tapi keluar negeri! Aku bahkan belum pernah keluar dari pulau Honshu ini~."

Mereka menertawakan sifat kampung Naruto, semua berlarut dalam kesedihan yang norak ini.

"Rasanya baru kemarin Hinata menantang Juugo untuk berkelahi," kata Chouji diikuti gelak tawa dari anak-anak. Juugo bahkan tampak tersenyum sedikit.

"Waah, kau benar-benar preman Hinata," komentar Naruto.

Memori itu memenuhi kepala Sasuke. Hari-hari saat Suzuran masih merupakan sebuah kekacauan. Hinata datang bagai petir di siang hari. Gadis itu merubah hampir segalanya yang ada di Suzuran.

"Apa kau inat wajah Sasuke saat membeli pembalut untuk Hinata waktu itu? Hahahaha, minta yang ada sayapnya, astaga!~" ujar Naruto terbahak-bahak diikuti tawa dahsyat dari yang lainnya.

Ada dorongan kuat untuk tertawa tapi Sasuke menahannya, mengutuk kekonyolannya waktu itu, terlebih segala yang berhubungan dengan Hinata tampaknya tabu untuk ia tanggapi saat ini. ata Sasuke sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu tertawa renyah, tapi ia bisa melihat sekelibat kesedihan dalam matanya.

"Kalian juga merubahkku," ucap Hinata menarik perhatian. Gadis itu tersenyum khas miliknya yang sangat lembut. "Aku tidak akan memiliki masa SMA yang sangat menakjubkan itu tanpa kalian. Kalian juga membuatku belajar..." Hinata tampak tidak sanggup mengataknnya, matanya tampak berair sedikit. "Terimasih, teman-teman.."

Gelombang kesedihan menyergap mereka, semua merengek sedih terlebih Naruto dan Kiba. Kemudian mereka semua menghambur untuk memeluk Hinata. Kecuali Sasuke yang duduk terdiam di tempatnya. Memikirkan semua yang telah mereka lewati hingga saat ini.

"Hinata, terimakasih! Kami mencintaimu!"

Ini benar-benar sebuah perpisahan.

.

Mereka berdiri di depan halaman restoran sebentar saat langit sudah mulai gelap, mengucapkan perpisahan dan janji akan mengantar Hinata ke bandara lusa pagi. Sasuke berdiri tak nyaman, ia ingin segera pulang, namun bisikan Shikamaru tadi di dekat toilet mebuatnya ragu.

 _Antarlah Hinata pulang. Jangan membuat dirimu menyesal._

Anak-anak tengik itu benar-benar tahu caranya membuatnya tampak menyedihkan. Mereka tahu Sasuke merindukan Hinata namun tak berdaya melakuka sesuatu. Mereka sengaja tak ada yang menawari Hinata untuk pulang bersama. Lagipula Hinata gadis yang mandiri. Ia bahkan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada yang lain dengan polosnya.

Sasuke masih berdiri di dekat mobil sedan hitam miliknya dengan posisi kaku. Kemudian ia melihat teman-temannya melambai dan melangkah pergi. Ia bisa melihat Shikamaru mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke sebelum menghilang bersama Naruto.

Hinata berbalik dan tampak terkejut melihat Sasuke masih belum pergi. Wajahnya memerah dan rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali ia tak melihat Hinata gugup karenanya. Gadis itu berjalan canggung dan hampir tersandung oleh boot cokelat miliknya saat berjalan melewati Sasuke. Sasuke tak tahan lagi.

"Masuklah," ujarnya tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tambah Sasuke akhirnya menatap hinata, menekankan pada gadis itu bahwa ia tak menerima penolakan. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua tahu bahwa ini adalah kesempatan terakhir.

Sasuke sengaja mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan skuter pengantar makanan. Ia menyadarkan dirinya sendiri untuk tahu bahwa ini adalah benar-benar terakhir kalinya ia bisa meihat wajah Hinata. Ia tak bisa mencegah matanya mengerling ke tempat duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata tampak sangat gelisah, dia meremas mantelnya kuat-kuat seakan sedang takut akan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu, berhentilah bersikap seperti aku sedang menculikmu." Kata Sasuke.

Hinata terkejut saat Sasuke mulai bicara di tengah keheningan tadi. Gadis itu menundudukan wajahnya yang memerah. Di luar kaca mobil titik-tiitk air mulai menghujani mereka. Hujan menjadi semakin deras seiring dengan Sasuke memacu mobilnya lebih cepat. Mereka melewati jalan tol yang agak sepi dalam diam, kemudian ketika keheningan itu memuncak membuat Hinata menjadi sangat tidak nyaman.

"Lebih baik aku naik bus saja," katanya pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Sasuke-kun tidak benar-benar ingin mengantarku pualng," ucapnya putus asa.

"Diamlah," suaranya penuh penekanan. Tidakkah gadis itu mengerti?

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke samping jendela yang basah oleh air hujan. "Turunkan saja aku."

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia merasa semuanya jadi kacau.

"Turunkan aku!" seru Hinata dan Sasuke benar-benar terkejut karena Hinata membentaknya hingga ia refleks menginjak pedal rem.

Mobil berdecit mendadak di pinggir jalan tol. Hinata kelaur dari mobil dengan mendadak, berjalan menerobos hujan.

Sasuke mengikutinya keluar dari mobil. "Kau gila, huh?!" seru Sasuke. "Kembali, brengsek!"

Hinata menoleh cepat padanya, jelas marah karena Sasuke mengumpatinya lagi setelah sekian lama. "Kenapa kau marah?!"

"Kenapa kau marah?!" ulang Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekatinya di tengah hujan yang semakin lebat. Ia menarik tangan Hinata. "Kembali ke mobil sekarang juga, gadis bodoh."

Hinata mencoba melepaskan cengekramannya. "Kau terlihat sangat membenciku. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengantarku karena dipaksa anak-anak."

Sasuke menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Hinata. "Aku membencimu. Aku membencimu karena kau selalu membuatku gila. Sekarang masuklah karena sekedar informasi: tak akan ada bus masuk tol sampai kiamat nanti!"

Sasuke kemudian menyeret Hinata agar kembali ke mobil dan membantingnya ke tempat duduk depan. Mereka basah kuyup saat Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobil dan memacunya melewati jalanan kembali.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar baru?" tanya Hinata mengejutkannya. Sasuke menoleh padanya takjub, sepertinya pertanyaan barusan menjelaskan segala keketusan Hinata hari ini.

"Berhentilah mengatakan sesuatu yang sinting."

Sasuke menyadari mereka basah kuyup, Sasuke melepas mantelnya yang berutung sekali water proof. Kemejanya basah sebagian. Ia kaget saat melihat Hinata basah dan menggigil karena dinginnya AC mobil. Diluarpun hujan di akhir musim dingin masih sama lebatnya.

"Kita ke tempatku saja dulu, kau tidak akan dinginnya kalau harus menunggu sampai rumahmu."

Mereka memasuki kamar Sasuke yang sangat luas, lampu otomatis menyala dan menerangi ruangan yang terkesan nyaman ini. Lampu orange berpenda dari lampu meja di samping tempat ranjang. Ornamen floral sederhana menghiasi wallpaper tembok di belakang ranjang. Hinata tampak tertegun melihat kamar yang disewa Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau tinggal di hotel?" tanyanya heran.

"Hotel ini bekerja sama dengan Universitas yang akan kumasuki. Mereka bilang sering memasukkan data dari hotel ini ke dalam soal tes nanti."

Hinata menatapnya tidak percaya. Kemudian gadis itu berdiri canggung di depan pintu.

Sasuke menoleh padanya sembari melempar mantelnya ke lantai dekat ranjang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata masih tak bergerak dan sesungguhnya Sasuke tahu dengan pasti pasti alasan atas kegugupan yang dialaminya. Sasuke hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu, ia tak ingin memikirkannya. Karena sesungguhnya ia sendiri nyaris berkeringat saat membawa Hinata ke dalam kamarnya.

"Mandilah secepatnya, kemudian ambil bajuku dan segera pergi dari sini. Di depan ada bus atau taksi yang kau inginkan itu." Ujar Sasuke sambil berpura-pura membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

Rupanya maksud Sasuke dianggap sebagai sebuah ketidaksenangan oleh Hinata. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya marah.

Sasuke mendesah dan mendekati Hinata. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengantarmu pulang oke. Tapi..." Sasuke menggigit bibir melihat gadis itu. Menyadari bahwa Hinata Hyuuga dalam keadaan basah sangatlah tidak baik untuk self-control dirinya. Hinata sudah melepas mantelnya, bahkan sweaternyapun tampak basah. "Pergilah secepat mungkin."

"Kau mengusirku lagi," ucap Hinata dengan kekecewaan di dalamnya sambil melangkah masuk, meletakkan mantel dan tasnya yang basah dengan rapi di dekat meja.

"Karena kau membuatku gila, sudah kubilang tadi."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang.

Sasuke berdiri frustasi, ia mendengus tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. "Semakin lama kau di sini membuatku semakin kacau. Pada awalnya aku hanya ingin melihatmu, lalu setelah melihatmu aku jadi ingin menciummu. Dan sekarang jika kau tak segera pergi, kau hanya membuatku ingin tidur denganmu."

Keheningan menyelimuti udara di sekitar mereka segera setelah pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke tersenyum putus asa. "Manusia tidak pernah puas, Hinata."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dan melewati Hinata dengan napas yang sesak. Tapi sebuah tangan kecil mengghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke menatap Hinata tegang.

Tangan itu mempererat pegangannya pada lengan kemeja Sasuke. "Maafkan aku," katanya pelan. "M-mafkan aku karena pergi darimu," Hinata mulai menangis.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "Diam."

"Aku..." dia tampak kebingunan untuk berkata. Hinata mengalihkan padangannya dari mata Sasuke. "Untuk terakhir kalinya... aku..." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

Sasuke menjadi tidak sabar, ia menarik tangan Hinata sampai tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan namun intens. Ia mendesis tepat di wajah Hinata. "Bicara yang jelas."

Wajah Hinata memerah, tapi kemudian hal yang mengejutkan terjadi saat gadis itu mendongak. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, rambut Hinata yang basah menempel pada bahu Sasuke. Tangan kecil itu menyentuh wajah Sasuke, kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya lebih tinggi untuk mencapai bibirnya.

Hinata mencium Sasuke.

Rasanya begitu manis, dan Sasuke mengingkan lebih. Ia tahu Hinata menginginkannya juga.

Hinata tersentak kecil ketika tangan Sasuke menarik punggungnya agar mereka jadi lebih dekat, merengkuh lehrnya agar bisa menciumnya lebih dalan, menghabiskan jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ia melumat bibir Hinata dengan keras, merasakan setiap inci bagian bibir gadis itu. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga jatuh ke atas kasur dan ia segera menindih tubuh gadis itu, kini ia yang memimpin permainan mereka.

Sasuke bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua sisi wajah Hinata, menjaga agar tubuhnya tak menindih Hinata dengan keras. Ia mencium pipi Hinata berkali-kali, hingga seluruh wajah Hinata. Gadis itu bergerak semakin mundur ke atas karena Sasuke makin mendesaknya, seprei putih menjadi agak basah karena pakaian mereka. Hinata tampak tak sanggup menahan Sasuke yang semakin bergerak meringseknya, gadis itu berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.

Sasuke tak melepaskan ciumannya bahkan saat Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, Sasuke tetap melumat bibir Hinata dengan keras. Hinata tampak kepayahan karena harus menolehkan wajahnya untuk tetap mengikuti bibir Sasuke. Ciumannya turun ke tengkuk Hinata, Sasuke mencium bahunya yang terbuka.

Ia menjadi lebih tak sabar.

Tangannya bergerak untuk menyusup ke dalam sweter Hinata. Gadis itu tersentak saat merasakan tangan Sasuke menyentuh kulitnya, meremas dadanya. Hinata menoleh protes pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke terlalu sibuk menciumi wajah Hinata. Bibirnya terus beralih ke telinga Hinata. Saat itulah Hinata menjerit kecil dan tubuhnya terjatuh ke ke atas kasur.

Sasuke menyeringai karena telah berhasil mengetahui titik sensitif gadih di bawahnya. Ia melanjutkan mencium teinga Hinata sampai gadis itu akhirnya mendesah kecil. Sasuke agak terkejut mendapati dirinya sendiri menjadi gugup karena desahan Hinata. Ia menjadi agak gegabah saat meremas dada Hinata yang sangat besar itu.

Sasuke mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya sebentar, dan mengamati Hinata. Wajahnya memerah saat meliat gadis itu tak berdaya di bawahnya, kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas karena Sasuke menguncinya di atas kepalanya tadi. Juga wajah Hinata yang merona sampai ke belakang telinganya...

Sasuke tak tahan lagi, ia melepas kemejanya dan segera menindih tubuh Hinata sekali lagi. Dada Hinata tertekan oleh dada Sasuke yang bergerak semakin dekat. Sasuke memaksa Hinata membuka mulutnya dan lidahnya segera masuk ke dalam. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, Sasuke memainkan lidah Hinata dengan sangat baik. Menciumnya, menyesapnya. Hinata kehabisan napas, saliva membasahi dagu gadis itu ketika Sasuke menarik bibirnya menjauh.

Bibirnya turun ke leher jenjang itu seklai lagi, menciuminya, lalu menjilat serta menggigitnya agak kasar. Hinata meremas bahu Sasuke. Gadis itu tampak tak kuasa melawan saat Sasuke melucuti sweater merah muda yang dipakainya berikut bra yang dia kenakan.

Sasuke mencium dada Hinata, menjilat dan menggigit putingnya.

"Akhh!" Hinata memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke bawah, melepas stoking hitam dan menyusup masuk ke dalam rok yang dipakai Hinata, memainkan lubang di sana. Hinata mendesah lebih kencang lagi, dan itu sama sekali tak membantu Sasuke selain membuatnya semakin dipenuhi nafsu.

Cinta. Nafsu. Bukankah pada dasarnya sama saja? Keduanya membuat kita membutuhkan seseorang.

Sasuke melepas celana yang dipakainya dengan terburu-buru, kemudian mengarahkan miliknya pada selangkangan Hinata. Menggesekkan miliknya sebentar ke vagina Hinata yang sudah basah. Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata saat ia memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Hinata. Gadis itu menjerit dan segera diredam oleh bibir Sasuke.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya karena perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakannya itu. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencium leher Hinata. Tubuh mereka berdua semakin basah, menempel satu sama lain. Sasuke sangat menyukai dada Hinata sampai ia tak bisa berhenti menciuminya, menjilat puting Hinata yang sudah mengeras, meremas dadanya.

"Ah... ahh...uhhm," Hinata mendesah saat Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya. Sasuke menahan kuat dorongan untuk tidak mendesah. Ia hanya mengerang saat merasakan miliknya terjepit di lubang vagina Hinata yang berdenyut-denyut. Licin. Sasuke menggeram di leher Hinata.

"Akh! Akh! Ahh!" desahan Hinata semakin menjadi saat Sasuke membalik tubuh gadis itu sampai dia menungging dan Sasuke menyodokkan kejantanannya lebih keras dari arah belakang. Tangannya meremas kedua payudara Hinata yang bergoyang hebat.

Hinata sudah orgasme berkali-kali, membuat vaginanya sangat licin. Sasuke menciumi punggung Hinata kemudian semuanya jadi agak berkabut saat ia sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya lebih dalam, dan desahan Hinata terdengar sangat keras.

"Sebut namaku," ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata sambil menjilatnya.

Hinata hanya bergumam tak jelas, gadis itu bahkan tak bisa membuka matanya. Hujan deras di luar sana meredam gumaman Hinata yang semakin tak terdengar.

"Hinata," Sasuke memanggilnya. Tangannya menarik dagu Hinata agar berputar menghadap wajahnya.

Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya, ia meremas kedua dada Hinata dari belakang kuat-kuat.

"Ahh...mmh" Hinata mencoba membuka matanya. Kemudian meringis saat Sasuke kembali menggebraknya dari belakang. "Sebut namaku!"

"Sasukehh—aaakhh! " bersamaan dengan itu dia mendesah panjang. Mereka berdua mencapai orgasme bersamaan. Sasuke ambruk menindih tubuh Hinata.

Ia tak begitu mengingatnya yang jelas, tapi ia tahu kalau malam itu Hinata memang mencintainya. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata yang berkulit seputih porselen itu, mencium bibirnya sekali lagi. Ia tidak mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumah malam itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ketika Sasuke bangun di pagi hari, ranjangnya kosong dan hanya ia di sana. Seprei masih tampak berantakan, tapi Sasuke bisa melihat sepucuk kertas kecil di ujung tempat tidur.

Sasuke membuka lipatannya, membacanya sekilas. Ia menatap ke arah luar jendela. Langit biru begitu cerah, mungkin musim semi telah tiba. Kehidupan baru telah menanti.

Aku pergi dahulu. Jaga dirimu, Sasuke-kun. Selamat tinggal.

END

apa TBC?

HAHAHA

Click next aja yah.


	15. Chapter 15 END

INI YANG TERAKHIR GUYS BENERAN

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK BUAT KALIAN YANG SUDAH BERSEDIA MEMBACA DAN MENGIKUTI CERITA INI DARI AWAL SAMPAI AKHIR.

I LOVE YOU GUYS.

SUMPAH TERHARU. KALIAN BENER-BENAR SEMANGATKU

ENJOY!

* * *

Suara sirine ambulan terdengar nyaring dari kejauhan. Semua orang yang ada di depan pintu masuk UGD sebuah rumah sakit itu berhamburan menyingkir ketika ambulan berhenti di depan pintu. Seorang petugas ambulan segera turun dari mobil, lalu membuka pintu belakang ambulan itu. Turunlah sebuah ranjang dorong, lalu mereka berlari masuk ke dalam UGD dengan tegesa-gesa.

"Pasien darurat!" seru salah seorang petugs ambulan itu ketika berlari ke dalam area UGD yang ramai.

Hinata Hyuuga sempat mendongakkan wajahnya dari tugas menjahit luka sobek di depannya ketika mendengar suara panik dan sirene ambulan. Tapi kemudian ia mengangkat bahu sembarangan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan tugas terkutuk menjahit luka kecil ini. Hinata memandang seorang pemuda berseragam SMA ini dengan tatapan lelah.

Ia menurunkan masker yang dipakainya. "Hei, bocah. Kau masih tidak mau bicara?" ujar Hinata.

Laki-laki berambut orange itu menoleh padanya dengan kesal. "Apa dokter juga dibayar untuk jadi cerewet?"

Urat kepala Hinata tercetak jelas. Lalu ia melanjutkan menjahit luka di lengan kiri orang itu, kali ini dengan sentuhan spesial berupa tusukan jarum yang lebih dalam.

"Ah!" seru orang itu marah.

Seragam putihnya tampak lusuh, kentara sekali habis berkelahi atau lebih tepatnya dihajar orang.

"Tak usah begitu malu kalau kau habis dihajar orang lain," ucap Hinata santai.

Bocah itu mendelik. "Aku yang menghajarnya!" bantahnya.

Hinata memutar bola mata. "Tapi dia yang menang bukan? Kau harus banyak berlatih lagi," Hinata kemudian memencet-mencet lengan bocah itu. "Ck, ototmu bahkan terlalu lemah. Tak ada kekuatan."

Bocah itu hampir mengamuk. "Aku kuat! Suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan jdi pemimpin sekolahku. Suzuran!"

Hinata menghentikan aktifitas membuka plester di tangannya. "Kau sekolah di Suzuran? Suzuran yang itu?"

Bocah itu tampak tersenyum karena berhasil membuat Hinata takjub. "Oh yeah, tentu saja. Sekolah laki-laki terbaik di dunia!"

Hinata tahu bocah itu terlalu membesar-besarkan. Seharusnya ia menyadarinya ketika melihat celana biru dongker itu. Bocah itu tidak mengenakan almamaternya yang membuat Hinata tidak sadar bahwa di depannya adalah anak Suzuran.

Mendadak memori-memori akan masa sekolahnya berkelebatan di kepala Hinata. Semua kenangan itu, wajah orang-orang yang mengisi kenangan itu muncul satu persatu di pikirannya. Dadanya jadi agak sesak karena dipenuhi rasa rindu.

"Bagaimana Suzuran sekarang? Masih berisi berandalan yang tidak punya otak?"

Bocah itu mendelikkan mata cokelatnya. "Suzuran sekolah laki-laki terbaik di Tokyo kau tahu? Yah, walaupun memang isinya begundal-begundal, tapi kami ini begundal yang penuh intelektual dan tanggung jawab. Kelompok Suzuran selalu menang baik di tawuran ataupun lomba kecerdasan. Kau tidak tahu Suzuran masuk koran minggu lalu karena memenangkan lomba matematika nasional?"

Entah mengap Hinata tertawa kecil di balik maskernya. Bocah ini begitu mengingatkan Hinata akan sosok dirinya sendiri di masa lalu. Dipenuhi semangat membanggakan sekolah itu.

"Sepertinya Suzuran juga masuk koran karena berkelahi yang menyebabkan kerusakan fasilatas umum?" tebak Hinata.

Wajah bocah itu memerah karena malu, tebakan Hinata sepertinya tepat.

Hinta menempelkan plaster perban itu dengan lebut ke lengan bocah itu. "Sudah selesai, lebih baik aku tidak perlu melihatmu di rumah sakit ini lagi, oke?" Hinata bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, lalu membuka masker dan tersenyum lembut pada bocah itu. "Berkelahilah menggunakan otak, hm? Ini adalah saran dari pemimpin Suzuran."

Hinata berbalik dan melangkah pergi saat anak itu marah-marah dengan wajah yang merah. Hinata berjalan melewati beberapa ranjang yang dipenuhi pasien-pasien pertolongan pertama. Jubah putihnya terhempas saat beberapa orang berlari melewatinya dengan panik. Hinata mengamati beberapa petugas medis yang mendekati ranjang yang baru saja masuk diantar ambulan tadi.

Hinata merengut melihatnya, ia bahkan mengisi laporan pasien di atas meja perawat yang tebuat dari marmer putih itu sambil sesekali melihat keadaan pasien dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Hinata-san apa kau sesedih itu?" tanya Risa-chan, seorang perawat berperawakan mungil dan berambut hitam.

Hinata memaksakan tersenyum, pasrah. "Bagaimana aku tidak sedih. Aku juga ingin menolong pasien." Hinata menekuk bibirnya.

Risa-chan tertawa kecil yang mirip suara kambing. "Bersabarlah, Hinata-chan. Kau baru beberapa bulan, sekitar lima bulan, bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Anak baru memang selalu banyak cobaan."

"Kurasa hanya aku satu-satunya anak baru yang sudah dihukum untuk 'menjahit luka' setiap pasien di sini. Aku bahkan tidak diijinkan memegang pisau bedah!" Hinata berseru frustasi. "Aku merindukan Peterku," sambung Hinata lemas. Pisau bedah kesayangannya yang bernama Peter kini tersimpan rapi di kotak perlatan medis.

Risa-chan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mencoba berbisik pada Hinata. Hinata bergerak maju sedikit.

"Aku dengar mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu karena kau terlalu hebat. Lihatlah, mereka bahkan memasukkanmu di UGD bukannya dokter spesialis. Terlebih lagi, kau terlihat dekat dengan kepala bagian bedah."

Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kau terlalu polos, Risa-chan." Hinata menatap tajam mata perawat yang dua kali lebih pendek darinya itu. "Mereka menempatkanku di UGD karena Rumah Sakit Universitas Tohoku membenci Hyuuga!"

Risa-chan tampak terkejut berlebihan. "Kenapa?"

Hinata membuang napas mencoba bersabar akan kenaifan ataupun kepolosan perwat yang menjadi teman pertamanya saat bekerja di tempat ini. "Karena Universitas Hyuuga merebut predikat Universitas terbaik nomor tiga di Jepang ini."

"Wow!" seru Risa-chan. "Tapi kenapa nama Universitas itu terdengar tak asing bagiku ya?" tanyanya polos.

Hinata menepuk dahinya sendiri, lalu mengangkat id-card yang menggantung di lehernya kepada Risa-chan. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada nama Hinata. "Sialnya pemilik Universitas Hyuuga itu adalah ayahku."

Risa-chan membekap mulutnya dengan wajah seperti baru saja mengetahui fakta kalau bumi itu bundar. "Apakah orang lain tahu—"

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak segera menyadari itu," potong Hinata. Lagipula ia tak ingin Risa-chan terlihat bodoh karena mau berteman dengan Hinata. Hinata ingin jujur padanya.

"Apa kini kau membenciku?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Risa-chan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Karena kau dari luar negeri?"

Hinata tertawa mirip suara sesak napas, ia menepuk bahu Risa-chan berkali-kali sambil menahan dorongan untuk tidak memukulnya. "Lanjut bekerja sajalah," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Hinata mengikat rambut sebahunya, lalu melanjutkan mengisi data pasien saat dokter yang menangani pasien darurat ambulan itu berteriak kencang.

"Ini fraktur tingkat tiga! Bawakan aku tukang gergaji Sekarang!"

Jantung Hinata rasanya merosot turun saat mendengar teriakkan itu. Ia berjalan hilir mudik dan bergerak gelisah di atas sepatu hak tingginya. Hinata mencoba menghubungi Kimimaru, teman sesama ortopedis yang berwajah dingin itu. Dengan gelisah ia menekan nomor rekannya itu, kemudian suara mesin penjawab terdengar di telinganya. Ia menjadi semakin gelisah. Kemudian ia tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia nyaris berlari ke ranjang pasien itu. Darah mengalir deras dari kaki seorang anak kecil, berusia sekitaran 10 tahun. Darah itu menggenangi seprei sampai menetes ke permukaan lantai keramik ini.

Dokter separuh baya yang tengah sibuk memeriksa dada anak kecil itu dengan stetoskop, terkesiap saat melihat Hinata berdiri bego di dekat gorden. "Hei, kau! Kau dokter ortopedi bukan?"

Hinata meringis kecil.

"Kenapa kau diam saja saat melihat pasien akan mati?! Cepat kemari!" seru dokter itu.

Hinata baru akan membuka mulut ketika tangannya ditarik paksa oleh dokter itu untuk segera memeriksa pasien. Hatinya sedikit teriris saat menyaksikan tulang kaki seorang anak kecil mencuat menembus daging merah yang basah, ujungnya berupa patahan bergerigi.

Hinata mengambil napas dalam. Ia sedang berada dalam masa hukuman. Tapi... ia memang sudah terlanjur membuat masalah, jadi hal ini tidak akan membuatnya mati. Iya 'kan?

Ia segera menyobek celana panjang yang dikenakan bocah itu bahkan dengan tangan kosong. Beberapa orang bergumam kaget saat Hinata dengan cekatan memeriksa keadaan kaki kanan bocah itu. Lukanya sangat serius.

"Siapkan ruang operasi. Anak ini harus mendapat suntikan bius total pertamanya dalam lima menit. Kubilang lima menit lagi!" seru Hinata.

Suster dan petugas medis lainnya segera berlari untuk mendapat ruang operasi. Dokter paruh baya itu membuka kemeja lusuh yang dikenakan bocah itu. Tanda memar tampak timbul di beberapa tempat pada dadanya yang kurus. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata menunjuk sebuah memar yang berwarna biru pekat keunguan.

"Sepertinya bocah ini jatuh dan sesuatu yang tumpul menghantam perutnya." Jawab dokter itu.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya. "Itu tak menjelaskan memar-memar lain disekujur tubuhnya. Kurasa aku bisa bilang kalau anak ini dipukuli."

Dokter itu tampak terganggu dengan diagnosa personal dari Hinata. "Bisakah kau tutup mulut? Kakinya tak akan patah seperti itu jika dipukul seseorang."

Hinata baru akan membalas ketika seorang perawat berteriak bahwa ruang operasi sudah siap. Mereka mendorong ranjang pasien itu dengan cepat. Hinata menyadari bahwa bocah kecil itu merintih padanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang lebam.

Hinata mencoba memerika lebam itu dalam waktu sesingkat mungkin. Lalu ia terkejut saat menyadari bahwa lebam itu kini berubah warna jadi agak hijau. Ia pernah melihat kasus seperti ini sekali ketika magang di Inggris. Hanya sekali tapi Hinata sudah lebih dari yakin.

"Panggil dokter bedah kemari!" perintah Hinata pada salah seoarang perawat laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Tapi semua dokter diluar UGD heboh karena rapat dadakan dengan para pemegang saham sombong itu!"

Hinata menggigit bibir. Politik rumah sakit memang lebih menjijikan karena mereka melibatkan nyawa orang di dalamnya.

"Panggil ketua bedah," kata Hinata. "Bilang Hinata sangat membutuhkan bantuannya. Dia akan segera kemari."

* * *

Lampu merah yang berkedip di atas pelat bertuliskan 'operating room' berubah menjadi hijau. Bersamaan itu, beberapa dokter dan perawat keluar meninggalkan ruangan dengan desahan lega. Hinata berjalan dengan gontai keluar ruangan, ia masih mengenakan baju operasi hijaunya yang kecipratan darah dan kini sedang berusaha membuka maskernya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya di seret dan dilempar sampai punggungnya membentur dinding.

Seorang dokter yang marah mengapitnya, orang itu membuka masker wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau sehari saja tidak membuat masalah?" tanya orang itu.

Shikamaru Nara menatapnya penuh emosi meskipun kilatan lelah terpancar dari mata hitamnya.

Hinata berpura-pura tertawa. "S-sepertinya sulit untuk tidak membuat masalah. Hehe."

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya memberi peringatan, kemudian dia tampak kalah. Shikamaru melepaskan bahu Hinata. "Kau ini memang tidak pernah kapok." Dia melepaskan penutup kepalanya dan kini rambut nanasnya menjulang tinggi di atas kepalanya. "Kau baru saja melanggar hukumanmu dengan memegang pisau bedah di dalam tadi."

"Dan pisau itu baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa seorang anak kecil," Hinata bersikeras.

"Oh ya, sayangnya pisau itu juga yang akan digunakan kepala UGD untuk membunuhmu nanti. Selamat tinggal, Hinata."

Shikaru berjalan pergi menyusuri lorong ini.

"Tungu, kepala bedah! Dengarkan aku dulu—!"

Protesnya terpotong oleh seorang ibu-ibu bungkuk dengan mata yang besar, kini menarik bajunya,

"Dokter? Bagaimana keadaan Hima?" tanya orang itu.

Hinata terkejut karena tidak segera melihatnya saat keluar ruangan tadi.

"Ah ya, Hima-chan kini sudah dipindahkan ke ruang intensif. Ia akan baik-baik saja, meski dengan sedih aku harus memberitahu anda kalau putri anda tak bisa berjalan dengan normal seperti temannya yang lain."

Ibu itu mengeluarkan suara desahan parau yang tampak sangat dalam. Dia kemudian mulai menangis. Hinata berusaha menenangkannya dan mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

Saat itulah babak baru di dalam kehidupannya dimulai.

.

Hinata menutup pintu di belakangnya dan punggungnya bersandar pada pintu bercat putih itu. Ruangan yang dimasukinya cukup luas dengan tata ruang yang sederhana. Malah kesannya orang yang menempati ruangan ini jarang peduli pada keadaan kantornya. Sebuah tanaman hias dalam pot keramik berdiri menyedihkan di dekat pelakat nama di atas meja.

Ketua Departemen Bedah Rumah Sakit Universitas Tohoku

Shikamaru Nara

"Apa lagi?" tanya Shikamaru sengaja dengan menunjukkan nada lelahnya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

Shikmaru memutar bola matanya bosan. Hinata sangat gembira ketika pertama kali mengetahui kalau Shikamaru, teman semasa SMAnya bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Hinata, segera setelah Hinata kebmbali ke Jepang. Orang itu masih tampak sama, bahkan sifat ogah-ogahannya itupun masih tetap melekat kuat padanya.

"Bantu aku," pinta Hinata sekali lagi kini dengan agak dibuat-buat.

"Hinata, demi Tuhan, sekali lagi kau buat masalah—"

"Carikan aku polisi," kata Hinata.

Shikamaru menatapnya heran. "Kau ingin menikah?"

"Kau yang akan menikah dengan Temari-san, ingat?"

Wajah Shikamaru berubah mereah yang ditahan-tahan.

Hinata mendekatkan dirinnya ke meja Shikamaru. Tangannya terkepal di depan wajahnya yang berbinar sedikit menakutkan. "Aku harus membantu bocah yang baru saja kita selesai mengoperasinya. Dia dipukuli ayahnya, bahkan orang gila itu menghantamkan bocah itu ke balkon sampai dia terjatuh dengan tulang kaki patah!"

Shikamaru masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Dan apa yang kau, seorang tukang gergaji tulang, harus lakukan tentang kasus kekerasan dalam rumah tangga salah seorang dari ratusan pasien ini?"

Hinata menggebrak meja di depannya. "Tentu saja kita harus membantu mereka!"

Shikamaru memejamkan mata. "Hinata, mereka tidak perlu bantuanmu untuk membuat laporan ke polisi."

"Oh, tentu saja mereka membutuhkan bantuanku. Ibu dari anak itu bahkan tidak berani pulang hari ini karena suaminya yang gila sedang menunggu di apartemen sempit mereka. Suaminya mengancam akan membakar seluruh asuransi yang dikumpulkan oleh ibu itu jika lapor pada polisi. Maka dari itu dia meminta bantuanku."

Shikamaru tampak agak tertarik. Dia melempar punggungnya ke kursi empuk di belakangnya dan bergerak ke kanan dan kiri oleh poros rodanya.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau membantu mereka. Tapi jika kau terlibat dalam hal ini, kau akan berada dalam lingkaran itu selamanya. Jika besok ada pasien yang memiliki kondisi yang sama, apa kau juga akan menolongnya?"

"Selama aku mampu, kenapa tidak?"

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas super panjang, dia selalu mengalah jika berdebat dengan Hinata.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak punya kenalaan polisi." Kata Shikamaru.

Hinata tampak kecewa.

"Tapi, kurasa aku bisa menawarkanmu sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi."

* * *

Kelopak sakura berterbangan terbawa angin musim semi yang berhembus kencang. Langit tampak sangat cerah hingga tak ada satupun awan putih yang terlihat di atas sana. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat menembus kaca jendela kafe ini. Di luar, trotoar batu dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki yang kebanyakan orang kantoran kelaparan di jam makan siang.

Hinata merapihkan kemeja biru langit yang dikenakannya, serta mengibaskan debu dari rok putih sepan selutut miliknya. Ia memeriksa sekilas refleksi dirinya sendiri di jendela kafe. Rambut indigo sebahu miliknya tergerai begitu saja, membingkai wajah pucat Hinata yang belum berkeriput sama sekali diusia 27.

"Kau cantik, Hinata-san." Ujar ibu dari Hima-chan yang duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata menoleh, kemudian tersenyum. "Benarkah? Apa aku kelihatan menarik? Temanku memberitahuku kalau temannya yang jaksa yang kita tunggu ini sangat tampan. Dia berharap aku menikah dengan jaksa dan berhenti membuat masalah," kata Hinata sembari tertawa pelan.

Ibu Hima juga tertawa. "Aku yakin jaksa ini akan langsung jatuh cinta ketika melihatmu."

Mereka sedang tertawa bersama ketika seseorang mendekati meja mereka. "Permisi, apa Shikamaru Nara memberitahumu—" orang itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Hinata mendongak untuk menjawab dengan senang hati, tapi kemudian nafasnya tercekat. Tidak. Sebenarnya aliran darahnya juga terasa berhenti mendadak, menjadikan tubuhnya dingin. Membeku. Matanya terbelalak melihat orang yang berdiri di depannya.

Orang itu bertubuh jangkung dan tegap, kulitnya putih dan rambutnya yang gelap menambah kesan sangarnya. Rambutnya sedikit dinaikkan. Wajahnya... begitu tajam dan lembut dalam waktu bersamaan. Wajah yang sangat dirindukannya. Garis rahangnya terlihat tegas. Dia mengenakan setelan jas gelap dengan dasi merah yang kebesaran. Mata onyx nya. Mata itu...

Sama sekali tidak berubah.

Sasuke Uchiha menatap ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan yang sama. Tak berkedip. Wajahnya yang terkejut mengindikasikan bahwa Shikamaru tak memberitahu informasi lebih detail kepada mereka mereka berdua tentang pertemuan siang ini.

Dunia terasa berputar cepat hingga orang-orang di sekitar mereka hanyalah sekelibat bayangan tak berarti.

"Oh, anda Jaksa teman dokter Nara?" tanya Ibu Hima memecah keheningan yang janggal barusan.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali seolah baru sadar dari mimpi siang bolongnya. Orang itu menjabat tangan Ibu Hima sembari duduk di kursi sofa hitam, berhadapan tepat dengan Hinata yang masih membeku.

"Sasuke Uchiha," katanya memperkenalkan diri pada Ibu Hima. Lalu dia melepas tangannya dan beralih pada Hinata. Seakan menantikan Hinata untuk menyambut jabat tangan itu.

Hinata menatapnya dengan gugup, butuh agak lama sampai Hinata benar-benar bisa menguasai diri. Jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdetak begitu kencang sampai ia takut kalau Sasuke bisa mendengarnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Hinata menyentuh tangan Sasuke, menjabatnya.

Sentuhan itu membuka kembali segala memori tentang mereka berdua.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha keras menahan rasa panas di matanya.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara kalem.

Astaga, suara itu. Suara orang itu bertambah berat, terdengar begitu dalam hingga siapapun bisa terhanyut di dalamnya.

Sasuke benar-benar menjadi seorang pria.

Ibu Hima menanti Hinata untuk menjelaskan karena dia tahu Hinata sangat bersemangat membantu Ibu Hima, tapi Hinata hanya terduduk tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Maka dari itu Ibu Hima mulai bicara tentang kondisinya secara panjang lebar. Hinata bahkan hanya bisa mendengar samar-samar cerita Ibu Hima. Kabut masih menyelimuti pikirannya saat ini.

"Hinata-san, tolong salinan dokumen laporan yang sudah polisi berikan pada kita," pinta Ibu Hima.

Hinata agak lamban dalam mengerti maksudnya, kemudian ia menarik map cokelat yang tidak terlalu tebal isinya dari dalam tas. Hinata mengangkat dokumen itu ke tengah meja, dan Sasuke menerimanya.

Ia tersentak kecil saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh tangannya di atas map itu. Agak lama. Hinata tak berani melihat lurus ke mata orang di depannya. Sasuke sengaja tak melepaskan tangannya. Jantung Hinata kini sungguh berdetak kencang sampai membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Darahnya mengalir begitu cepat ke otak sampai membuat Hinata pusing.

Saat itu Sasuke melepas tangannya. Dia tampak membaca sekilas dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Anda lagi, jadi bisakah tolong..." Sasuke menatap Hinata. "Berikan aku nomor yang bisa dihubungi."

Hatinya mencelos saat mata mereka bertemu pandang.

Jantungnya perpacu dengan kecepatan yang sama ketika Hinata terakhir kali menatap mata itu.

Ibu Hina tidak memiliki ponsel hingga Hinatalah yang memberikan nomer teleponya pada Sasuke. Lalu Ibu Hina terkejut saat melihat jam besar di dekat televisi, dia segera berpamitan pada Sasuke karena sudah waktunya bagi Hima untuk disuntik. Mereka melangkah pergi terlebih dahulu. Bergerak canggung, ia nyaris tersandung kaki meja saat akan melangkah.

"Hati-hati," ucap Sasuke mengagetkannya. "Kau masih ceroboh."

* * *

Suara alunan musik jazz yang terdengar samar dari audio cafe ini membuat suasana lebih tenang. Aroma kopi yang baru saja dituangi air mendidih sangat membangkitkan saraf Sasuke setelah sempat terhenti tadi. Ia sempat membeku, jantungnya bahkan berdetak tak karuan saat lelaki itu menyadari bahwa tamu yang diharapkan teman brengseknya, Shikamaru, untuk bertemu pada siang ini adalah gadis itu.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Rasanya nama itu telah menghantui mimpi Sasuke selama beberapa kali setiap tahunnya. Ditambah ketika mata Sasuke melihat sendiri Hyuuga Hinata dalam bentuk nyata dihadapannya... rasanya mimpinya selama ini baru saja menjadi nyata. Terlalu nyata hingga Sasuke tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

Jantungnya masih berpacu kencang saat ia berbicara pada Ibu korban, tapi pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari gadis di hadapannya tadi. Hinata...

Dia sama sekali tak berubah. Dia masih sama cantiknya. Dia masih sama cerobohnya.

Dia terlalu bersinar. Bagaimana mungkin wajahnya sama sekali tak bertambah tua, malah kecantikannya bertambah dengan tampilan dewasanya itu. Matanya masih memiliki pancaran yang sama seperti yang Sasuke ingat. Mata lavendernya yang tajam dengan kelembutan yang luar biasa.

Dia tumbuh menjadi lebih indah.

Sasuke menahan napas ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir sepuluh tahun. Tangan lembut itu membuatnya ingin menyutuhnya lagi. Sasuke sengaja berlama-lama menerima dokumen itu dari tangan Hinata.

Ya Tuhan. Mengapa sekarang? Mengapa harus gadis itu lagi? Mengapa perasannya masih tetap sama ketika melihat gadis itu lagi?

Sasuke memijit keningnya atas pertemuan ajaib siang ini. Ponsel d saku kantongnya bergetar. Ia memeriksa pesan yang masuk dan mendesah karena bawahannya menyuruh Sasuke segera kembali ke kantor kejaksaan negeri karena setumpuk berkas yang masuk lagi.

Ia baru saja pergi beberapa langkah dari tempatnya duduk tadi ketika seorang pelayan memanggilnya. Pelayan itu mendekat dan menyerahkan benda yang membuat Sasuke kehilangan napasnya sekali lagi.

"Anda meninggalkan ini."

Sebuah syal merah yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

 _"Jagalah syal ini."_

 _"Sampai kapan?"_

 _"Sampai kau merasa jika benda sini sudah tidak ada artinya lagi untukmu."_

 _Hinata masih memikirkannya sampai sekarang._

* * *

Hinata melempar tas maroon miliknya sembarangan, kemudian ia melemparkan tubuhnya sendiri ke atas kasur empuk kesayangannya. Hinata mendesah panjang. Ia berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Ia sengaja tak menghidupkan lampu. Hanya lampu tidur yang membuat cahaya-cahaya berbentuk bintang kuning di langit kamarnya.

Hawa dingin malam membuatnya bergidik. Sudah beberapa hari sejak pertemuan Hinata dan Sasuke Uchiha, namun jantungnya masih tidak bisa tenang. Kenyataan bahwa Hinata selalu gelisah membuat Shikamaru mengoloknya di tempat kerja. Persidangan untuk kasus Hima tinggal satu bulan lagi.

Wajah Sasuke kembali muncul di langit kamarnya. Hinata menggelepar-gelepar dan berguling di kasur untuk menghapus wajah Sasuke dari pikirannya. Orang itu memang memiliki kesan yang kuat untuk dilupakan.

Hinata sudah akan tidur setelah mandi ketika ponselnya bergetar, Hinata merogoh isi dalam tasnya kemudian menemukan ponselnya yang menyala karena ada pesan masuk.

Hinata terduduk begitu cepat sampai otot lehernya tertarik sedikit.

Kantor jaksa, lantai enam, ruang kasus kejahatan serius. Sekarang juga.

Sasuke Uchiha.

.

Hinata mengetuk pintu abu-abu itu dengan hati-hati, kemudian membukanya perlahan setelah terdengar suara 'hn' dari dalam. Ruangan itu memiliki penerangan yang minim. Sepertinya lampu neon di atas sudah hampir mati. Hinata melangkah dengan hati-hati, ia bahkan hanya mengenakan jaket ungu muda dan rok putih panjang miliknya. Ia sudah hampir tidur tadi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit. Hinata berdiri canggung di depan pintu. Ruangan ini sebenarnya luas, namun terlihat penuh sesak oleh tumpukankertas yang menjulang sampai rata-rata setinggi satu meter. Ada empat meja di sini, dan hanya satu meja yang masih diisi dengan seseorang.

Sasuke tampak kelelahan dengan kemeja putih yang lusuh dan dasi longgar serta kancing kerah kemejanya sudah lepas. Dia tampak benar-benar lelaki dewasa yang menggoda. Sasuke duduk di kursinya, kursi hitam itu kelihatan paling besar hingga Hinata menyadari pelakat nama terbuat dari marmer hitam yang ada di meja Sasuke bertuliskan.

Kepala Divisi Kejahatan Serius

Sasuke Uchiha

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Sasuke membuat Hinata nyaris terjatuh karena kaget.

Hinata berjalan agak timpang ke arah meja Sasuke yang berada di dekat jendela. Ia benar. Rasanya Hinata mencium bau pewangi pakaian yang sangat menyengat. Ia mengernyitkan hidung. "Apa kau baru saja selesai menyetrika?"

Sasuke tampak tekejut seakan telah ketahuan mencuri uang. "Tidak," jawabnya cepat. Dia berdiri, menggigit bibir. "Kupikir kau suka wangi seperti ini."

Hinata tampak gugup setelah tahu alasan konyol itu. Kemudian ia sadar bahwa Hinatalah yang membuka percakapan mereka secara spontan. Kini atmosfir tak nyaman memenuhi udara.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Hinata mengutuk gagapnya.

Sasuke berjalan mengitari meja kerjanya, lalu duduk di pinggir meja. Dia mengambil beberapa lembar kertas di belakangnya. Lalu mengajukannya pada Hinata.

Dengan ragu Hinata bergerak mendekat, ia tahu mereka harus fokus pada masalah Hima. Tapi rasanya bermain pura-pura tak mengenal ini sangat menyesakkan hati.

"Bukti cctv saat orang itu melempar anaknya melewati balkon. Apartemen mereka ada di lantai empat. Gambarnya tidar terlalu jelas, kualitas rusun, tapi mengingatkan kita jika posisi jatuh anak itu sesuai dengan yang terekan di cctv. Banyak bukti. Orang itu tidak akan bisa menang."

Hinata menganalisa gambar-gambar buram itu. "Baiklah."

Hening lagi.

"Aku akan memenangkan sidangnya," ucap Sasuke entah pada siapa.

Hinata menatapnya, kemudian saat sadar Sasuke juga tengah menatapnya, Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada lembaran kertas lagi. "K-kau yakin?"

Terdengar dengusan dari Sasuke. "Aku tidak menerima jabatan ini tanpa alasan."

"A-aku hanya ingin Hima benar-benar mendapat keadilan yang sesungguhnya."

Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam. "Kau tak berubah. Kebaikan begomu itu."

Hinata menekuk bibirnya. "Kau juga tidak berubah."

"Apanya?"

Kata 'tampan' hampir saja meluncur dari mulutnya begitu saja. Hinata menggigit bibir. "Kau... masih dingin."

"Itulah pesonaku, ingat?"

Hinata tak bisa mencegah memutar bola matanya. "Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Sasuke diam agak lama. "Carilah dokumen mengenai kerabat korban, yang berguna saja."

Hinata meletakkan tangannya dipinggang dengan heran. "Kau bisa menyuruh temanmu untuk melakukan itu."

"Bukankah kita setuju untuk tidak membayarku? Jadi kenapa aku tidak bisa menyurhmu membantuku?"

Hinata merengut, tapi kemudian ia melangkah ke tumpukan dokumen yang Sasuke minta untuk diteliti. Mereka diam cukup lama sibuk pada kertas di tangan masing-masing. Hinata tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke sekilas. Astaga, orang itu kini tengah bekerja keras.

"Kau..." kata Sasuke mengejutkannya. Sasuke menoleh padanya. "Sudah menikah?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat. "Belum."

Hening kembali.

"Kalau begitu..." Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya. "Sudah punya anak?"

Hinata mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Tentu saja belum!"

Mereka berdua terkejut sendiri dengan jawaban berlebihan dari Hinata. Hinata segera berjongkok kembali, berutat dengan tumpukan kertas. Wajahnya memerah.

"Bagus," respon Sasuke sambil berjalan kembali ke kursinya.

Hinata tak berani memikirkan respon Sasuke itu maupun maksud dibaliknya.

"Aku agak bingung ketika melihatmu yang seorang dokter," kata Sasuke lagi. "Tapi setelah ku tahu kau dokter ortopedi, semuanya jadi masuk akal. Kau tidak menyia-nyiakan kekuatanmu itu."

Hinata menggeram kecil. "Aku menyukai pekerjaanku." Hinata menggigit bibirnya kembali, kemudian dengan pelan ia menyebut nama Sasuke setelah bertahun-tahun. "Sasuke-kun juga kenapa jadi jaksa? Kau menyia-nyiakan otoritas ayahmu."

Sasuke mendengus. "Seseorang pernah berkata untuk membuatku bahagia dengan hidupku." Hinata membeku. "Aku tidak bahagia dengan segala siklus uang perusahaan ayahku. Aku lebih memilih memiliki otoritasku sendiri, menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menjebloskan orang keparat ke penjara, menghasilkan uangku dengan gengi yang tinggi, semuanya kulakukan sendiri."

Hinata memandangnya takjub. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Sasuke Uchiha berkerja untuk kebenaran. Yah, Sasuke memilih pekerjaan yang tetap menggunakan kekerasan cerdik namun berkelas. Jaksa.

"Kau baru kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Sasuke serak.

Hinata menggigit bibir. "Lima bulan yang lalu. Selama ini ada di Skotlandia dan mengambil spesialisku di London. Koaspun kuhabiskan di Inggris. Lalu akhirnya aku dipindahkan ke Jepang." Hening sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi jaksa?"

"Oh, Naruto merekomendasikanku ke S2 hukum."

"Naruto-kun? Dimana dia sekarang?"

Sasuke tertawa. "Dia masih tertahan di Suzuran," ucapnya kemudian terkekeh melihat ekspresi pucat Hinata. "Percayalah dia sekarang menjadi guru olahraga di Suzuran."

Hinata bisa membayangkan Naruto yang memang selalu bersemangat itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Fugaku-san?"

"Oh, dia sudah menikmati masa pensiunnya. Obito kini berkuasa seperti kuda liar, tapi dia cukup terampil."

"Lalu Madara-san?"

Sasuke diam agak lama. "Dia sudah lama mati."

Hinata membeku di tempatnya, ia tak menyangka kakek Uchiha itu telah tiada.

"Maafkan aku... aku..."

"Bukan masalah." Sahut Sasuke cepat. Dia memandang Hinata. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

* * *

Minggu-minggu setelahnya dihabiskan Hinata dengan kunjungan malam ke kantor Sasuke. Membantu orang itu mengumpulkan dokumen dan segalanya. Sesungguhnya, Hinata hanya ingin melihat Sasuke. Bagaimana orang itu bekerja keras. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke berada di rumah sakit mendadak, menimbulkan kehebohan karena seorang jaksa tampan yang terkenal ada di rumah sakit. Hinata sempat malu setengah mati mengira Sasuke kesana untuk menemuinya, ternyata orang itu adalah salah satu pemegang saham di rumah sakit Tohou. Hinata masih tak bisa melupakan seringai penuh kemenangan yang menghiasi wajah Sasuke saat dia berjalan melewati UGD.

"Kau masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin?" tebak Sasuke mengagetkannya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan wajah memerah. Ia bahkan tidak sempat ganti baju setelah pulang dari rumah sakit tadi. ia masih menggunakan kemej soft pink dan celana pendek putih di atas lutut. Sasuke masih sama. Masih kelihatan seperti artis yang sedang pemotretan kemeja kerja.

"Yah, kalau aku jadi kau sih memang sudah sepatutunya merasa malu. Bukankah menyerobot masuk rapat pemegang saham dengan meneriakkan namaku itu memang agak memalukan?" Dia tertawa puas.

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kertas penuh frsutasi. Segera setelah hal itu terjadi, rumor bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata memiliki hubungan menyebar luas sampai ke sudut rumah sakit.

Hinata berjalan gontai ke meja Sasuke untuk mengembalikan dokumen daftar panggilan telepon. Sasuke mendongak, "Lihatlah ini. Hasil visum anak itu."

Hinata mendunduk untuk melihat gambar di layar komputer tipis itu. Posisinya begitu canggung. Ia nyaris berteriak saat tangan Sasuke menarik pinggang Hinata dan mendudukannya di pangkuan Sasuke agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Jantungnya berdegup luar biasa kencang. Darah mengumpul di wajah Hinata, membuatnya merah padam.

Tangan Sasuke tak lepas, melingkari pinganggnya, mencegah Hinata agar tidak kabur.

Hinata mencoba melepas lengan tangan Sasuke yang penuh urat vena itu. Hinata tambah gugup menyadari perbedaan fisik mereka yang begitu besar. Hinata meringkuk begitu kecil di dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Lihatlah gambar itu," ucap Sasuke tepat di telinganya. Hinata memejamkan matanya merasakan napas berat dan panas berhembus di telinganya yang sangat sensitif.

"B-baiklah," ucap Hinata sambil menatap layar komputer. Meski begitu pikirannya sama sekali tak bisa bekerja untuk menganalisis visum yang sebenarnya tampak normal itu.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, hingga tepat berada di samping wajah Hinata. Hinata tak berani melihat.

Sasuke yang menyadari kegugupan Hinata menjadi gelisah. Pada awalnya ia bermaksud untuk mempermainkan Hinata, tapi reaksi gadis itu seharusnya sudah bisa ditebak dan Sasuke semestinya bisa mengatasinya. Tapi gadis itu terlihat sangat bersemu malu, membuat Sasuke nyaris merosot jatuh dari kursinya. Bagaimanapun juga kenangan terakhir Sasuke dan Hinata adalah ketika Sasuke menyentuh tubuh gadis itu, menjadikannya miliknya semalam. Tangannya bergerak canggung di pinggang Hinata yang kecil.

"Kenapa kau gugup?" tanya Sasuke yang tak digubris Hinata. Gadis itu tak berani memandang matanya, dia tampak seperti kelinci yang terperangkap dalam cengeraman serigala besar.

"Hinata," Sasuke menyebut nama itu. Rasanya nama itu sangat dirundukannya.

Hinata membuka matanya, dia mengerling ke arah Sasuke. "Apa Sasuke-kun... sudah punya pacar?"

Hening. "Dulu tentu saja. Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Sekarang tidak. Tidak pernah ada yang sama."

"Huh?"

"Tidak ada yang sama denganmu. Aku tak bisa berhenti untuk membandingkan mereka denganmu."

Wajah Hinata memerah, dia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau sangat cantik," Sasuke tak bisa berhenti untuk mengatakannya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata yang merah padam.

Kemudian Sasuke mengecup pipi Hinata yang panas.

"Kau tak berubah. Kau selalu cantik."

Ciuman di pipi itu beralih ke bibir, tapi Hinata mendorong dagu Sasuke dengan wajah yang merah. Dia menyipitkan matanya. "K-kau mau apa?"

Sasuke ikut menyipitkan matanya dengan wajah merah pula. "Menciummu tentu saja."

"Apa kau masiih mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata yang lembut. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan yang manis seperti ini.

Lalu Hinata membalas ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Malam itu semua sudah kembali ke tempat semuanya dimulai.

* * *

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya melewati rumput alang-alang yang menjulang tinggi. Ia berjalan menanjak menaiki bukit-bukit berumput ini. Pohon sakura menggugurkan kelopak bunganya dengan begitu indah. Angin musim semi bercampur aroma wangi sakura memenuhi udara di bukit ini.

Hinata berhenti di salah satu gundukan besar, tertutupi rumput hijau yang begoyang tertiup angin.

Ia meletakkan sebuket bunga liar putih ke atas makam yang bertuliskan Itachi Uchiha itu.

Hinata tersenyum menatapnya, kemudian melakukan penghormatan pada makam Itachi. Hinata kembali berdiri, merapikan setelan hitamnya yang jadi kusut. Kemudian ia mendengar suara rumput yang bergesek dibelakangnya.

Sasuke Uchiha muncul dari balik undakan. Orang itu tampak tidak terkejut melihat Hinata, seakan dia sudah menebak bahwa gadis itu akan kemari. Setelah sidang kasus Hima tadi, dimana Sasuke memenangkan persidangan dengan hukuman penjara bagi tersangka sesuai tuntutan yang diinginkannya, mereka melangkah keluar dari gedung pengadilan Tokyo. Ibu Hima menangis dan berterimasih pada mereka berdua penuh air mata. Hinata tersenyum karena berhasil membantu satu orang lagi dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke buru-buru pergi, mengatakan dia harus mengambil pesanannya. Dia bahkan tidak mengantarkan Hinata.

Hinata hanya terlalu senang hingga ia pergi sendiri ke makam Itachi. Ia ingin berterimakasih pada sosok inspirasional baginya itu.

Sasuke kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Dia meletakkan satu buket bunga lily ke atas makam Itachi. Kemudian berdoa. Hinata menunggu sampai Sasuke selesai.

"Kenapa hanya memberikan Itachi-kun satu bunga?" tanya Hinata protes.

Sasuke menghadapnya. "Karena satunya adalah untukmu."

Orang itu mengulurkan buket bunga anggrek putih favorit Hinata. Hati Hinata rasanya melebur bersama sinar matahari pagi, begitu hangat.

"Ambil kartu ucapan itu, itu adalah perasaanku." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengendikkan dagu ke arah amplop kecil dari kertas pinus di tengah bunga-bunga.

Hinata mengambilnya, kemudian membuka amplop itu karena penasaran apa yang ditulis Sasuke. Dia tidak pandai menulis puisi.

Matanya tercengang, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat menarik isi dari amplop kecil itu.

Sebuah cincin perak dengan dua berlian kecil di tengahnya, tampak berkilau.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Hinata tak bisa membendung air matanya, ia menerjang Sasuke dan orang itu merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang kuat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

END

I LOVE YOU GUYS

See you in my next project, perhaps, hahaha. :)


End file.
